Percy Jackson: Howl At the Moon
by xxLuvSummerxx
Summary: Perseus Jackson was betrayed by the people he called his family. Cheated by his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, dis-owned by his father, forgotten and hated by his friend/family, and replace by his half-brother, Austin Reed, he left the place he called home. His mother died when he was only 6, he had no one. Until he had some help from a powerful being and is reunited with old family
1. Chapter 1: Adios Old Life, Hola New Life

Pain.

Numbness.

Emptiness.

Sorrow.

Rage.

Betrayal.

That's all I felt. You are probably wondering, who is this pathetic of a person, moping around. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy. Let's go back to my worthless life, the day I just wanted to die. It all began ever since I was born. You could say that my life was a nightmare before then. When I was born, I was the son of Sally Jackson, clear-sighted mortal and Poseidon, God of the Sea, aka my father. Once I was born, my father left us and abandon us. It's one of the Ancient Laws, that the mortal parent has to raise the child, with the absence of the Godly parent. Which I think is a stupid law. When my father left, she worked at-least 3 jobs and married a jerk name Gabe Uligano. I call him Smelly Gabe, my horrible step-father.

He reeks of beer and cigars, black and yellow teeth, beady eyes, greasy, bald head with only 3 stray of hair, and a body the size of an overgrown walrus. Yeah, not a pretty sight to see. He is also a down right dick and asshole. I didn't know what my mom saw in this guy, until everything made perfect sense. You see, Gabes smells so bad that his stench covers up my demigod scent, resulting me into no monsters. My mother and I were very close. She taught me how to make blue cookies and waffles, read me Greek and Roman mythology for bed time stories, and going to a cabin in Montauk Beach. Over the summer, we will always go to Beacon Hills, California, where my Aunt Melissa and cousin Scott lived. Even though we weren't related by blood, we were a family. My mom and Scott's mom know each other, so that's why we are close. I was always sad when we had to leave and head back to New York. I always hang out with Scot and Stiles. I have always consider them as brothers. We will always cause trouble together. We were the Three Musketeers. I loved it there and was excited to come back the next year. That all stop, when my mother died. I was only six, when the horrible event happened. I remember it as clear as day.

We were at Montauk Beach, it was midnight when we were about to go to sleep, when someone or something knocked down the door to our cabin. It was a male, 6'0 tall, and was un-healthy skinny. He had sickly green color skin, with kelp as hair. Eyes completely white. I mean, no pupils or anything, just white marble eyes. It's face like a puffer fish, with spikes from his face to bellow his neck, were his gills were at. He had teeth like a Humpback Angler fish. He looked like he had trouble breathing. Instead of hands, they were crab claws and he had webbed feet. Scars covered his whole entire body and he reeked of dead fish. His pants were cut, so it went bellow his knees and he wore an armor, with a club coated with sharp spikes.

My mom screams brought me back from reality. She quickly scoops me up in her arms and ran out to the back door, sprinting to who knows where. When I look back, I saw puffer fish man running full speed at us, with a small army just like him. My mom must've saw them too because she gripped me tighter and ran faster. I buried my face in my mom's hair, smelling like candy and closed my eyes, hoping this is just a nightmare and that I will wake up soon. We were now at the woods, instead of the beach and I knew my mom was getting tired. I was silently crying the whole time. Could you blame me? I was scared and I didn't know what was happening. All of a sudden my mom stopped and she hid behind a tree. She then gently put me on my feet and went down to my height. She was shaking and tears were sliding down her cheeks. I could see fear and sadness in her blue eyes. By now I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mommy, what's going on? Who was that man?"

"Shhhhh, sweetie, everything is going to be alright, Okay. I need you to do something for me, OK honey? "

I nodded my head, confused and just want to go back to our small apartment. She was scaring me.

"I need you to run as fast as you possibly can and don't look back, okay?", she choked out.

I quickly shook my head no. I wasn't going to leave my mom.

"NO! What ab-", I was cut off by my mom.

"They don't want me, they're after you. I'll distract them while you run okay. Run away as fast as you possibly can, and don't look back. And take this. A reminder of me, my little hero. Maybe someday you can give this to someone special to you. I will always be with you, right here", pointing to my heart.

She then placed an expensive, antique, beautiful, emerald ring, in my small shaky hands. I hold onto it, like it was my life. She then grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug and kissed the top of my head, like she was showing me she wasn't coming back. She then let go, brushing my bangs in my hair, wiping the tears, and pushed me back. I stumble back and looked back at her.

"GO! RUN and don't look back. I love you, my little hero."

I gave her on last tearful look and whispered back, "I love you too, Mommy."

With that I ran as fast as my little legs could take me. I ran, even if I couldn't breathe. I ran, even if my legs hurt or the scratches I receive. I ran, even if my lungs burned and felt like my heart was about to explode. I ran, even if I heard my mom screaming bloody murder, echoing in the woods and haunting my ears. Because I am a coward and I blame myself for my mother death. She sacrifices so much for me. I didn't deserve to be her son. She deserved better. I just brought her dreams down. I ruined her life.

I was founded by the police and they sent me back to my horrible step-father. Nobody believed me of the puffer-fish man. They thought it was a traumatic phase of my mother death. They believed a wild animal killed her, but I knew better. They thought I was insane. They sent me to therapy and gave me meds. I always carry the ring with me, wherever I go, never letting it go. Sometimes, I will just sit there for hours, looking at the ring and remember about my mom. Her funeral was in New York but her body was moved to Beacon Hills, where I knew she wanted to be bury at. I was the only one at the funeral, as I mourn and cried over the death of my mother. I lived with Gabe ever since then. It was Hades, Tarturas, my personal hell. He abused me, beat me until I was black and blue, cover in bruises and injuries, and I will always cry and beg for mercy. He will chain me up in a small closet in the apartment to a screw down chair and duck tape my mouth, muffling my screams for help. But no one was there to help me. He will starve me to death. I was his personal slave until I ran away at the age of eleven, when I had enough and left.

The monsters soon came after me and I had to fight for my life with an aluminum baseball bat and a silver pocket knife that I stole. I don't know why they chase me but I fought back for my life and avenge my mother death. Every anger I had, I used that as my advantage to fight back. I sooner found out that I can control water, talk to fish and horses, cause storms and earthquakes. A year later a satyr, Grover found me in an alley, behind a dumpster sleeping in Montana. We then went to Camp Half-blood and he explained to me who I truly am. A Greek demigod. And that is how it all started. I still kept the ring, placing it on my camp necklace, never taking it off. There was never a day when I thought about her, blaming myself and the nightmares that still haunt me. I sooner found out that the monster was sent by Oceanus, since then, I've been plotting my revenge for him and the monster that killed my mother.

From there you know the rest of my oh so amazing, adventurous life. Finding Zeus master bolt, sailing across the Sea of Monsters, holding the sky with all my strength, traveling through the Labyrinth and winning the Second Titan War, becoming the Savior of Olympus and declining the offer of becoming a God. Then a few peaceful months, I was kidnapped, by the oh so very caring Queen of Olympus, who also stole **ALL** of my memories and sent me to the Roman Camp. I later found out, in the Roman Camp, that my mom was a Daughter of Apollo, here at the Roman camp, and left when she found out she was having a Roman and Greek baby. Then later, I went to a quest to free Thantos, regain all of memories by drinking Gorgon blood, happily reunite with my family, fell to Tarturus **ALONE**, closed the Doors of Death, fought Gaea by myself, and won the Giant War.

I had a great family with me helping me through. My beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, was by my side and an important person in my life. Grover, my best friend. Thalia and Jason Grace daughter and son of Zeus, Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque son and daughter of Hades, cousins who I treated as my brothers and sisters. Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, my friend at the Roman Camp. Reyna Ramirez, daughter of Bellona, who has forgiven me and made me praetor with her at the Roman camp. Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, friends when we just want to talk or hang out. Chiron, who I saw as a second fatherly figure. And my father, Poseidon, help me when I needed it.

But if you look back, you could see the keyword **HAD**. Now I am nothing to them. Just a stupid, idiotic, pathetic, weak, worthless boy, that they just used for fame. All because of my asshole of a half-brother. It was midnight and I was taking camp patrols, sitting next to Thalia tree and Pelus the dragon and guardian of the Golden Fleece, when I saw someone running up the hill, with a small army of monsters behind her/he. I told Conner, who was taking patrol with me, to blow the conch shell and get Chiron, while I go down there. I took out a pen, uncapped it and transformed into my three feet-long bronze sword, Riptide and sprinted into battle.

Once I was close to the scene, I saw what I am dealing with. There were about eight hell-hounds and two Dracaena. The figure was a short, skinny, scrawny, lanky guy. He looked about my age. He had a rat-nest of brown hair, eyes color of mud, bad case of acne and two slightly front teeth. He was cowering and looks like he was about to piss his pants. I put my focus on my targets

One of the hell-hounds lunged at me, but I rolled to the side and stabbing it on the side, turning it to yellow dust. Another hell-hound charged at me and I ran towards it, dropping to my knees, bent my back backwards, sliding under it's stomach and stabbing it right in the middle of it's body, covering myself in yellow dust. I jumped back onto my feet, did a jumping spinning hook kick to the Dracaena spear, knocking it out of her hands and be-headed her. Pain shot through me, as one of the Dracaena sliced me on my shoulder behind me. I quickly turned around and deflected a blow towards my leg. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. The Dracaena raised her sword and gave it a swift move to my neck, where it will have cleaned my head off my body, if I haven't acted quickly and dropped down. I swept my legs under hers, causing her to fall on her back and drop her weapon. I went on a kneeling position, rotated Riptide in circles and stabbed the Dracaena through her heart. She gasped and turned to yellow dust. I quickly whipped my head up and saw that the last six hell-hounds surrounded me in a circle, growling and looking at me with blood-lust eyes. The kid was hiding behind a tree, watching everything with fearful eyes. I looked back at the hell-hounds, as they slowly came closer, trying to find a weakness in them or a plan.

And a plan popped in my head. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and raised my hands up. I was searching for water and found it at the beach. The same pain came to my gut, as I willed the water to come. When I opened my eyes, my hands were above my head, levitating water above me that could fill at least seven pools. Sweat dripped down my forehead. The hell-hounds looked at the water with fear in their eyes. They were about to escape, but they were not going away that easily. I pushed my hands forward and the water rushed at the hell-hounds. The hell-hounds were washed away, only leaving sounds of yelps and a trail of yellow dust. I was tired, but I made myself get up and walk up to the guy and make sure he was alright. I found him behind a tree, in a fetal position.

"Please don't kill me monsters! Kill the other guy!" he shouted fearfully.

I scowled and said,

"I'm not the monsters. I'm the guy, that you want them to kill."

He looked up and quickly stood up. He try to act tough, but a puppy could've done a better job.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I didn't needed your help. I had everything under control."

I just scoffed. I dealt guys like him in school and gangs on the run.

"Whatever dude. Oh and a little tip, I'll change your pants if I were you? Then again, why would I be you?"

His face turned red and he walked away from me, purposely bumping into me. But he just hurt himself, than me.

We walked up the hill and saw all of the campers there, ready for battle. Annabeth face was relieved when she saw me, but her attention quickly went to the asshole, which un-nerved me. The whole camp gasped at something glowing above his head. His parent has claimed him. Not any parent. My DAD. I mentally groaned when I realized he was my new half-brother. A bright flash came and everybody knelt down, as they all felt the power of a God. It was my father, Poseidon. I smiled at him, but it quickly faded away as he completely ignored me and walked up to my half-brother.

"Everybody, welcome my son, Austin Reed ", Poseidon said with so much pride in his voice.

That struck me at the heart. He was never that proud with me. Since Poseidon was my only parent left, I tried everything to make him proud of me. All demigods do.

And to make matters worse, Austin started to boast about how he defeated an army of twenty-five monsters and two weeks surviving on his own, with only his hands as weapons. And that I just watched everything and didn't help him. He lied to everybody through his teeth. But what was worse, is that everybody believed him, even Annabeth. They all look at him like, some sort of God. Everybody then started to resent me, except my closest friends and girlfriend. But they soon left me after one week, like everybody else in my life. Austin told everybody lies. Destroying their things, blaming me, and how I let their siblings die in the war. The only person I had left was Annabeth. Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, The Stolls, Chiron, Apollo, even my own father, all hated me and betrayed me. But soon, Annabeth left me too.

It was midnight and I just came back after doing a little favor for Demeter about saving the environment. Just a simple task. I was hoping for Annabeth to greet me, but nothing. In fact nobody was around. They all seem to be at the Amphitheatre. Everybody was cheering. But not for me. For Austin. The Big Three was their, as well as the other Olympians. I hid back in the shadows, as nobody saw me.

"All hail, Austin Reed, the most powerful demigod to have ever lived and true hero", shouted Zeus to the crowd.

Everybody cheered in agreement. Austin had a smug smile on his face that I just want to punch it right off his face. I was watching everything with anger. Austin then grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. She kissed right back eagerly, if I say so. She didn't even try to push him off, considering she is my girlfriend. I snapped.

"What is going on HERE!?", I shouted over the cheering, walking up, making everybody stop and watch me.

They clearly saw I was fuming mad.

"Ah, look who finally showed up", sneered Zeus.

Everybody looked at me with disgust, even my own father. All except for Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

"What. Is. Going. On?", I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, we are celebrating a hero. Me", said a smug Austin.

I took a step forward, but was stopped by my dad pointing his Trident at my chest. I looked at him with disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"The Gods have discussed together and have agreed to banish you from camp. You are no longer welcome here", he said to me with venom in his voice.

My eyes widen. They're kicking me out.

"Banishing me? For what? What have I done?", I asked them.

"For working with the Titans and Gaia in the war. Austin has full proof of you betraying us", answered Zeus.

"What?! Are you stupid?! After everything I have done, you banish me, by my stupid half-brother lies?!", I shouted to everybody.

"Watch who you are talking to boy", Poseidon warned me dangerously.

"BOY?! I'M YOUR SON!" I shouted at him.

"You're not my son."

I looked at him, with hurt all over my face.

"After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me. A father should not treat their own child like this."

"YOU'RE A MISTAKE!", Poseidon shouted at me.

"So meeting my mother was a mistake, huh?", I asked him, rage fueling my body.

"Don't talk about your mother", Poseidon threatened me.

I ignored him.

"If I am a mistake, did you regret ever meeting my mother? Did you even loved her? Or you just wanted to get into her pants?", I fired questions after questions at him. He was silent. "ANSWER ME!", I shouted at him, tears now coming down my cheeks as I was shaking in anger.

"YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER! It is all your fault that she is dead. If you haven't come along, she would be alive, with me. But no, you left your mother to die", raged Poseidon.

I stood there frozen, hurt by his words. I know it is my fault. Everything is my fault. He's right. I am a mistake. It was so quiet, that you can hear a pin drop.

"You have an hour to pack your things and leave. Never come back", said Zeus, breaking the silence.

I looked at everybody, but they wouldn't make eye contact with me. My eyes connected with Annabeth. We had a silent conversation.

_Are you coming with me?_ my eyes asked her

She hesitated and didn't look at me. That's all the answer I needed. I looked away from her and looked at the ground, hurt, sadness, fury, and betrayal written all over my face. I swallowed back a sob.

"Fine. But remember this day. The day you lost a hero. When you need me the most, I won't come to your aid. When you pray for me to come back, I won't listen. Come searching for me, you won't find me", I whispered coldly towards them as the winds started to pick up angrily.

I quickly left and walked to Cabin 3, to pack. Behind me I could hear the celebration going on. I marched to Cabin 3 and barge through the door. I was breathing heavily. I walk to the mirror, connected to my dresser. I leaned on the dresser and looked at my reflection. When I saw myself, words like _Mistake_, _Traitor_ whispered in my ear. Anger filled my body and I punched the mirror, shattering it to million shards. I flipped the dresser to the other side of the cabin. I ripped off my camp necklace, feeling that it was choking me, causing the beads to bounce on the floor. I took off my camp shirt, like it was on fire and threw it across the cabin, leaving me bare chest. I threw pictures of camp to the trash. A picture frame of me and Annabeth, broken as I threw it at the wall. I walked up to my closet and threw away and ripped all clothes of camp. I smashed the alarm clock with my foot. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

_"You killed you mother."_

I punched the wall.

_"How could you Percy?"_

Punch

_"I trusted you!"_

Punch. Punch.

_"I thought you were my friend?"_

Punch. Punch. Punch.

_"It's all you fault that my sister is dead!"_

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

_"All your fault!"_

Scream. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

_"All my fault."_

Tears spilled. I slid down on my back and down to the floor. I sobbed in my hands.

_All my fault._

_All my fault._

_All my fault._

The words repeated over and over again in my head. I banged the back of my head on the wall, over and over again, just want to get rid of those words. How could they do this to me? After everything I have ever done for them, this is how the repay me? I could see why Luke sided with the Titans. I lost everybody. Thalia. Nico. Jason. Piper. Chiron. Grover. Apollo. My own father. Annabeth. Annabeth. Her name just brings rage through my veins. After everything we have gone through, does that mean nothing to her? I have nobody. I am alone. Again.

I just sat there, when I saw the ring my mother has given me. I picked it up and hold it tightly in my right hand. I was hoping to give this to Annabeth someday, but everything has changed. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, hoping this is all just a nightmare. Through my close eyelids, a bright white light came in my room. My eyes snapped open and I was blinded by the light. I used my hands to cover my eyes from the brightness of the mysterious light.

"What the...", I muttered.

The light slowly faded away. I removed my hands from my face and saw that it was Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and a guy that I have never seen ever in my life. He was 6'2 and like all Gods, unbelievable handsome. His skin was like space threw up on him. Pitch black. Stars. Planets. He was very muscular. He has silver hair and eyes as stars. He was about in his mid 20's and wore a silver toga. He just radiated power, but I wasn't affected by it. I quickly jumped up to my feet and took out Riptide.

"What do you want? Did Zeus send you to get rid of me, once and for all, huh? Are you here to kill me? Because if you are, I'm not going down without a fight", I dangerously told them, ready to use Riptide.

The mystery guy walked up to me, but I raised Riptide, warning him. He stopped and raised his hands.

"Perseus, we are not here to harm you. Quite the opposite actually. Please, just lower your weapon."

I didn't lower my guard.

"Swear it. Swear it in the River Styx, that everything you say is true."

"I swear it on the River Styx and my life that I am telling the truth and did not came here to kill you", sweared the mysterious guy.

I slowly put away Riptide, walked across the room and grabbed a random shirt, next to the broken dresser. As I put on a shirt, with my back facing them, I asked them,

"Then what the hell do you want from me, and who are you?"

"I'm sorry, where's my manners? I'm Chaos", he said, raising his hand for me to shake.

I was unfazed by this. Yeah, I know he is the creator of the universe and all, and he could kill me right here, with a blink of an eye, but honestly, nothing just matters. Me dying, doesn't matter to me anymore. I shook his hand and said,

"Perseus Jackson. Still doesn't explain why you are here?"

I know rude, but I don't care.

"Perseus, don't be so rude", Hestia scolded at me.

"It's alright Hestia. He has a right to be like this. I'm also quite impressed. Nobody has spoken to me like that, after I told them who I am."

"I see other as equals, not by their title or power", I told him.

"Oh, yes, you are perfect for the job", said a way to excites Chaos.

"Can you just please explain to me why you're here, so I can start packing? The faster I pack, the faster I can leave this hell-hole", I told them, as I start to rummage through the damage of my stuff and look for a duffel bag.

This time it was Hermes who spoke up.

"That is why we are here. We want to make an offer with you. All of us."

"I'm sorry but no. I learned the hard way to not believe the words the Gods say", I accusingly said.

"Watch who you are accusing boy?" Artemis threatened.

I stopped looking around and face Artemis, anger in my eyes.

"Or what?! You are going to kill me?! Turn me into a jackelope?! Stab a arrow through my heart and feed me to your wolves?! Go right ahead. You are going to be no different than your arrogant father", I angrily snapped at her.

Her face softened and place a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"We are sorry Perseus. We tried everything that we can to change Zeus mind, but he was to worried about how powerful you have become and was afraid you were going to steal his throne", Aphrodite explained to me.

"Then Zeus is a bigger idiot than I thought. You out of all the gods should know that I don't want power. I want a normal life", I said.

"And you will get a normal life", Demeter told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked them, as that received my full attention.

"Our offer. If you accept it, you will leave everything behind, a fresh start. Only if you accept", Hestia explained to me.

"It depends. What's the offer?", I asked them.

"I am hoping, if you accept the offer of becoming my apprentice. You will help me bring peace and balance through the universe. You will gain part of my powers and will train with me in my realm", explained a hopeful Chaos

"Also, if you accept my offer, I will like to become your Patron. For millennia, I have been searching the right hero to be my champion", said an also hopeful Hestia

I look at each of their faces, detecting any false info or lie. I saw none. I thought through their offer. It was very tempting yes, but if I take it, I'll know I will never have a normal life. But I want to show everybody how stronger I have become without them. That I don't need them. I am better off without them. Show them what they lost. With a final decision, I know exactly what to do. I knelt down on one knee, took out Riptide, and pointed it to the ground, bowing my head.

"I accept your offer My Ladies, and My Lord's", I told them.

They started to cheer and Aphrodite grabbed my arm, made me stand up, and showered my whole face with kisses. Hestia and Artemis had to pull her away from me. I had red lipstick stains all over my face.

"Stop it Aphrodite! Can't you please not seduce the only decent man on earth", Artemis argued.

Aphrodite pouted.

"I was just giving him my gratitude for accepting our offer. Isn't that right Perseus?" Aphrodite winked at me.

I just looked at her with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Hermes laughed at me and patted my back.

"I think you broke him Aphrodite", Hermes joked.

I blushed and thanked Demeter as she handed me a cloth, as I used it to wipe the lipstick off my face.

"But where am I going to live at then? It's kind of obvious that I can't stay here", I asked them

Demeter sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Think it through your head. What other place do you call home, beside New York?"

I thought hard. I looked around as if that will give me the answer to my question. And it did. My eyes landed on one particular picture that was on the floor, covered in shards of the mirror I broken. I slowly walked forward, bent down and picked it up carefully, dusting away the shards off. It was a picture of my 5th birthday party. It was me, my mom, Aunt Melissa, Scott, Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski. Scott, Stiles, and I wore blue birthday hats and were laughing loudly as we threw cake at each other. My mom and Aunt Melissa was scolding at us, while Mr. Stilinski just chuckled. A smile slowly appeared on my face, remembering that day. I got up and pocketed the picture in my jeans, the same place where I placed the ring. I turned around and faced them.

"Beacon Hills, California. So I'll stay at my Aunt's house, but wouldn't they be dangerous because of my demigod scent?", I asked them, worried about my only family safety.

"Once we have given you some of our powers, monsters will be too terrified to come after you. They will believe it will be a Godly presence, not a demigod. Only a few monsters will attack, if sent by another God", explained Chaos.

I nodded, relief that I'm not going to put other people in more danger.

"Are you ready?" Hermes asked, as Chaos stepped forward.

I nodded and looked dead-eye at Chaos.

"I was born ready."

Chaos nodded at me and closed his eyes. He started to speak in Greek in a rapid pace, that I didn't understand a single word he said. Then black and silver mist came out of his body and reached to me. As the mist touched me, I gasped in surprise as power surged through me. I could feel it go through my veins. Boil through my blood as more Ichor surged through me. I felt a cold sensation go through the left side of my upper body and the left side of my neck. I felt so powerful, that I could fight the Giant War all over again by myself. I didn't realized it, but my body and eyes stated to glow brighter in the dark. Everything seems so much clearer. Easier. My whole body glowed so bright that the gods shielded their eyes.

A few seconds later, it stopped and Chaos was sweating and breathing heavily. My vision was blurry and I was gasping for air. They were gasps around the room. I looked at them and Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, and Aphrodite was blushing madly. Aphrodite was looking at me like something I didn't like the looks of it.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?", I questioned them.

_Is it me or did this shirt grew tighter?_, I thought to myself, barely could breathe in my now tight shirt. They just stared at me, mouth opening and closing. Hermes and Chaos was the only ones that seems to cooperate, as Hermes rolled his eyes at the Goddesses. Hermes snapped his fingers and out of thin air he materialized a full length mirror. I gave him a confused look and asked,

"Why d-?", the sentence got stuck in my throat.

My eyes widen as I look at my reflection in the mirror. I've changed. I was more taller now, towered over my 6'0 to a 6'4. My sun-kissed tan glowed in the dark. My eyes shined brighter, more vibrant. I have also gain a few more muscles, the reason why my shirt is so tight and my pants being so short. The grey streak in my hair became a brighter silver color. I notice a black drawing at the left side of my neck, all the way down to my left arm, stopping at my wrist. I realized it was a tattoo. Curiosity got the better of me and I had to basically rip off my shirt, to take it off of me. I was right, it is a tattoo. A tribal tattoo. It spread across the left side of my chest, stopping at the middle of my upper body. I turned around and the left side of my back is also covered in tattoos. Basically the whole left side of my upper body. I turned back around and trace the tattoo with my index finger. I snapped out of my trance as Chaos started talking.

"The tribal tattoo is your enchanted armor. When you in battle, just think the armor in your head and the tattoo will start to change into your battle armor. To change back, just think in your mind to change the armor back into a tattoo and Boom! Go on, give it a go."

I did as he said.

I tightly shut my eyes closed and imagine the tattoo spreading all over me, forming into a armor. You know the feeling when your foot fall asleep, well that is how my whole body feels. It was uncomfortable. I slowly opened my eyes, as the feeling went away. I was surprised at what I saw. My whole clothes has changed.

I wore a black sleeve-less under armor muscle shirt, with a black assassin jacket over it, with the hood already up, covering almost my whole face except my mouth, cheeks, and nose. Over my jacket was a midnight black and silver Greek/Roman chest plate with the symbol of the Arrows of Chaos in the middle. The symbol is a silver liquid color with 8 arrows pointing out in different directions. I wore slim black jeans, with black army boots. I wore black leather finger-less gloves. I have a gun holster around my waist with two 9Mm black guns. Two swords holder was on my back, that would make an _"X"_ shape. I have belt of throwing knives. I also have a hidden dagger behind my back, three on each of my shoulder, and one in each of my boot. I have ten black ninja throwing stars, with silver swirls, under each of my sleeves. The most shocking thing was the midnight black wings, sprouting behind my back. I slowly touched them and was surprised of the softness. It twitched under my touch.

I then closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and thought back to my original clothes. The uncomfortable feeling came back and I forced my eyes to stay open. I looked in fascination as the armor slowly disappeared and crawled up to my skin, forming back the tattoo at it's previous place.

"My blessing has enhance your hearing, sight, smell, strength, speed, and your reflexes. Your weapons on your armor will always come back. They are a mixture of celestic bronze, imperial gold, and a rare metal of mine called Chaos black iron, which makes the metal indestructible. They're also what you're bullets are made of. Your armor and wings will camouflage to any color to be unseen by your enemies. Also your hood will never fall down. Not even if someone pulls it down. Only you can", Chaos explains to me.

I looked down at my right forearm and flexed my arm. I started at my SPQR tattoo with 16 lines. Mars wanted to add them, to show everybody I am a true Roman warrior. Ares hates my guts but Mars admires my skills. Bi-polar much. I didn't need to look up, as Hermes tossed me a dark blue muscle shirt, as I caught it with ease. I slipped it on and with my peripheral vision, I saw Aphrodite pout.

"What about your powers? What powers did I receive from you?", I asked him.

He looked sheepish and gave out a nervous laugh.

"Um, I don't exactly know what powers you received. Your the first demigod I have blessed. You may have one or even multiple powers".

I looked at him with shock, as everybody else did.

"So, you're telling me I have powers, that even you don't know, and I may not be able to control?"

"Yup."

"Fantastic", I muttered, as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry about it. We will find out your powers through training", Chaos reassured me.

Aphrodite then came bouncing towards me.

"Oooohhhh, I want to go next", she squealed.

I looked at her with fear and looked at the Gods and Goddesses to help me, but they just laughed at me. She stopped right in front of me, to close to my comfort.

"Ready?", she asked me with giddy.

I gulped nervously.

"Is that a trick question?"

She gave out a perfect laugh and she wrapped her arms around my neck, smashing her lips on mine. My eyes widen and I could see that everybody was not expecting that either. I tried to squirm away but she had an iron grip on me. A pink glow surrounded us and I tightly closed my eyes, just want to get it over with it. Aphrodite used her godly powers on me, and controlled my whole body, forcing me to kiss her back. Our moths started to move in sync. I could feel her smile in the kiss. The pink glow grew brighter. Aphrodite ran her hands through my hair. I tried to stop, but couldn't. My hands grabbed her waist, gripping it, and pushing us together more. When her tongue slid through my mouth, that's when the trance broke and I had control over my mind. I quickly pushed her away and tried to get oxygen in my lungs. I saw Aphrodite grin like a fan-girl.

"Why?", I gasped out ."Did you do that for?"

She giggled and replied,

"Giving you my blessing."

I shot her an annoyed look.

"Well warn me next time before you do something like that again."

Her eyes lit up and she said in a seduced voice, lace with charm speak,

"Again? So, there's going to be a next time?"

My mind clouded a bit, before I shook my head. I gave her a look and said,

"Nice try Aphrodite. You know your charm speak don't work on me".

She pouted.

"I'll get you Perseus. One of these days", she said determined.

I just shook my head and wiped her red lipstick off from my lips.

"My blessing has let you know how to speak French fluently and also enhance your looks a bit", Aphrodite explained.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and saw that she was right. My face became more masculine. Sculpted. More muscles. My skin, flawless. My hair felt like silk. Basically I had the looks like the Gods, if not, better. Aphrodite then stepped back and Hermes came forward. He raised his right hand, as if he want me to shake it. I raised my eyebrows at him, confused. He rolled his eyes and said,

"Just shake my hand. Or do you want me to kiss you?"

I immediately took the first option. I raised my hand and shook his hand. I gasped in shock. I fell on one knee as power surged through me. A golden glow grew around us and it quickly went away. I took deep breaths and I stood up. Hermes just gave me a mischievous smile.

"I have given you the ability to steal like a pro and lie a whole lot better", Hermes explained.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I wasn't the best liar, I'll admit that.

"Also", he whispered in my ear.

He sneakily slipped something in my hands. I looked down and saw that it was a pure gold I-phone 6. I put it in my pocket. I smiled at him and said,

"Thanks Hermes."

He just patted my back.

"No problem cuz."

He then started to turn back away, before I said,

"Hermes."

He turned around innocently.

"My wallet", I said, with my hand out waiting for my wallet.

"Damn", he muttered, as he handed me my wallet.

I stuff my wallet back into my back pocket of my jeans. Artemis then came forward.

"I haven't said thank you for saving me and holding the weight of the world for me. Also I'll like to apologize for my idiotic brother decision and be happy if we become friends. I'll like to give you this. For everything", Artemis said.

She snapped her fingers and out of thin air materialized something. She placed it in my hand. It was cold. I looked down and saw that it was necklace. It was a sliver and black chain connected to a half-moon pendent with a rubber cord in the inside, doing zig-zags. When I was putting it around my neck, Artemis started explaining.

"When you pull on the pendant, it will transform into a silver hunting bow, with never ending arrows in a quiver. To transform it back, just imagine it back to a necklace."

"Thank you Lady Artemis. I'll gladly be friends with you. I'll will even help you recruit new huntress. You have my word", I promised to her, as I bowed my head slightly

She gave me one of her rare Artemis smile.

"Thank you Perseus."

I just gave her a smile. Artemis stepped back and Demeter stepped forward.

"A reward, for doing my little quest and many times for saving Olympus, I give you this. May it help you in battle", she said while handing me a leather cuff bracelet with a crest.

The crest had a Greek shield that was celestic bronze, with a red Pegasus in the middle. A sword was on top of the shield, with a red ribbon on the hilt. Going across was a spear and a red Spartan helmet.

Demeter grabbed my left wrist and placed it on my wrist for me. She then pushed the shield and took a step back. There was a loud _Clang!_ and I had a shield. It was made out of celestic bronze and the pictures had of me during the Second Titan War and Giant War, and a red Pegasus in the middle.

"Tap the red Pegasus twice and it will transform back to a crest. It will always come back to you", Demeter explained.

I tapped the red Pegasus twice and it transformed back to a cuff. I bowed my head to her and said,

"Thank you, Lady Demeter."

She smiled at me.

"And eat more cereal. More grains, the better", she demanded.

I just rolled my eyes at her but had a small smile on my face.

"I will", I told her.

Demeter stepped back and Hestia stepped forward. She gave me a motherly and warm smile, which I happily returned.

"Save the best for last, huh?", Hestia replied at me.

I just chuckled in response.

"You ready, my champion?"

"Always am, my patron."

Hestia stepped forward and engulfed me in her arms, giving me a motherly hug. I was surprised at first but I slowly started to hug her back. A amber fire started around us. Instead of the fire burning me, I felt a warm feeling. Like a fresh, clean blanket that just came from the dryer. I gasped as I started to see visions.

_It was a 1-year old me and my mom. I was taking my first baby-steps. My mom was cheering me on._

_"Come on Percy. Come to mommy. You can do it."_

_Baby me gave out a squealing giggle and made my chubby legs to move. I slowly walked to my mom, who was 2ft away from me. I finally reached her as I stumble on the last step. She caught me in her arms and started to kiss my forehead. The vision changed._

_I was 4-5 years old now and I was in the backyard of my Aunt Melissa. I was playing with 4 year old Stiles and Scott. Stiles had his usual buzz cut brown hair, and Scott hair was above his ears and untamed. But not untamed as mine. We were playing superheroes. Stiles was Batman, Scott the Flash, and I was Superman. We then form into a triangle group and raised our fist up in the air._

_"All for one", I said._

_"And one fore all", we all said together._

_The vision changed again. It was night time. I was 6 years old, in my PJ's and was tuck in bed. My mom sighed and swept my bangs to the side. She gently kissed my forehead and whispered,_

_"I love you, my little hero."_

The visions was over by a swish of flames. I was back in reality. I hold onto Hestia tighter and closed my eyes tightly, wanting to see the visions again. I was silently crying on Hestia shoulder. She gently pulled away. I still had my eyes tightly closed. I felt something lift my chin up.

"Open your eyes, Perseus", Hestia said softly to me.

I didn't want to. I want to see my Mom again. Like the old times. But I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at Hestia warm amber fire eyes. She smiled at me and wiped the tears away on my cheeks.

"As my champion, you have power over some of my domains. Control over fire. Heal and travel through flames. Conjure up food out of thin air. Your body temperature is now 110 degrees, so your immune to cold temperature. And most important. Hope.", Hestia explained.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes. They were on fire, just like Hestia, But mine was a sea-green blue color flames, not like Hestia amber fire eyes. It slowly went back to my original normal eyes. I turned around and hugged Hestia tightly. She chuckled at me.

"Thank you", I whispered to her, as I let go of her.

She just smiled at me.

"I also want to give this." She placed something in my hands.

I looked down and saw it was a golden ring, with the picture of a hearth and in Latin writing saying _Spera_.

"Twist it clockwise and it will transform into a Imperial golden sword, Spera. Counter clockwise will return it back", she explained.

I placed the ring in my right hand, middle finger. She took a step back with the other Goddesses and Gods.

"Thank you, all of you. I don't know where I'll be without your hep", I gratefully told them.

They smiled at me.

"We will see each other soon in the future, Perseus. But for now, I bid you farewell", Chaos, as they all started to glow, until they disappeared.

I sighed and started to pack everything of my belongings. Shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, money, drachmas, weapons, first aid-kit, ambrosia, nectar, and pictures of my Mom, Aunt Melissa, Scott, and Stiles. I filled up two duffel bag and one backpack. I threw everything of camp into the trash can. I tested out my new found powers from Hestia and burned it. I watched as the pictures and camp clothes burned into ashes. I left Cabin 3, not even putting out the fire.

I then started walking towards the woods, going to say good-bye to one last person. I finally reached to a cave, that had a curtain drape over it.

I could hear music in the background and soft humming. I smiled a little at that. I walked inside. With her back turned, I could only see a girl with fiery, curly red hair. She was my age and 5 to 6 inches shorter than me. She wore an over size red hoodie and jeans splattered with paint and glitter. She had her speakers connected to her I-pod listening to _Imagine Dragons " Its Time"._

She was so busy with her painting, that she didn't notice I was behind her. I lightly tap her shoulder. That was a mistake. She dropped her brush, whipped out a small bronze knife, turned around, and slashed at me. I quickly caught her wrist and twisted it, not painfully, and made her drop her knife. Her eyes widen in shock, but quickly relaxed once she realized it was me.

"Percy", she breathed out relived. I could hear her heart-beating frantically. "You scared me."

I gave her a lopsided smile.

"Your getting better, Rachael", I complimented her as I let go of her wrist and crouch down to receive her knife.

"I have been training."

Rachael was the new oracle. She tell prophecy and see glimpse of the future. She was a clear-sighted mortal, when she saw my sword through the mist a couple years back. And when I accidentally stabbed her. But she didn't get hurt. No blood, no foul. Then we met again during our freshman year, and we became friends from then on. She has emerald green eyes and paint covering her face. She is also filthy rich, but isn't like one of those snobby rich people. I stood up and handed her knife back. She gasped and grabbed my left arm.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

"It's a really long story."

She then just notice the bags. Her face drops.

"Your leaving", she stated.

I gave her a sad look.

"I have to leave RED. The gods banished me out of camp. If I don't leave, well, it's not going to be pretty."

Her eyes started to tear up.

"Then, I'm coming with you."

I shook my head.

"No Rachael. You have to stay here. You're more protected here. Safe. Away from me", I told her sadly.

She shook her head and tears started sliding down her cheeks. I quickly enveloped her in my arms. She cried loudly on my chest.

"Why does all the bad things happen to you?", Racheal murmerd on my chest.

"Life's a bitch, RED," I murmured in her ear.

She gave out a small, sad chuckle. She step back from my arms and wipe the tears away with her fingers. I sighed sadly.

"I'm going to stay at Beacon Hills, in California. I have an aunt there and I'm hoping she'll let me stay there. I came here to say good-bye."

She said nothing.

"If you need anything or are in danger, give me a call okay. No matter where you are, I'll be there", I continued.

She still said nothing.

I sighed and started to pick up my bags. I gently kissed her forehead. I slowly then started to leave when,

"Percy! Wait!", she shouted.

I turned around as she ran towards me. She launched herself on me, making me drop my bags. She wrap her arms around my neck and smashed her lips on mine. My eyes widen, but slowly started to kiss back. Our lips moved in sync and she raked her hands through my hair. Unlike Aphrodite, this wasn't forced. My hands were on her hips, bringing her closer. Her tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I accepted. Things started to heat up. She pushed me to the wall and her hands started to feel my muscles under my shirt. I bit her bottom lip, making her moan. We soon had to separate for air. We were both panting heavily. Our foreheads connected.

"That should've been our first kiss", she breathed out.

I looked in her eyes.

"I have to go, before they figure out I'm still here."

She sighed sadly.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too RED."

We then separated from each other. I grabbed my bags and sling them across my back. Right when I was at the entrance Rachael yelled out my name.

"Percy!"

"Yeah?", I asked her.

"Kill some monsters for me."

I smiled at her.

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye, Percy", she whispered sadly, waving good-bye.

I know Racheal and I had some history in the past, but it will never work out. Her being a oracle and swearing to be a maiden for life. It will never happen. It was best off if we just stay friends. I left the cave and went deeper in the woods. I stop and looked up in the night sky. I brought two fingers to my lips and gave out my famous taxi whistle. In a few seconds, in the distance in the sky, a black object appeared coming towards me. It galloped in front of me and it was my trusty Pegasus, Blackjack. Also, the shadows started to form together, until a huge, huge, dog jumped out, Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hell-hound. She barked happily at me, sounding like a canon going off.

_"Hey boss, what's up?"_, Blackjack said in my head.

"Hey Blackjack", I said to him, while giving him a sugar cube.

_"So what can I do for my favourite boss?"_

"First of all, don't call me boss", I told him.

He just neighed at me.

"And second. How does Beacon Hills, California sounds to you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Moon

**Percy POV:**

After 5 apples, a box of sugar cubes, and a bag full of donuts, Blackjack has agreed to take me across the country. I took out my I-phone 6. I put my thumb on the button as it scans my fingerprint. I then started to push the number of my Aunt Melissa phone number. I was about to push the _"Call "_ button when I hesitated. _What if she says no? Will she even remember me? What happens if she doesn't like me? _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and forced my thumb to push the button. I placed it on my ear, as it started to ring. I ran a hand through my hair, a habit when I'm nervous. There was a click.

"Hello?", a woman voice said through the line.

"Um, Aunt Melissa?"

She gasped at the other end of the line.

"Percy?! Is that you?! Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I heard from you!", Aunt Melissa said.

"Yeah, it's me. It's been a while."

"It's really good to hear from you. How you've been?"

I sighed.

"I've been better."

She heard the sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I scratch the back of my neck and let out a deep breath.

"I had a fight with my dad and was wondering if I can ask you a huge, mega favor?"

Before you start, no she doesn't know about the Gods and me. Poseidon manipulated the mist, when I ran away, making it seem I lived with him, and that he worked in the Navy. You just got to love the mist.

"You could ask me anything sweetie. You're like a son to me", she told me truthfully.

That brought a happy smile on my face and my eyes to glisten with tears.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you at Beacon Hills, until I graduate from High School?", I asked her hopefully.

"Of course you can live with us. Only if that's okay with your father?", she told me.

I nodded my head excitedly, then realized she can't see me.

"Yeah, yeah. He's cool with it. Thanks Aunt Melissa", I thanked her.

"No problem sweetie. You will just have to crash in the guest room."

"It's alright."

"How are you going to get here?", she asked me.

"I'll fly over there. And thanks so much Aunt Melissa. Can't wait to see you and Scott."

"No problem sweetie. I can't wait to finally see how you've grown up."

_You have no idea, _I thought.

"Bye Aunt Melissa. See you in a couple hours."

"Bye Percy. See you soon."

She then ended the call.

I pumped my fist in the air and shouted,

"Yes!"

I pocketed my I-phone 6 and face Mrs. O'Leary. I whispered the direction to our location in her ear and she shadow traveled away. I turned back to Blackjack and made sure my bags were firmly strapped around him and wouldn't fall off.

"Let's make this challenge, buddy. First one there, eats a box full of donuts", I challenged Blackjack.

_"You're on. But how are you going to get there? Last time I checked, you don't have wings."_

I just gave him a mysterious smile and I pictured in my head of my armor and wings. Blackjack neighed when he saw my tattoo change into my armor and wings sprouting from my back. My hood covered my face but I could see everything clearly.

"You were saying."

_"Whatever. But you can't beat me with those pigeon wings."_

"Psh. How hard is it to fly?", I asked him.

I took a running start and my wings started to flap. I pump my legs with more speed and jumped in the air. I glided through the sky. I wobbled a bit in the air but got the hang of it.

"See it's no-", I was cutted off by a branch hitting my face.

I fell about 30 ft. and landed hard on the dirt, face first. I groaned and spit the dirt out of my mouth. Me and my big mouth. Blackjack galloped next to me.

_"I could already taste the donuts ", _Blackjack laughed at me.

"Shut up", I grumbled as I stood up and dusted the dirt off of me.

I did it again and flew high up in the air. My wings flapping and gliding through the air. The wind whistle past my ears and ruffle my feathers. The stars twinkle in the night sky. I could see the lights, traffic, and buildings of New York city from here. I felt so free. It was an amazing feeling. I gave out a happy shout in the air. Blackjack flew next to me.

"You ready?", I challenged him.

_"The question that you should be asking is, are you ready?" _Blackjack counter at me, as he took a head-start.

I chuckled and flapped my wings more. We raced for 6 hours, with the 5 minutes water breaks and rest. We just pass the Beacon Hills sign, with me beating Blackjack by a second. It was still dark and it was bout 5:30 in the morning. My feet gracefully landed a couple houses away from my Aunt's and cousin's house. I panted slightly, as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"I", pant " Win."

Blackjack dropped dead to the ground.

_"Beginners",_ Pant "_Luck", _Blackjack breathed breathlessly.

"Whatever. I won fair and square."

I walked over to him and gave him an apple that I conjured up. He happily munched on the apple. I walked to his back and grabbed my two duffel bags and my backpack. I picture my head to my original dark blue muscle shirt, dark jeans, and converse, my armor started turned back to a tribal tattoo. I then bent down and patted Blackjack mane.

"Well, this is it. Stay close, enough for you to hear me. Other than that, your free. Do whatever you want. Might even find yourself a girlfriend here. Bye buddy. See you soon", I told him.

_"See you later boss."_

Blackjack stood up, flap his wings, and he took off. I stood there until I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed and started walking down the street, looking for the McCall's house. There was a small _"pop"_ sound above me. I looked up and saw that a white letter, falling down in front of me. I snatched it up in the air. It had my name on it in Greek handwriting. I opened it and found a pure black credit card, with stars on it. There was a note.

**_This card never runs out, like the Lotus Casino cards. Enjoy,_**

**_From ,_**

**_Chaos. _**

I smiled and mentally thanked Chaos. I put the credit card in my wallet and walked down the street. I finally stopped when I came face to face to a familiar house. It was a two story house, with faded gray paint and with white outline. All lights were turned off. The house is surrounded by woods. A great place to train. Outside was a beat up old baby blue Jeep and a ordinary car. I shake away the nervousness in my hands and steeled my nerves. I walked up the steps and to the door. I gripped tightly at the straps of the bags and raised my fist. _Here goes nothing, _I thought.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

Silence. I waited a minute and nobody opened the door yet. They can't be out because of the time and the cars are still here. I started to grow worried. My hand took out my pen, Riptide, and I slowly twisted the doorknob. It was un-lock. Not a good sign. I quickly went inside. It was dark, but I could make a sign that was above the stairs, with blue paint.

**_Welcome Home Percy!_**

I smiled at that. On the floor, I saw drops of paint leading to the living room. I slowly started to follow the trial of paint and I had to bite my lip from laughing out loud from the sight. Aunt Melissa still had her scrubs on and had, I think flour in her face, hair, and clothes. She was sleeping face first in a one-person couch. They're were two teenage boys. One was a skinny, pale guy, with brown buzz cut hair, and moles dotting his face down his neck. That was Stiles. The other guy had slightly crooked jaw, tan skin, a good build, and black ruffled hair. That was my cousin Scott.

I silently laugh at their positions. Stiles was on the floor, sleeping, hugging and kissing a couch pillow, moaning a girl's name "_Lydia"_. Scott had his head back on the couch arm-chair, which looked uncomfortable, and had his mouth wide open, snoring loudly. A chocolate cake with blue icing was on the coffee table in the middle of the room. I took my phone out and took several pictures. I set my bags down and walked towards my Aunt. I crouched down and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Aunt Melissa", I whispered.

She groaned.

"Five more minutes", she grumbled.

I chuckled.

"Aunt Melissa. It's me, Percy."

She yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Percy?", she said sleepily.

She froze once she realized what she just said.

"Percy?"

"The one and only", I chuckled.

She shot up in her chair and hugged me tightly, that it put Tyson's hugs to shame.

"PERCY! Oh, it's so good to see you", she shouted.

From her outburst, Scott and Stiles woke up and shot up on their feet.

"I'm up, Mr. Harris", Stiles said.

I just chuckled at them. Their eyes landed on me and their eyes bulged out.

"Percy?", they asked simitously.

I stood up and took out an imaginary sword.

"One for all", I said.

"And all for one", we said together.

"It is you", Stiles exclaimed.

Next thing I knew, Scott and Stiles dog piled me to the floor. We soon started laughing, wrestling on the ground playfully but soon stopped when Aunt Melissa shouted,

"Boys!"

Scot, Stiles, and I quickly got off from the floor and stood up. Aunt Melissa stood up and walked towards me. She stopped in front of me. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes watered.

"Oh, you grown up so fast", she said with a shaky voice.

She then gave me a motherly hug, which I haven't had in a while. She took a step back after a couple minutes, and took a good look of me.

"You're grown so tall and handsome. And gain so much muscles. Who are you, Dwayne Johnson?", she asked me.

I chuckled.

"No. It's steroids", I said in a serious voice, but was just joking.

"What?! Excuse me?! Steroids?!", Aunt Melissa exclaimed.

I laughed and said,

"Joking, Aunt Melissa. I've been working out lately."

She sighed in relief.

"OK, good."

She then touched the silver streak in my hair.

"When did you do that in your hair? And when did you get a tattoo?!"

Scott and Stiles came closer to us, to get a look.

"You got a tattoo?", Stiles asked.

"I want one", Scott muttered in awe.

Aunt Melissa gave him a look.

"Um, I mean, I don't want one?", he said more like a question than a statement.

"You got that right, young man", she pointed at him.

Stiles and I snickered, but I quickly stopped when she pointed at me.

"And you. Since when did you get a tattoo?"

I gulped nervously. Scott and Stiles were now snickering at me.

"Um, I, uh got it because my wonderful, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, smart Aunt loves me and be cool with it?", I said it as more as a question.

She had a thoughtful look, before she sighed.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this once. But were going to talk about it another time."

I nodded my head vigorously. She looked down at her watch and gasped.

"I'm going to be late for my morning shift."

She ran up the stairs to change.

"Scott, show your cousin to his room!", she shouted upstairs.

I grabbed my bags and follow Scott and Stiles up the stairs. We walked down the hallway, took a left and open the door at the far corner.

"My room is right across from yours. And the bathroom is-."

"Down the hall, and to the right", I cutted him off.

"Right. Well, it isn't much but", he drifted off.

"It's perfect", I assured him.

The room wasn't that huge, but it wasn't small either. The walls was a faded yellow color. The right of the room has a window, leading to the woods. There was a bed, with white sheets and two pillows, in the middle of the room. There was also a computer desk to the left of the room and a dresser on the right, close to the door. There were nightstands on each side of the bed, with the right drawer having a lamp. On the left side of the room was a closet. I drop my bags near my bed and jumped on top of the bed, tired.

"So...", I said.

"So...", Scott said.

"So...", Stiles said.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Last person down the stairs, get's cake last", Stiles challenged.

"You're on", Scott and I said.

I quickly jumped off from my bed and we race downstairs. Our loud footsteps echoes in the house.

"BOYS!", shouted Aunt Melissa.

We just laughed and grab some cake. This was going to be a great summer.

**3 Months Later ... **

It has been 3 months since I settled in Beacon Hills. A week left until I go to Beacon Hills High School with Scott and Stiles. I promised my Aunt that I'll bring my grades up this year. So I have been studying all summer. I bought a new laptop and school books with my new credit card. I also bought some stuff for my room

I painted my room blue and bought a huge wooden bed post for my bed, with four new pillows, blankets, covers, and comforter. The wooden bed post had storage underneath the bed. The color of the bed, and the stuff was white, grey, dark blue, and light blue. Over the bed was a huge shelf, with a I-pod speakers, books, pictures, and four blue canvas bins. I replaced the two nightstand, with two big wooden bookshelf. They were filled with my study books, toys, hats, a white "_Exit"_ sign (You don't even want to know how I got this), and storage bins. Two silver clip-on lamps were on each side of the bed. On the floor was a dark blue and light blue rectangle rug. I also bought a blue bean bag chair, with papers scattered all over it, and a red-orange guitar. I also bought this cool skateboard, which had a drawing of black running horse, and the background was white. I like it because it reminded me of Blackjack. I also bought, much to my Aunt's dismay, a PAC-Man arcade game. I blame Mr. for getting me addicted to the game. There was a blue-leather computer chair, and a blue mini refrigerator next to my computer desk. In the corner of the room, close to the TV that was on top of my dresser, was a bench press, with weights 4x my weight.

During the summer, I bought Scott, Stiles, and I new Lacrosse equipment, while they showed me the positions and techniques of the sport. I liked it. I can release some steam while playing. Just like Chaos had told me, we trained during the night, this complex thing where he will train me in my sleep but it's actually real. We still haven't figure out what powers I received from him yet, but were not going to give up. He trained me to learn all kinds of weapons and fighting styles. Guns, swords, daggers, bows, crossbows, and many more. He is also teaching me Kung Fu, Kick boxing, wrestling, TWA Kwan Do, and other stuff. He pushed my strength and speed to the limit. I was sore everyday, but you got use to it.

It was early in the morning, and I decide to take a run through Beacon Hills. I change into a black, long-sleeve Nike muscle shirt, with black basketball shorts, and black Nike Air Max 2014. I grabbed my I-phone 6 and my headphones. I walked down the stairs and hop on the kitchen counter. I looked around and saw nobody around. I quickly conjure a plate full of blue waffles, drown with syrup, and a glass of blue cranberry juice. I happily chopped down on the food. When I was just about to start washing the dishes, a sleepy Scott and Aunt came downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Good morning", I told them.

"Morning", they mumbled sleepily.

I chuckled at them.

"Where are you going?", she yawned out.

"I'm going for a run, if that's OK with you?" I asked her.

"Only if you can make me a cup of coffee", she said, while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"And your famous waffles. And eggs. And bacon", Scott drooled.

My Aunt nodded with him. Ever since with Hestia blessing, I can cook like a Pro chef, in one of those cooking channels.

"Already on it."

I took out three pans and place them on the stove. I took out eggs, bacon, pancake mix, milk, and place water in the coffee machine. Eight minutes later, I had a tower of waffles, plate of bacon and eggs, and a jug of coffee.

"Thanks Perce", Scott said, through a mouthful of food.

"No problem. Be back later", I told them, as I walked out of the house and plugged in my white headphones.

It started to play _Simple Plan "Welcome To My Life". _I place my phone on a black bicep strap on my right bicep. I did a few stretches and then I was off. You know how people deal with there stress and depression with drugs, art, reading, or any other stuff? I deal it by extreme workouts and music. I evened my breaths. I made my legs to go faster. My arms pumping by my side. The cord of my headphones, swing as I ran. I could feel my heart beating through my chest, going to ryhtmatic beat. I was so focus on my running and music, that I realized I ran 10 miles away from home.

I was in a neighborhood of rich people. All of the houses were big and beautiful. Expensive cars. Heck even their grass looked expensive. But their was one house that stood out the most. Like all of the houses, this house was huge. It was a red-brick house with white paint outline. The house has a half circle drive way, with two moving trucks. Their was a sign that said in bold red letters "Sold** "**on the lawn. There was a girl, maybe my age, with pale skin that reminds me of Snow White, curly brown long hair, and doe brown eyes. She was struggling with three boxes on her own. I ran towards her to help. Just when all of the boxes were to fall to the ground, my hand shout out and I caught them. She breathed out in relief and gave me a friendly but shy smile.

"Thanks. My mom will kill me if I broke something in the box."

I gave her a friendly smile, as I lifted the three boxes with ease in my arms.

"No problem. Here, let me help you", I said as I balanced the boxes.

"Oh no. You don't have too", she quickly said.

"Don't worry. Its no trouble", I assured her.

I started walking up the front steps and the girl opened the door for me. I gently placed the box in the living room. I turned around and took out my hand to her.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, by the way. But call me Percy", I told her.

She smile at me, showing off her dimples and shook my hand.

"I'm Allison Argent"

"So, what brought you here to Beacon Hills?", I asked her, as we stepped outside and grabbed more boxes.

"Well", she said as she balance a box in her arms. "My parents found a great job offer here and we left our old home, and here we are."

"At least I'm not the only new person here in Beacon Hills. I just moved here to my Aunt and cousin's house from New York three months ago."

"Are you going to Beacon Hills High?", she asked hopefully.

"Yup. Just enrolled last week."

"Thank god. I won't be the only new kid there. I just hate when everybody stares at you, the fresh new meat."

"You too. I've been to about nine schools already. I know how being the new kids is like. Have to gain your own rep and all. Being the center of attention and not knowing anybody there", I told her.

She nodded agreeing with me.

When we place the boxes in the living room, out came a man and a woman. The man was about 6'1 tall, short blond hair, with grey eyes, slightly tan skin, and facial hair. The woman was about 5'8 tall, with very short red hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. Their eyes were sharp as a hawk and they took a one look over me, like they were planning the easiest and fastest way to kill me. I'm guessing this is her parents.

"Who's this, Allison?", her mother asked her.

I stepped forward and took my hand out.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, ma'am. I was just helping Allison with the boxes."

She shook my hand firmly.

"How nice of you. I'm Victoria Argent, Allison mother."

I then shook her dad's hand.

"I'm Chris Argent, Allison's father."

"Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence, after that. We just stood, not knowing what to say. Then Mr. Argent broke the silence.

"Allison, Perseus, why don't you help me with the heavier boxes in the truck and move them to the garage?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Argent", I said, as Allison, Mr. Argent, and I went outside.

"Please, call me Chris", he told me.

Allison jumped in the truck and struggled with one of the boxes. She handed it to me.

"Be careful, there", she stopped, as she saw me carry two extra boxes with ease." Heavy", she breathes out the last part.

We then headed to the garage, where Allison pushed a button. I set the boxes down gently and looked around the garage. They were two expensive cars and other un-opened boxes. But what stood out the most was the cases of guns. I whistled loudly,

"Are you guys preparing for a Apocalypse or something?", I asked them.

Allison laughed nervously and places a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My dad sells guns to the police force."

"Perseus, why don't you help me unpack those boxes?", said Mr. Argent as he pointed the boxes I just carried.

"OK."

I opened the box and it was filled with guns, wrapped in bubble wrap. Mr. Argent watched me with calculating eyes, as I picked up one of the guns.

"Whoa, is this a AR-15? These are expensive", I told them, as I look at the gun

Mr. Argent had a impressive look on his face.

"You know you're firearms?", he asked me.

"My father works in the Navy, so he taught me everything. Norse code, functions of the boat, and what to know about guns", I lied to them.

He then opened another box and pull out a bow.

"Well, do you know what this is?"

I grabbed it from his hand, gave him the gun, and looked at it closely.

"This is a Hoyt Spyder Turbo. Smooth and quiet for up-close whitetails. Great for hunting."

I positioned myself with the bow and pulled the string like a professional.

"Impressive", he praised me.

"Do you do archery?", Allison questioned me, as she pull out a another bow, which I'm guessing is hers.

"Yeah. My mom and grandfather did it, so I guess it's in my blood."

"Well, thank you for helping us Perseus, but I think we got it from here. You're welcome here anytime you want," Mr. Aregent told me as he patted my back and led me outside.

"No problem Mr. Argent. It was nice meeting you all."

"Bye Percy", Allison waved.

"Bye Allison. See you at school. Oh and I want a archery challenge. Let's see who wins?", I challenged her.

"Your on!", she shouted, as I started to run back home.

With my super hearing I heard Mr. Argent say,

"I like him. He's a good kid. Good man for you."

"DAD!"

I laughed and plug in my headphones, listening to _" I'm Just a Kid", Simple Plan._

**1 Week Later... **

Today was the last day of summer, before we start school tomorrow. Yay. Note the sarcasm. It was late night, about 10:30 P.M. Aunt Melissa was working in the hospital tonight, so Scott and I were still up. I was in my room, wearing grey sweats, while lifting 525 lbs. on each side of the bar. You got to love super strength. I had my phone connected to my speakers, blaring _" Can't Hold Us", by Mackelmore. _Right when I was about to reach 75, there was a loud crash outside follow by crunching noise. I set the bar up and turned off the music. I opened my door, the same time as Scott did across from me.

"You heard that?", I asked him.

"Yeah", he said.

Then there was another sound above. I could faintly hear a heart beat outside. We both looked at each other, before we rushed back in our rooms. I quickly slip on a black hoodie and my black converse, not even bothering putting a shirt on. I grabbed my wooden hockey stick and step out from my room. Scott followed behind me, with jeans, white sneakers, red hoodie, and a wooden baseball bat. We quietly crept down the stairs and to the front porch. It was dark outside. My breaths came out as puff of vapor, but I wasn't affected by the weather. I raised my hockey stick, as did Scott next to me as we reached the rail.

Suddenly something fell from the roof and dangle like a piñata in front of us. I quickly realized it was a body. Stiles. Stiles and Scott both screamed. Scott was about to swing at him, but I blocked him with my hockey stick, with a loud, _" Clack!"_

"Wait! It's just Stiles", I told Scott.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?", Scott shouted, lowering the bat.

"Both of you weren't answering your phones. Why do you have a bat and you, a hockey stick?", he asked us.

"Well maybe because it's almost the middle of the night", I hissed at him, answering his first question.

"And we thought you were a predator", Scott told him.

"A pre-predator", Stiles scoffed.

"You climbed late at night at our house. What would you do?", I told him, as I leaned on my hockey stick.

"Look, I know it's late, but you guys got to hear this. I just saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer in the Beacon Department and even the State Police", Stiles said as he jumped down to his feet.

"For what?", Scott and I asked simultaneously.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods", Stiles said.

I stumble on my hockey stick. _A body?,_ I thought.

"A dead body?", Scott asked, voicing my thoughts.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body", Stiles replied.

"Like, murder?", I asked Stiles.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her early twenties."

"Wait, hold on. If the police already found the body, what are they looking for?", Scott pointed out.

Stiles had a gleeful look on his face.

"That's the best part", he took a dramatic pause."They only found half of the body."

"Probably not the best part for the girl", I told Stiles.

He just ignored my comment.

"We're going", Stiles declared.

Scott and I looked at each other and knew Stiles is going to drag us down there if we even refuse.

Within minutes we pulled up to a sign that said, **Beacon Hills PRESERVE: No Entry After Dark. **I snorted. Like that was going to stop us and other people.

"We're seriously doing this?", Scott complained.

He hands me a flashlight. I turned it on and put my hood up, as it started to drizzle. Wouldn't want Scott and Stiles to question me for being dry.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town", Stiles told us, leading through the wood.

"I really don't want to get arrested for sneaking into a crime scene. My records aren't exactly clean, you know", I told them.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow", Scott protested, walking up the edges of the trees.

Stiles scoffed.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because, I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line", Scott said determined.

Scott and I have been training hard all summer. I think he could actually play, if he wasn't a severe asthmatic.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even if it is a pathetically un-realistic one", Stiles replied.

"Like making this Lydia Martin girl, your girlfriend", I told him.

Scott snickered and high-fived me, while Stiles just glared at me.

"Shut up", he grumbled.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?", Scott asked, as we walked deeper in the woods.

Stiles paused for a second.

"Huh. Didn't even think about that", he replied like it was nothing important.

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?", I pressed on.

"Also, something I didn't think about", Stiles admitted like it was no big deal.

"Great. If I die out here Stiles, I am going to haunt your scrawny ass, for the rest of your life", I threatened him.

Stiles gulped nervously.

"It's comforting how you planned this with your usual attention to detail", Scott wheezed out. He paused, leaning against a tree, as he dug in his pocket for his inhaler. "Maybe, the severe-", wheeze "asthmatic should be- " wheeze "the one holding the flashlight."

I stopped next to him and patted his back.

"You alright, man?", I asked concerned.

He nodded and shook his inhaler, taking in a huge puff. I shoved my flashlight in his hands. I really didn't need it. My enhance sight, makes me see in the dark like night vision goggles. We quickly followed Stiles as he flopped to the ground. I dropped right next to him, as Scott fell next to me. There was a line of flashlights in front of us. I could here multiple heartbeats and dogs barking. It was the police. Stiles, being the idiot he is, scrambled up and ran, trying to go around them.

"Stiles", Scott and I whispered-shouted at him.

Scott quickly took another puff from his inhaler and scrambled up and ran the direction that Stiles went.

"Stiles, wait up", he whispered.

I groaned and quickly follow them. I was by Scott side in a second.

"Stiles", I hissed.

Stiles turned around when he notice we weren't behind him. A dog bark at Stiles, making him jump and fall to the wet ground. A flashlight beam and I hid behind a tree. Scott was almost caught, if I haven't grabbed him by the hoodie, hid him behind the tree, and covered his mouth with my hand. I signaled him to be quiet and motioned my head to the police.

"Stay right there!", order an Officer.

"Hang on, hang on! This little delinquent belongs to me", said a familiar voice.

"Dad, how're you doing?", Stiles smoothed talked

We heard him sigh.

"So, do you listen to all my phone calls?", questioned him.

"No". Pause."Well not the boring ones", Stiles admitted.

"Where's your usual partners in crime?", he asked Stiles.

"Who? Scott? Perce? Their at home. Wanted to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone", Stiles lied.

A light then flash through the trees.

"Scott?! Percy?!You out there?!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted in the woods.

We stayed quiet and didn't move.

"Scott?! Percy?!" he shouted again.

We then heard a sigh,

"Well, I'm going to walk you young man back to your car. And we are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy", scolded him.

We then heard shuffling and the lights went away. We waited a minute, then step out from our hiding place.

"Dammit. Stiles was our only ride home", I muttered.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here before it rains", Scott said.

We walked deeper in the woods. My hood was still on, as I stared up at the sky. I was having a bad feeling about being out here, in the pit of my stomach.

"I have a bad feeling, right now", I told Scott.

"Like what?"

"Like something bad is going to happen tonight."

We stopped at a clearing. I heard something in the distance but shooked it off. Scott took out his inhaler, shook it, and raised it on his mouth, just when a deer burst through the trees. We then dropped to the ground as a herd of deer came running towards us. I wasn't fast enough to cover my face, as one of the deer hooves hit my left eye. My vision blurred and I groaned. Suddenly they were all gone and the woods went silent. Scott scrambled to my side.

"Perce. You alright?", he asked me concerned.

I sat up, my left eye squinting in pain.

"Yeah. Fine. Just peachy", I assured him, as we stood up.

"OK. Help me find my inhaler then. I dropped it here somewhere."

We took out our phones and use the screen as a light source. I was right behind Scott. I moved and scattered leaves.

"Whoa", Scott shouted.

I quickly turned around, only seeing glimpse of grayish skin color of an half of a girls body, before Scott trip, taking me with him, as we tumble down a hill that we climbed earlier. I fell flat on my stomach, and groaned as Scott fell on top of me.

"Dude", I groaned as I shoved him off of me.

We stood up and dusted the leaves off our clothes. I picked up my phone and right when I was about to pocket it, I heard a twig snap and a low growl. I froze as did Scott. My hand immediately went to Riptide but I stopped. If it just an animal, I really don't want to expose myself to Scott. So I slid my hand to my other pocket, were I hid my silver pocket knife that I had forever.

Scott and I slowly turned around and we both saw a huge animal beast-like, with red blood eyes. With unbelievable speed it sent me flying, hitting a tree, and falling to the ground, while it pounce on Scott to the ground, who tried to get away. I scrambled up to my feet, but was too late as the beast bit Scott on his side. Scott scream out in pain.

I ran full speed at the beast and tackle the beast, shoving my knife at it's side, knocking him off Scott. Scott scrambled to his feet and started to run away, waiting for me at a good distance. The thing howled in pain. I took out the knife and took a jump back as it tried to bite me on my side too. It only bit off a bit of my hoodie. I used my foot, to lever a branch, and kicked up in the air, into my hands. I swinged it like a baseball bat and it struck it across the face. It was dazed and swayed. I took that as my chance to run behind Scott. Scott sprinted once he saw me coming.

W sprinted until we reached the road. A red car was coming our way. I pushed Scott and I out of the way and the car swerved around us, honking. Scott was breathing heavily, while I panted slightly. I looked at Scott as he lifted his shirt up, revealing a huge bite mark, blood gushing out. I ripped my left sleeve off and put the cloth on the bite.

"Here, put this on it, and apply pressure on it", I told him.

Then there was a loud howl coming from the woods. I putt Scott arm around my neck and the other on his back, to support him walking. Scott has one hand on his wound.

"C'mon. I really don't want to go Round two with whatever that was", I told Scott.

We started walking home, as it started to drizzle. We made it home in half an hour. I opened the front door and dragged Scott up the stairs, to his room. I laid him down on his bed, while going to his bathroom, retrieving a first aid-kit. I got out a cotton ball and dabbed it with rubbing alcohol.

"Warning. This going to sting like a bitch", I warned him as I cleaned the wound.

Scott hissed in pain. I then grabbed a large white gauge and placed it on his side. I taped it with medical tape, to stay in place.

"Done", I told him as I threw the cotton balls in the trash and wash the blood out of my hands in the bathroom sink.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I saw a black bruise forming around my eye.

"Ah man", I muttered as I touched it.

I made sure Scott wasn't looking and splashed water on my face. The bruise slowly faded away. I then left the bathroom and sat on Scott computer chair.

"What do you think the animal was?", I asked him, as I played with a stuff basketball.

"I think it was wolf."

"It can't be. It was way too big to be a wolf."

"Well, it howled like a wolf."

"True that. A mutated wolf? A wolf on steroids", I joked with him.

Scott rolled his eyes at me and chucked a pillow at me. I easily dodged it.

"Your spending to much time with Stiles."

I shrugged and stood up, walking to the door, tossing the ball at Scott's head.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm tired", I told him, as I stretched my back and yawned.

"Night", he mumbled in his pillow,

"Night."

I then went to my room across from Scott. I threw my ruined hoodie in the trash, threw my pants in the hamper, and kicked my shoes off, leaving me only in my boxers. I jumped in bed, as I charged my phone; place the alarm for tomorrow morning, putting it on the shelf above me. I sighed exhausted, as I bury my face in the pillow. Then there was a bright flash next to me. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a pair of next to me glasses, with a note attached to it. I picked the note up.

**_To: Percy_**

**_From: Chaos_**

**_Hope this helps you in school. Put them on and it will change all letters into Greek. Easy for your Dyslexia._**

I raised the glasses and put it near my phone. I then closed my eyes, falling asleep. The good thing about tonight was that I don't have training with Chaos tonight. Bad thing was that the nightmares came.

_It was late night outside and I was back in the woods. I was just walking around, when I saw a human figure ahead of me. For some reason I couldn't see his face, like there was a permanent shadow covering his face._

_"Hey!" I shouted. "Can you help me!"_

_He didn't say anything, just stood there._

_"Hey man. Where am I?" I shouted at him._

_The man then started growling like a dog. I took a step back when his eyes changed into bright blood red eyes. I snapped my head to the right, as I heard another growl. Like the other man, I couldn't see his face, but instead of blood red eyes, he had neon blue eyes. There was another growl to my left. I couldn't see him either, and he had bright yellow gold eyes. I tried to move but couldn't. They crept towards me. Red eye man grabbed me by my throat and easily lifted me up in the air. I started choking for air. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel his hot, stinky breath, breathing down my face._

_"You'll be a perfect, in the pack. An excellent member. The strongest of them all", he growled._

_Blue and yellow eyes howled in agreement. I opened my eyes, as red eyes opened his mouth wide open, revealing fangs, and his face which was similar to a wolf. Right when he was about to bite my shoulder-_

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

My alarm went off, as I shot up in my bed. I was breathing heavily and was drenched in cold sweat. My hand flew to my throat, as I could still feel the hands around my neck. I stopped the alarm and sat at the edge of my bed. My elbows rested on my knees, as I rubbed my hands on my face. I took a deep breath and looked up at my clock on the wall. 7:50 it read. Great.

"Boys, wake up! Time to go to school", shouted my Aunt Melissa from downstairs.

I groaned and laid back in bed.

"BOYS!", she shouted again but more louder.

I shot up from my bed and I could hear from across my room, a loud thud and a groan.

"Coming", I shouted, the same time as Scott shouted,

"I'm up."

I stretched my arms up and yawned. I ruffled my hair as I went down the hallway, to the bathroom. I quickly took a hot shower. I went to my room, with a white towel around my waist. I went to my closet. I quickly put on some boxers and socks. I then changed into a white V-neck shirt, dark slim jeans, and black high tops PF Flyers Center Hi Premium shoes. I stuff a jean jacket in my blue Nike Air Max backpack. I slip on my I-Phone and headphones in my jean pockets. I sprayed on some cologne, put my books in my bag, lacrosse stick, gear, and my glasses in my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and grabbed my skateboard. I walked down the stairs with Scott right behind me. We enter the kitchen and started to eat some cereal. We quickly ate, brush our teeth, and headed out.

"Bye Mom", Scott shouted

"Bye Aunt", I shouted.

"Wait, boys aren't you forgetting something?", Aunt Melissa asked us.

We both sighed and walked up to her. I kissed her left cheek, as Scott kissed her right cheek.

"Bye", we said at the same time.

We then stepped out of the house. I set my board down, as Scott got on his bike. I put on my Ray Ban Aviators sunglasses and plugged in my headphones, listening to _One Republic " Counting Stars". _I nodded at Scott as we race to school. In 20 minutes we were at school. Scott beat me to it. The only reason he won was because I almost got hit by a car and trip over a park bench. I was yards away behind him.

The school was already filled with students. With the cliché jocks, nerds, freaks, Goths, and normal peoples. The school was a red brick building and big. The parking lot was filled with cars, buses, and students. I swerved around students, as Scott chained up his bike. A silver Porsche slid right next to him. When Scott was taking his helmet off, the driver of the Porsche opened the car door and hitting Scott purposely. Out stepped out a guy with brownish hair, quipped in the front, blue eyes, expensive clothes, and a cocky smirk. I already didn't like him.

"Dude, watch the paint job", the guy said to Scott.

I pumped my legs faster, making the board speed up, and bend my knees. The guy saw me coming at him full speed. He quickly crouched down, as I front flip over him, and landed gracefully on my board, my sunglasses still on. I faced him, popped my board, and said,

"Dude, watch the board", I told him.

He was mad and was about to come at me, when someone yelled out,

"Jackson. Come on bro."

I smirked at him.

"You better hurry up, your highness. Don't want to keep them waiting."

He left, seething in rage. Scott fist bumped me.

"That was awesome!"

We then started walking to the sidewalk of the entrance. People were staring at me, but I just ignored them. In front of us, was Stiles waiting for us. He sprinted when he spotted us.

"OK, let's see this thing", said a giddy Stiles.

Scott set down his stuff, and revealed the bandage on the bite. A bit of blood seep through.

"Oh. Whoa!", Stiles exclaimed.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf", Scott said to Stiles, as he put down his shirt.

"A wolf bit you? No. Not a chance", Stiles told us.

"Well we heard a wolf howl", I told him, as we started walking towards the doors.

"No you didn't."

"How do you know what we heard?", Scott asked Stiles.

"Because California doesn't have wolves. I don't know about New York, but we don't have any in, like, 60 years", Stiles explained to us, as we stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, really. There's no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe us about the wolf", I started.

"Then you're definitely not going to believe us, that we found the body", finished Scott.

Stiles jumped and grabbed our shoulders.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish. I am going to have nightmares for a month".

"I only saw a glimpse, but it wasn't pretty", I told him.

Stiles gave out a little laugh.

"That is freakin awesome. I'm mean seriously, this is the best thing that happen into this town, since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Right on cue, a girl strutted beside us. She was gorgeous, with strawberry-blond hair and green eyes. She walked with confidence, and act like she ruled the school.

"Hey Lydia. You look, like, you're going to ignore me."

Lydia completely ignored him, but she glanced a look right at me. Scott and I snickered at Stiles.

"You're the cause of this, you know", Stiles told Scott.

"Uh huh", Scott said sarcastically.

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths."

"Uh huh."

The school bell ringed, causing me to wince a bit, and Scott to hold his ears. Weird. I patted Scott and Stiles back.

"Well, see you later boys. Got to get my schedule and all."

They waved at me as I stepped inside and went to the office. Behind the desk was an old lady. She had curly short white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She looked up at me, when she heard me come in.

"Hello, I'm Perseus Jackson. I'm new here, and I need to pick up my schedule and some other papers", I told her with a warm smile.

She took out a file behind her and search through some papers.

"Here you go sweetie. Your schedule, map of the school, locker number, and combination. Just wait outside for the principal, next to that young lady. Have a nice day", she told me.

I grabbed my papers and thanked her. I slip on my denim jacket and walked to where the front lady pointed at. I saw a familiar brunette girl, digging through her bag, and talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey Allison", I waved at her, sitting beside her.

She stopped and looked up. She gave me a friendly smile, as she said good-bye to someone on the phone.

"Hey Percy. Sorry, it was just my mom, calling to make sure everything was alright."

"Huh, you too. My Aunt is flooding me with texts, making sure I didn't burned down the school already", I told her, as I showed her the 25 texts from my Aunt.

She laughed. Then her phone rang again. She gave me a sheepish smile, as she picked up. I just gave her a understanding look as I placed my sunglasses at the hem of my shirt and check the wheels on my board.

"Mom, calling me on the first day, the second time, is a bit overdoing it", I overheard Allison say to her mom.

"Everything. Except for a pen. Oh my god, I can't believe I actually forgot a pen."

I looked up as I heard footsteps coming towards us, and I saw that it was the principal. I softly nudge Allison on her side and motioned my head towards the principle.

"OK. OK. I love you mom", Allison quickly said, as she put her phone in her bag and stood up.

I stood up, by her side, as the principle came up to us, my backpack on my shoulder and skateboard in my left hand.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting", the principle apologized to us.

"It's alright sir."

We then started walking behind him, towards the building.

"So, where did you both move from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"San Francisco, for a year. My family don't usually stay in one place to long", Allison replied.

"And I lived in New York my whole life."

"Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while", he said, as we enter the building and rounded to a corner, to a classroom door.

I could hear Allison heart, as it beats nervously. I nudged her shoulder and gave her a assuring smile. She looked up and smiled at me in thanks. When she wasn't looking, I could feel my eyes start to tingle, as I secretly gave her hope, a trick Hestia taught me. I could see Allison shoulders relax, and her heart going back to normal. The principal then turned the door knob and we went inside.

"Class, this is our new students, Allison Argent and Perseus Jackson. Do your best to make them feel welcome here", announced the principle.

All eyes were on us. Allison then became nervous again, as she hid her face with her hair, and fiddled with her gloves in her hands. I just waved awkwardly at them. I notice that Scott and Stile were in this classroom. Scott was looking at Allison, like a blind man seeing the sun. I could hear his heart beat faster, as he looked at her. _Aw, little Scotty has a crush, _I teased in my head. The principle left and Allison took a seat behind Scott, while I took a seat next to her. Then Scott turned around and handed Allison a pen, with a puppy smile. Allison smiled at him.

"Thanks."

When Scott turned back around, Allison face was filled with confusion, as was I. How did Scott knew she needed a pen? We were outside and I was the only person with her.

"We will begin with the copy of Metamorphosis", said the teacher.

_It's going to be a long day, _I groaned in my head.

1st period ended quickly, and students shuffle to their next class. I was looking for my locker, #254. I finally found it, as I pushed through the sea of classmates. I put in my combination in and it opened. I stuffed in my skateboard, and grabbed my Economics books. I closed my locker and locked it. The halls were almost empty by now. I curse myself, as I didn't know which way Economics was at. The bell then rang, counting me tardy. Great, I'm late on the first day. I looked down at the map. I was so focus on the map, that I didn't realize a girl in front of me, before it was too late.

The girl and I crashed right into each other, making us drop all of out stuff to the floor. The girl was about to fall on her back, before I quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her in my arms. The girl gasped in shock and surprise, as she gripped my bicep to steady her balance. She was about my age, with frizzy, curly blond hair, with brown roots, and pale skin. She wore a red hoodie 2x her size, and baggy cargo pants. But what grabbed my attention, were her eyes. They were a sparkling, honey brown eyes. They shine bright under the light. I have never seen such gorgeous eyes before. I could look in those all day. She just stared at me. She stopped once she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going", she apologized quietly, as I set her back on her feet and she dropped down to grab her things.

I dropped down next to her and helped her.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking up", I told her.

We gathered our things and stood up. She was blushing heavily and was looking at the ground, holding her stuff tightly in her arms.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Percy Jackson. What's yours?", I asked her, taking my hand out to shake.

Her face was filled up with shock. I wonder why? Her small petite hands wrapped around my hand, shaking it lightly.

"I'm Erica Reyes", she said quietly and softly.

"Erica, what a beautiful name", I blurted out. Stupid ADHD.

She blushed some more.

"So, um Erica, can you help me find Economics?"

"Um, I yeah, um sure. I was heading that way anyway", she stuttered quietly.

"Well, lead the way", I playfully told her, as I took a step back, my arms stretched out in front of me.

I can hear her heart beat fast like a humming bird. I just took it, that she was nervous on the first day. She gave me a nervous smile and lead the way. I followed silently next to her. We climbed up the stairs and down a hallway, stopping at a classroom door. I opened the door for her. She blushed and quietly thanked me, as she enters. I just gave her a lopsided smile. The classroom instantly went quiet. Erica shyly walked to a seat at the back, while I introduce myself to Mr. Finstock, or from what Scott told me, the coach.

"You're Percy Jackson, the new student, eh?"

I nodded my head and shook his hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Ever played Lacrosse, Jackson?", he asks me, excited, as he saw my lacrosse gear and how big and athletic I am.

"Um, no sir. I did swimming, but I'm trying out this year."

"Great. I'll see you after school. Just take any seat ", he told me.

I turned around and took an empty seat next to Erica. Everybody looked at me in shock, especially Erica. I just ignored them and gave Erica a friendly smile. She shyly smiled back at me. Coach Finstock, then began class.

School was finally over, as kids rushed out to leave and go home. I walked up to my locker and was surprised to find Allison to the right of my locker, struggling to open her locker.

"Here", I told her, as I banged my fist on the locker, and the locker sprung open with ease.

She looked at me in thanks and awe.

"Thanks. How did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, like it was nothing.

"Moving to different schools, you pick up some things", I told her, as I grabbed my board from my locker.

I leaned on my locker, as Allison dug through her locker.

"So, how was your first day of school, being the new kid?", I asked her, empathizing_"new kid "._

She laughed a bit.

"Nerve wrecking. Hate the attention. What about you?" she asked me.

"Just like any high school. Just without the musical", I joked.

She laughed at me and shut her locker close. She then focused on something behind me. Or should I say, someone. I turned around and saw Scott 20ft away from us, looking at Allison with a puppy love look. Allison smiled at him, causing Scott to be in a daze. I raised my eyebrows knowingly at Allison, with a smile. She blushed when she saw I caught her staring. She was about to defend herself, when a familiar strawberry blond girl came up to us.

"That jacket is absolute killer, where did you get it?" Lydia asked Allison.

Allison looked at me, surprised at Lydia straight forwardness. I just shrugged at her. I'm a guy. This is out of my territory.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

I stiffened at the word "_San Francisco"_, but remained cool and calm. Lydia smiled, liking her response.

"And you are my new best friend."

She then turned to me.

"And who might you be?" she asked me, looking me up and down, sizing me up.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson", I told her, bringing my hand out, already feeling tired of repeating my name a thousand times.

"Pleasure", she said, smiling and shaking my hand.

Then, the same guy that drive the Porsche, slid next to Lydia side, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Jackson!" chirped Lydia.

When Jackson saw me, he glared right at me, and I just smirked right back. Allison saw the tension between us, but Lydia was oblivious to the whole thing. Then they started making out right in front of us. Allison and I shuffled uncomfortable. With my super hearing, I heard a girl say,

"Can someone tell me how new girl and guy, here for 5 minutes, and already hanging out with Lydia clique."

"Cause they're both hot. Beautiful people herd together", Stiles voice rang.

"So, this weekend, there's a party", Lydia told us, bringing my focus back to them.

"A party?" Allison asked, unsure.

"Yeah. Friday night. You guys should come", Jackson said.

I could tell that Jackson didn't want me to come, by the hated look he gave me.

"Sure, I'll be there", I told them, only agreeing to make Jackson madder at me.

"Um, I can't. Friday is family night. Thanks for inviting me", Allison lied, by how her heart spiked up.

"You sure. Everyone is going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" Allison asked.

"Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse. We won the State Championships for three straight years", boasted Jackson.

Lydia played with Jackson hair and said,

"Because of a certain team captain."

"We practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else to do?", Jackson asked Allison.

"Well, I um-", Allison was cutted off by Lydia.

"Perfect! You're coming", Lydia said, while dragging Allison away, leaving me with Jackson.

He just sneered at me and left right behind Lydian and Allison. Allison sent a _"Help me"_ look at me, but I just laughed and waved good-bye. I walked next to Scott and Stiles, as we headed to locker room to change into out gear. I change out of my clothes, and put on a black long sleeve muscle shirt, my shoulder pads, with a blank red jersey over it, black shorts, cleats, gloves, helmet and my lacrosse stick. We were then outside and running to the field.

"But if you guys play first line, then I have nobody else to talk to in the bench", whined Stiles. "You guys really are going to do that to your best friend."

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the side lines. This season, I'm making first line", said a determined Scott.

"Hey Stiles, I sit next to you, when I get severely injured, and can't walk", I joked.

"Ha. Ha", he fake laughed at me.

I chuckled and turned to Scott and saw him and Allison looking at each other. He was so focus on Allison, that he dropped his stuff, when Coach Finstock tosses him the goalie gear.

"McCall, you're in goal", Coach shouted at him.

"But, Coach, I never played."

"I know. Scoring some shots will boost the boy's confidence boost. First day back. Get them energize. Fire them up."

"What about me?" Scott asked.

"Try not to get some in the face", Coach said, tapping Scott cheek.

He then blew the whistle and everybody started lining up.

"Next time, man", I told Scott, as I run in the field, holding tightly on my lacrosse stick.

I got in the middle of the line, in front of Jackson. I rolled my shoulders, as I saw Scott take the goal.

"Who's that", Allison asked Lydia in the bleachers, pointing as Scott.

"Him? Not sure who he is. Why?", Lydia questioned.

"He's in my English class."

Scott turned to them, like he heard their conversation. But that's impossible. He has to have super hearing like me. I winced, as the whistle blew. Scott went berserk and dropped his stick, hands flying to his head. The first person ran full speed and shot the ball, right at Scott face. He fell on his back.

"Ouch", I winced for him.

Everybody laughed at him, even the coach.

"Nice catch to the face, McCall!", Jackson shouted.

I gritted my teeth, as he mocked Scott. Scott then got up again. The next guy went. He ran and launched the ball. With quick reflex that just came out of nowhere, Scott catches the ball. He caught it. I took a double take, like everybody else. I could see Scott shocked, that he actually caught it. Stiles cheered at the bench. The next guy went. He shot the ball and Scott caught it again. _What is going on?, _I thought. He then caught the next one. Then the next one. And then the next one. Everybody cheered and I felt proud for Scott

"He seems pretty good", Allison voice ranged out in the cheering.

"Yeah, very good", Lydia agreed.

Jackson then came behind me, slammed his stick to my chest, and took my spot. I glared behind his head.

"Oh god", I heard Scott groaned all the way here.

Jackson then full on sprinted, kicking up some dirt. He then jumped in the air and launched the ball, full speed at Scott. Everybody cheered when Scott caught it. Stiles jumped like a maniac, cheering for Scott. Allison and Lydia stood up and cheered. Jackson looked at Lydia, with disbelief. I smirked, when Lydia just smiled innocently at him. Scott twirled his lacrosse stick and gave the ball to the other coach, over his shoulder.

Now it was my turn. I held tightly on my new black Brine's Dynasty Elite Lacrosse stick. I then scooped up the ball from the ground and ran full speed at Scott. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I positioned my hands. My hands slid down to the hilt. I position my shoulder and feet to throw. I arched my stick back and launched the ball, full speed at the goal. I did all of this in second. The ball flew in the air and Scott was too slow to catch it. Everybody was silent, until they burst into cheers for me. They were all stunned, as how Scott missed mine, but caught their star player. They were positive that he was going to catch mine.

"Nice shot, Jackson. Keep it up", Coached shout at me.

I nodded at him and went back in line, Jackson glaring daggers at me.

**Percy POV**

Practice was soon over and Stiles, Scott, and I went back to the woods, searching for Scott inhaler.

"I, I don't know what it was", Scott said, as we walked through a small stream of water. "I had all the time of the world to catch the ball, well except yours, Perce", Scott pointing at me.

As we ducked through branches, Scott continued.

"That's not only the weird thing. I could hear stuff, I shouldn't hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" I questioned him.

"Like what?" Stiles asked him.

Scott took a whiff in the air and said,

"Like the minto mint gum in your pocket."

"I don't even h-", Stiles stopped, as he did indeed found an old gum in his pocket.

"Or Percy Axe cologne."

Stiles then tried to sniff me, but I shoved him off.

"Dude", I told him.

"So all this started with the bite last night?", I questioned Scott.

"What if, it's an infection? My body is full of adrenaline, before I go into shock, or something", Scott freaked out.

"You know, I actually heard something like this. It's a specific kind of infection", Stiles said seriously.

Scott and I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's, I think called lycanthropy."

I rolled my eyes at Stiles, knowing he was just joking around. Lycan in Greek means werewolf.

"Is it serious?" Scott asked us in panic, oblivious to Stiles prank.

"Oh, yeah I heard it too. Really horrible. Very painful", I lied to him, going along with Stiles.

"Yeah, but it only happens once a month. The night of the full moon", Stiles told him.

"Once a month?" Scott asked, still not getting it.

Stiles and I howled at him. He just rolled his eyes and shoved us, walking off. Stiles and I laughed, as we ran behind him, catching up.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"This is serious, guys. Something could be totally wrong with me."

"I know, you're a werewolf!", Stiles shouted.

My smirked fell a little bit, knowing what supernatural being is out there and they don't know about it.

"Grrrr. We are just kidding. But if you see Stiles and I making silver bullets in shop class, it's because Friday is the full moon", I told Scott, shoving my hands in my denim jacket.

Scot stopped in the same clearing as last night.

"I could've sworn this is it. The body, the herd of deer came running, I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body", Stiles said.

"I hope he didn't steal my inhaler. Ii cost me 80 bucks", Scott complained.

We started moving leaves, when I heard a heartbeat behind us. I stopped, and stood up. I hit Scott and Stiles shoulder. In front of us was a muscular guy, couple years older than us, with black hair that was spiked up in the front, pale skin and hard pale green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, black shirt, and jeans. The guy then walked up to us.

"What are you doing here, huh? This is private property."

I stepped up and said,

"Sorry man, we didn't know. We were just looking for something that we dropped."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but, um, forget it", Scott told him.

The mystery guy then tossed something at Scott, and Scott caught it easily with one hand. It was his inhaler. The guy turned away and left.

"Come on guys. I have to get to work", Scott mumbled.

I agreed with him. I got hired with Scott, at the Animal Clinic over the summer. I was lucky I even got hired. Stile stopped us.

"Dudes, don't you know who that was?"

We both shook our heads no.

"That was Derek Hale!"

"Derek Hale?"

"Yeah. Couple years older than us. His whole family burned to death in their house", Stiles explained.

"I wonder what he's doing back. If I was him, I'll never come back ", I said.

"Whatever. We have to go before were late for work."

We soon then walked out of the woods and Stiles dropped us off at the Animal Clinic. We quickly went inside and got to work. It was about night time, when we were almost done with our shift and close down. Scott went to the restroom, to change his bandage, while I sweep the floor. He soon came out, with shock written all over his face.

"You alright?" I asked him.

He jumped at the sound of my voice. I just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um, yeah. I'm just going to feed the cats."

I nodded at him and kept sweeping the floor at the front desk. I then heard the cat's hissing, and cage rattling. Scott came running out.

"What happened?" I asked him.

Right when he was about to speak, there was a knock at the front door. We shared a confused look, wondering who will be out this late at night. It was Allison, banging her fist furiously at the door, outside in the rain. Scott walked up and unlocks the door for her.

"I didn't see him. I took my eyes off the road for two seconds to change the song in my I-pod, and the dog just came out of nowhere", Allison cried out, drenched and shivering from the rain.

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright", Scott told her, trying to calm her down.

"Just tell me where the dog is at and I'll go get him. Do you know where he is at?" I told Allison, already slipping on a raincoat,

"No, I mean yes. It's in the back of my car."

We quickly ran to her car. Allison opened the hood of the car, as I took off the raincoat, going to use it for the dog. The dog barked at Allison, making her jump into Scot arms.

"You okay?" Scott asked her worried.

She nodded her head.

"It's alright. She's just scared", I reassured her.

"That makes two of us", Allison muttered.

"Let's see if I could get a better look", Scott said, as he went near the dog, looking directly in the dog eyes.

The dog immediately stopped barking, and whimpers. _Weird, _I thought. I then wrapped the raincoat around the dog and carried it inside, laying it on top of a metal table. Scott and Allison were right behind me. I took a check over her and saw that she has a broken leg.

"I think she has a broken leg", I told them, while petting the dog fur, secretly taking her pain away, healing her, with my powers from my grandfather.

"I can make a splint. I've seen the doctor do it a million times", Scott said, while I moved, him taking my spot.

Scott then saw Allison shivered from cold.

"I have a shirt in my bag, if you want?", Scott told her, taking out a shirt from his backpack.

"No, I don't want to trouble you."

"Here"

She then left to another room to change shirts, while I gave the dog a pain killer. I hit Scott upside the head, when I saw him watch Allison change.

"What? I didn't see anything?"

"Sure you didn't", I told him sarcastically.

Allison then soon came back, when Scott was finishing putting a splint on the dog. I took that as my cue to leave them in private. I went to a room, and came to a certain cage. In the cage, was a week old baby Labrador Retriever. It's a boy and his fur is a golden color. I found him three days ago, taking a run, when I heard a whimpering and found him. I named him Spinee. Since he is still a baby, I have to bottle feed him. I gently scooped him up in my arms. He was about the size from my fingertips to my wrist. I then grabbed a bottle of milk and placed it in his mouth. I cradle him in my arms, as I sat in one of the chairs of the front building. A couple minutes later, Allison and Scott came out. Allison cooed at the puppy, and waved goodbye at me. They went outside, to her car. I could over hear their conversation outside. I smiled when Allison said yes to Scott, to the party Friday. Then I heard an engine and tires crunching gravel. Scott came in with a dopey, lovely smile.

"Well?", I asked him.

"She said yes", he said, dazed out of his mind.

"Well come on Romeo. Its closing time", I told him.

I put Spinee back in his cage, covered him on soft warm blankets, and locked the cage. We then closed the clinic and we went home, the rain finally stopped.

In the middle of the night, I heard shuffling coming from Scott room. I thought of it as nothing, but then I heard the window opening. I got out of bed, and slipped on some sweats and hoodie. I then went to his room, to find it empty, with the window wide open. I ran to his window, and saw a figure with nothing but boxers run into the woods. I quickly slip on my shoes, grabbed a flashlight, a bag with Scott clothes, and climbed out the window, down the roof. I gracefully jumped from the roof, to ground, following Scott. All night, I was in the woods, looking for Scott, until 6: 30 A.M in the morning, when I finally found him sleeping in a little cave, in a pile of leaves. I ran to his side and started shaking him awake.

"Scott! Wake up, dude!". I shouted at him.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He jumped when he saw me. He then picked up some leaves, confused.

"Where am I?", he muttered.

"In the woods", I told him as I tossed the bag of clothes at him.

"The woods? Why the hell am I in the woods?", Scott shouted at me, as he started to change.

"I don't know Scott. I heard you leave late last night, with nothing but your boxers", I told him.

"So, I sleeped walked all the way in the middle of the woods?"

"Apparently so. Come on, let's go. We have school", I told him, as we started walking back home.

As we started walking back home, Scott and I saw something move to our right. We couldn't see it clear enough, as there were too much fog. We stop and stared at it. It was big and was growling right at us. We stared wide eyed at it.

"Come on!", I shouted at Scott.

We then started to run, as it chased after us. I have to keep grabbing Scott, as he keeps turning back. We were full on sprinting by now. We jumped over a white fence and fell into a pool. As we came up for air, the owner of the pool and house, stared at us.

"Morning", Scott spluttered out, with a mouthful of water.

"Nice weather, were having, huh?", I said stupidly.

We quickly swam out of the pool and ran out of the house, before he can call the cops. We were dripping wet, when we came back home. I showered and changed into a green military blazer, under a dark red and blue v-neck stripe shirt, with slim jeans, and black high-top Adidas shoes. I quickly ate my waffles, brush my teeth, and skateboard to school.

I was yawning loudly during Chemistry with Mr. Harris. Since I spend all night searching for Scott, I didn't sleep a wink. So I have been drinking coffee, to wake me up. I know, bad for an ADHD kid, but it was working so far.

"Alright, today you will begin with working on your first project-". Cue groans. "With a three page essay-". More groans. "You will select your own partners. The only time for this whole school year. Consider yourself welcome", Mr. Harris said.

Everybody scrambled to get to their selected partners. I looked around for a partner and I found her. As I started my way over to her, all the girls and some guys were asking me to be their partners. I was politely decline them and finally sat at an empty table, at the back of the room, with Erica Reyes. Her head snapped up, when she heard the chair move beside her. I gave her a lopsided smile, making heat rise up in her cheeks.

"Hey, Erica, want to be my partner?", I asked her.

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Me?"

I chuckled.

"Yes, you. So, want to be partners?"

She nodded her head yes.

"OK, so what is our project about? I kind of zone out of Mr. Harris babbling", I joked with her.

She gave out a little giggle. I just smiled at her, glad I made her laugh.

"Um, we, uh- are supposed to make a seven minute presentation about the structure of an atom. Then each of us has to write a three page essay, explaining the structure of the atom, who discovered it, and the Bohr model, for next week", she quietly explained to me.

I sighed at how much work we have to do. Second day of school and we already have a project.

"OK, how about today through Friday, we do research here, and then start creating the presentation on Saturday at your house", I told her, as I took out my lab notebook, a pen, and my white Apple Mac-Book Pro with a blue case.

"Oh, yo-you don't have to he-help me. I can do it all", she stuttered, shunning away from me.

I looked at her confused.

"But I want to help you with OUR project. That's what partners do. It will be fun", I told her, as I turned on my laptop and typing some words in.

I stop when I realized she was staring at me.

"What?"

"Nobody actually helps me", she admitted softly.

"Well, I'm not most people."

"Why?"

"Why what?", I asked her confused.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked me softly, looking directly in my eyes.

"Because you're my friend. So, want to help me with the research?", I asked her.

She just stared at me with an emotion that I can't pinpoint and we started on our project.

School was finally over and today was the first elimination in practice. I quickly change and ran to the field. Stiles then suddenly came running to Scott and I.

"Scott, Perce, wait up!"

"Stiles, can't it wait", I told him, as I tied my shoes.

"Yeah, today is the first elimination", Scott agreed with me.

"Just hold on okay. I overheard my dad over the phone. The results came back. They found animal fur on the body, from the woods."

"Stiles, I've got to go", Scott said, as he ran in the field.

"Scott, wait. No, you're not going to believe what the animal fur was. It was a wolf", but Scott was already gone.

I shot up on my feet and grabbed Stiles shirt.

"What do you mean, wolf? You told us that there are no wolves in California", I asked him.

"I know, but-", Stiles was cutted off by the Coach whistle.

"Jackson, hurry your ass up!", he yelled at me.

"We'll talk after practice", I told him, as I grabbed my helmet and lacrosse stick and ran to the middle of the field.

I was at Scott side. He waved at Allison that came to watch him.

"Yes, question McCall?", Coach asked.

I silently snickered beside him.

"What?"

"You raised your hand. You got a question?"

"Uh, no. I was , just, nothing, sorry."

"Alright, you know how this goes. You don't make the cut, you mostly sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya. Everything else is like, cream cheese. Now go out there. And show me what you got !", Coach shouted at us.

We all started to cheer out loud. We then were separated by teams. Red vs., Black. I was on the red team with Scott. We took our positions and the game was on. I quickly was given the ball. I ran to the goal, faked a recoil shot, and passed it to Scott, who was wide open. Scott then started to run, but was tackled to the ground by Jackson. They had a stare down, before I got in the middle of them. I pushed Jackson off and I helped Scott back up. Scott and Jackson was then in the center, ready to get the ball from the ground. When the whistle blew, Scott rolled the ball in his stick, and he took off. He dodged the defense. Then he twirled around another and kept running. He dodges another one. I blinked in surprise. Then three of the opposing team formed a shield to block him, but Scott just flipped over them like it was nothing, and made the shot.

"Yeah, Go Scott!", I cheered, as did everybody else.

"McCall! Get over here!", I heard Coach shout.

"What in god's names was that? This is a lacrosse field. What are you trying out for, the gymnastics?", he shouted at him.

Scott looked scared and nervous.

"No coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I just made the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what buddy? Your starting. You made first line."

I ran behind Scott, took off my helmet, and patted his back in congratulations.

"Dude, you made first line."

"I made first line", he repeated.

"You made first line."

"I made first line!", he shouted.

"Now it's my turn, to make first line", I told him, as I ran in the field, putting my helmet on.

When the whistle blew, a player in my team tossed me the ball and I was off. I dodged from left and right. A defender, bigger than me, came charging at me. I tossed the ball high up in the air, making some people gasp in shock. I then front flip over him, rolled on my shoulder, got up, and caught the ball. I ran to the goal, moved my lacrosse stick behind my back, tossed the ball over my shoulder, and shot the ball at the goal. People cheered for me. I got loads of pats on my backs. Just like Scott, Coach shouted my name. I ran towards him, taking my helmet off.

"Yeah Coach?"

His face broke out into a huge smile.

"I knew you were special kid. You made first line", He told me, punching my shoulder.

I fist bumped in the air, as Scott and I celebrated. The wolf fur, completely flew out of my head.

It was late, three hours before the party, and I was at home, skyping Stiles in my computer, saying something important about Scott. I was sitting in my spinning chair, checking the wheels on my board, and talking to Stiles.

"OK, so what is this big emergency Stiles?"

"Remember how I told you about the wolf fur on the body?"

"Yeah, you said there's no wolves in California. We told you we heard a wolf howl", I told him.

"Yeah, yeah. I was wrong and you were right. The important thing is that, I've been doing research."

"What kind of research?"

"Werewolf research."

I stopped what I was doing, and slowly looked up at Stiles.

"Werewolf? Seriously, Stiles."

"No. No. Just hear me out. Just look at the signs. Scott being un-believable good in lacrosse. Fast reflex. Speed. You just don't get like that in just a snap of a finger. And don't tell me you haven't notice, that Scott doesn't use his inhaler anymore."

"So what? How does that lead to Scott being a werewolf?"

"Remember that night in the woods? You guys told me that Scott got bit. And you heard a howl. You have to believe me. Scott's curse."

I thought about it. Scott was good, but he wasn't this good. He also didn't use his inhaler while at practice either. Then him walking at the middle of the night in the woods. My dream. My eyes widen in realization.

"Scott's a werewolf", I muttered.

"Yes and we need to stop him, from going to the party tonight."

"Why? Why tonight?", I asked him.

"Tonight's the full moon!", Stiles spazzed out, waving his arms out.

"OK, you call him and tell him to come to your house real quick. He's probably out from work by now. I'll be there in a few minutes", I told him, logging out.

I quickly shut off my laptop, and fill one of my sports-bag with the clothes I am going to wear at the party. I have a feeling that Scott is not going to believe us. I grabbed my phone and skateboard and left. I rode my board like a maniac, trying to be at Stiles house quickly, before Scott. I quickly got inside and into Stiles room. There were papers scattered all over the room. Stiles was in his chair, reading a website in his laptop. He jumped when he heard me come in. I toss my bag and board on his bed. I picked up a paper with a picture of a werewolf, with a dead body in his teeth. I quickly dropped it on the ground.

"He's not going to believe us", I told him.

"We have to try."

I then picked up a dusty old green book. It has Ancient Greek writing all over it.

"Is this Greek?", I asked him, acting to be totally clueless.

"Yeah. I wouldn't bother. Google translate didn't get anything on it", he told me, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hmm."

I opened the book, laid in Stiles bed, and started reading it. It explains how a werewolf started in Greece. The name. How Zeus turned some guy into a wolf. How cannibal the lycanthrope is. They're weakness. Everything. I was about half way through the book, before Scott came in.

"Good, your here. You got to hear this. I've been up all night, reading websites, books", Stiles babbled.

Scott sat on the edge of Stiles bed, while I stood up.

"How much Adderall, have you had today?", Scott chuckled.

Stiles, who was sitting in his spinning chair, swirled around to face Scott.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they found out who did it?", Scott asked him.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"The guy in the woods?", I asked, the first time of hearing this.

"Yes, but that's not it, okay?"

Scott was slowly losing his patience.

"What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?", Stiles asked directly at Scott.

"Should I?"

Stiles leaped up from his chair.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So, if you two both heard a wolf howling, that means others could've been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No", I said looking at Scott. "Werewolves."

Scott looked at us, as if we grown two heads. He rose up to his feet.

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time on this? You guys know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

He then started to leave, but I blocked him from the door.

"Percy. Move", he growled at me.

"No Scott. We saw you on the field today. Okay, what you just did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was also impossible", I told him.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot. So did you", Scott said to me.

"But Percy didn't get bitten. You made an incredible shot. I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. You don't even need your inhaler anymore", Stiles said.

"Okay!", Scott yelled. "Guys, I can't even think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"No, we have to talk about now. The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?", I told him.

Scott was slowly started getting angry.

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl, who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help you Scott", I told him.

"You're cursed Scott. You know, it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It's also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at it's peak."

"Blood-lust?" Scott asked.

"You're urge to kill", I explained.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Perce", Scott growled at me.

I stood my ground and just stared at him. I've dealt worse than Scott being a tempered puppy.

"You have to hear this", I told him, as I grabbed the Greek book and flipped through the right page."The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse", I quoted.

"All right? I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Allison does. You got to cancel this date", Stiles said, searching through Scott's book bag. "I'm gonna call her right now."

"What are you doing", Scott yelled at Stiles.

"I'm canceling the date", Stiles muttered, as he found Scott's phone.

"No! Give it to me!", Scott roared at Stiles, as he roughly shoved him into the wall with unbelievable strength.

I quickly grabbed Scott's fist, as he was about to punch Stiles, twisted it behind his back and pushed him against the other wall.

"Let go of me!", Scott yelled at me, as he struggled under my grip.

"Not until you calm down", I demanded him.

His breathing was short and coming out in puffs. His heart beat was beating like crazy. He stopped struggling and I let go of him. He looked at us and swung his arm behind Stiles spinning chair, knocking it over. He calmed down and realized what he has done. He looked at us with a guilty face.

"I'm sorry", he muttered. "I- I got to go, get ready for the party."

He grabbed his bag and looked back at us one more time.

"I'm sorry", he breathed out.

He then marched out of Stiles room. I ran a hand through my hair and paced around the room.

"Well, that went fabulous", I muttered sarcastically.

Stiles banged his head against the wall. He then went pick up his chair.

"Percy", Stiles gasped in shock.

I turned around and saw three-claw marks that had peeled through the leather of his chair. He looked at me in horror.

"Dress up. We're going to the party", I told him, as I grabbed my bag and went to his bathroom.

It was like 10 P.M, when Stiles and I came to the party. I was in a black fitted button down shirt that showed off my muscles, with a black tie, black slim jeans, and black high tops Clae. We quickly got out of Stiles Jeep and went inside the party. The music was loud and they were already people drunk. They were people everywhere. The front, inside, that back of the house, stairs, and just about every room. We pushed our way through the crowded people.

"You check the inside, while I check outside. Call me when you see him or starts to change", I shouted over the music.

We then split up. I manage to make it outside. I searched around, looking for the familiar shaggy brown cousin of mine. I finally saw him, with Allison standing around awkwardly, but Scott was looking at something or someone. I follow his line of vision and saw that he was starring at Derek Hale, the guy from the woods. One second he's there, the next he suddenly disappears. I blinked a couple of times, to make sure he was gone. _Now that just isn't normal_, I thought. I have a feeling that Derek is a part of this, but quickly put my focus on Scott and Allison who started to dance. I quickly called Stiles.

"Stiles, I found him. He's dancing with Allison right now."

"Okay, just keep a close eye on him."

"Stiles, there's something else. Derek Hale is here."

"What?! Derek Hale?! You sure?!", he asked me.

"Yeah, but he's gone now. Just keep an eye out OK. Got to go", I hanged up.

I stealthily moved closer to them, but was still out of sight from them. I looked up at the moon, as I played with the ring, that was in my necklace. _How could something so beautiful, be so dangerous? _I thought as I looked up at the moon. I thought I was finally going to have a normal life. But I guess I am never going to catch a break. I looked back at the coupled and saw that Scott was leaving a hurtful Allison behind. Scott was holding his head in pain and was swaying. I quickly ran behind them. I shoved people out of my way, as Scott stumbled through the front door and down the steps.

"Scott!", I shouted, but was too late as he drove away.

I quickly went to Allison.

"Hey Allison, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Is Scott alright?" she asked me, heartbroken.

"Yeah", I lied. "I told him not to come. He was having a high fever, but he was stubborn and went anyway."

"Oh. That's why he didn't look so good", she told me.

"Let me drive you home. I'll call Stiles", I said, as I started calling Stiles.

"Allison", a voice said behind us.

It was Derek Hale, a few feet away from us.

"I'm a friend of Scott's", he lied to Allison. "He asked me to take you home. My name's Derek."

I stood in front of Allison.

"Actually, I was going to give her a ride home", I glared at him.

"No, it's okay, Percy. Thanks for the ride, but I'm riding with Derek", she said, as she stood next to him.

"Are you sure?", I asked her, hoping she would change her mind.

"Yeah. Bye Percy. Oh and I'm waiting for that challenge", she said, giving me a good-bye, walking away with Derek, into a black Camaro.

"Damn it", I shouted. I saw Stiles walking out from the door and running towards me.

"Why didn't you pick up? I was calling you, like 3X already. C'mon, Scott already left", I told him, as we jumped in his Jeep and sped off.

"I'm sorry okay. I had to make up a lie to everybody about Scott behavior", Stiles apologized.

"C'mon, c'mon", I muttered, as I bounced my leg up and down. We finally reached home and we sprinted inside. We run up the stairs and to Scott's door, but to find it locked. I started banging on the door.

"Scott! It's me, Percy! Open up!"

I heard shuffling and the door opened by just a crack. I tried to get in but Scott was in the way.

"Scott, let us in. We can help", Stiles pleaded him.

"No", Scott breathed out tiredly. Listen, you have to find Allison."

"She's fine. She took a ride home with someone", Stiles told him.

"I think I know who it is", Scott said.

"Just let us in Scott, we-" I was cutted off by Scott.

"It's Derek Hale. He's a werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods", Scott explained to us.

Stiles and I shared a look.

"Scott, Derek was the one who took Allison home", I told him.

There was a brief of silence, before Scott closed the door and locked it.

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles shouted, as he banged the door with his fist.

"Step back", I demanded him.

He quickly moved out of the way, as I brought my leg up and kick the door, breaking the lock. We went inside Scott's room, but found it empty. The window was wide open. He must've jumped out from the window.

"OK, you go to Allison house and make sure she's alright. If she's not there, call the cops. I'm following Scott", I told Stiles.

He quickly nodded and left. I jumped out of the window and front flip to the ground, landing on my feet gracefully. I then started sprinting behind Scott. I used my enhance smell to follow his scent and hearing, for his heartbeat. I easily found him, on top of Derek's car, at Beacon Hills Preserve. I ran faster, as he went into the woods. Scott then stopped, when he found Allison jacket, hanging by a branch. _Derek_, I thought. Then I heard footsteps.

"Where is she?", Scott growled.

"She's safe. From you", said a familiar voice.

Derek then suddenly tackled Scott and they started wrestling. I took that as my cue. I tackled Derek behind his back, taking him off of Scott. I scrambled up to my feet, but then Derek pinned me to a tree, bashing the back of my head on the bark, hard. Scott was about to help me, when Derek said,

"Shh, quiet."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"Too late, they're here. Run."

Derek and I then ran from our spot, but Scott wasn't so lucky. An arrow was shot to a tree, sending out a bright flash and sparks, blinding Scott. Scott covered his eyes and stumbled. Then another arrow was let out, striking Scott on the arm, pinning him to the tree. Then out came three people, with crossbows and hunting gear.

"I'll distract them, you get your friend", Derek growled at me.

Before I could say a snarky remark, he left. I quickly went to Scott, as Derek knocked down one of the guys, distracting them. I pulled the arrow out of Scott and he howled in pain. I dragged Scott away, with Derek right behind us. When we were far enough, Scott lay down, next to a tree, breathing heavily. I finally got a good look at werewolf Scott. He looks just like the person in my nightmare. Glowing golden yellow eyes. Canine teeth. Sharp ears. Hair coming out from his cheeks. Muscles in his face. Wolf features.

"Who were they?", Scott panted, as he slowly changed back to normal.

"Hunters. They have been hunting our kind for a century", Derek said.

"Us. You did this to me!", Scott yelled at Derek, standing up.

"Is it really so bad, Scott. That you can see better, hear more clearly, run faster than any human could hope. You've been given something that people will kill for. The bit is a gift", Derek told Scott.

"I don't want it."

"You will. And your going to need me to help you control it. So you and me Scott, were brothers now", Derek said.

He then left.

"I don't like him", Scott muttered.

"So far, nobody does. Let's go man. I really want to take a hot shower right now", I told Scott, as I helped him up in his feet.

I looked down at his wounded arm, but saw it slowly heal.

"Scott", I pointed at his arm.

He looked down and saw that his arm was healed.

"Maybe it's part of being a werewolf", I told him, as we continued walking.

I called Stiles to come pick us up, but we didn"t know where we are. The sun was up already and we walked in some road. Scott was only in his pants and I was still on my clothes from the party. I loosened my tie, as it now hanged around my neck lazily. We were silent the whole time, too exhausted to speak. Suddenly, Stiles Jeep rode right next to us. We got in and we started driving home.

"You know what actually worries me the worst", Scott grumbled exhausted.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch your head", Stiles said.

"And I'm going to punch you in the throat", I told him, from the backseat.

"She probably hate's me now", he groaned.

"I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth, reviling the awesomeness of you being a freaking werewolf."

Scott and I just stared at him, like he just said that Mr. Harris was the best teacher ever.

"OK. Bad idea", once he saw our looks we gave him.

"Don't worry about, Scott. I told her that you had a high fever. Just stick with the story. We'll get this through together", I reassured him.

"Yeah. C'mon, if we have too, we chain you up on the full moon, feeding you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it."

"Yeah, the same boa, that almost killed me", I told him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I said I was sorry!"

Scott just chuckled at us bickering, the whole ride home. In the back of my head, I had one question to asked myself. _Should I reveal who and what I am? _


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chance on First Line

**Percy POV**

Once we came back home, it was 9:30 A.M. I am suppose to meet Erica at her house at 11. I quickly ran inside, up the stairs, and to the bathroom. I quickly took a short, hot shower, to wipe away all the grime and dirt from last night. I wrapped a towel around my waist, brushed my teeth, and ran back to my room. Scott and Stiles raised their eyebrows at my rushness, when I pass them by the hallway, but I just ignored them. I used my powers to heat up my body, and dissolve all the water on my body, causing steam to rise. I quickly put on boxers, slim ripped jeans, a random shirt that I found on the ground, my jean jacket, and a pair of converse. I then sprayed on some cologne. I quickly grabbed my phone, my backpack, and my skateboard. I made sure I had everything, before I left my room, and out of the house.

"Bye Scott! Bye Tia! I'll be back soon! ", I shouted in the air.

I shut the door behind and hopped on my board. I was off like a bullet. I followed the directions on my phone, to Erica' s house. I swirved around morning joggers with their dogs, earning myself some curse words and angry barking. I finally came to my destination. I stopped at the front of the house, pocketing my phone, and popping the board up to my hands. The house is avergae size. A very nice house and it looks pretty cozy. I walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. I could hear shuffling and someone muttering under their breath.

Suddenly, the door was opened by a lady, that was in her mid 30's. She has medium length blonde and brown curly hair, that was pulled into a high ponytail. She has a slight tan, skinny figure, 6'0, a heart shape face, and light brown eyes, unlike Erica' s honey brown eyes. She is wearing a black business pants, a white button down shirt, with black heels, and glasses. She gave me a tired smile.

"Yes, can I help you?", she asked me politely.

"Hello Mrs. Reyes. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a friend of your daughter, Erica", I told her, giving her a kind smile, gripping on the strap of my backpack and my board, feeling abit nervous.

Surprise and shock was evident in her eyes and facial expression.

"You're a friend of Erica? Erica Reyes?"

"Um, yes ma'am. Is Erica here? We're working on a project together for chemistry", I asked her, as my ADHD started to kick in, as I drummed my fingers on my board.

Happiness replaced her surprise look.

"Yes, she's in her room. I'll go get her. Come on in", she told me, grabbing my arm, as she literally dragged me inside, closing the door behind us.

We stopped at the base of the stairs, as Mrs. Reyes called for Erica.

"Erica, sweetie, you have a visitor!"

With my enhanced hearing, I could hear her light footsteps and her mumbling to herself in confusion on who's the visitor.

She finally showed up and frozed at the top of the stairs, surprise written all over her face. Her honey brown eyes widen and her mouth parted open.

"Percy?", she whispered, as she can't believe I was here, in her house.

I gave her my lopsided smile and a small wave.

"Hey Erica. Sorry I'm a bit late. Still up to work with me with the project?"

She was in grey sweat pants, a baggy black Stars Wars shirt, with pink slippers. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few strands of hair hanging out. I could hear her heart beat like crazy and a tint of pink in her cheeks. She slowly came down the stairs and stood a few feet away from us. Mrs. Reyes smiled at her daughter.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun", Mrs Reyes told us, as she left us alone.

Erica looked at me in happiness.

"You came", she breathed out softly.

I tilited my head to the side, confused.

"Why wouldn't I? We're partners and what friend would I be if I let you do all of the work?"

She gave me a wide and happy smile.

"So, where do you want to work at?", I asked her, as she stared at me.

She quickly blinked a couple times and blushed a bit.

"Oh, um, yeah. You can get, uh, comfortable in the living room while I get my work", she said quietly, pointing towards the living room before going back upstairs.

There was a fire place, with a flat screen on top, with two couches, a glass coffee table in the middle. There were pictures around the living room, all with Erica, her mom, and her dad. I gently place my board on the floor, letting it lean on the couch, my backpack ontop of the couch. I sat down and dug through my backpack, for my papers and laptop. Erica soon came back, changed into some pair of jeans, sneakers, a hoodie with her hair up in a bun, a few strands of hair framing her face. She sat down next down to me, with her pink Dell laptop already on. I placed my Apple Mac Book Pro next to hers, as I typed in my password.

"Okay, so I have done research on electrons, protons, and neutrons. I also have done research on Democritus, a Greek Philosopher who had a theory of the atom, but wasn't discovered until an English chemist, John Dalton confirmed his theory of the atom", I explained to her, as I showed her my notebook, with my research.

"Good, I also typed some notes in my computer. My explains of how the atom works and how it relates to the periodic table", she told me softly, as she showed me a typed page with all her research.

l squinted my eyes, as the words started to scramble with each other, my Dyslexia showing up. Erica must've saw my face, because she asked me, softly,

"Wh-what's wrong?"

I blinked a couple of times and shook my head.

"Nothing, it's, just, um, I'm Dyslexic, so it's a bit hard for me to read."

She looked at me in surprise.

"You ha-have Dyslexia?"

I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Dyslexic and ADHD. Nobody's perfect ", I told her, as I looked through my backpack, searching for my glasses that Chaos gave me to help my with my Dyslexic.

I slowly place the glasses on my face, blinking my eyes a bit, adjusting. My vision and sight was the same, but when I looked back at the type words on her laptop, the words started to change from English to Ancient Greek, a language I could actually read. I smiled a bit and mentally thanked Chaos in my head. I then turned and face Erica, who I caught staring at me.

"So, how do I look?", I asked her, as I pushed the glasses up on the bridge of my nose.

She blinked a couple of time and heat rose up on her cheeks.

"Smarter", she told me.

My lips quirped up,as I smiled and chuckled.

"I hope so. So, lets see what you got", I said, as I scooted a bit closer to her and lokked at her laptop.

My eyes scanned the screen, as I mouthed the words on the screen quietly. I was so focus on the work, that I didn't notice how close I was to Erica, until I could hear her heart beat frantically. I quickly scooted away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", I quickly apologized to her, mentally calling myself an idopt in my head.

"No. No. It-It's alright. I-I'm just not use to being close to people", she stuttered softly to me, as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"How so? Aren't you close to your other friends?", I asked her curiously, as I looked at her, my brows furrowed.

She doesn't look at me.

"I don't have any friends", she said so quietly, that I thought I imagined it, but her broken face told me she did say it.

"I can't blame them", she continued. "Who wants to be friends with a person who has epiletic? Have bad acne. Fat. Not pretty. Heck, I don't want to be friends with myself."

By now, she let out a few tears slip. She wiped them away and avoided eye contact with me. I slowly grabbed one of her hands, in mine, holding it. I ignored the tingles that shot up from my hand. She jumped, in surprise.

"You're wrong", I told her.

"What?", she asked me quietly, looking at me confused.

"You're wrong, because I'm your friend. You got me now", I told her, as I gave her a warm smile and rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

I don't know how many times I have to tell her that I'm her friend and make her believe me. But this time, she actually believes my words. She then gave me a huge hug. Her arms wrapped around my torso, and she buried her head on my chest. I stiffened and felt heat rush up from my neck to my cheeks. I slowly then relaxed and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back.

"Thank you", she whispered on my chest.

I rubbed her back a bit awkwardly, but in comfort.

"Don't thank me. That's what friends are for. That also means beating the crap of people who are messing around with you", I told her.

"But if everybody know that your friends with me, then no one will be friends with you", she told me, as she slowly let go from me.

For some odd reason, I didn't want to let her go from my arms. I just ignored it and thought of it as nothing.

"I don't want to be firends with shallow people then. Let them think what they want to think", I reassured her.

"I think we should get a break. Do you want to eat pizza? I can order some. Or do you want something else?", I asked her.

"No, pizza sounds good", she told me quietly.

I then dialed Pizza Hut and order a large pepporni pizza, with spicy buffalo wings. While we were waiting for the pizza, we got to know each other. I told her that I was born at New York, New York, I am actaully 17 not 16, my mom died when I was six, living with my dad, my ex-girlfriend Annabeth, Scott Stiles, and I pranks when we were little. I also told her my guilty plessure of Star Wars, comic books, super heroes, and old claasic and new movies. To my surprise, she likes the same things that I actually have a lot of things in common. Of course, I had to lie about the Greek world and the supernatural. When the pizza came, we were laughing so hard, when I told her the story about how I blew up a school bus with an American Revoultionary war canon.

"How is that even possible?", she asked me between laughs.

I took a bite of my pizza, before answering her.

"I don't know. But the teacher was so mad at me, that one of his eye was twitching and he looked like he wanted to strangle me. I swear, I have never seen a person face turn from red to purple that fast."

We were laughing uncontrollably by now. Erica was sitting on the couch, holding her stomach as she laughed. She had a wide smile on her face and her eyes twinlked in happiness. She was so slowly coming out of her shell and becoming more comfortable around me. I was sitting on the floor, as I remembered the memory. I had to pay the consequences though. Gabe had to pay the damage and he then strapped me on the nightmare of the chair, as he beat the living crap out of me. I winced, as I remember how much pain I was in. I was unconcious for almost a whole day. I shoved that memory at the back of my head and tried to forget. We talked all day, so it took us late at night to finish our project. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed, knowing I have to go home now, before my Aunt calls the S.W.A.T team.

"I'm sorry Erica, but I need to go home, before my Aunt freaks out. I really had a great time. We should really do this again soon", I told her, as I gathered all my papers and laptop, putting it in my backpack.

"Really?", she asked, a tiny bit hopeful.

"Yeah. Maybe you can come to the lacrosse game on Saturday? I'll be glad if you came and cheer me on", I told her, as I put on my jacket, standing up with my backpack on my shoulder and my board in my right hand.

Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Um, I-", she was cutted off by her mom, who popped out of no where.

"We will be there. We will be cheering you on Percy", she told me, as she placed a hand on Erica shoulder, who looked at her mother horrified and in embarrasment.

"Mom", Erica hissed at her.

"Well, I have to go. Bye Mrs. Reyes, it was nice meeting you", I told her, shaking her hand good-bye.

"Please, call me Silvia."

"OK, Mrs- I mean Silvia. Bye Erica, see you on school Monday. And I hope to see you at the game on Saturday", I told them, as I waved good-bye and headed out the door, and in the dark night.

With my super hearing, I heard them talking.

"He's hot", Mrs. Reyes said.

"Mom!", I heard Erica shouting at her.

"What? I am just speaking the truth. Don't tell me you don't think he's hot?"

"Of course I do! But you saying it, is just weird and wrong", I heard Erica say.

My eyebrows rosed up and I felt heat come to my face. I set my board down and skated back home, with a goofy smile on my face. A couple minutes later, I finally came home. I walked up the steps and open the door with the house key. I was silently humming a tune. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a furious Aunt, who was tapping her foot loudly, and giving me a look that said _"Explain. NOW"_. I stopped my humming and frozed. I think I fit the perfect image of a deer caught on headlights.

"Um, hi, Tia. How's your day been?", I asked her nervously.

"My day? Oh nothing, just worrying at where YOU'VE BEEN", my Aunt seethed.

I winced a bit.

"I was at a friends house. We were doing a project for school and I guess we just lost track of time."

"And who might this friend be?", she questioned me.

"Erica. Erica Reyes."

She looked at me in utter surprise.

"Did you just say Erica Reyes? Girl with blond hair? Scott's age? Epelitic?"

" The one and only. We actually had a great time together", I told her, a smile growing on my face.

She saw my face and her face then broke into a huge smile. She came up to me and gave me a huge hug. I just stood there in surprise._ I'm confused, is she mad at me or not?_, I thought to myself. She then took a step back and pinched my cheeks, cooeing at me.

"What are you doing?! Stop! That hurts!", I whined.

"Oh, I can't believe my boy is growing up", she cooed, as she stopped pinching my cheeks.

I rubbed my stinging cheeks with my fingers.

"What do you mean?", I asked her, utterly confused, and looked at her weird, as she gave me chesire cat smile.

"Oh, young teens these days. So oblivious. I have to run to the hospital though, so dinners in the fridge for you and Scott. Scott's not here yet, he's at Stile's house. He should be here soon, so don't worry. Goodnight Percy", she told me, as she grabbed her keys and she gave me a hug, as she left.

I just stood there, confused. _What just happened?_ I thought. I just shook my head. As long as I'm not grounded and not have an angry Aunt on me, I'm all good. An angry Aunt Melissa, is scarier than the furies themself. I quickly put my board and my backpack in my room, and came back down to the kitched. I quickly heated a pan of chicken fajitas and some tortillas. Right when I had my plate full of chicken fajitas and my blue cherry coke, the front door of the house opened.

"Mom! I'm home!", Scott's voice echoed in the house.

He then showed up in the kitchen, as he must've smelled the food. I have to remind myself that Scott is a werewolf now and not my awkward, asthmatic cousin.

"Hey Perce. Haven't seen you all day. Where's my mom?", Scott asked me, as he went to the fridge grabbing a can of Sprite.

"I've been finishing my project for Mr. Harris with Erica. And your mom just left for work", I told him as I took a bite of my tortilla with chicken fajita.

Scott groaned, as he flopped down on a chair across from me.

"Man, I totally forgot about the project", Scott groaned, as he rubbed his face with hands stressfully.

"Your partner is Stiles right? I'm pretty sure he did all the work, Scott. So stop your worrying and eat, before your hair starts to grey from all the stress", I told him with a mouthful of food, and sliding a plate to Scott.

Scott gladly took my advice and started to eat. Right when I was about to take another bite of my fajitas. I stoped and stared at Scott. His plate is so full with chicken fajitas, that he took 3/4 of it from the pan. He has one in each hand, a tortilla with chicken, while chomping and chewing a mouthful of it in his mouth. I stared at him wide eye and my jaw was wide open. Scott felt my gaze on him and looked up at me.

"What?", he asked me, but he has so much food in his mouth, that it came out like " Wuhnt?"

I just looked at him in astonishment and a hint of disgust. I don't even eat that much food and that's saying something. When I didn't answer him, he just shrugged his shouldrs, and went right back to eating. The rest of dinner, Scott filled his plate about 4 times, while I didn't even get a chance for seconds. After that, I went right to bed, going to make up the 24-hours of sleep that I missed. I quickly changed into my black flannel pants, brushed my teeth, and jumped in bed, sighing happily of the softness of my blackets and pillows. I was out like a light

_When I opened my eyes, I stared up to an un-familiar grey ceiling. Now that I think about it, my bed feels different. Instead of the fluffy, warm blankets, I felt a smooth, silky surface. I slowly sat up and noticed that I wasn't in my room back at home, but in my room, of my house in Chaos realm. When he first gave me this place, I immeadalitly refused and told him he is spoiling me and that I didn't needed it. He then told me to shut up and just take the house, that now I know I also have a home here too._

_And I took the house and it's been mine for three months. The house is huge. Its a five story house, with so many rooms, kitchens, and bathrooms, that I lost count. The walls are mostly made out of glass and black-grey brick walls. My backyard has a great veiw of the ocean, while at the front of my house has a great veiw of the city of Chaos realm. My room is at the top of the house. One side of the room is made out of glass, giving me a great veiw of the beach, while the rest of my walls are black bricks. My room is huge. The floor is black, with a black rug that us underneath my bed. The bed is white, with black silky blanckets and grey pillows. On the right of my bed, is a small glass table, that has an alarm clock on it. I looked at the time and saw that it's 2:38 AM in the morning. I sighed and got out from my bed. The only thing that is the same, is what I was wearing when I went to bed. My bare feet touched the soft rug, as I walked towards the window wall, watching the waves in the ocean. I sighed and crossed my arms across my bare chest._

_"The sea always did calmed you", said a voice behind me._

_I didn't need to turn around, as I knew who that voice belongs too._

_"Did you knew Chaos? Did you knew that Scott was going to get bitten?", I asked him, my gaze never leaving the ocean._

_I heard him sigh._

_"Yes."_

_My jaw clenched, as my gaze harden._

_"Then why didn't you tell me? I could've prevented it from happening. He is going to live a hard and dangerous life now. And I could've saved him from it" I told him, my back still facing him._

_"You already know the answer to the question Perseus. Its because of of balance and the fates. The fates has already sealed his fate, by bringing him into a world, that mortals believe isn't real. Even I can't defy the fates. He's part of this world now, you have to accept that Perseus."_

_"But why him? He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve that kind of life", I told him, finally turned around and faced him._

_"The fates works in mysterious ways. They're unpredicable and you can't stop someone's fate. This is Scott's destiny, Perseaus. He just has to accept and adjust to his new life now. And he has you now, to help and guide him through this journey", he told me, placing a hand on my shoulder._

_"Should I tell them about what I am? That I'm a demigod", I asked him._

_"Shouldn't you be deciding that?"_

_"I know, but it's good to hear from your opinion, before I decide", I told him._

_Chaos sighed._

_"Honestly, I think you shouldn't tell them."_

_I was surprise from his answer._

_"Why?"_

_"It's not the right moment to tell him. He just found out that he's a werewolf. How do you thinkk he is going to react when he finds out that his cousin that he knows his whole life, is half-god?"_

_"But, by telling him of who and what I am, I could help him."_

_"Maybe your right. With your knowledge of the mythical world, you can aid your cousin, as he struggles through his new life. But wouldn't that cause more problems? Remeber how I told you that monsters won't chase after you, because how powerful you are? That's not the same with Scott. Once other monsters realize what he is now, they're no stopping them. They will be after him, his family, and his friends. And once he knows about you, it's just putting him in more danger. Maybe telling him can cause him to be in more in danger", Chaos explained to me._

_"So I have to lie to them?", I asked him incredously._

_"Sometimes lying, can save the ones you love, their lives", Choas told me._

_I ran a hand through my face, my mind overwhelmed. I can't catch a break, can't I? This was my chance to act normal and the myth world keeps getting back in my life, and now, Scott's._

_"Come Perseus. I have to show you something", he told me, as he walked out towards my door._

_I quickly put on black NIKE shoes, and a dark blue hoodie. We then walked out from my room and walked inside a elevator, down the hall. Yes, my house has a elevator. We soon were at the bottom floor and outside in the night air. We soon started walking on the streets of the city, in Chaos realm. Nobody was outside, as it is night time. The only people that are outside is our guards. In Chaos realm, the city looks like just any city. Tall building, sidewalks, long lamp poast, and the bright lights from the building. The only difference, is that this city is a calm, peaceful, and the perfect city you will ever live in. There's no pollution in the air or wastes on the ground. People around here don't cause crimes and everybody knows each other. The city is crystal clean, I mean like not even a smudge of dirt on the sidewalk. It's the most perfect city in the whole universe, even better than Olympus. We walked to the heart of the city, which isn't long, that is where the tallest and biggest building is. It's also headquarters._

_"Why didn't we just flashed here?", I asked him._

_"It's a perfect night, for a beautiful walk", was his only reply._

_In half an hour, we made it to the front door of the building, with two guards guarding the door. They were dressed in black and silver army uniforms, guns, swords, and knives on them. Right on the heart of their uniforms, is Chaos symbol, the eight arrows in silver. They quickly got out from our way and bowed their head to us._

_"Lord Chaos, Master Perseus", they said simultaneously. _

_I rolled my eyes at the end. After so many times of telling them to not call me that, they still call me Master. I swear, these people are more stubborn than Blackjack. Chaos just nodded at them, as we went inside the building. The whole place is white. The floors, walls, and even the furniture. We greeted the lady at the front desk, as we walked towards the elevator. Once the doors of the elevator closed, I opened a secret small keyboard near the buttons. I quickly typed in the secret code and pulled the sleeve of my right arm, showing my Roman SPQR tattoo, with the trident, hearth, lyre, and the eight arrows. A little green light came out and scanned my right forearm, up and down, until the light and the small keyboard went away, and the elevator rocketed up to the top of the building. Only people who knows the secret code and pass the body scan, can pass through the secret room._

_In a few seconds the elevator door opened and we stepped out. The room, is all scientists dreams. Like the main room, the whole science lab is white. The room is so huge, that is can fit two planes and three cruise ships together. On the left side are huge black lab tables, with papers scatter around, and bubbling weird color liquids that gave off a weird odor. There is a huge whiteboard, with a bunch of number, letteres, and symbols, that it just gave me a headache at just looking at it. At the back, is where a huge rocket engine hangs from the the ceiling. Under it, is robot limbs, a hovercraft, drawings of planes, boats, and cars. There was also drawings of weapons, were a half of a rifle gun is being built, with a few adding and adjustments with science technology. And on the right side of the room, is a huge, big black screen, that pops out holograms images, of time, weather, and news, around the whole universe. Underneath of the screen, is a long black table that has, holograms, touchscreens, and other cool stuff._

_The whole room is empty, except for one person, who was sitting on a rolling chair, head laying flat on the touchscreen table, as loud snores came out from his mouth. He was a middle aged guy, short, wavy brown hair, pale skin, and black rectangular glasses. He wore a blue graphic T-shirt with a picture of the universe, khaki pants, low black converse, and a white labcoat over his shirt. I snickered, as Chaos just sighed and shakes his head. We walked towards the man, as our footsteps quietly echos in the labortary. Right when we were by the person side, Chaos cleared his throat._

_"Dr. Willson."_

_Nothing._

_"Dr. Willson", Chaos said, a bit louder._

_Still nothing. Chaos took in a deep breath._

_"DR. WILLSON", Chaos shouted, causing me to flinch at the volume._

_Dr. Willson, rocketed out of his chair, throwing and scattering papers everywhere, as he tried to get a grip of the rolling chair, only causing it to roll away, and him to fall face first to the ground. We heard him groan in pain, before he scramble back on his feet, as he compose himself to look presentable. But with his glasses hanging slighty off with his ears, makes it difficult not to laugh. I smiled at him and shook my head, as he reminds me a bit of Stiles in some sorted way._

_"Lord Chaos. Master Perseus", Dr. Willson said, bowing his head, fixing his glasses, as he blushed a bit in embarrasment._

_"Come on Dr. Willson, you know I don't like it when you call me that", I told him, hitting him on the back lightly._

_"Of course. Sorry. Forgive me Maste- Percy", he stuttered nervously at me._

_"Why are you still up?", I asked him curiously, as I picked up a paper, even though it doesn't make any sense to me._

_Well, is the son Of Mimir, the Norse God of Knowledge. was here at the age 23, as he was slowly dying of poison from a bite of a unknown creature and there was no cure in the realm of Norse Gods. On the last dying breaths of , Mimir prayed to Chaos to save his son. And that's what he did. Now Dr. Willson is the smartest person here in Chaos realm._

_"That will be me. I asked him to stay for a moment, but I didn't realize how long you were going to take", he told me._

_"Why were you waiting for me?", I asked them, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning on the touchscreen table._

_ looks excited on my question and grinned._

_"C'mon, I'll show you", he told me, as he turned around, his lab coat whipped at us._

_We follow him at the back of the room, as we pass by robotic arms, legs, huge human sized capsules, and a half finished car. We stopped at a desk full of weapons from all sorts of shapes and size. took out a see through IPad inside his lab coat and he furiously typed something. Soon the table let out a humm, before rising a inch, and the table split into two. Smoke and blue light came out, as more weapons leviated from the table. There were small objects and theres got to be a dozen of them_

_"These are my secret weapons. I designed these with high technology, and materials from different planets. I have to hide these from other people, afraid of someone taking them or copying them, for bad purposes. Only Chaos, you, and I know about these, and I like to keep it that way", he told me._

_I nodded my head, telling him that his secret is safe with me._

_ then grabbed one of the dozen that hovered on the table. He then showed it to me and I saw that it is a touchscreen watch. The strap is made out of black leather, as the watch is touchscreen, with blue lights._

_"This isn't just any ordinary watch. This is a hologram touchscreen watch. You can video chat with Chaos or anyone. It will give you all the information you are going to need during a mission. There's also GPS and voice call. Also, you can scan anyone or anything, and it will automatically give you all the information about the person or object. When it starts to beep blue flash, that means you have an upcoming mission. If it vibrates, it means you have a call", explained to me, as he hands me the watch._

_I placed the watch on my right wrist, as the cold leather touched my hot skin. I pushed the "on" button and a hologram shot out from the watch. It says, " Hello Perseus", before it went away and showed different apps, as it rotates around a hologram symbol of the Earth. I moved the hologram touchscreen apps, as I looked through was things, that said. I turned it off and went back to a normal touchscreen watch._

_ then grabbed another object. It's a high tech glasses. On the left side of the lense, is a small camera thing._

_"These glasses can help you find a monster, when it's in human form. These also have x-ray visions, to see through object and walls."_

_He gave me the glasses, as I carefully held it in my right hand. He then grabbed another object. Its a cube, like the size of a Rubix cube, but it's made out of grey metal and it has a button on the top._

_"This is a teleporter that can transport you to different realms. Only use this for emergencies, because if you use it too much, you can loose a limb, or land in a unknown place and the device will break, with no way to come back. You can take as much people as you can, but remember, the more people, the more you need it to cool down. Just hold on the button and say your destination."_

_He gave me the cube and I stuffed it in the pocket of my hoodie._

_"Okay last thing", he told me, as he motioned for us to follow him._

_We stopped in front of huge round capsules, that was under us. He typed some stuff in his IPad and soon the capsules started to rise, smoke and light coming out. When the capsule was fully rised, I was gaping at the object inside the capsules. It's a pure black Kawaski Ninja ZX-11._

_"This is mine?", I asked them._

_"Yup. Fastest vehicle ever. It goes to 880 MPH. It has it's own touchscreen, GPS, and guns on the side, just fire with the handle bars. When you have a flat tire, it immeadiletly fills itself up with air and repairs its by itself. I also put on some speakers for you too jam", he told me._

_I went inside the capsule and touched the bike. The sleek, smooth black metal of the bike, is cold under my touch. I chuckled under my breath._

_"Your watch is connected with your bike. There's an app on your watch and you can magically make you bike appear and dissapear at your will. You can aslo change your motorclye into a car, jet ski, go-cart, and many more", he told me._

_I turned on my watch, as I scrolled around the hollographic touchscreen apps. I finally stopped at a picture similar to my motorcycle and clicked on it. The bike soon dissapeared in a black swirling light. I smiled happily._

_"Thanks . This really means a lot. You need anything, just ask me", I told him, patting his shoulders._

_"Um, can I take a picture with you. And maybe your autograph", he asked me a bit nervously and sheepishly._

_"Yeah, um, sure", I said, totally not expecting that._

_He quickly took out his phone, gave it to Chaos, and quickly went to my side. smiled really big, raising two thumbs, as I just smiled at the camera. The phone flashed. Chaos gave back phone back, as he gave me black leather journal, which I guess is his lab journal, and a silver permanet marker for me to sign. I took the cap off with my teeth, as I wrote down my name at the back of the journal. I soon gave them back to , who was bouncing up and down like a little kid._

_"I think it is time for you to go back", Chaos told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and said my good-byes to them. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I imagined myself back in my bed, at the McCall's house. My mind soon went blank and I could feel my body dissappearing._

It was soon Monday and I was staying afterschool for lacrosse practice. I was questioned by people of my new watch and I just told them it was a gift from a family relative. Erica and I presented our project, and getting a big fat A. I never got an A before in my whole life. Allison is ignoring Scott, so she is only talking to Lydia and I. Scott is worried out of his mind, as he thinks up some apologies and excuses for Allison, and worrying about the fact he is a werewolf. Stiles is ogling Lydia at a distance and bombaring poor Scott with questions on how it's like to be a werewolf. And I am biting my tongue and trying my hardest not to tell them everything and spill about me being a demigod. Yup, just your normal teen life.

I was sitting on the bench inside the locker room, as I tied the lace of my black cleats, already geared up for lacrosse. Stiles was babbling to me about the new Iron Man movie, before Scott walked by us, and next to his lockers that was close to ours. Stiles and I saw him drop his backpack on the floor, in a daze. Scott soon then started to take off the pads on his arms, his shoulders, his shirts, as they all dropped to the ground. Stiles and I shared worried looks at each other, as we turned back to Scott, who turned around, his back hitting the lockers, as his face is a mixture of horrified and panic expression. He looks like he's in daze.

"Did you apologize to Allison today?", Stiles asked him.

"Yeah", was only Scott's reply.

"So, she's giving you a second chance or?", I asked him, trailing off at the end.

"Yeah."

"Yeah! Alright, so everything's good", Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms as he was about to walk off.

"No", Scott said, his face dropping.

"No?", I asked him, my brows forrowed, as I stood up from the bench.

"Remeber the hunters. Her dad is one of them", he said in a trance like voice.

My eyes widen, as I totally forgot that I saw Chris Argent at the woods, hunting werewolf Scott. I was a bit busy saving my cousin's life, digesting the fact he is a werewolf, and that I have to keep my secret from them. I had a lot on my mind.

"Her dad?", Stiles asked him, wide eyed.

"Shot me."

"Allison's father?"

"With a crossbow."

"Allison's father?", Stiles repeated again like a broken record.

"Yes, her father!", Scott raored out, causing Stiles to jump a bit from his outburst.

Scott then started to breath heavily.

"Oh my god, oh my god", Scott started to mumble under his breath.

I came up to Scott and lightly tap his cheeks with my lacrosse gloves saying "Snap out of it and calm down", as his face is filled with panic.

"No Scott, come on. He didn't recognize you, did he huh?", Stiles asked him, trying to calm him down.

"No-no. I-I don't-", Scott stuttered.

"Does she know about them?"

"I-I don't know", panicked Scott.

Scott then started to freak out. We soon then heard the Coach blowing his whistle, signaling that we need to out on the field.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse OK? Take this, take this, and take this", Stiles spazzed, as he started to give Scott his lacrosse gear. "Just focus on lacrosse right now OK. Here. We. Go! "

Stiles patted Scott's arm, before walking away and tripping on his own feet.

"C'mon, Scotty. Just relax and breath", I told him, as I grabbed my lacrosse stick and helmet, as I walked away, letting him get ready.

As soon as we got on the field, Coach Finstock blew his whistle at us.

"Hurry up McCall, Jackson, and Stilinski."

We quickly got in line with the rest of the lacrosse team, as Coach told Jackson to take the long stick, meaning he's defense. I'm right behind Scott, as Stiles is behind me in line. We watched all the players crashed and clash on Jackson, and either fall or the lucky ones, pass him and made a goal. Caoch shouted and yelled at them, as he sent Greenburg to run a lap around the field. It was Scott's turn, but it didn't seem he was focused, because he didn't go when Coach blew the whistle, signaling for him to go. I nudged him on the back with my lacrosse stick and he snapped out of it, as he realized it was his turn to go.

"Let's go McCall! What are you waiting for?! ", Coach Finstock shouted at him.

Coach blew his whistle and Scott jogged at Jackson, who was crouched down, ready to stop Scott. They crashed and Jackson pushed Scott off from his feet, up in the air, and falling hard on the ground. I winced for him, as Stiles said,

"Ouch"

"McCall, hey McCall", Coach laughed.

Jackson smirked at him.

"Are you sure you want to be in first line McCall?", I heard Jackson say to Scott.

This only made Scott mad, as his heart beated a little faster.

"Ha, my grandmother can move faster than that", Coach laughed at Scott, who was bent over. "And she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than my lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?", Coach taunted him.

Scott's heart beated faster.

"Yes Coach" Scott whispered.

"What? I can't hear you", Coach mocked him.

"Yes Coach", Scott said, more louder this time.

"Then do it again. McCall's going to do it again! McCall's going to do it again!", Coach shouted to the crowd.

Scott jogged back in line in front of me.

"Hey, Scott, you alright?", I whispered to him.

The only response I got, is a low growl from him. I took a small step back.

"Oh no", I whispered to Stiles.

Coach blew the whistle and Scott was off sprinting towards Jackson. But it was different. His back and shoulders is hunched over. His head low and looking directly at Jackson like he was his prey. His arms were a bit streched out. His movement were animalistic. Scott soon collided hard on Jackson and we al heard a _"crack"_ sound. Jackson fell to the ground, holding his shoulder in pain, as Scott hands flew to his helmet, clutching it painfully and falling to his knees. Stiles and I quickly ran to Scott, while everybody was focused on Jackson.

"Scott! Scot!", Stiles panicked

"I can't control it you guys. It's happening", Scott panted, as I saw a glimpse of his fangs coming out.

Stiles loomed over him, so no one can see him wolf out.

"What?! Right here, right now?!"

"Stiles, we have to get him away from public", I told him, as I hoisted Scott up, with Stiles help,as we sneaked away, into the locker room.

We totally missed the hard glare from the distance of the one and only, Derek Hale. We stumbled inside the locker room, as Scott started to breath heavily, tossing of his gloves. Scott leaned on the wall, as Stiles and I stood in front of him in concern.

"You OK? Scott yo-" I was cutted off by Scott.

"Get away from me!", he roared at us, his brown eyes flashing gold and his fangs coming out.

Stiles fell down on his butt, as I stumble back from his outburst. Scott then started advancing on us and Stiles started crawling away from him. I backed up, grabbing Stiles by his jersey and lifting him up, as we hit the lockers and backed away from Scott, who was growling at us.

"C'mon! Run!", I shouted at Stiles, pushing him to go, as he was frozen in fear.

Scott jumped up ontop of the lockers, crouching down on all fours, giving us a low, dangerous growl. Stiles being him, stumbled and tripped on his own feet, banging on the lockers. I basically had to pick up or drag Stiles by his jersey. Stiles and I hopped over benches and run around the lockers, as Scott is advancing on us dangerously. I was pushing Stils behind me the whole time. If Scott does attack, it's better he attack me, because I am use to these from monsteres, but Stiles isn't. Scott then dropped right in front of us and roared loudly, claws extended out. Stiles stumbled and hit the wall and the fire extinguisher. I squared my shoulders and tackled Scott to the lockers, his back hitting the lockers hard. I stepped back and crouched down, as Scott swiped the air with his claws, missing my head by a second.

"Perce!", Stiles shouted, as he hold the extinguisher in his hands, ready to use it.

I got the idea and I dropped to the ground, rolling away. There was a loud _" Psshhh"_ sound, as Stiles fires the exinguisher at Scott. Scott swiped at the air, while white smoke covered his whole body. Scott then sat on the bench when Stiles stopped and exit out of the room. I got up from the ground, taking off my gloves, and watched Scott take of his helmet. Scott face is covered in sweat.

"Stiles?Percy?", Scott panted in confusion.

Stiles peaked his head inside the door and sighed in relief when he saw Scott back to normal.

"What happened?", Scott asked us.

"You don't remember?", I asked him, as Stiles dropped the extingusher to the ground, taking off his gloves.

Scott shooked his head no.

"You tried to kill us", Stiles told him.

"Its like we told you before. It's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger", I told him.

"But that's lacrosse. Its a pretty voilent game if you haven't noticed", Scott argued at us.

"Well, it will be more voilent of you kill someone on the field."

"Way to be optmistic", I muttered sarcastically.

Stiles just ignore my comment.

"You can't play Saturday. You have to get out of the field", Stiles continued.

"But I'm first line", Scott argued.

"Not any more", I told him sadly.

Practice was finished early, as Jackson was taken to the hospital. I changed into a grey V-neck shirt, washed jeans, white and black Puma mens El Ace sneakers, and a brown jacket. Stiles offered us to drive us home. We all sat in silence, as Stile's and I watched Scott carefully, who was looking at the window. We soon were at home. We said goodbye to Stiles and trudged inside the house, up the stairs, and to our seperate rooms. I dropped my backpack on the floor and fell face first on my soft bed, groaning, as Scott did the same in his room. We were like this for a few seconds before there was a soft knock on both mine and Scott's room door. I didn't have to look up to know that it's my Aunt Melissa.

"Hey, late shift again. But I am taking Saturday off to see you guys first game", I heard Aunt Melissa say to us.

"Mom, no. You can't."

"Oh, c'mon. I can and I will. C'mon, one shift isn't going to break us. Completely", I heard Aunt Melissa mumble.

I was slowly starting to fall asleep, as the softness of the bed is heaven to my tired muscles.

"Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?", I heard Aunt Melissa ask Scott.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up from my bed, but I just fell to the ground with a loud thud, as I the blankets somehow wrapped around my legs/

"What?!", I said, untangling myself from my sheets, getting up, and walking into Scott's room.

"His eyes looks tired. Like he haven't slept in days. Yours too", my Aunt said, looking at us weird, but also in motherly concern.

I sighed in relief and leaned on the wall, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some strees", Scott said.

Aunt Melissa turned to me, for my explaniation. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't sleep."

It's not a complete lie, just not the whole truth. She gave me a concern look. She knows how horrible my dreams are, when I was a little kid.

"That's it? Nothing else? I mean, it's not like you guys are on drugs, or anything right?", she laughed in the end, but stopped at Scott and I expressions.

"Right now?"

I mentally face palmed at Scotts stupidness.

"Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? I mean, have you ever taken drugs?!", Aunt Melissa exlaimed at us.

Scott raised his eyebrows at her.

"Have you?"

That silenced her for a second.

"Get some sleep. Both of you", she order us, as she left the room to go to work.

Scott stuffed his face in his pillow, sighing. Soon Scott got a video chat from Stiles. I sat next to Scott, as the computer showed Stiles turned around in his computer chair, shooting us through the camera, with a toy gun that made noises and flashed red. Scott and I both rolled our eyes, as Stiles gave us a goofy smile.

"What you find out?", Scott asked Stiles.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson gots a seperated shoulder."

"Because of me", Scott groaned.

"Because he's a total jackass. Shouldn't let me go before you. Could've tackle him to the ground", I grumbled.

"But is he going to play?", Scott asked.

"They don't know yet. Now, they are just counting on you and Percy for Saturday."

We both groaned. Stiles face came closer to the screen. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?", Scott asked him.

Stiles just gave us a panic look, as he started to type a message to us. A yellow message pops out and says **" It's look like-"**, but it froze before it could finish the sentence.

"Like what?", I muttered.

Scott sighed as he pushed some buttons, hoping it could load faster.

"C'mon. Dammit", Scott cursed.

Soon, the sentence finsheed and it says **"-someone's behind you."** I stiffened, as I just now hear the extra heartbeat in this room. I turned around, only to see Derek Hale grab Scott by his shoulders and roughly shoved him against the wall. I shot up on my feet and pushed Derek away from Scott, glaring at him. He returned the gesture.

"I saw you out on the field", Derek growled quietly at Scott.

"Wh-what are you talking about?", Scott said.

"You shifted in front of them. If they found out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And it's not just the hunters. It's everyone."

"They didn't see anything. I-I swear", Scott said.

"And they won't. Because if you even try to play that game on Saturday, I will kill you myself", Derek threaten him.

"You come after him, I'll steall one of the hunters crossbows, and shoot you through your skull", I threaten him back, taking a step forward.

He just glared at us, before dissappearing through Scott's window. Scott sighed in relief and place his hands on his knees, bowing his head down. And that ended our night. After making sure Scott is okay, I called it a night, change into my blue flannel pants, brushed my teeth, and greeted a dreamless sleep happily.

I woked up the next morning by my phone alarm. I ate my waffles, took a quick shower, changed into black jeans, black men wife beater with a blue sweatshirt that has white bold letter on it that says **"SKOOL SUCKS"** over it and blue vans. I may get in trouble in school for this shirt but oh well. It's a free country. I then brushed my teeth, sprayed on some cologne, grabbed my stuff for school, my skateboard, said good-bye to my aunt, and Scott and I raced to school. I went to my locker by myself, as Scott went to talk to Coach Finstock in not playing on Saturday. I took my time, as I stuffed my skateboard in my locker and grabbed my books for English. Right when I closed my locker, Allison showed up, giving me a _"Hello "_ smile.

"Morning Argent", I greeted her, leaning on my locker, returning the smile.

"Morning Percy", she laughed, before glancing at my shirt. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks. Do you think it sends the message to everybody?", I joked with her, as I glance down at my shirt briefly.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I think they got it clearly", she told me, as she closed her locker and we walked to first period.

"Can I ask you a question?", Allison asked me suddenly.

"You just did", she shot me a look. "But shoot", I told her, stuffing my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Does Scott talk to you about me?", she asked me a bit embarrassed, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why you ask?"

"Just curious."

"You know, curiosity kills the cat", I joked.

"Percy. Please", she whined at me, giving me a puppy look.

I chuckled and raised my hands up.

"Alright, Alright. If you really want me to spill. Scott is probaly going to kill me for this, but yes, he talks about you 24/7."

"About what?"

"I can't believe she gave me a second chance! Dude smell my breath Allison's coming! Is my hair alright? Do you think she likes me? I can't beleive she went on a date with me! She's like an angel!", I told her, trying to copy Scott's voice.

"He said that?", she whispered to me.

I nodded my head to her.

"He really likes you Allsion. And I'm not just saying that because he's my cousin but also because your my friend", I told her, as we entered the classroom.

"Thank you Percy. You're a good friend", she told me, as she sits behind Scott, while I sat on her right, behind Stiles.

"It's what I do", I smirked at her, as I placed my hands behind my head, stretched my legs out, right when the bell rang.

I saw Scott turn around and gave me a_ " thank you "_ look. I just gave him a wink, before turning my focus on the teacher babbling.

It was now 2nd period, as I leaned on Erica's locker, waiting for her for Economics. I watched the sea of students hurrying to get to class, as I was looking for a familiar pair of honey brown eyes. I grinned, as I saw her trying to weave through the hallway and to her locker. Her eyes widen in shock, when she saw me waiting by her locker.

"He-hey Percy. What are you doing at my locker?", she stuttered softly, as usual.

I just shrugged my shoulders, as I got off from her locker so she can open it.

"I was waiting for you, so we can walk together to Economics, since we have the same class."

She unlocks her locker and tries to hide her blush behind her locker, but I saw it anyways.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"You're right. I didn't have to. I wanted to, though", I told her.

We then started to walk together to class, as she got all her stuff for Economics. I saw a few people looking and whispering at us, making Erica uncomfortable.

"So, Erica, your still coming to the game on Saturday, right?", I ask her, trying to get her mind away from the people.

"I, um, yeah. I'm still coming with my mom."

"Good, because I'm gonna need my good luck charm at the game to win", I told her, as we walked down the hallway.

She blushed heavily at my comment.

"I'm your good luck charm?", she asked me, looking at my face.

I rubbed my neck a bit embarrassed. I don't know why I just said that, but right when those words slipped out of my mouth, it just sounded right.

"Because your the only person that makes me feel normal and not make feel like an outcast. You make me feel like the weight of the world is not on my shoulders", I admitted to her, as I opened the door for her.

She didn't say anything, but I did see a small smile crept on her lips, when she tried to cover her face with her hair. Erica sat at the back of the class and right when I was about to sit next to her, I was stopped by Coach.

"Jackson, over here", he shouted at me, motioning me to come to his desk.

I sighed and walked to the front of his desk.

"Yeah Coach?"

"Why is McCall not playing on Saturday?"

I shrugged my shoulders, playing dumb.

"I don't know Coach"

"Is he on drugs?"

I gave him a weird look.

"Um, no Coach. Scott's not on drugs."

"Is he having, you know, thoughts about the other gender?"

"No Coach, Scott's not gay."

"How do you know he's not gay?", Coach questioned me.

"Because, I-I just know, OK Coach. He is just dealing with some problems and he wants to figure them out."

Coach sighed.

"Fine, take a seat Jackson."

I gladly took that order, but I was stop again.

"Oh and Jackson. You have sucide runs during practice afterschool. Sorry buddy, Principle's orders, for wearing that shirt in school", Coach shouted in front of the whole class.

I groaned, as I flopped in a seat next to Erica, who gave me a _" tough luck "_ look.

I gave her a smile, before taking out my notebook and started to take notes.

It's the middle of the day and I am ready to eat lunch. I had French next, which I chosed because I will pass that class with ease, with the help of Aphrodite's blessing to speak French fleuntly. I said good-bye to Erica, as I walked down the halway to get to my locker. I soon stopped, as my phone vibrated, alerting me that I got a message. I stepped out from the crowd and took out my phone. It was a message from my Aunt saying, _" Got the night off! Coming to see you guys play! So excited!"_ I smiled at that but then I quickly thought to Scott. If Scott plays on Saturday, he could shift in front of mortals and that will be bad. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Scott and Allison talking.

"I am never busy for you", I heard Scott say.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment.

"I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I just wanted you too know that I am going to see you play on Saturday."

"You are?", I heard Scott, as I jogged down the stairs faster.

"And we are all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. You can tell Stiles he can come too."

"And I'm not invited? I'm hurt Allison, I thought we had this connection", I mocked hurtfully, placing a hand on my heart.

She laughed at me, while Scott gave me a panic look.

"Of course your invited Percy. See you guys at lunch", Allson soon left.

"Dude, she's coming to watch me play? If I don't play, I'll dissapoint her and let the whole school down, but if I do play, I'll risk hurting someone and shift in front of everyone. What should I do?", Scott panicked.

"I usually wing my problems, so you are asking the wrong person", I told him.

"But you usually know what is the right thing to do."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"If you don't play, it will be suspicious to the hunters, but if you do play you can turn in front of people. If you really want to play, then you need to start to learn fast on how to contrl yourself. How not to make yourself angry and raise your pulse during the game."

"But how do I control it?"

"I don't know Scott. This is my first time that a cousin of mine got bit by a wereolf, gain super speed, strength, smell, hearing and reflexes, dating a girl with a family of werewolves hunters, and a mysterious werewolf guy that seems to hate our guts and want to kill us. Look, I have to go to class, will tak about this later", I told him, as I pat him on the shoulder, and walking to my locker.

The hallway is almost completely empty, as I went to my locker. The only people in the hallway is Allison, a few students, and I. I quickly grabbed my French book, but cursed under my breath, as the bell rang, signaling that I was late. I closed my locker and was about to leave, but stop when I notice Allison frozen, as she held a black jacket in her arms, confused written all over her face. I looked at the jacket and realized it is the same jacket that Derek Hale use to lure werewolf Scott into the woods.

"Allison?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Are you ready to go to French?"

She gave me a reasurring smile but I knew it was fake.

"Yeah", she told me, before stuffing her jacket back in her locker and locking it.

I was at my locker, as I grabbed my board ready to skate home, before Stiles pulled on my backpack and dragged me to Scott's locker.

"Come here", Stiles told us, as he dragged us to the edge of a wall.

I looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski talking to the Principal.

"Tell me what there saying", Stiles told Scott.

I also listened but didn't made it obvious.

"We want everyone at the age under of 18 to be at home at 9:30PM. We like to tell the curfew immediately", I heard Stiles dad say.

Scott turned around and faced us.

"Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable. My dad is out looking for a rabid, wild animal, while the jerk who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants."

"Well we just can't go up to your dad and tell him the truth about Derek and the body. He'll be suspicious on how we know", I told Stiles.

"We can do something", Stiles said.

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body."

"The last time we searched for a body, one of us got bit and can transform to a hairy teen, with gold freaky eyes, fangs, and claws", I told him.

"We need to stop Derek, before he might kill someone else", Stiles argued, before he left.

I sighed.

"He's kidding right", Scott asked me.

"It's Stiles we are talking about Scott."

He groaned and turned around. I saw him stiffen and clench his hands at something. I followed his line of sight and saw Lydia introducing Allison to a guy, who was from the lacrosse team. Scott walked towards them, a bit pissed. And I of course, followed him, making sure he won't say anything he will regret in anger.

"So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?", Scott asked her, as Lydia and the guy walked away.

"She's been so unbelievably nice to me."

"I wonder why?", Scott said, but I feel that he knows why.

"Maybe she gets that being the new girl could suck."

Scott eyes landed on Allison arms, which she held the black jacket from the night Scott shifted.

"Where did you get that?", Scott asked her in a demanding tone.

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She knows my combination-", she was cut off by Scott.

"Did she say she brought it back? Or did someone give her the jacket?"

I shifted on my feet uncomfortable, as I can feel the tension rising between them.

"Like who?"

"Like Derek."

"Your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

I grabbed Scott by the shoulder, hoping he gets the message that he is making Allison uncomfortable and nervous from all the questions he is asking her.

He didn't.

"Not much at all", Allison said, looking at me.

"What did you say?"

" Scott", I whispered to him, but it was too late.

"I have to get to class", she said walking away.

"Wait, I'm so-."

"I really have to go", Allison said, already blended in with the crowd of students.

Scott breathed heavily and he clenched his jaw, his eyes shining with anger.

"Scott...", I said to him, worried.

He didn't said anything, but his look was ready to kill somebody. Scott then stormed off and went outside of the school, to his bike. I quickly followed behind him, not caring that I am going to get punished by Coach for missing practice and my sucide runs. I'm glad I grabbed my board out of my locker. Right when I was outside, Scott was already on his bike and he sped off, as cars honked him and students shouted at him for getting in their way. I groaned and set my board on the ground.

"I'm about to put a leash on you Scott. You so owe me for this", I mumbled to myself, as I skated after Scott, texting Stiles that we are not going to practice today.

Scott pedal like a madman on his bike, as he used his super speed. I pumped my legs to go faster and my skateboared picked up the pace, keeping up with Scott's speed. In minutes, we were out from the road and into the woods. I had no choice but to follow him on foot. I quickly popped my board in my hands, tucked it under my ribs, as I ran behind Scott. I had a feeling that I know where he is going and it's not going to end well. The trees were a blur and the wind whistled in my ears, as I shouted Scott's name. We soon reached to a burnt down old house, that looks like it is going to collapse any second. The roof has collapsed and is missing. The chimney is barely standing. All the windows are either shattered, craked, or broken. The house is black and burnt. I bet it was once a beautiful house. It's a very sad thought of the story of this house. _Why would Derek still live in the house, with his family that has been burned alive and died?_, I thought to myself. I was broken out of my thought by Scott's shouting.

"Derek! Derek!"

Scott roughly threw his bike, helmet, and backpack to the ground. He was shaking in anger and is breathing heavily. I quickly jogged next to Scott, as I pretended to be winded out. Then I caught the smell. The smell of blood and death. I wrinkled my nose and followed Scott's gaze, knowing he smelt it too. It was at the side of the house, with a pile of dirt. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Derek then came out of nowhere at the other side of the house.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!", Scott shouted at him, as he walked down the stairs and towards us.

"Yeah. What if she does? Do you really think that your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you know all the answers huh? Or your cousin there? You think he's going to save you again on the full moon when you shift and you kill him? You don't get it Scott, I am looking out for you", Derek told Scott.

"Well you have a weird way of showing it", I told him.

"Think what would happen. Your out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone."

Derek and Scott held a heavy stare down, before Derek bent down to Scott's backpack and picked up his lacrosse stick. Derek twirled and held it in his hands.

"Your mom, your friends, they see you", Dereke then flashed his claws out and ripped the strings on the lacrosse stick, leaving three long claw marks on it. "Everything falls apart."

Derek then tossed the lacrosse stick in the air and Scott caught it with his quick reflexes, with Derek gone. We looked around us, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Come on. I made up my mind for Saturday", Scott told me, getting back on his bike.

"Hold up", I fake wheezed. "Let me take a minute to breathe. This is my first time at running with a werewolf."

After a few minutes we soon walked away from the Hale house.

"I smelled something back there", Scott told me.

"What did you smell?", but I already knew the answer.

"Something that is going to let me play on Saturday", was his only response.

We walked all the way home in silence. Scott called Stiles to come over. I can tell Scott is planning something, as I sat on Scott's armchair in his room, fixing my board, glancing up briefly at Scott who was fixing his lacrosse stick. Soon we heard someone barge through the front door of the house and quickly running up the stairs, causing lots of noise. I rolled my eyes, kmowing that it's Stiles. My theory is proven right, when he stumble in Scott's room, waving his arms around.

"What did you found? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I had a lot of Adderall", Stiles spazzed, as he blinked his eyes furiously, confirming his statement.

"I found something at Derek Hales place", Scott told him.

"Are you kidding, what?", he asked Scott.

"There's something burried there. I smelled blood", he told him.

"That's awesome!", Stiles exclaimed.

I gave him a weird look.

"I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"

"Wait, you don't think its the blood from other half of the body?", I told them, standing up.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek with the murder. Then you guys help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way, I am not playing that game", he told us, determined to play on Saturday.

Scott threw his lacrosse stick in his bed, while I pat his back, showing him I got his back, while Stiles just gave him a goofy smile. To the morgue we go.

When we made it to Beacon Hills hospital, it was already dark. I jumped out of Stiles jeep and we walked inside. The smell if medicine and sickness hit me and I wrinkled my nose. I pointed to a sign that say **"Morgue"**, pointing up.

"There it is", I told Scott.

"Good luck I guess", Stiles said.

Scott nodded, before leaving and going up to the Morgue room. I sighed, as both Stiles and I went to the waiting room with the other patients in the hospital. All of a sudden, Stiles leaned on the front desk, freaking out.

"Oh my God ", he mumbled to himself, glancing at someone.

My brows furrowed in confusion and I turned my head to see who he was freaking over about. A look of understanding crossed over my face. It's Lydia Martin. Stiles looked over his shoulder at me.

_"What should I do?"_, he mouthed to me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

_"Go talk to her"_, I mouthed to him, as I motioned my head at Lydia' s direction.

Stiles took a shaky breath, as he straighten up and composed himself. He then placed a hand on a wall near Lydia, leaning.

"Hey Lydia. You probably don't remember me but I sit behind you in Biology", Stiles stuttered out nervously.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Lydia twirling a strand of her strawberry blond hair in her fingers. She doesn't seem that she even heard Stiles.

"Anyways, I always thought that we just had this connection. You know unspoken", Stiles said, laughing nervously in the end.

I shook my head, as this is such a sad sight to watch.

"Of course, maybe it will be kinda cool to get to know each other better."

"Hold on for a second", Lydia said, as she moved her hair away from her right ear, taking off a red earpiece . "Uh, yeah. I didn't get any word that you said. Is it worth repeating?"

I closed my eyes and winced for Stiles. Poor guy.

"Hey Percy", she waved at me.

"Hey Lydia", I waved back.

Lydia then turned her attention back to Stiles.

"Uh, umm, noo. Sorry. I'm going to sit-you don't care", Stiles said, getting off the wall and flopping in a chair.

I gave him a pat on the back in comfort, as I took a seat next to him.

"Tough luck man. Maybe next time."

"If I have the guts to tell her the next time. She doesn't even know that I exist", he muttered to me.

I was about to say something to him, before my eyes landed on a pair of honey brown eyes.

"Erica?"

"Percy?", Erica said, as she was at the front desk of the hospital, her mom talking to the nurse.

I got up from my seat, ignoring Stiles protest of leaving him alone and walked up to Erica, giving her a warm but worried smile.

"Hey Erica. Are you okay? Everything alright?", I asked her worried, as I checked her for any injuries.

She blushed, as she looked at the ground.

"Um, yeah. I just came here for my blood test", she told me quietly.

"Oh."

"Why are you here?", she asks me curiously but also worried, as she slowly started to relax.

"My Aunt works here in the hospital."

"Who's your Aunt?"

"Melissa McCall."

Her eyes widen in shock.

"Really? She's your Aunt?"

"Yeah, I know. Not much resemblance on Scott, and his mom with me. We're not related by blood, but Scott's mom was a great friends with my mom, so we saw each other like family", I told her, drumming my fingers on the front desk.

Before Erica can say anything, her mom showed up.

"Oh, hello Percy. Fancy seeing you here", Erica mom told me.

I gave her a small wave.

"Hello Mrs.R-Silvia."

"What are y-",Erica mom was curt off by a familiar voice, which by the way sounded angry.

"Percy? What are you doing here?", asked a frustrated Aunt Melissa.

I closed my eyes, before turning around and opening them.

"Hey Tia. What a coincidence? We are at the same place at the same time", I laughed nervously, looking over her shoulder for Stiles help.

Stiles just fumbled, as he grabs a pamphlet of _"Menstrual Cycle"_ and hiding his face behind it. I glared at him and cursed in him in Greek in my head.

"I work here. What's your excuse?", she asks me, placing her hands on her hips.

I blew some air out from my mouth, as I scramble my brain for a excuse.

"Um, I, uh, I was, uh", I stuttered.

"I told him to come", Erica piped in.

My eyes widen, as I can't believe she is covering for me.

"I texted him to come to the hospital because I was feeling a bit nervous."

My Aunt seems taken surprise by this.

"Percy? This Percy right here?", she asks.

"Hey!", I said offended.

"You shush and go home. C'mon Erica sweetie, we are ready for you", my Aunt said, as she leads the way, writing something in her clipboard, as and Erica following her.

"Thank you", I whispered to her, before she left.

She smiled at me.

"That's what good luck charms are for, right?", she told me shyly, before leaving.

I felt heat come up to my neck when she said that. I cleared my throat and walked back to Stiles. I slapped him upside the head, making him jump in surprise.

"Ouch", he muttered, rubbing his head.

"You deserve that. Whatever happened to leave no Musketeer behind", I told him.

But Stiles wasn't listening to me, as he was watching Lydia and Jackson make out. I silently threw up in my mouth. All of a sudden, the pamphlet that Stiles was holding in his hands, was ripped away by Scott.

"Holy God! Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?", Stiles asked us.

Scott ignored his comment.

"The scent was the same."

Stiles and I jumped onto our feet.

"You sure?", I asked him.

"Yes."

"So he did buried the other half of the body in his property", Stiles said.

"Which means we have proof that he did killed the girl", Scott said.

"I say we utilize it", Stiles said, before heading to the door.

"How?", I asked him, as Scott and I followed him.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this to stop Derek or do you want to play the game and he said you couldn't?", Stiles asked Scott.

"There were bite marks on her legs Stiles. Bite marks", he told us.

"Okay, then we are gonna need a shovel", Stiles told us.

It is close to the middle of the night, as Scott, Stiles, and I waited in Stiles jeep, in the woods hiding, waiting for Derek to leave. As Derek drives off in his black Camaro, we waited for a few seconds before Stiles drives up to the house and parking. I jumped out of the Jeep, as Scott tossed me a shovel. I rolled up my sleeves, as I glanced up at the moon, that shines behind the clouds.

"This doesn't make sense", I told them

"What do you mean?", Stiles asked me.

"Why will Derek bury the body in his property? If he committed murder, wouldn't he want to hide the body away from him, not in his property?", I told them.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he's a morbid person, I don't know Perce, but what I do know is that he killed an innocent person."

I just shook my head at them. They are not looking at the stuff clearly and they are not thinking strategically. It just doesn't make sense and doesn't feel right.

"Wait. Something's different", Scott told us, as we crept closer to the house, our flashlights shining.

"Different how?", Stiles asked him.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with."

We soon started digging at where Scott said the scent is at. We dig. And dig. And dig. And guess what? Dig. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. This is taking to long, even with three guys digging. I wiped the dirt off my face, as I glanced up, making sure that Derek still hasn't came yet.

"This is taking way to long", Scott panted.

"Let's just keep digging."

"What if he comes back?", I asked Stiles, digging up some more dirt.

"Then we get the hell out of here", he said.

"What if he catches us?", Scott pointed out.

"I have a plan for that", he told us.

"Which is?", Scott asked.

"You run one way, Perce runs the other way, and I run another way, and whoever he catches first, too bad" Stiles explained his oh so wonderful plan.

"I hate that plan", Scott told him.

"No it's, pretty good. We just trip Stiles and that gives us some time to run", I told him, as Stiles threw dirt at me.

Stiles soon hit something solid on the dirt ground.

"OK, OK, stop, stop", Stiles told us.

The three of us bent down and started to dust away dirt. Soon, some rope showed up vertically. We dusted some more dirt away and saw that the rope is tied to a bag. We quickly untied the knots, but it seems like he knotted them a thousand times.

"Hurry up", Scott urged us.

"I'm trying, but did he have to tied this thing, like 900 knots."

We quickly untied all the knots and opened the bag. It was not what we were expecting. Inside the bag, is the head of a black dead wolf. We all three screamed and jumped out of the hole that we dugged up, as the dead, glassy eyes of the wolf stared at us.

"What the hell?!", I shouted.

"What is that?!", Stiles freaked out.

"It's a wolf", Scott told us.

"I can see that. I thought you said smelled blood. In like human blood", Stiles said to Scott.

"I told you guys something was different."

"This doesn't make sense. Why would Derek bury a head of a wolf?", I asked them.

"We have to get out of here", Scott told us.

"Yeah. Ok, help me cover this up", Stiles told us.

Stiles then frozen in place.

"What?", I asked him.

"What's wrong?"

"You see that flower", Stiles pointed at a purple.

I looked closely at it, and realized it's wolfsbane.

"What about it?", asked a confused Scott.

"That's wolfsbane, isn't it?", I asked Stiles.

"What's that?", Scott asked us.

"Haven't you seen The Wolf Man?", Stiles asked him.

Scott shooked his head no.

"The original classic werewolf movie?", I asked him.

"No, what?", Scott shouted at us, getting frustrated.

"You are so unprepared for this", Stiles sighed.

Stiles got up and walked up to the wolfsbane. He plucked it out from the ground, but it seems it is connected with some rope. Stiles then started to pull the top out from the dirt, as he circled around the us about three times. It seems it made a spiral around the buried wolf. I looked away from Stiles and to the hole. My eyes widen, as I stood up in shock and surprise. I patted Scott shoulder and pointed at the buried hole. Scott gasped and stood up too.

"Stiles", Scott whispered to him, as Scott and I stared at the hole.

Stiles stopped what he was doing and came to our side, to see what we were looking at. He jumped.

"Whoa."

In the buried hole, wasn't the head of the wolf anymore. It was the other half of the body.

The next day, Saturday, we called Stiles dad and told him about the other half of the body. We were lucky enough to not be questioned on how we knew the body was at Derek's place. I was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, white converse, and a black hoodie, as I leaned on Stiles jeep door and Scott on the hood. We watched as the police hand-cuffed Derek and placed him in the cop car. Derek glared at us with hatred in his eyes. But what doesn't make sense to me, is why did Derek killed the girl and buried it in his property? Did he even killed her? A few minutes later, we saw Stiles walked casually to the cop car that Derek is in.

"What the hell is he doing?", I whispered to Scott who looked panic, as Stiles went inside the cop car.

A few minutes later, he was soon yanked out by his dad, the sheriff, by the arm. He was soon dragged away and I took that as my chance. I crouched down lowly, as I quickly hurried to the cop car, ignoring Scott's protest. I silently opened the door at the front and slid right in the car. I turned around and faced Derek through the small fence that is between the front seats and the back seats. I was greeted by Derek's heavily glare.

"Look, I don't know what Stiles told you, but all I know is that you are trying to help Scott. We need to know. Did you kill the girl?"

"Just like I told your friend Stiles. You should be more worried about your cousin killing someone on the field."

"You didn't answer my question. Did. You. Kill. The. Girl?", I asked him, through gritted teeth.

He shook his head slowly, no.

"If it wasn't you, then who? Is there another werewolf in Beacon Hills?", I asked him.

Derek brought his face closer to the fence.

"Listen. You seem the smart one that listens and looks at the clues. If you can't stop Scott from playing, then watch over him on the field. One slip up and your cousin will be hunted and be killed by hunters", he warned me.

I looked at him for a few seconds, before I sneakily slipped out of the car and into Stiles jeep, in which Scott and Stiles are waiting for me.

"What did he say to you?", Scott asked me, as we drove off.

"Oh yah know, his threats. Hunt you down. Rip you're throat out with my fangs. The normal from him."

"That's it."

"Yeah."

I can't tell Scott. He already has to much stuff in his mind. With the game, and dealing with him being a werewolf.

"I can't find anything on wolfsbane used for burial", Scott said.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something. They buried you as a wolf. Maybe it's a special skill, something you have to learn", Stiles guessed.

"I'll put it on my To Do List", Scott mumbled, as he laid his head on the car window.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves?", Stiles suggested.

"How?", I asked him.

"I d-", he was cut off by Scott.

"OK, stop it!"

"Stop what?", Stiles asked him, concerned.

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much!", Scott exploded.

"You okay man?", I asked him.

"No. No, I'm not. I'm far from being okay", Scott panted as sweat glisten on his face.

"You know, you have to accept this Scott, sooner or later", Stiles told him.

"I can't", Scott panted.

"You gonna have to-", he was cut off again by Scott.

"No. I can't breathe", Scott planted, as he hit the roof of the car with his hands.

"Whoa, Stiles pull over!", I told Stiles, as Scott started to breathe heavily.

Scott then grabbed Stiles backpack and pulled out wolfsbane.

"You kept it?!", Scott growled at Stiles.

"What am I supposed to do with it?!", Stiles asked us.

"Not keep it!", I shouted at him, as Scott whole body started to shake violently.

"Stop the car", Scott growled at us, flashing his golden wolf eyes at us.

Stiles immediately stopped the car. Stiles got out and grabbed his backpack, but it was too late. Scott got out out of the car and ran into the woods.

"Scott!", I shouted at him, but he was already gone.

Stiles and I looked at each other, before scrambling inside the Jeep, Stiles speeding off. I started calling Scott's phone, while Stiles called the police station for any reports of a hairy teen, with glowing golden eyes, and canine like teeth.

"Fuck", I muttered, as I listened to Scott's voice mail the 10th time. "Pick up your damn phone Scott."

_"Stiles, you know that you can't call dispatch when I'm on duty_", said a female deputy on Stiles phone.

"I just need to know if you received any odd calls?"

"_Odd? How?_"

"Uhh, like, like, an odd person, or, uhh, dog like individual roaming on the streets."

"_I'm hanging up on you now._"

"NO! Wait, wait, wait, wait."

"_Goodbye_."

Stiles threw his phone in anger on his lap.

"Where do you think he ran off to?", Stiles asked me, as we saw that it is getting dark and close for us to go to school to get ready for the game.

"I don't know Stiles. He could be out there in the woods making his wolfy den, while we are just roaming around looking for him."

After a few moments of searching him, we had to give up as the lacrosse game is about to start. Stiles and I went to the locker room, as we looked around, hoping that Scott is here. But he wasn't. I then took off my clothes and changed into maroon shorts, black under armour long sleeve shirt, my shoulder pads, my # 44 maroon jersey, and my black cleats. As I was grabbing my sports bag, Scott showed up fully geared up. I jumped onto my feet.

"You know there is a thing called a phone, so you can call us. Or what us teens do now these days, and text each other. Send us a bright red flare in the air. Howl", I told him, as Scott sat down on the bench and tied his cleats.

"Sorry. I got hit by Allison's dad car. Then had to run home, change, and run back here", Scott apologized.

Stiles then walked past us, but then stopped and walked towards us, relief showing on his face.

"Are you going to try to convince me not to play?", Scott asked us.

"No. I just hope you know what you are doing", Stiles told him.

"If I don't play, I'll lose first line and Allison."

"But Allison isn't going anywhere", I told him.

"And it's one game that you really don't need to play", Stiles added.

"But I want to play! I wanna be on the team! I wanna go out with Allison! I wanna set my freaking normal life. Do you get that?", Scott asked us.

"Yeah, we get it", I told him, sadly.

"Just try not to worry too much. Or get to angry", Stiles warned him.

"I got it", Scott mumbled.

"Or stress."

"Yah, got it."

"And don't think about Allison being on the stands. Or that her farther is trying to kill you. Or that Derek is trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If the hunters doesn't kill you first", Stiles told Scott, who looked horrified right now.

I grabbed Stiles by his jersey and pushed him away from Scott, who started to panic.

"Just stay calm, relax, play lacrosse, and everything will be over soon", I told him, as I sling my sports bag over my shoulder.

We soon were outside, as I sat on the bench, strapping on my arm pads. I saw my Aunt, who waved at Scott and I, Stiles dad, and Allison and her dad who wished me good luck. I then soon saw Erica and her mom walking to the stands. I smiled and jogged towards them, my sports bag sling over my shoulder.

"Hey, you made it", I told her, as my breath came out as a puff of smoke.

"Yeah", she told me shyly.

"Hello Percy. Good luck on the game. Erica sweetie, I'm going to find us some seats", said, before leaving and giving Erica a wink.

Erica blushed and I just stood there, confused. I then saw her shaking and shivering in cold, as she hugs her thin layer jacket closer to her body.

"You're freezing. Here take my hoodie", I told her, as I took out my maroon lacrosse hoodie that has my name and jersey number on the back.

"No. You don't have to", she protested.

"C'mon Erica. Your practically shaking like a chihuahua. And it's not like I'm gonna need it. I'll be playing the whole time", I told her, handing her the hoodie.

She hesitated at first but soon took my hoodie. She slid the hoodie over her head, as she wraps herself in the warmth and softness of it. My hoodie was big on her, as it goes below her thighs and the sleeve of the hoodie is long. I soon heard Coach shouting at me.

"Jackson! Get your ass over here! The game is about to start!"

I sighed.

"That's my cue", I told her.

"Good luck Percy", Erica told me.

" Thanks", I told her, as I ran to the field, dropping my sports bag on the bench, putting on my gloves and my helmet, and grabbed my lacrosse stick, as I took my position. I turned around and saw Scott mumbling.

"Please let's this be OK. Please."

Scott looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring nod. I turned back around, bent my knees, and gripped my lacrosse stick. I then noticed that these gloves aren't mine. It has McCall written on it with black marker. I was brought out of my thoughts, as the referee blew his whistle. The game has begun.

Jackson quickly got the ball in his lacrosse stick, as I ran ahead to the goal, wide open. I waved my stick in the air, motioning that I was open. But he didn't pass it to me. Instead, he just ignored me and pass it to another lacrosse player. It seems I'm not the only one he is ignoring, as he ignored Scott too. One of our players dropped the ball and Scott ran towards it. But Jackson shoved him to the ground and took the ball for himself, scoring. I walked towards Scott and helped him up to his feet.

"He's doing this on purpose", I growled.

The crowd cheered for Jackson, who has that stupid smirk on his face .

"That's it Jackson! Get fired up!", Coach shouting at him.

I turned to the stands and saw Lydia and Allison holding a sign that says, **"We Luv U Jackson"** . I saw Scott looked hurt and pissed at this. _Oh no_, I thought to myself. Scott shooked his head and went to his position. I rolled my shoulders and my ears perked up at something.

"What if they're open?", I heard Danny say.

"Who's the captain?", Jackson hissed at him.

"You are."

"And we will win, if you listen to me."

"But-", Danny was cut off.

"What did I say?"

"Don't pass to McCall or Jackson."

I stopped listening, as I gritted my teeth. My blood boil, as I gripped tightly on my lacrosse stick. Who does Jackson think he is? I could feel my anger rising to a whole new level. With all the stressful things that has been happening, and Jackson, I am beyond pissed off. I could feel my body heating up, steaming, as my fire powers started to act up. I closed my eyes tightly, as I can feel them changing into fire. I took deep breaths in and out, as I tried to calm down. But I just couldn't. I saw Scott also having difficulty trying to calm down, as he bent down lowly, breathing and growling heavily. I saw a glimpse of his eyes and fangs, but thank goodness his helmet blocked it from other people sight. I got to calm down. If not for me, but for Scott. I was soon calm, as I took deep breaths. I saw the opposing player behind Scott take a few steps back.

"Scott. Calm down", I whispered, but knew he could hear me.

But I guess he was so angry, that he didn't hear me. The whistle blew and the ball was in the air. With quick speed, Scott jumped up high in the air, using one of the opposing team shoulder to get more height, as he caught the ball. He landed on his feet gracefully and ran to the goal. He dodged left and right. He arched his lacrosse stick and made a shot. The crowd went wild. I have to get Scott to calm down, before he shifts.

As the whistle blew again, I ran full speed to the ball. I quickly got it in my stick and sprinted to the goal. A defender came up to me. I took a fake step to the left, tricking him, turned 180° around, arched my stick back, and shot. Goal. It was now 4 to 5.

When the whistle blew again, one of the opposing player caught the ball, but one look from Scott, he gave the ball to Scott. Scott caught it and ran to the goal. He shot the ball so hard, that the ball went right right through the goalies stick net, causing a hole. We were tied now. I walked up to Scott.

"Scott?"

He just gave me a low growl.

"Scott you have to calm down", I warned him, before I had to go back to my position.

Once the whistle was blown again, Scott took the ball, and ran to the goal. I was right on his tail. He stopped as two defenders was on him. I could hear him growling from way over here. Time was ticking down. I ran towards Scott, as the two defenders came towards him.

"Scott!", I shouted at him.

He must've snapped out of it and looked at me, tossing me the ball. I jumped up high in the air, caught it, landed gracefully on my feet, twisting my body, as I launched the ball to the net.

Goal.

The crowd went wild. We won. I pumped my arms up in the air, as I was surrounded by the cheering crowd. I turned and saw Scott running back to the school, with Allison right behind him. I struggled through the crowd, as I weaved through the crowd. Once I was out from the crowd, I ran full speed to the locker room, making sure that no one saw me sneak out. Stiles quickly followed me, as he also saw Scott and Allison go to the locker room. Our cleats hit the tile floor, as we rushed inside to the locker room. We looked around for them, but we stopped as we saw them kissing in the showers. I smiled and shook my head. We hid behind the lockers. I gave out a low wolf whistle, as I wiggled my eyebrows at them. They separated from their makeout, laughing at my childness behavior.

"I've got to get back to my dad", Allison told him, leaving, but not before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Stiles. Percy", Allison told us, as she left.

"Hey", we said simultaneously.

"I kissed her", Scott told us, with a lovely smile and a daze look in his eyes.

"We saw that", Stiles said.

"She kissed me."

" We also saw that", I told him."It's pretty good, huh."

"I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad", Scott told us, with a bright smile on his face.

"We'll talk later then", Stiles told us, patting our shoulders.

Before he left, I grabbed his jersey and pulled him back.

"Hold up. What? Your not telling us something", I told him.

Stiles sighed.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body."

"And?"

"Well, let's keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of the girl animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you are?", I asked him.

"No. And if that's not a kick in the ass, the dead girl identity of both halves were found. Her name is Laura Hale."

"Hale?!", Scott and I asked together.

"Derek's sister."

If it is even possible, my jaw fell to the ground, as we looked at Stiles wide eye.

"But why would Derek kill his own sister?", Scott asked us.

Nobody answered.

"Okay, you know what. Let's think about this tomorrow. Today we celebrate winning the game, Scott's kiss, and Stiles... being Stiles. We need a break to celebrate, so we are all going to eat at Empire Diner, my treat", I told them.

"Can I get curly fries?", Stiles asked me like a child.

I rolled my eyes at him, as I took off Scott's lacrosse gloves.

"Fine. Here Scott, I think we switched gear by accident", I told him, giving him his gloves back.

"Thanks. I dropped yours on the field. I'll go get them."

"No, I'll get them. I need to get my sports bag anyway", I told him, as I jogged out of the locker room and back to the field.

The field was vacant, except for one person as the lights shines in them. I squinted my eyes and I realized that it was Jackson, as he examines my lacrosse gloves. I sped up my jog and came up to Jackson. His head snapped up to me, as he looks at me.

"I believe those are mine", I told him, in a hard voice.

He didn't say anything, as we both glared each other heavily with hatred. After a few moments, I got impatient and I snatched my gloves away from him. I glared at him, before I jogged over to the bench, shouldering my sport bag. I looked down at my gloves and saw a ripped hole at the tip of the finger gloves. The place where claws will come out. I then felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped, hiding the gloves behind my back. It was just Erica. I released a breath that I didn't knew that I was holding. I laughed and gave her a huge smile.

"You scared me", I told her.

"Sorry. I just came here to tell you congratulations on the game", she told me shyly, as she played with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Thanks. But it wasn't just me. It was the team too."

"Yeah, but you were amazing out there on the field", she told me quietly, blushing.

"Thanks", I told her, blushing a bit. "Let me walk you to your car."

She gave me a smile, as we started walking to the parking lot. Our feet quietly hit the ground, as the silent night was a beautiful sight to be in. We soon then stopped a couple yards away from her car, her mom in the driver seat.

"Oh yeah. Um, here's your hoodie back", she told me quietly, as she was about to take the hoodie off.

"No, no. Keep it."

She looks at me wide eye.

"A-are you sure? You don't have to."

"Yeah, keep it. It looks better on you, than it did on me."

She blushed, as she tuck a strand if her blond hair behind her ear, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks. See you on Monday then?"

"Yeah. Bye Erica", I told her, as I turned around and started to walk back to the school, but I was soon stopped by Erica.

"Percy! Wait!"

I turned around and the next thing I knew, I stumbled back a bit, blonde hair covering my face, as Erica wrapped her arms around my torso, her head buried on my chest. I was shocked at first, but I soon hugged her back.

"Thank you for everything", I heard Erica mumbled on my chest.

I didn't say anything, but tighten my grip around her, burying my head in her hair, as her flower and berries shampoo scent hit my nose. We were like this for a few minutes, before she let go.

"Bye Percy. See you soon", she told me shyly.

"See you soon Erica", I told her, waving as she walks to her car.

I watched, as they drives off. I smiled and started to head back to the school to change from my sweaty athletic clothes. I quickly stopped in my spot, as I felt something staring at me. I looked around, but I saw nothing. I cautiously and slowly walked to the school. But what I didn't see is the glowing red eyes in the dark, staring right at me.


	4. Chapter 4: Pack Mentality

**3rd POV**

Beacon Hills was already buzzing early morning of Monday. The front door of the school opened and in came Scott and Stiles.

"So you killed Allison and Percy?", Stiles asked Scott, who was still shaken up by his nightmare last night.

"I don't know. I just woked up. I-I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I-I never had a dream, when I woked up like that before."

"Really? Because I have. Ended a bit differently though", Stiles said.

"I mean A) I never had a dream that felt so real and B) Never give me much detail about you in bed again", Scott told Stiles, a bit disgusted.

"Noted. Where's Percy anyway?", Stiles asked Scott, as they tried to find their ADHD and Dyslexic friend.

"I don't know. When I woked up, he wasn't there. He probably just woked up early for a morning run or went to swim in the school pool", Scott shrugged, but you can tell that he was worried for his cousin, from the realistic dream he had.

Stiles just nodded.

"Let me take a guess here though-", Stiles was cutt off by Scott.

"I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna loose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not", Stiles lied.

Scott gave him a look.

"Yeah, that's totally it", Stiles confessed. "Hey, c'mon. It's gonna be fine. Personally, I think you are handling this pretty freakin amazingly. But it's not like there's a class of lycanthropy for beginners."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher", Scott suggested.

"Who, Derek?!", Stiles exclaimed, before slapping Scott upside the head. " re you forgetting that we tossed him into jail?"

"Yeah, I know but chasing Allison and Percy, attacking them at the back of the bus felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened."

They opened the door to outside, but they quickly stopped and froze, horrified at the scene right in front of them. There was cops and yellow crime scenes tape around a bus. The bus was completely destroyed, as the back of the door was barely hanging on its hinges. The door was bent and has claw marks all over it. That's not the bad part. The bad part was the crimson red blood that splatter everywhere inside and outside the bus. Police photographers snapped pictures of the scene.

"I think it did", Stiles mumbled.

They both gave each other a horrified look before rushing back inside the school building. Scott started to call Allison phone, while Stiles did the same for Percy. Neither of them picked up. They turned in circles, trying to find them, as panic raised through them.

"She's not answering my texts. So isn't Percy", Scott panicked.

"They're probably fine", Stiles reassured him. "It could be just a coincidence. A seriously amazing coincidence."

"Just help me find them, OK?", Scott asked him, as he furiously looked around for his girlfriend and cousin.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes filled with panic, as his breaths came out short, hyperventilating. Scott looked at each face, but none of them were Allison or Percy. Scott slammed forward to a locker. He leaned on it, as he started to breathe more heavily. Scott could practically hear his heart beating through his ears, as he looked down, his eyes flashing gold. He was loosing control. Scott gave out a frustrated yell and punched the locker in front of him. The locker bent and barely hang on, by the super strength of the werewolf punch. Scott slowly backed away, staring at the locker a bit terrified. He was walking backwards and crashed into someone, causing the person to drop their things to the floor. Scott turned around and his face was filled with relief, as he saw Allison and Percy smiling at him, alive and breathing.

"You scared the hell out of me", Allison laughed.

"Your okay? Both of you?", Scott breathed out, relieved.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah", Allison joked as she picked up her stuff with Scotts help.

"You OK?", Percy asked Scott.

"Just happy to see you guys", Scott said, but his eyes were trained directly on Allison.

The principle voice boomed out in the intercom. _"Students, this is your principal speaking. I know you all worrying about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police determines what happened, classes will proceed as schedule. Thank you."_

Percy groaned, as did the rest of the student body.

"Oh, c'mon!"

"See you at lunch", Allison told Scott.

"Yeah", Scott breathed out, before Allison left.

"What's up with you?", Percy asked Scott with raised eyebrows.

"Tell you in class", Scott told him, as they started to walk to English.

They both looked to the right, as they both heard someone muttering and cursing lowly to themselves. They saw a disbelief Jackson, who was staring at his locker, the same one that Scott bent and broke. Jackson stared at them.

"What are you looking at, ass-wipes?"

Scott failed to look innocent and biting his lip to hold in his smile. Percy just straight out snickered and laughed out loud.

"Did you do that?", Percy asked Scott.

Scott silence answered Percy and he kept on laughing.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later. Just gotta use the restroom," Percy told Scott, as he started to head the other way to the Men's restroom.

Percy walked inside the restroom, made sure no one was inside, before locking the door. Percy tossed his backpack aside, as he took off his dark-blue jacket and grey long sleeve shirt. Percy stared at the mirror, showing his muscle skin and white scars that litter his body from monsters and other painful memories. He raised his hand, touching the white gauze pads that went from his left shoulder down to his left elbow. Blood was staining the white bandage, as Percy flinched every time he moved. He slowly tooked it off. The dried up blood smell hit Percy in the face, as he stared at the four long claw marks scars that healed overnight. You could barely see it from the tattoo in the way, but it's there, if you look closely or have enhanced sight. Percy sighed, before turning on the water in the sink, sticking his left hand in the cold soothing water. Percy watched as the water crawled up on his skin like a snake, healing the scars, until it was completely gone.

"You owe me big time Scotty", Percy whispered, putting his shirt back on, remembering the events from last night, in the bus, as he burned the gauze into ashes.

**Percy POV**

I was in Chemistry, in which I have with Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackass, um I mean Jackson, and Erica, who is my lab partner. I sat in my stool, bored out of my mind, as I listen to drone on and on and on. I turned towards Erica and made a funny face towards her, causing her to quietly giggle under her breath. I smiled and faced forward, not wanting to get detention for not paying attention. Out of nowhere, a paper ball hit me behind my head. I whirled around to find the culprit and glared at Stiles, who looks a bit sheepish.

"Scott had a nightmare last night, but it actually happened, so I guess it's not a dream. Anyways, he had a dream that he attacked you and Allison on the bus", Stiles whispered to me.

"What? So you were the one that cause all of the wreck in the bus?", I whispered to Scott, facing him, as I played clue-less.

"I-I, don't know", he stuttered, panicking.

"But Allison and I are fine. Who's blood is all over in the bus then?", I asked them.

"Maybe it's my blood", Scott suggested.

"It could've been animal blood", Stiles suggested. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what with it?", Scott asked us.

"Ate it", I told him, like it was obvious.

"Raw?", he asked disbelief, wide eyed at us.

"No, you baked it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know, your the one that can't remember anything", Stiles told Scott sarcastically.

" , is that your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out once in a while", voice ranged out in the classroom.

I quickly turned around and looked down at the open textbook in front of me. I heard Stiles make a strange noise, as he said,

"What?"

"I think you, , and Mr. Perseus here will benefit from a little distance. Yes?", told Stiles.

I clenched my hands, as Mr. Harris called me by my full name. I hate it when he calls me by my full name and he know it too. He just enjoys on getting under my nerves and pushing my buttons.

"No", Stiles protested.

After a look from Mr. Harris, Scott and Stiles sighed, as they collected their stuff. Scott moved to the front, Stiles at the back, and I just stayed in my seat, in the middle of the classroom.

"Let me know when the separation anxiety gets too much."

I gave him a sarcastic look and a dry laugh.

"Asshole", I muttered under my breath.

I smiled, as I saw Erica trying hard not to smile from my remark. I then focused on my work, before a girl shouted something, pointing at the window.

"Hey! I think they found something!"

Stools scraped the floor, as the whole class, including me, rushed to the windows. I was behind Erica, as I looked over the top of her head to see through the window. We saw the paramedics taking someone that was on the gurney, to the ambulance. We watched with held breaths.

"That's not a rabbit", Scott whispered, horrified.

All of a sudden, the guy shot straight up from his laying position on the gurney, and gave out a blood curling scream from his mouth. He was covered in claw marks and blood was seeping out through his wounds. I jumped a bit, as everybody gave out a frightful screams and taking a step back. Since Erica was in front of me, her back hit my chest and her hands gripped my biceps. I grabbed her arms and looked down at her. She looked up at me, with a tint of pink covering her cheeks.

"You alright?", I asked her in worry.

"Um, y-yeah. Just got scared", Erica stuttered shyly, as she slowly let go of me and stepped out from my embrace.

For a second, I missed having her in my arms, before shaking that feeling away.

I looked at the window and blamed myself for not saving that guy sooner last night.

It was soon my favourite subject in school. Lunch. I set my tray down, as I took a seat to the left from Stiles, Scott sitting across from us.

"But dreams aren't memories", Stiles argues.

"That's not true. Some of them are. Some dreams can be memories of events that happened in the past, present, or could even happen in the future", I told them, as I plopped a curly fry in my mouth.

"But it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?", Stiles asked him.

"Because, during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in full control. Look, I was running in the middle of the night, hunting a totally innocent guy", Scott told us.

"But we don't know that", Stiles argued.

"I not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I got to cancel", Scott said sadly.

"No Scott. You can't just cancel everything in your life. We'll figure it out ", I told him.

Then, out of nowhere, came out Lydia Martin, as she sat at our table, next to Scott.

"Figure what out? Hey Percy", she said to me, as she gave me a pearly white smile.

"Hey Lydia, we were just um talking about homework ", I told her, as Scott and Stiles were too shock to speak.

"Why is she sitting with us?", Stiles whispered to me.

"I have no idea", I told him, as Allison, Danny, and Jackson sat with us.

I smiled uncomfortably, as one of the girls was basically eye raping me.

"Get up", Jackson growled at a guy who was sitting next to Lydia.

"How come you never asked Danny to move?", the guy whined.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend coin slot ", Danny told him.

The guy then got up and sat another seat in the table.

"So I heard a cougar caused the attack on the bus", Danny said, trying to start a conversation.

"I heard it was a mountain lion", Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion", Lydia stated.

When she realized what she said, she quickly said,

"Isn't it?"

I looked at her, a bit suspicious.

"Yeah", I drawled out, taking a sip of my water.

"Who cares. The guy was probably a homeless tweaker, that was gonna die anyway", Jackson said, his voice annoying me.

"Yeah, well, that guy could've had a family", I sneered at him.

We had a glare down, before Stiles voice interrupted it.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out", Stiles said, as he moved his phone for everybody to see.

On the screen was Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles dad. _"The Sheriff's department will continue to speculate on the incident, but confirmed the victim as Garrison Meyers who did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to the hospital, where he remains in critical condition."_

It then showed a picture of the guy that was attacked in the bus.

"I know this guy", Scott said.

"You do?", Allison asked him.

"Yeah. I used to ride the bus when I stayed at my dad's", Scott explained.

Question and thoughts clouded my head, as I try to think why was this guy attack in the first place. Is he connected somehow with the supernatural? If so, how? Why? I was snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the conversation. Lydia twirled her fork in the air.

"Can we talk about something a little more fun please? Oh, like where we're going tomorrow night?"

She faced Scott and Allison, with a large smile. Scott and Allison were both caught off guard by Lydia question. _Oh, this is gonna be good_, I thought, smiling widely, while taking a bite of my macaroni and cheese. I watched as Scott and Allison panic and glanced at each other before looking at Lydia.

"You said you were thinking about hanging out tomorrow?", Lydia prompted.

Allison swallowed her water and glanced back and forth between Scott and Lydia, wide eyed.

"Um, we were thinking about what we were going to do..."

"Well, I'm not sitting at home all night watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun", Lydia stated.

Stiles and I shared amused looks, at Scott panic look. I had to bite my tongue, to stop myself from laughing, but I couldn't stop myself from the snickers that escaped my mouth.

"Hanging out? The four of us? As in, us and them? Do you want us to hang out with them?", Scott fired questions at poor Allison.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun", she replied, unconvinced.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork", Jackson said, picking up his fork.

"May I have the honors?", I asked him sweetly, with a large smile.

He just glared at me and I just smiled wider. Lydia snatched the fork from Jackson and set it back down on the table.

"Oh, how about bowling? You love to bowl!", Lydia exclaimed happily.

I choked in my own laughter, at the idea of Scott bowling. For my birthday party, we went bowling and Scott was trying to impress us with his _"awesome"_ bowling skills. Short story, Scott broke my foot and didn't even hit one bowling pin.

"Yeah, with actual competition", Jackson smirked.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?", Allison inquired, leaning forward on the table.

_Oh no_, I thought to myself.

"Can you bowl?", Jackson leaned forward, looking at Scott.

"Sort-of...", Scott answered.

"Is it sort-of, or yes?", Jackson sneered.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler", Scott told him, narrowed eyes.

I mentally face palmed myself, at Scott answer.

"Perfect! Tomorrow we are going bowling! Percy, you should come", Lydia chirped.

I choked on my water that I was drinking and started to have a coughing fit.

"Um, what?", I asked her, after my coughing fit subsided.

"You should come bowling with us. I can introduce you to some of my friends", Lydia smiled.

"Um, I think I'll pass", I told her.

"Oh, c'mon Percy. It'll be fun", Allison begged me.

"Yeah Perce, you should come. You love bowling and your great at it " Scott pleaded.

I looked around the table, hoping to find a escape route. I know the reason why they want me to come with them on the group date. They both don't want to go with Lydia and Jackson alone. No way I'm going. Jackson and I will kill each other in five minutes with each around.

I shook my head no.

"Um, sorry, but I-", I was cut off by a sharp and hard kick to my right shin, from Allison.

I jumped in my seat and yelped in pain, while glaring at Allison, who just gave me a _"please"_ look. Everybody was looking at us.

"Maybe, but I'm probably not-" I was cut off by another kick at the left shin, but this time by Scott.

I gave out a low _"Ow"_, under my breath.

"I'll think about-", Scott and Allison kicked both of my shins.

I groaned in pain and placed my hands on my poor shins, knowing there's going to be a big bruise there soon.

"I'd love to go", I squeaked through the pain, giving Lydia a forced smile.

She smiled at me and clapped her hands.

"Perfect. I'll set up a date for you with one of my friends. This is going to be great!"

"Can't wait", I mumbled, glaring at Scott and Allison.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I am not going on this date!", I argued with Scott, as we exit our last class period of the day.

"Please Percy. If your there, it will be more bearable to be in the date, than being alone with just Lydia and Jackson", Scott pleaded at me.

"No. I'm sorry but I'm not going on this date. I rather jump off from the school roof, than go on this date."

"Please Percy. Please. Please. Please", he begged me.

"No."

Scott sighed sadly, before his eyes lit up.

"Fine. If you don't go on this date, then I'll tell everyone that you still have Sponge-Bob, Nemo, and The little Mermaid pajamas. And that you still sleep in them."

I stopped dead on my tracks and I whirled around, faceing him.

"Shh! You swore you weren't going to tell anybody", I hissed at him, as I looked around and made sure no one was listening to our conversation.

"And I will. Only if you come to this group date", Scott told me, a bit smug.

"You wouldn't dare", I growled at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Stiles, you still got that picture of Percy in his Little Mermaid boxers that we took over the summer?", Scott asked Stiles, looking over his shoulder.

"OK, OK! Fine, I'll go on this stupid group date", I grumbled like a child. "But FYI, I'll be there to watch you fail miserably in bowling."

Scott groaned and placed his face in his hands.

"You're a terrible bowler", Stiles reminded him.

"I know! I'm such an idiot."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. First it turned into the whole date thing and then comes that phrase-,"

"Hang out", Scott cut Stiles off.

Stiles shakes his head at him.

"Guys like me and you don't hang out with hot girls. Only hot guys, like Percy", Stiles told him.

" Did you just called me hot?", I asked Stiles, giving him a weird look and raised eyebrows.

He ignored me and continued talking.

"Once you start hanging out with them, you might as well become her gay best friend. You and Danny can hang out."

Scott groaned.

"How is this happening? Ugh, I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much", Stiles said out of no-where.

We were talking about Scott messed up werewolf life and now Stiles just started to talk about how he thinks Danny doesn't like him.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out", Scott said.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?", Stiles asked us.

I gave him a _" What the fuck?" _look.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now ", Scott checks his phone. "We are going to be late for work."

Scott quickly walked away from us, as I started to head to my locker to get my skateboard.

"Wait Scott Perce! You didn't- Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question."

I just shook my head and ignore Stiles question. I walked down the hallway and quickly towards my locker. I spinned my combination, grabbed my board, and slammed my locker shut, locking it. I turned around but stopped as I almost crashed into somebody. That somebody is Erica.

"Whoa", I said, as I stumbled back in surprise.

Erica did the same thing. She clutched tightly to her binder closely to her chest, as she looked down at the ground, blushing a bit.

"Oh-h. H-hey P-Percy. S-sorry. I-I wasn't looking at where I was going", she stuttered quietly.

"It's fine. Nothing happen, so there's no need for you to apologize", I told her.

We stood there for a few seconds, a bit in a awkward silence.

"Um, sorry but I really have to go before I'm late to work", I told her, scratching the back of my neck.

"O-oh, yeah. See you a-around, I guess", she said.

I took a step to the left to go around her, but at the same time she stepped to her right. We both chuckled quietly. I stepped to my right, the same time she stepped to her left. It went like this for a while, until I stop.

"OK. How about we both go to our left?", I chuckled.

Erica smiled and nodded. We both went to our left and walked our separate ways.

"Bye Erica", I waved at her.

"Bye Percy", she whispered.

**Erica POV**

****I quickly shuffled towards my locker, as I was pushed and shoved by my classmates. I kept my eyes glue to the floor, as I ignore their comments and insults they shoot at me. Just same old day in the prison they called school. I sighed as I stuffed my school books in my locker. I quickly locked it and powered walked out of here. I was so focused in digging through my bag for my phone, that I almost crashed into someone.

"Whoa", said a husky, familiar voice.

I looked up and I felt heat surge through my cheeks, as a burst of butterflies burst through my stomach. I looked at the handsome face of the one and only, Percy Jackson. Ever since the first day of school, when he caught me in his strong arms, right when I was about to fall on my ass, I've gain the hugest crush on him. My little, OK huge, crush on Stiles soon went away, as soon I stared into Percy beautiful ocean-green and blue eyes.

He was the definition of a hot and sexy hunk. With his muscular build that can rival Taylor Lautner, his tall 6'4 figure, his silky raven-black hair that makes every girl here want to run their finger through. His pearly, lopsided smile always sent me tongue-tied and make my legs into jelly. What I like the most were those gorgeous ocean color eyes. They are so breath-taking and stands out from his sun-kissed skin. With his tattoos and the silver streak in his hair, he gives off this rebellion vibe from him. He basically has the looks of a god or even better.

I gulped and felt my heart hammering through my chest. _Oh my god! Does my hair look OK? What about my breath? Come on Erica, speak to him, before he thinks your a freak!_, I thought to myself.

"Oh-h. H-hey P-Percy. S-sorry. I-I wasn't looking at where I was going", I quickly stutter out an apology quietly.

_Smooth Erica, real smooth_, I thought to myself. I clutched tightly on my binder and avoided eye contact, knowing if I look into his eyes, it will be too difficult to look away.

"It's fine. Nothing happen, so there is no need for you to apologize", he told me, giving me that lopsided smile that I love.

Besides his looks, I like Percy personality. He didn't judge me, when I told him I was epileptic. He didn't gave me the fake sympathy, but instead this look of understanding. He didn't treat me like this fragile doll, but like a normal person. We just stood there for a couple seconds, awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Um, sorry but I really have to go, before I'm late to work", Percy said, as he scratched behind his head.

I then just notice that he was holding his skateboard in his hands.

"O-oh, yeah. See you a-around I guess", I stuttered, as I took a step to my right, the same time as Percy took a step to his left. We both chuckled quietly under our breaths. I took a step to my left this time, the same time Percy took a step to his right. It went like this for a while, until Percy stopped.

"OK. How about we both go to our left?", he chuckled, sending more heat to my cheeks.

I smiled and nodded. We both went to our left and waked down the halls, to our separate ways. I stopped as Percy shouted.

"Bye Erica."

A smile crept towards my lips.

"Bye Percy", I whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

Oh dear god, I am falling hard and falling fast to the one and only, Perseus Freakin Jackson.

**Percy POV**

I popped my board into my hands, as Scott quickly parked his bike at the back of the animal clinic. We quickly un-locked the back door of the animal clinic and rushed inside the building. We both saw Deaton, our boss, un-packing a package.

"Sorry we're late", I apologized, as I set my backpack and board down.

"You're only two minutes late", Deaton told us, his back facing us.

"We just don't want you to think we're slacking", Scott told him.

"And we don't want you to fire us. Because I really like this job. And the money", I told him, as Scott and I got to work.

"Scott, Perseus. I guarantee you both, that you are the least likely kids to slack off."

"Are you sure you are talking about me, Doc?", I joked.

He just chuckled.

You see, every time I call him Doc, instead of Deaton, he calls me by my full name. Deaton are one the few people who I let to call me Perseus. Scott and I were un-packing some of the boxes, before Sheriff Stilinski came inside the clinic. We both stopped what we were doing and watched him come inside the clinic, with a German Shepard.

"Hey, I see someone is ready to get their stitches out", Deaton said to the dog, in a happy tone.

"Hey there Scott, Percy. Staying out of trouble?", Stiles dad asked us.

"That depends, on what trouble means to you?", I told him, as Scott rolled his eyes at me.

"Perseus, can you lift our patient on the table?", Deaton asked me, as he washed his hands.

I nodded my head and gently lifted the dog in my arms and onto the table, while Scott gathered the supplies.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, can you look at the pictures I was talking about. We still can't determine the animal that done this", Sheriff Stilinski told Deaton, as he pulled out a manila folder, handing it to him.

"I'm not exactly an expert", Deaton told him, opening the folder.

"This is the guy that was attacked in the bus."

That caught my attention, as I whipped my head towards them, like Scott.

"Yeah, we found wolf hair on the body."

"Wolf?", Scott blurted out, not thinking.

They both looked at him.

"I think what Scott means, is that wolves hasn't been in California in, like, 60 years", I told them, as Scott and I try to get a close look of the pictures in the folder.

"Yes, true enough. But wolves are highly migratory. They can wander into one state by impulse or by a strong enough memory", Deaton explained, as he examined the pictures.

"Wolves have memory?", Scott asked him.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated by a drive."

Scott gulped.

Deaton then pointed at something in the picture. It was the guy that was attack, but he was in a hospital bed.

"You see those right there. Claw marks. A wolf would've gone for the throat. Spinal cord, with its teeth."

Scott was getting paler by the second.

"What, so you think a mountain lion did this?", the Sheriff asked him.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down it's prey, hobbling it, tearing it by the ankles. And then, the throat."

Scott looked like he was remembering something and by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

Our shift was soon over and Scott and I quickly went home, as I cooked dinner for Scott's mom. Scott wants to borrow the car for the group date, so the food would be the butter on the toast. Once I finished cooking lasagna and my special cookies, we were off to the hospital. We walked towards the sliding doors, as we tried to find our favourite nurse. We spotted her at the front desk.

"There is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful kids, actually bringing me food to work?", she asked, as Scott leaned on his elbows on the desk, while I stuffed my hands in my jacket.

"You forgot un-believable handsome", I told her.

"Well, we just thought you might want to skip the cafeteria tonight."

"And try my famous lasagna and blue cookies."

"You are the most thoughtful, loving, lying conniving con-artist. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night ", she told us.

"Mom", Scott whined.

"Tia", I whined

"What? There's a curfew. No car. But I will take this", she said, as she snatched the plastic bag with the lasagna and cookies from Scott's hands. "Love you."

"Love you too", we both mumbled.

We were about to head out, before Scott stopped all of a sudden.

"What? What is it Scott?", I asked him.

He didn't answer me. He then started to walk towards one of the hospital rooms. I, of course, followed him as we both quietly entered a room.

"What are we doing here?", I asked him, but my question was soon answered, as the guy that was attacked on the bus was laying in a hospital bed.

His whole face was bloody and was covered in claw marks. He has tubes connecting to his nose and wrist. He has a bandage wrapped around his head and another around his neck.

" ", Scott whispered in horror.

As on cue, eyes opened slowly and he turned his head toward us.

"You okay?", I asked stupidly.

One glance towards Scott, he started hyperventilating. He then grabbed onto Scott arm and freak out. I jumped in surprise and a bit in fright. He then started screaming. I pulled Scott away from his grasp, as Aunt Melissa came in, looking at us like we were crazy.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get OUT! GO! NOW!", she kicked us out.

My ears was ringing, as all I could hear was screams from the hospital.

The next day, after-school, Scott and I went to the woods, to the Hale house, to get help from Derek. We stopped a couple feet away from the house.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help", Scott said out in the open.

A couple minutes later, Derek came out from the front door.

"I was wondering when you finally realized you need my help", he told him.

"Well, it's kinda hard with all the threats that you shoot us, so we apologize", I told him sarcastically.

"Those threat still hangs there", he threatened me, as we walked towards the front porch.

"So is mine", I told him, not backing down.

"OK, I know we both have part for putting you in jail, basically announcing you to the hunters, so I don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something that night on the bus. I-I had a dream that someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might've actually happen", Scott explained to him.

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did that night?!", Scott exclaimed to him.

"No."

"Well, can you at least tell me the truth. Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to injure someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably."

"You are just a bucket of rainbows, aren't you?", I told him.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on the full moon. But it is not gonna come for free", he told us.

"What do you want?", Scott asked him, as it start to rain.

"You'll find out soon. But for now, I am going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it. Feel it. Let you senses, smell, touch, remember everything for you."

"That's it? Just go back?"

"Do you wanna know what happen?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him", Scott told him.

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her or your cousin."

"I'm right here", I told him. "This cousin has a name."

"You should leave and do what I have told you to do."

"Gladly. C'mon Scott ", I placed my hand on the rail of the front porch.

I froze, as I felt my eyes glow green, a sign that I was getting a vision. Ever since Chaos blessing, I un-locked powers from my grandfather, Apollo, like seeing glimpse of the future, music, literature, archery, and healing.

_It was dark, mid-night. I was standing in front of the Hale house. But what I saw made me horrified. The house was on fire. I watched as the hot flames grew faster and hotter by the second. The fire eating the wood. Screams of pain, was heard inside the house. It was increasing by the second. The screams were so loud, that it feels like someone was screaming directly in my ears. I covered my ears, as the screams just kept on increasing by the second. Smoke covered the air. I started to cough, as I breathed in the fumes. I tried to move, tried to stop the fire with my fire powers or will some water, but I couldn't move. I watched in horror, as the house burned and the screams of pain and cries to escape, soon ceased to a stop. All I heard now, was the cackling of the fire, as the screams were done and died away._

I was then pulled out from the vision. I immediately closed my eyes, not wanting them to see my glowing eyes. I could feel cold sweat dripping down my forehead and my heart beating fast.

"Percy, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost", Scott asked me, worried.

I slowly opened my eyes, as they went back to normal.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. It's, just nothing", I told him, as Scott and Derek looked at me. "C'mon. We should go."

We left the Hale house. I shivered, as I recalled the vision. I just witnessed the Hale house fire. The day when Derek's family burned to death.

"I can't believe we're doing this. I also can't believe you are doing what Derek told you", Stiles whined, as he pulled up to the bus parking lot, at the school.

"Quit your whining and keep watch", I told him, as Scott and I got out from Stile's jeep.

"Wait, what?!"

"It just me. And Percy has to keep watch around the bus so we won't get caught", Scott told him.

"How come I'm always the guy that is keeping watch?"

"Because, knowing you, you will cause a loud commotion. And I'm the oldest " I told him.

"OK, why does it feel that you guys are Batman and Superman, and I'm the sidekick. I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"No one is Batman, Superman, or Robin any of the time", Scott told him.

"Not even some of the time."

"Just stay here", I told him.

"Oh My God! ", Stiles groaned, heading back to his jeep.

"I'm still Superman, right?", I asked Scott.

Scott gave me a look that say _"Shut Up"_

"Right. I'll just climb", I told him.

I started to climb over the fence and landed at the other side with a jump. Scott was right behind me. I blew out a deep breath and looked at Scott.

"Well, there you go."

Scott nodded quietly and slowly walked inside the bus, taking deep breaths. I sighed and looked around my surroundings. I was deep in thought, as I recalled the night of the attack on the bus.

**Flashback**

_I was in my room, sleeping in my boxers, before I heard a low growl coming from Scott's room. My eyes snapped open, and I stealthy got out from my bed, quietly to Scott's room. I held Riptide in my hands, as I slowly turned the doorknob. I looked inside and opened the door. It was empty and the window was wide open._

_"Not again", I groaned._

_I quickly went back to my room and to my closet. I pushed all my clothes to one side, showing the wall of my closet. I placed my hand on a certain spot on the wall. By my touch, it changed from a plain old wall, into a metal silver door. I quickly opened the metal door, showing a secret room of weapons. It was big, the size of a small gym. Guns, rifles, knives, throwing daggers, arrows, bullets, bows, you name it. They are all either hanged up securely or locked in a metal drawer box in the wall, that can only be open by my touch. I quickly went to one of the metal drawers and opened it. It revealed a black voice changer mouth-piece mask. I quickly placed it on my mouth, the smooth metal touching my skin. It covered my entire mouth and reached to my cheeks. I turned it on and tested it out._

_"1,2,3", I said, but it wasn't my voice_

_The voice was more robot like, you can't even recognize my own voice. I then closed my eyes and I felt the same prickling, uncomfortable feeling. I opened my eyes and I was all armoured up. I clenched and un-clenched my leather gloves. I quickly loaded my guns and check I have all my weapons. I was not going to hurt my cousin. These are all defense purposes and if other hunters comes. And no, I am not going to kill any hunters if they do come, just warn them to back off. I exited my secret weapon room, change it back to a wall, and put on my watch. I pushed the on button._

_"Show me where, Scott McCall, is at", I said to my watch._

_A hologram immediately popped out, showing the earth, before zooming in to the U.S, then to California, and finally to Beacon Hills, showing me a red dot at where Scott is at. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at where he is heading._

_"He's heading to school?"_

_I turned off my watch and walked towards my window. I step out and was on the roof. I flipped on my hood and extended my wings. I front flip off the roof and soared through the night sky. In minutes, I was at the school. My super hearing caught growls and shouts of pain. I picked up my speed and landed on one of the roof of a bus, at where all the noise was coming from. I broke one of the bus windows with my combat boots, launched myself inside the bus. There was werewolf Scott on one side and a very wounded and a monster I have never seen before in the other side. It was huge, has big muscled, with dark black fur, and red eyes. It has the features of a wolf, but more demonic. A abomination. It was the same thing, that bit Scott that night. _

_Oh what I got myself into, I thought to myself. The wolf beast growled at me and swiped at me with its claws. But I was too fast. I quickly transformed my cuff bracelet into my shield and blocked his claws. I punched it right in its snout and kicked it hard on the chest, causing it fly back at the end of the bus. I hauled over my shoulder, as he passed out from the pain. Then Scott came in front of me and growled, his canines flashing at me._

_"Scott", I said slowly, my voice-changer hiding my real voice._

_I just then realized that Scott wasn't growling at me but at the wolf beast. Scott jumped on-top of the bus seats and jumped up, claws ready to strike. But the wolf beast, just swatted him like a rag doll. Scott body hit the side of the bus, his head hitting hard, knocking him out cold. The wolf beast advanced towards Scott, as it raised it claws, ready to strike at his throat. I set down and set my hands on fire. I threw a wall of blue flames at the wolf beast, causing it to howl and whimper in pain. I kept throwing fire at it, until it was away from Scott. I quickly knelt on one knee next to Scott and saw that blood was seeping from his head, but it was already healing. That was a mistake. Taking my focus away from the wolf beast. It barge through the back door of the bus, taking with it._

_"Dammit!", I cursed out loud._

_All of a sudden, pain shot through my left shoulder down to my left arm. I hissed in pain and I stumble back. I looked down at my left shoulder and saw four long claw marks. My head snapped up, as I heard a low, deadly growl. Scott was fully conscious and was looking at me with a deadly look._

_"Scott..."_

_But it seems that he was in full werewolf mode, as he slowly advanced towards me, snapping his fangs at me._

_"Scott. C'mon. You can control this", I told him, but it was no use._

_He swinged at me but I caught his wrist. He swinged with his other claw, but I caught that too. I twisted them, not painfully, and kicked him in the chest, sending him to one of the bus seats._

_"Scott! ", I shouted at him, but nothing._

_I cursed under my breath, as I raised my shield. I don't wanna hurt Scott, but he is making this difficult. Scott got right back up and I used my shield to deflect his blows. His movements were too wild, rapid, and very predictable. His attacks was very animalistic and he was in no control._

_"Scott!"_

_Nothing._

_I growled in frustration and used my shield to push him against the side of the bus._

_"Scott! Take control! ", I shouted at him._

_But Scott didn't snap out of it._

_He struggled with the shield on his chest but I didn't budge. I ripped off the voice-changer from my face, using with one of the hands that I wasn't using._

_"_**_SCOTT!_**_", I shouted._

_But it wasn't my usual voice. It was deep and held so much power. I shouted so loud, that the bus shook and all the bus windows shattered into million of shards. I watched wide eyes, as Scott stopped struggling and he slowly shifted back to human. His golden eyes, canine teeth, claws, all went away. Scott closed his eyes and fell forward, passed out. I quickly changed my shield to a cuff bracelet and caught Scott before he hit the bus floor. I gently laid him down on one of the seat. I flip down my hood and tiredly ran a hand through my hair. What did I just do? I somehow made Scott transformed back to human, with a voice that didn't belong to me. I need to tell Chaos about this. I flipped my hood back on, pocketed my mouth mask, and easily lifted Scott, tossing him over my shoulder. I flame traveled to Scott's room and placed him in his bed. I slowly walked back to my room. My armour changed back to my tattoo. I put back the voice-changer back in my secret weapon room. I grabbed the first-aid kit under my bed and patched up the claw marks. I stuffed an ambrosia in my mouth and chewed happily at the taste, sighing happily as the I felt the wound stop bleeding and close up. I went under my covers and I was out like a light._

I was snap out of my memories, as Stiles honked his Jeep. My head snapped up and I notice one of the school security guard holding a flashlight. I banged the bus with my fist, to get Scott attention.

"Let's go", I hissed.

Scott scrambled out of the bus and we both sprinted out of there. I jumped on top of a red car and front flip over the fence, Scot copying my moves. I rolled on my shoulder and sprinted towards Stiles Jeep. I launched myself at the backseat, Scott at the front, and we sped off.

"Did it work?! Did you remember?! ", Stiles quickly asked him, his eyes darting from the road to Scott.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I was there last night and the blood- a lot of it was mine. "

"So did you attack the bus driver?", I asked him, leaning forward from the backseat, as I played dumb and clueless.

"No! I-I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine... it was Derek", Scott told us.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why would Derek tell you to go back on the bus, to remember that he attacked the driver?", I asked him.

"That's what I don't get! I was trying to protect the driver, from Derek."

"Maybe it's a pack thing?", Stiles said.

"What?"

"I don't know, maybe it's like... and initiation thing? Like you have to do the first kill together or something", he explained.

Scott scoffed.

"Yeah, because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience."

"Yeah, but you didn't though, which means you're not a killer and it also means", I began to speak but Scott cut me off. "That I can go out with Allison."

"Well, I think Perce was going to say, that it means you won't kill us."

"Oh yeah, that too", Scott agreed.

I rolled my eyes at him. He has only one thing going on his mind. Allison.

"But I wasn't alone", Scott told us.

"What? What do you mean you weren't alone? Was there another werewolf?", Stiles asked him.

Scott shooked his head no.

"Not. It was much stronger, faster, and way more powerful than a werewolf. It had weapons and managed to change me back to human."

"Hunter?", Stiles guessed.

"Unless hunters has wings sprouting from their backs and throws blue fire balls. It also somehow knew my name too", Scott told us.

"Great. Another supernatural to deal with", Stiles said sarcastically.

I stayed silent the whole time, praying that they won't figure out it was me. But knowing with my luck, I am in some deep shit.

I looked at myself in the mirror, ready to get this group date over with, so I can just relax and fall asleep. I was wearing a white tee, with a plaid shirt over it, that fit my muscles snugly, ripped faded jeans, and a pair of converse. I sighed and grabbed my phone, wallet, and my denim jacket. Being me, I accidentally knocked down one of my school textbook, from one of my dressers, to the ground. I cursed under my breath, as I crouched down, picking it up. Something fell out of my book, landing on the floor. I curiously picked it up, standing up and flipped it over. The book that was in my hands, fell, as my whole body froze at the picture. I felt a pang in my chest, as I look at the picture. I didn't even know I had this picture. I thought I burned it, with the rest. It was a picture of Annabeth and I. I had her in my arms, carrying her bridal style, as I spinned her around, mid pic. She has her arms around my neck, holding tightly, as she lean her head back, letting her blond curls bounce. We were both laughing. I was looking at the pic in sadness and in anger. I guess I was looking at the picture longer than I thought, because Scott came in my room, looking anxious and annoyed.

"C'mon, Percy! We have to pick up Allison. Hey, you OK?", he said the last part in concern.

I snapped my head up and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, let's go", I told him, as I crushed the picture in my hands, throwing it in the trash can.

I slipped on my jacket and grabbed the keys to my Aunt's car. After giving her my puppy dog eyes _(which nobody can say no too_), she finally agreed to give us the car, just to text her that we are okay, and that I'm driving, since I'm the oldest, much to Scott displeasure. We got in the car and I drove to Allison house. Lydia texted me she is going to pick up my date. I don't even know how Lydia got my number, I never gave it to her. Scott then got a text from Allison, saying to pick her up from two house down from her house. Scott and I shared confused looks, but I did as she said. We soon found her, and she got in the backseat with Scott.

"Hey", Allison said to Scott, with a smile.

"Hey", Scott said to her, with a dopey smile.

"Kill me now", I groaned, as I drove to the bowling alley.

When we got there, Jackson, Lydia, and my date was already there, in our lane. Lydia introduce me to Ashley Jones, my date. She was about 5'5, slightly tan, green-brown eyes, and curly brown hair with highlights. Overall, she was very pretty. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Ashley, Percy. Percy, Ashley", Lydia introduce us.

I smiled at her and shook her petite hand.

"Hey Ashley."

" Hey", she smiled at me.

Lydia smile widen, as she clapped her hands together.

"I am a genius. Well, I'm going to give you guys some time to get to know each other."

She then walked off.

"Let's go get our bowling shoes", Ashley told me, as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to get our shoes.

I grabbed a men size, 12 1/2, while Ashley got a women 7 1/2. We sat in some chairs in our lane.

"So, have you ever been bowling before?", I asked her, as I tied my shoes, trying to start a conversation.

"Never. I mean, who would like to bowl in these shoes", she remarked, holding her shoes in disgust, nose crinkle.

"Well, you can't bowl with heels", I told her, pointing at those feet killer machine.

"I'm going to ignore that. Your lucky your hot."

I rolled my eyes and got up to get a bowling ball, Ashley right behind me. This is going to be a long night. I picked up a cool blue bowling ball and weighed it my hands. I smiled, as I found the perfect bowling ball for me.

"You know, I was ecstatic when Lydia brought me into this group date", she told me in a flirty voice, placing a manicured hand on my chest. "When I found out you were coming, I agreed even more."

I quietly gulped as she gave me this seductive look, that I didn't like at all. Cyclops, I can handle. Hell-hounds, easy. Hydra, piece of cake. Girls seducing me, not so much.

"How so?"

She gave out a giggle and batted her eyelashes.

"Who wouldn't want to go on a date with, The Percy Jackson? Great Lacrosse player. Good grades. Perfect looks. Amazing muscles. I wonder what else your great in?", she whispered the last part in my ear, her hand sneakily slid under my shirt, touching my abs.

My eyes widen like saucers and a strange sound, like a strangled cat, escaped my mouth. I jumped away from her, dropping the bowling ball in the process. The bowling ball made a loud _THUD _on the ground, causing everyone to look at us. I blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ha ha. Butterfingers", I told everyone, nervously laughing.

"I wonder what else your good with your fingers", Ashley seductively whispered in my ear, getting too close to my comfort.

"Coming!", I shouted to nobody, my voice higher than usual, as I grabbed my bowling ball and practically running away from Ashley.

I quickly went to Scott and Allison.

"I am leaving."

"What?! Why?!"

"Why?! Why?! Because, I think so far, I've been sexually assaulted and we haven't even started the date!", I exclaimed to him.

Scott gave Allison a nervous smile, before grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"We had a deal", Scott hissed at me.

"No. You blackmailed me into going into this date, which I think is not right to do to your dear cousin", I remarked at him.

"Just please stay, OK. I-I'll pay you. I'll do your homework for a month. All of your chores for the rest of your life. I'll buy you a new skateboard. A house. Heck, I'll give you a foot-rub and buy the whole state of California, just don't leave Allison and I alone", Scott pleaded with me.

I gave him a hard look, before I sighed, giving in. I closed my eyes, as I pinched the bridge of my nose, eyes closed.

"Fine. But you owe me BIG MCCALL", I told him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", Scott thanked me.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this date over with", I grumbled at him, as we walked back to the group.

Scott sat next to Allison, while I sat next to Ashley. She gave me a flirty smile, as she twirled a strand of hair in her finger. I forced a smile, but I'm pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. I saw Jackson go behind Lydia, giving her a peck on the lips and helped her bowl. She got a gutter. On the second roll, she knocked down two pins.

"I'm so bad at this", Lydia mumbled.

Up next was Allison. She got in a perfect form and rolled her bowling ball. She got a strike.

"Someone brought their A game", Lydia complimented her.

"Not bad, Snow White."

Her eyebrows raised up and she gave me a _"really_" look, before laughing. I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"Oh look, it's my turn. C'mon and help me Percy", Ashley chirped, standing up.

I didn't even had time to say anything, before she hauled me up on my feet and dragging me behind her. I reluctantly placed my had under her hand that was holding the ball, and my other hand behind her back. Since I was taller than her, I can see over her head easily. We took a few steps forward, I helped her arch the ball behind her, and pushed it forward, as the ball flew out of her hand, rolling down the lane. She knocked down four pins. On the second try, she knocked down only two pins. I gladly took a step away from her and back to my seat.

Jackson went up next and did this weird bowling position, but manage to make a strike. I rolled my eyes, as I saw his cocky, smug smirk on his face. He sat next to Lydia, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"You're up, McCall", he said to him, with a slight glare.

"You can do it Scott", Allison engouraged him.

I gave him thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Scott went up and you can feel the nervousness radiating off from his body. He grabbed his ball and stood there for a second, before he poorly rolled the ball. He got a gutter. I glared at Jackson, as he busted out laughing. Lydia and Ashley pursed their lips, as they tried hard not to giggle.

"Jackson? Mind shutting up?", Allison retorted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words, _I'm a great bowler_."

"He's just warming up", I defended Scott.

"Yeah, maybe he just need the kiddy bumpers", Jackson laughed.

"Just-just aim for the middle, Scotty", Allison told him, with encouragement.

"How about you aim for anything, except for the gutters?", Jackson mocked him.

"Why don't you shut the hell up?", I growled at him.

"Let him concentrate", Allison turned back to Scott.

Scott grabbed his ball again and made a silent prayer. I sat up a bit straighter and focused on Scott. I felt my eyes burn a bit, as I felt the familiar power of Hestia course through my body. I started giving Scott hope. His posture relaxed, and I blinked my eyes, the burning feeling going away. He rolled the ball, and it look like he was about to make a strike, but the ball move to the left and only manage to hit two pins.

"Great job, McCall. Man, you are a pro", Jackson mocked him.

"Don't worry. We only just started", Allison said to Scott, patting his leg, while I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Guess I'm up then", I sighed, as I pushed myself out of my seat, as I grabbed my bowling ball.

I raised my ball and took aim._It's just like using a bow,_ I thought to myself. I breathed out and took a few steps, rolling the ball. The ball rolled fast and hit the pins so hard, that it echoed in the alley. I got a strike. I sat back in my seat, shooting Jackson a smug look,

"Make sure you got that down, Jackson", I smiled at him, pointing at the panel.

He grudgingly put in my score. During half way through the game, I managed to get all strikes, Jackson and Allison got both four strikes, Lydia and Ashley knocked down a few pins, and lastly Scott, got mostly guter's, knocking a 3-4 pins total during the whole date. I had to suffer from Ashley flirtation and Jackson being an asshole. I was sitting there annoyed, as Ashley forced my arm to drape around her shoulders, her perfume burning my nose. I started to sneeze at the amount of perfume she was wearing

It was Scott's turn and he really looked like he didn't even want be here anymore. _Join the club buddy_, I thought to myself. I nudged me leg at Allison and pointed at Scott with my head.

"_Go help him_", I mouthed to her.

She nodded, got up, and went to Scott aid. I could hear their conversation, with my heighten hearing.

"Scott. You're thinking too much", She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm ruining this."

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up, so just clear your head and think about something else", she said with a smile.

"Like what?", he asked.

"Anything. Think about me... Naked", she whispered in his ear, before practically skipping back to her seat.

I stared at her wide eye and mouth hanging open. She just gave me an innocent look and everybody looked at us confused. Scott rolled the ball and made a strike! I chuckled at everyone surprised faces.

"What did you say to him?", Lydia questioned Allison.

"Uh, I just gave him something to think about", Allison told her, with a sly smile.

I high-five Scott when he sat down, a happy smile plaster on his face.

Allison confidence boost seem to work, as Scott was making only strikes. When he made his sixth strike in a row, Allison faced Jackson with a smug look.

"That is seriously amazing. Jackson...uh..how many strikes is that?", she taunted him.

I didn't bother holding back my snicker, at Jackson irritated look.

"It's six...in a row", Jackson grumbled, staring straight ahead.

Scott grins at Allison.

"Something just clicked I guess."

Allison smiled back.

"Maybe it's natural talent."

"Guess it runs in the family then", I told them, with a smirk, as I bowled another strike.

Right when I sat down, Ashley slung my arm over her shoulders, snuggling to my side, and wrapping her arms around my torso. I sat stiff as a board, not moving an inch. Just then Lydia got up and gave Scott and I a flirtatious look, twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

"I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott? Percy"

I just gaped at her, as she flirted in front of her boyfriend and friends boyfriend/date.

"No, you're good. Go for it", he told her.

Before I could even say anything, Ashley gripped on my shirt and narrowed her eyes slightly at Lydia.

"Yeah. You got this Lydia. Right Percy?", she shifted her gaze to me.

"Right?", it came out more as a question.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence", Lydia stormed off to get her ball.

"Hey, I'll help", Jackson quickly followed her.

"How about I just try this on my own?", Lydia said in a snobby voice.

We all watched, as Jackson sat down and Lydia rolling her ball. She got a strike.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it", she said, twirling her hair as usual.

"That was sort of perfect form", Allison told her, suspiciously.

"Sort of? That was a perfect form", I said.

"Was it?", Lydia said in a ditsy tone.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck, just for his benefit", Allison whispered to Lydia.

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit ", she said with a sly smile.

I scrunched my nose in disgust and mentally gagged. After we finished with bowling, us guys went to the arcade as we waited for the girls to get their shoes back. I grudgingly followed Scott, as he walked towards Jackson, who was playing pinball.

"Nice shot man. Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other", Scott told Jackson.

"Easy for you to say", I muttered under my breath.

"I don't hate you. I just don't believe you both. You know, you both got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about the two of you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight", Jackson said in an angry tone.

"How do you cheat in bowling?", I glared at him, tired of his shit.

"I don't know, but you both did. And I don't know if it is steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing something weirder, since it's pretty obvious that you're both freaks. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is", Jackson told us, with a glare.

"We don't have any secrets", Scott stated.

"Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is, you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it either", Jackson said, looking over to Allison.

I drove Ashley and Allison back home, as Ashley insisted I take her home, because and I quote _"That's what date's do, now shut up and drive". _Jackson looked happy to drive Lydia home, without Ashley. Lucky bastard. I sighed in relief, as I parked in front of Ashley house. I put the car in park and got out from the car, walked to Ashley passenger door and opened it for her, like a gentlemen. Even if I don't like her, my mother has always taught me to be a gentlemen to other women. She flashed me a flirty smile, as I walked her to her front door. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Um, I-", I was cutted off, as Ashley grabbed a fistful of my shirt, tugged me forward, and smashed her lips on mine. My eyes widen in complete shock, as I was completely caught off guard. I stood stiff as a board. A few seconds later, she took a step back. She winked at me and gave me her seductive smile.

"Night Percy", she said, running her hand on my chest, before going inside her house.

I just stood there, shocked, on what just happened moments ago. I wiped off Ashley lip-stick from my mouth, as I got inside the car.

"Don't you dare say a word or I swear to the Gods-God, I will leave you both stranded and make you walk home", I growled at Allison and Scott, who just gave me amused looks.

In minutes, we were parked in front of Allison house. I watched from the driver seat, as Scott walks Allison to her front door. They talked a bit, and Allison was about to go inside in her house, before Scott grabbed her hand, and turned her around, kissing her.

I rolled my eyes, as they start to make-out. I felt my chest feel heavy as I saw them together. The reason why? Because I am jealous. Not because they are together as a couple. No. I am jealous on what they have together. Love. Even a blind man, can see that those two are in love with each other. I want that. I want to love somebody and for them to love me back. I want to wrap my arms around that special person and protect her from every and anything. I want to whisper cheesy stuff and tell her how beautiful she is in her ear. I want to wake up and go to sleep, her in my mind in the first and last thing of the day. I want to love, be happy with her forever. But the fates are cruel and ruined my life. Leaving me bitter and guarded from everything.

I snapped out of my thinking, as Scott slid into the passenger seat. He had a goofy smile plaster on his face. I forced a smile on my face, while on the inside I was burning with jealousy and bitterness. I shooked those negative emotions away, as I repeated to myself that Scott deserved happiness and should not turn my negativity towards him, as it is not his fault that I have a haunted and messed up life.

I drove us home and parked the car. We quietly went inside, until we heard Scott's mom screaming from Scott's room. We wasted no time, as we both sprinted upstairs, barging through Scott's room. I turned the lights on and prepared for the worst, hand going to Riptide. We stopped at the scene in front of us. Scott's Mom was in her light faded blue bathrobe and sleepwear, arms swinging a wooden baseball bat, at a half-scared to death Stiles. Both were screaming at each other.

"What is going on here?", I asked them.

Scott's Mom sighed tiredly.

"Can you please tell you friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in", Scott explained.

I nodded.

"Yeah, exactly", she told us. "And by the way, do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

"No", we all said at the same time.

"No", Scott's Mom repeated dumbfounded, then shook her head."Well, alright then, that's enough parenting for me tonight. Goodnight", she said, as she tossed the baseball at me and I caught it swiftly in my right hand.

"Goodnight", Scott and I said, as she left the room.

Right when she left, Stiles gave out a loud sigh.

"What?", Scott asked him, as he sat in his computer chair, while I tossed the baseball bat on Scott's bed, leaning on the side of the door.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago", Stiles told us slowly. "The bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?", Scott inquired.

"He died", I said quietly, as the news hit all of us.

Scott face fell.

After Stiles delivered the bad news to us, Scott called it a night. I knew he was up to something and I was right, as I heard noises coming from his room. My ears picked up the noise of a window opening and closing. I sighed, as I got up and sat at the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, yawning as I glance down at my watch. 1:30 in the morning. Ugh, can't I just have a full, good night sleep. That's all I'm asking. I stood up, running a hand through my hair stressfully, as I stretched my arms up, hearing my bones pop and crack. I dropped my arms to my side, balling them up into fists, while I closed my eyes, breathing through nose and out of my mouth. The uncomfortable and numb feeling course through my body, as my tattoo changed into my armor. I opened my eyes when it stopped. I quickly went into my secret weapon room, and took out my voice changer mask.

I then burst into flames, travelling magically outside of the house, on the roof. I stretched out my wings, before I tucked them in. I front flip off the roof, falling down. Before I hit the ground, my wings extended out and I glided through the air, as I used my enhanced vision to locate the Hale house. When I soon got there, I heard loud crashes and growling coming from the inside the house. I rolled my shoulders, putting away my wings, preparing for a fight. I sneakily flame traveled inside the house and hid in the shadows, without the two werewolves sensing my presence.

I saw Derek in his werewolf mode for the first time. Like Scott, he has hair coming out from his cheeks, large canines teeth, pointed ears, and wolf like facial features. But instead of yellow golden eyes like Scott's, Derek's were a bright electrical blue. They kinda reminded me of Thal-, I quickly ignore that thought. I watched Scott and Derek fight, in which Scott was losing. Scott was fighting on pure animalistic instinct and rage, while Derek was fighting calm and in control. I was waiting for the right moment to make my entrance. They fought for a while.

Scott grabbed a wooden plank, swinging it at Derek, but Derek just moved out of the way, swinging his right arm behind Scott's legs with so much force, that Scott back flipped and fell face down. Derek grabbed Scott from his throat, lifted him up and slammed him hard down to the floor. I took that as my cue. I stealthily moved out from the shadows and behind Derek. Derek was about to slam Scott again to the floor, right before I grabbed the back of Derek shirt and pulled him away from Scott, tossing him forward to a wall. I looked down at Scott, who was clutching his throat and look at me wide eye.

"We meet again, Scott McCall", I told him, my voice-changer masking my real voice.

"You", he breathed out.

"Me", I told him. "Hold on for a second."

Derek was soon up, in a fighting position as he roared at me. I calmly walked up to him. He wasted no time in trying to claw my head off. I ducked, turned a 90 degree around him, and I punch him in his right side. Derek hunched a bit and I took that as my chance. I connected both my hands together into a fist, slamming it against his back. He fell to the ground with a thud. But he didn't give up. While on the ground, he tried to claw at my ankle, but I jumped and landed on his arm, hearing a sickening crack. Derek howled in pain, as I got off from his arm. I turn my back on him and walked towards Scott to check for any injuries on him. When I was just a foot from Scott, his eyes widen and shouted at something behind me.

"Watch out!"

Quick as lightning, right before Derek could sink his claws on my legs, while he was still on the ground, I back flipped and landed gracefully to the left side of him. I hauled him up on his feet, by his front collar, and made him face me. He roared in my face, his electric blue eyes shinning with anger. Before he could punch me, I roughly pushed him next to Scott on the ground.

"Enough!", I shouted at him, before he could get back up again.

He grudgingly flopped down to the ground, as both Scott and him change back to human. Derek was holding his right side, as he controlled his breathing. Scott just sat there, gaping at me.

"Who are you?",Derek rasped out, glaring at me.

"My identity is none of you concern", I told him, as I offered him a hand to pull him up.

He ignored it and got up on his feet by himself. I rolled my eyes and offered my hand to Scott. He accepted it and I hauled him up to his feet. Scott stumbled and flopped onto a dusty, old couch, while Derek just stood there, his hand clutching his right side.

"You. You saved me in the bus. Why?", Scott breathed out.

"Did you not wanted me to save your life?", I asked him.

"N-no. I-I just want to know why you saved my life? I don't even know you", Scott stuttered.

I chuckled dryly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?", he asked me confused.

"You know me, but yet, you don't know me at all", I told him.

"What?! That doesn't make any sense", said an agitated Scott.

"One man's non-sense, is another man's sense", I quoted, from Peter Cameron.

I can tell that Scott was getting frustrated, by my lack of cooperation with him.

"Enough riddles!What are you?!", Derek roared at me, flashing his werewolf eyes at me.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you", I told them.

"Why are you here?", he growled at me.

"Whoa there, down boy. No need to growl. The reason why I'm here, well, that's simple. I'm here to help you."

"With what?", Scott asked me.

I faced Derek.

"You haven't told him, haven't you?", I asked Derek.

His silence confirmed my answer. You see, after the bus incident, I've been doing my own research on the wolf beast that attacked in the bus. I then started to piece things together, as I did more research.

"Haven't told me what?!", Scott asked us in frustration.

There was a few seconds of silence before I sighed.

"Derek didn't attacked the bus driver. Nor did he killed him", I told him.

He looked shocked and dumbfounded by this.

"What?! But-", I cut him off.

"He also wasn't the one who bit you. There's another werewolf. It's called an Alpha. It's the leader. More powerful, stronger, animalistic, and deadliest than a Beta, like you and Derek. The Alpha was the one that bit you. It's the one who killed Laura Hale. It's the one who attacked the bus driver. It's the one, that wants you."

There was a moment of silence, as Scott let the news sink in.

"Why? Why me?", he asked us, in a defeated tone.

"Because he's stronger with a pack and he wants you in it. Help me find the Alpha and I'll help you control the shift", Derek answered him.

Scott just sat there in silence, thinking it through. The sound of my watch beeping, ended the silence in the room. I looked down at my watch and saw that I have a message from Chaos. I clicked on it and a hologram message popped out from the watch. The message is written in Greek, so Scott and Derek couldn't read it.

**_"Περσέα, έρχονται στην αίθουσα του θρόνου αμέσως. Είναι επείγον. Επαναλαμβάνω, έρχονται στην αίθουσα του θρόνου. _**

**_\- Χάος"_**

**_( Translate )_**

_**"Perseus, come to the throne room immediately. It's urgent. I repeat, come to the throne room."**_

_**\- Chaos**_

I shut off my watch and faced them.

"Hate to cut this short boys, but I must leave for an emergency."

I started walking to the front door.

"Wait!? How do we know you are telling the truth? How do we know that you are not lying to us and you are actually the enemy?", Derek questioned me.

In a blink of an eye, I whipped around, and threw three black ninja stars towards him that were under my right sleeve, with un-human speed and aim. The ninja stars landed very close to Derek's head, connecting to the wall behind him, creating a straight horizontal line. I angrily stalked towards him, until I was face to face with him. My eyes burst into flames, and that's the only thing you could see under my hood, the flaming blue orbs that are my eyes. I was a bit satisfied that I saw fear flash in his eyes.

"If I was your enemy", I growled at him, plucking one of my throwing stars off the wall, not loosing eye contact with him. "You would be already dead, faster than the speed of light ", I plucked out another throwing star. "Don't make me change my mind in helping you, Derek Hale ", I threatened him, plucking out my last throwing stars from the wall.

I sheathed my throwing stars under my right sleeve and made sure they were securely on. I turned my back to them and walked out of the Hale house. Once I was outside, I dug through my pocket until I finally found the grey Rubix cube teleporter. I placed my right thumb on the button and closed my eyes.

"Chaos realm, my bedroom", I said in the air.

A few seconds later, a small vortex appeared under my feet, causing me to sink in the vortex, as it swallowed me. In no time, I fell from my ceiling in my bedroom, in my house in Chaos. I gracefully landed in a squat on the floor, as I released my thumb from the cube. In an instant, the vortex that was on the ceiling, disappeared.

"I love this thing", I sighed, as I put away the teleporter in my front pocket.

I flipped down my hood and pocketed the voice-changer in my back pocket. I then flame travel to Chaos throne room. Chaos throne room, makes Olympus throne room look like a supply closet. It was that huge. On the side of the walls, are torches that are lit with Greek fire, leading to the thrones. Silky, silver, strips of curtain's were draped and hanged from the ceiling, to the ground. The room was made entirely of black marble, making it shine under the glow of the Greek fire. The black marble is un-breakable and sound proof, so no intruder can listen in the throne room. I walked confidently to a huge black marble, double door's, which has the 8 arrows of Chaos in a silver liquid color, right in the middle of the doors. I pushed the doors open and walked to the middle of the throne room, my footsteps was silent at each step I took. There were thrones, for each each Primordial Gods and Goddesses, representing their domains and power. The thrones were at-least the size of a skyscraper, with the width that could fill of 5-10 buses. But the only people that are in the throne room, is Chaos himself and another person, both in human size form and talking in hush whispers. They stopped talking, once I entered the throne room. I bowed to Chaos, then I turned to the person. I finally recognize the person as Hestia. I wasted no time, in running towards her and embracing her in a bear hug. She hugged me back.

"It's been a while since I seen you, My Patron", I told her, as I released her from the hug.

She gave me a warm smile, that I just couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, you have been quiet busy and you seem so happy spending time with your family, that I didn't want to intrude."

"Your not intruding my time. Your always welcome to come visit me, Lady Hestia", I told her. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here, Lady Hestia?", I asked her, as I looked at her and Chaos.

She sighed sadly.

"I wish to bring good news, but sadly, I cannot."

"Hestia has informed me, that the Olympians are searching for you", Chaos explained.

My eyes widen, before they narrowed into a glare.

"Why? Why are they looking for me? They clearly didn't care about me, when they banished me", I seethed in rage.

I was pissed off. My hands, curled into fists, so tight that they turned into a pale white. My whole body started to steam, as my powers started to reflect on my emotions. My eyes started to burn, as they were moments away into bursting into flames. Hestia placed a hand on my shoulder and started to calm me down. It worked a bit, but I was still seething.

"Zeus is being paranoid again. He believes that you are getting stronger and are a threat to him and the Olympians. He sent his best fighters and trackers to capture you and then, Zeus would sentence your death in front of the council", Chaos told me.

"Who is he sending after me?", I asked him, not really affected by the whole _"sentence to my death" _thing.

"From what I heard, he is sending the demigods, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hermes, Hades, Athena, and Poseidon. Artemis and Hermes would be stalling the other Olympian as best as they can, during their search. Aphrodite would distract Apollo and Ares to go on the search, and Demeter would try to stall her brothers, Hades and Poseidon. I would be keeping you informed of any information that has been told", said Hestia.

"I would put a protection barriers around your friends and family, so they won't be harmed or touched by a Olympian or monster. But I won't be able to protect you, as that would interfere with the Ancient Laws for interfering with a demigod. I would try my best, but it won't be much. So you would have to keep a low profile. Don't make a huge scene or catch too much attention on yourself", Chaos told me.

I nodded at him, with a hard face.

"If it's a chase the Olympians want, a chase I would give them" , I told them, before my body burst into blue flames, traveling to my training room in my house, preparing for a fight with the people that betrayed me.


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Bullet

**3rd POV**

_We were so close, thought Percy. Everything was fine. Things were getting better. Once Percy found Annabeth, alive and breathing, Percy felt the weight lift off his chest, knowing that they were finally together. But the Fates wasn't done with him yet. No, they just enjoy torturing him. Watching his misery, with gleeful eyes. They were so close, so close. They just needed to climb the ladder, that's all. Percy remember grabbing Annabeth hand in his and whispering in her ear_

_"It'll be fine."_

_Things weren't fine._

_Nico had just reached the ladder, when Percy felt Annabeth stumbling back and giving out a gasp of pain._

_"What is it?", Percy asked her, complete worry that she was in pain or injured._

_She didn't answer him but started to stagger backwards, releasing his hand from hers. It looked like she was trying to walk forward, but couldn't, as she kept walking backwards. Total dread and fear squeezed Percy heart, as Annabeth keeps moving farther away from them and closer to the pit, that led straight to Tarturus. Annabeth then fell face first to the ground._

_"Her ankle!", Hazel shouted at Percy. "Cut it! Cut it!"_

_What?! Cut off her ankle?!, Percy thought to himself, not understanding what was happening. That's when something yanked Annabeth and dragged Annabeth to the pit, did Percy immediately reacted and lunged towards her, grabbing her arm, but the momentum carried him along with her. Percy remember her sobbing, knowing their doom. The tears streaming down her cheeks, as they inch closer and closer towards Tarturus by the second. Percy remember the ground scraping his skin, sending burning pain through his body, as he was dragged with Annabeth, to their probably deaths. Hazel and Nico were too far away and the others were busy with the statue. No, we are not going to fall into Tarturus, not today, Percy thought to himself angrily._

_Percy used his other hand, that wasn't holding Annabeth, and reached for Riptide. He quickly grabbed it, yanked it out of his pocket, and used his teeth to rip the cap off. The 3-foot celestic bronze sprang in his hand. He twisted his body and arched his arm back, holding Riptide tightly. Right before Annabeth hit the ledge, her legs almost going over the edge, Percy muster all of his strength and threw Riptide towards the spider silk line. Riptide flips through the air with fast agility, connecting to the spider web, millimeters away from Annabeth's ankle, cutting it in the process, as Riptide scattered dangerously close to the edge but thanking the Gods that it didn't fell into the pit._

_Percy wanted to shout in joy, but it was cut short. Annabeth was too close to the edge of the pit, that cutting the string stopped nothing, as the momentum of the string that was dragging them, dragged them to Tarturus. Percy watched in complete horror, as Annabeth fell down first, then taking Percy along with her, their hands tightening together, not letting go. Right before Percy could fall, he quickly snatched Riptide on it's hilt, taking it with him. Holding very tightly on Riptide, Percy screamed before he stabbed it on the rocky wall of the chasm, stopping their fall towards Tarturus. They were now dangling about 7-10 feet over the void, Percy holding tightly with one hand on Annabeth wrist and the other hand clutching tightly on Riptide, that was holding them from falling into Tarturus._

_Percy grunted in pain, as the arm that was holding Riptide, scraped on the rocky wall, causing the skin to break and bleed. He closed his eyes tightly, as he gave out a muffled scream through gritted teeth, his muscles already burning painfully. He opened his eyes, when the pit shook, causing Riptide to slide down a bit, until Percy pushed it deeper in the wall, stopping it from sliding down any further more, for now. Percy looked down at Annabeth, eyes connecting, and saw tears sliding down her cheeks, loosing hope in her eyes. They couldn't reach the edge, it's too far away. The pit shook again, but a bit more powerful this time. Percy looked up, as he heard someone shouting at them._

_"Hold on you guys", Hazel shouted, as the pit shook again._

_When help does come, it will be already too late, if the pit keeps shaking like this. That's when a plan formed in Percy head._

_"Annabeth", Percy rasped out painfully through his throat. "Grab onto my legs with your free hand, then let go of my hand and use it to grab my legs."_

_She looked at him, like he was crazy._

_"What?!"_

_"Listen!", he told her, his throat feeling like sand-paper is rubbing on it. "Once you got a good grip on my legs, start climbing over me, and Hazel or Nico will pull you over the edge."_

_Her eyes started to glisten with tears._

_"What about you? I'm not leaving you to fall into Tarturus. We're staying together. I'm not loosing you again!", she cried out._

_"And you won't. Trust me on this, OK?, Don't worry about me. Do you trust me?", he asked her._

_She looked at him, her stormy eyes connecting with his sea-green eyes._

_"With my life", she croaked out._

_Percy sniffled a bit, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill._

_"Ok then. Climb over me. Just think of it as rock climbing", Percy encouraged her, giving her a painful smile._

_She nodded her head._

_She used her free hand to grab his left leg and when she got a good grip on it, she let go of Percy hand, quickly grabbing his right leg. Percy grunted, as he supported her weight. He now used both of his hands, holding tightly on the hilt of the sword so tight, that his hands were turning a deathly white color. Percy gritted his teeth, sweat pouring down his face. Percy felt Annabeth nails, digging through his skin, as she concentrated on climbing. The veins on his arms popped out and his arms were shaking, his muscles burning, but Percy sucked it up. Percy couldn't even imagine what a wreck he look like. Cob webs covered him, head to toe. His clothes are ripped, monster dust and blood staining them. His skin is covered in wounds, blood, dirt, and grime. Percy grunted, as the heel of Annabeth feet dig through his side, her hands on his shoulder, climbing on his back, like he was giving her a piggy-back ride. Her fists, curled on his shirt, holding a good grip on him. Percy placed his feet on the rocky wall, trying to find a footing placement, so he won't be carrying to much weight. Percy could feel Annabeth breaths on his neck, knowing she was getting tired._

_Percy whole face was turning red, as the muscles on his neck strained out painfully. Annabeth climbed on-top of his shoulders, her feet digging through his shoulder blade's. She stopped climbing, when the pit gave a hard shake, causing rumble of pebbles and small rocks to hit them. Once the shaking seize down, Annabeth started climbing again. Percy saw Hazel reaching down for Annabeth, as Nico steady her so she won't fall in. By now, Annabeth was standing on Percy shoulders, her weight almost crushing the bones in Percy shoulders. Annabeth stretched her hand out, close to grabbing Hazel hands, but they were still far down to reach. Percy breathed in and out, before he slowly took one of his hands away from the hilt of Riptide, placing his hand under Annabeth left foot, and using all his strength to push her up. Thanks to Percy boost up, Annabeth jumped high enough to grab one of Hazel hands, pulling her up in the process and out of the void._

_Unfortunately for Percy, Riptide slid down a couple feet down, by the force he did to push Annabeth up. Percy closed his eyes, both hands on the hilt of Riptide, as he started to slide down. He finally opened his eyes, when he stopped moving down. Percy face paled, when he realized he have to climb about 25 ft, to reach the edge of the pit and to get to his friends._

_"Percy!", Annabeth cried out._

_"I'm fine", Percy coughed, through the thick air._

_Percy rested his head on the rocky wall for a second, catching his breath, before he raised his head up. Percy used his free hand and grabbed onto something to get a good grip on, supporting his weight. Percy pulled Riptide out of the wall, pull himself up, and quickly stabbed the wall again above him. Percy did this for a while, climbing a good 10 ft, but he was getting weak and tired very quickly. His breaths came out in pants, sweat soaked his entire body, his arms were shaking uncontrollably. Percy started to get light headed and his vision started to blur a bit. The only thing that was pushing him forward, was Annabeth, as she encouraged him on to keep going. Right when Percy was using his free hand to grab a small ledge, the pit shooked again, causing Percy to loose his grip on the ledge. He accidentally cut a deep gash on the palm of his hand, when he sliced it on Riptide. Percy hissed in pain, as he dangled with one hand gripping Riptide. Percy looked down at his wounded hand and saw blood gushing out of it. Percy quickly applied pressure on his palm, by pressing it on his chest, to stop the bleeding. The pit kept shaking, causing cracks to form around the chasm wall that Riptide was stuck on and big debris to fall on him._

_"It's too dangerous for us to be here! We have to get back to the ship!", Percy heard Nico say._

_Once Nico said this, Percy ignore the pain in his hand, and started to climb again, quickening his pace. The wall of the chasm started to fall apart, as the shaking keeps on increasing. Dust hits Percy in his head, covering all over his hair, and blocking his vision, but he still kept going. Percy started to cough, when he breathed in the dust. With a final push, Percy hands finally reached the edge. Percy expected Annabeth, Nico, or Hazel to help him. But they weren't there. Percy rested his forearms on the edge of the chasm, his breath coming out in labours pants, his torso and down dangling in the void. Percy looked around wildly for them and to his disbelief, he saw them running towards the Argo, Annabeth and Hazel supporting Nico. Percy tried to pull himself up, but he was too weak to haul his whole body over the edge. The shaking increased by the second, debris falling. Cracks started to form around the edge where Percy was dangling on, and by the looks of it, it was about to break off._

_"Annabeth!", Percy cried out to her desperately, hoping she will come running towards his aid._

_Percy saw her turn around and look at him. She was a good distance to come and help him, but it was too dangerous as boulders was falling down. Her face was filled with sadness and regret. But most of all, guilty. She shooked her head at Percy, tears leaking out._

_" I'm sorry", she mouthed towards him, before turning her back on him, and ran towards the ship._

_Percy stared at her retreating form, tears sliding down his cheeks, one by one. Percy heart shattered into millions of pieces, as he watched the Argo leave, his friends leaving him behind. Percy felt the edge of the chasm that he was hanging on, breaking and sliding down._

_"Annabeth!", Percy cried out, his voice echoing around the chasm, as the edge that he was on finally crumbled and broke off from the chasm._

_Percy screamed, but it was no use, as he fell down towards Tarturus. The wind was whistling in Percy ears. The darkness was closing around Percy, like the shadows was trying to grab him. The smell of sulfur and blood hit Percy in the face, practically making him gag. Percy couldn't see anything, only darkness with a a tint of red in it, like the color of blood._

_"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" , the voice laughed in the darkness._

_"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" , the voice repeated over and over again._

_Percy covered his ears with his hands, as the voice laughed louder._

_"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" , the voice repeated so loud, that it vibrated through Percy skull._

_For the first time, Percy feared the dark, as it looks like it was trying to capture him. Percy couldn't breathe and he thrashed wildly, not wanting the dark to grab him. Percy closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth._

_"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess."_

_"Leave me alone!", Percy shouted to the darkness._

_The voice just gave out a loud, cold, deep chuckle that just sent shivers down Percy spine._

_"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" , the voice whispered in Percy ear, like it was right next to him._

_Percy landed with a big splash in the River of Lamentation made of pure misery, the freezing, cold water biting Percy skin, as he sinked to the bottom._

_"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" , the voice said, quieter than a whisper, as the darkness finally consumed Percy._

Percy eyes snapped wide open, showing flaming blue orbs, before it diminished away in a blink of an eye, going back to normal. Percy shot straight up in his bed, gasped, and gave out, with all that he got, a blood curling scream, that Percy wouldn't be surprise if he waked up everybody in the house, heck the whole neighborhood probably heard him. The tendons in Percy neck and face stood out, as Percy kept screaming bloody murder. Percy thrashed wildly like a mad-man, his hands curled into fists, holding tightly on his sheets. Percy face turned red and has this most haunting, broken, scared, dead look in his eyes, that it will make Chaos himself crawl into a ball and cry for the poor teenage boy misery and pain.

Melissa and Scott barged through Percy room and they both saw Percy thrash violently in his bed, screaming his head off. Scott tried to calm Percy down, by grabbing his arms to stop his un-controllable tremor, but the young werewolf was very surprised by his older cousin strength.

"NO!", Percy cried out desperately, believing that the darkness has gotten him, but it was actually Scott restraining him.

They wrestled, trying to get the upper hand. Scott even used his werewolf strength on him, but it was no use. Few seconds later, Percy shoved Scott off of him, and Percy fell off the bed. Percy crawled backwards, until his back hit the wall. Melissa quickly went over to Percy and knelt by his side. She ran her hand through Percy tousled hair and rubbing his back soothingly. Percy chest raised up and down, controlling his breathing, trying to stop the panic attack from rising. Tears glistened in Percy eyes, his face looking so broken, that is squeezed painfully in Melissa heart, to see the teenager like this. Melissa hugged him, when a tear slipped down Percy cheek. Percy hugged the woman, who he saw as his Aunt back tightly, closing his eyes, as he remembered his time in Tarturus.

**Percy POV**

Once I had finally calmed down from my little episode, Melissa set me down on one of the couches in the living room, wrapped a navy-blue blanket around my shoulders, and she went off to the kitchen, handing me a mug of hot chocolate. It's kinda pathetic really, that my Aunt already knows what to do when I have my nightmares because this has happen multiple times when I was a little kid and during summer break. I rested my elbows on my knees, both of my hands clutching tightly on the mug. My hands shake, causing ripples to form in the mug of hot chocolate. I closed my eyes tightly, took multiple deep breaths, as my shaking hands stopped. I took a long sip, the warm liquid going down my throat and spreading warmth all over my body. I set the mug on the coffee table in front of me and rubbed my face tiredly. It's been weeks since I had that dream and I finally thought it was going away, but it just keep coming back. I remember everything of that memory. The cut of my palm. My muscles burning as I held Annabeth wrist so she won't fall in Tarturus. Falling. Darkness. And the damn voice, that keeps whispering in my head over and over again. I tightly close my eyes.

_"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess"_, the voice whispered through my ears, echoing in my head.

I ran a hand through my hair repeatedly, causing it to stick up in different, wild directions. I sighed deeply, exhausted. My head snap to the side, as I heard small footsteps coming towards me. A tired smile formed on my lips, as Aunt Melissa came up to me, worried and concern in her eyes. It pulls my heart, on how she reminds me so much of my mom.

"Hey sweetie. How you holdin up?", she asks me, as she sat next to me and rub my back soothingly.

"Been better", I told her, my voice hoarse from the amount of screaming I did.

"Do you want to talk about it?", she asked me softly.

I shook my head no.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about", I told her, with a fake reassuring tone.

Melissa pursed her lips.

"Nothing to worry about?! Sweetie, you screamed like one of those horror movies."

"I'm fine", I told her, looking at the ground so I won't have to look at her concern eyes.

"Percy, have you been taking your medication?", she asked me.

I've been given medication since my mom died. They put my ADHD, panic attacks, and sleep exhaustion in control. I stop taken them when I was 12, when I found out I was a demigod. I really didn't need them, as those pills can't help nothing for me. It was point-less to take them. All of those symptoms are part of me being a demigod. I looked at my Aunt and saw the tiredness and concern in her eyes. Exhaustion written all over her face. Guilt wash over me, as I knew that I woken her up from her sleep, and that she has take care of pathetic old me. I motion my head to the stairs to my Aunt.

"Get some sleep Tia. I know your tired from work, so go to bed. I'll be alright", I told her.

She sighed knowing that she can't win with me.

"Try to get some sleep Percy. If you need anything, just wake me up alright?", she told me.

I nodded my head to her and giving her a fake reassuring smile. She kissed the top of my head, before getting up and heading upstairs to her room. I sighed, like the hundredth time today, as I place my hands on my face, and leaning back. My ears perked up, as I heard a heart-beat at the entrance of the living room, and someone eyes burning at the back of my head.

"I know your there Scott", I said, not moving from my position.

I heard Scott's footsteps come towards me and sat the couch in front of me. I removed my hands from my face and faced Scott. I clenched my jaw, at the pity and concern look he gave me. I really hate it when people give me that look. It makes me feel weak, pathetic, and worth-less, and I hate it. Scott open his mouth but I beat him to it.

"I'm fine Scott! Can-Can we just forget all about this and forget that it ever happen? Please?", I pleaded at him, just want to forget all about this night.

Scott nodded. We sat there for a few minutes, in a slightly awkward silence.

"Um, I was going to tell you at school with Stiles there, but remember when we went to the bus, where the bus driver was attack? And how I told you that someone attack the bus driver?"

"Yeah, Derek", I told him.

Scott shook his head.

"No it wasn't Derek."

"What? H-How-What?!", I said, keeping up my act.

"I confronted Derek that night when the bus driver die. He told me , that he wasn't the one who attack the bus driver in the bus but another werewolf. An Alpha. Apparently, it's more stronger, faster, and powerful than a normal werewolf."

"A Alpha?"

"Yeah and if that's not a slap in the face, it's also the one who bit me", Scott said with a tone mix with anger and sorrow.

"There's more isn't there?", I pressed him on, even though I already know what he is going to tell me.

"There's another person. It's the same person that saved me in the bus. H-He kept saying all of these riddles, like '_You know me, but yet, you don't know me at all '_. That doesn't make any sense", Scott growled in frustration, as he curled his hands into fists.

Guilt burn me, as I couldn't tell Scott anything. I can't tell him the truth and its killing me not to tell him or Stiles anything. I just want grab a mega-horn and shout to everybody _" I'm Percy Jackson and I'm half-blood. Yeah, you heard me, I'm a demigod!"_. But then I get a image of a Dracaene stabbing Scott in the stomach with a spear, Stiles being chase by a pack of Hell-hounds in the woods, Erica being crushed by a Hydra, Allison being smash by a Cyclops, or Aunt Melissa being strangle to death by the Minotaur. I immediately bite my tongue and clamp my mouth shut. _It's for the best_, I keep repeating over and over in my head. Before I could say anything, in the distance, their was a faint shot of a gunshot, follow by a howl. Scott ears perked up, and he looked at the window. I just sat there, not wanting to make it obvious that I heard it too.

"Scott?", I asked him, keeping my act up.

He stared at me wide eye.

"I-I don't know. I think the Argents found the Alpha", Scott stuttered.

"What?"

"I have to go. I have to check it out",Scott rushed, as he ran out to the front door, grabbing his jacket, and sprinting towards the noise.

I jumped up from the couch, the blanket falling to the ground, and I ran outside to the front porch.

"Scott!", I hissed quietly, but he was already long gone.

I groaned loudly and quietly closed the front door. I quickly sprinted behind Scott, my bare-feet hitting the hard road. As I was sprinting after Scott, my tribal tattoo started to expand larger, spreading all over my body. My black flannel pants changed into pitch black jeans, my feet with black combat boots, a black sleeve-less Under Armour muscle shirt, a black assassin jacket hood already up, and my armour which have all of my weapons. I placed the voice-changer mask on. I extended my wings and flap them a couple times, before I launched myself in the night sky. I followed the gun shots and quickly found myself in an abandon industrial area.

With stealth, I landed at the top of a building. I walked towards the edge, crouched down, and made my wings disappear, as my eyes scan at the scene bellow me. There was a woman that I have never seen before, walking casually, leaving her car behind. She has shoulder length dirty blond hair, tan skin, slim figure, mid-twenties, and light-green eyes. She wore all black and to my shock, carrying a black rifle gun and a flashlight. _Probably a hunter, _I thought to myself. My head snapped to the other side, as I heard a deep growl. Climbing up on one of the buildings, it was the Alpha. The alpha growled again, but at something or someone. I follow it's line of vision and saw the one and only, Derek Hale.

Derek wasted no time, as he bounded over a ledge and sprinting after the Alpha. I straighten up and ran to where the Alpha was running. The gravel crunch under my combat boots, as I ran on top of the building. I jumped off from the edge of the roof and landed gracefully on a different roof in a crouch. I looked up, the Alpha a couple buildings away from me. I grabbed a throwing knife from my belt, arch my arm back, and threw it towards the Alpha. The knife sank deep at the back of it's right leg, the Alpha howling in pain. It's red glowing eyes looked at me, growling, before taking out the knife from its leg with it's claws, and running. I ran after it, jumping off from building to building. It was fast, but I was faster, as I easily catch up to it, only about 10-13 feet behind it.

I tap my cuff bracelet, my shield appearing on my wrist. Still running, I threw my shield like a frisbree under the Alpha legs, causing it to trip, roll down the roof, and hang on by it's claws on the edge of a building. The Alpha growled at me, snapping it's fangs at me. I stopped running, walking slowly down the roof towards the Alpha. I took out my gun and aimed it at the Alpha, right between it's eyes. One shot of this bullet and it's done for. Right when I was about to pull the trigger, _BAM!_ The sound of a gunshot echo in the air, but it wasn't me. I look to the side and saw Derek roll down from a roof of a building not far from us to the ground, the mysterious woman holding her gun below us. Once the Alpha saw I was distracted, he quickly jumped over me and ran away, until I couldn't see it in anymore.

I cursed myself, knowing that I couldn't chase after the Alpha and have to go check on Derek. I put my gun away, grabbing my shield, transforming back to my cuff bracelet and quickly climbed down. Once my feet hit the ground, I quickly and stealthily ran where Derek fell. I soon found him sitting up, leaning against a wooden pillar, and grimacing painfully. I knelt next to him and saw that there was a bullet wound on his arm, which gave out a wisp of blue smoke, glowing in the dark. Derek snapped up when he heard me, his eyes flashing electric blue. They quickly went back to normal, once he recognize it was me. I grabbed his arm and analyze the wound. The bullet is still in the arm and didn't went through the limb. Derek chest rise up and down, his breath coming out in labour breaths, and sweat glisten his face.

"What are you doing here?", Derek growled at me, through the pain.

"I heard gunshots and came to check it out", I told him.

Derek leaned his head back on the pillar, his eyes drooping down. I carefully shook his shoulders, so he won't pass out.

"Derek, keep your eyes open. I'm gonna have to take the bullet out, alright?", he nodded his head. "When I take the bullet out, I'm going to give out a distraction while you make a run for it" ,he nodded.

I gabbed two of my knives. I gave one of my knives to Derek, who put the hilt in his teeth. I grabbed his arm and position the knife on the wound. I look at Derek and he nodded at me to go. I took a deep breath, before I dig my knife in the bullet wound. Derek growled through the knife in his mouth, his eyes flashing electric blue and his fangs coming out. My face scrunched up in concentration, my hold on Derek arm tightening as he squirmed in pain. Dark red blood, stained my hands and the knife, as I dig through his flesh for the bullet. After a few sounds of squishing flesh and growls from Derek, I finally manage to take out the bullet from his arm. I grabbed the crumple bullet in my hand and threw it as far away from us. Derek sighed in relief, leaning back against the pillar. I cleaned the blood from my knife and my hands on my jacket. I sheathed both of my knives and help Derek up on his feet. He wobble on his feet and leaned on the pillar. The wound still hasn't healed and purple veins started to form around the wound.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"It will, after some time", Derek grunted in pain.

"You should go. I'll distract the hunter, while you make a run for it", I told him, already walking away.

"Thank you", I heard him say to my back.

The corner of my lips moved up slightly, knowing he doesn't say that to many people.

"Like I told you Derek, I am your ally, not your enemy."

With that, I sprinted to where the mysterious woman was at. I hid in the shadows, as I saw her and a car pulling up. I furrowed my brows in curiosity, wondering who was in the car. To my surprise, it was Allison dad, Chris Argent. Chris stormed out of his car, grabbing the woman arm anxiously.

"Get in", he demanded her.

"Not even _' Hello', ' Nice to see you' _", sass the woman.

"All I've got at the moment is _' Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices' "_, Chris, hissed at her angrily, checking around for any people.

The woman just scoff.

"That's the brother I love."

_Brother?, _I asked to myself in shock. I heard a faint gasp and I turn around. Behind a red crate, was the head of Scott. I sighed, before I walked stealthily behind him. He didn't notice my presence yet, his eyes train at the hunters. I quietly walked next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a foot in the air in surprise and fright. I place my right index finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet. He relaxed once he realized it was just me and nodded his head. We both peak over the red crate, listening to the conversation.

"Chris, there were three of 'em", the woman told him.

"The Alpha?", Chris asked.

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me."

"One of them is gonna lead us to the others. He can't do that, if he's dead", Chris argued.

The woman gave him a look.

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kill's me first."

Chris looked away from her, thinking.

"How long will it take?", he asked her.

The woman shrugged.

"I'll give him 48 hours. If that."

My eyes widen a bit.

"You think he is till out here?"

The woman scoffed again.

"With a shot like that, he should be barely walking."

Chris nodded, taking out a gun from the inside of his coat, and the both of them started walking in our direction. I shoved Scott away.

"Go!", I hissed at him.

Scott stumble and hesitated for a moment, before sprinting away. I sighed, closing my eyes, leaning my head on the crate. I took in a deep breath and open my eyes, showing flaming blue orbs. I flame travel to the road, next to Chris car. I grabbed a trash can, raised it over my head with ease, and threw it behind them. They whirled around, guns ready, and aim at me. I sprinted down the road, as they started firing at me. I looked over my shoulder and smirked as I saw both went in their cars, chasing me and driving way over the speed limit. I quicken my pace, going faster than humanly possible. I breathed in the cold air in my lungs, burning my throat and breathed out, puff of smoke coming out of my mouth. I even my breathing and ran even faster. Gunshots were fire behind me by the woman but never hitting me, as I easily dodged them. I turned to an alley, they're still hot on my trail. I knock down multiple trash cans on the way, but they easily swerved around them. I hop on a dumpster and front flipped over a metal fence, crouching at the other side.

Chris stopped, but the woman kept on going, running the fence down. I kept on running. I took off my mask, pocketing it, so I could breathe better. I jumped on the side of a wall, use that as a spring-board, launching myself at the other wall, and grabbed the fire escape with my hands above me. Using my entire torso strength, I lifted myself up, and climbed to the top of the building like rock climbing with the metal bars of the stairs. I crouched down over the edge and looked below me. The woman car screeched to a halt, and the woman stepped out of her car. She aimed her gun at me and pulled the trigger. _Click, click_. I smirked under my hood, as the woman screamed in frustration when she realized she ranned out of bullets. I gave her a two finger salute, before running off. I jumped over numerous vents easily, flipping from building to building until I finally reached home.

I climbed to the top of a tree, jump on the roof making no noise, and sat there. I flip down my hood and wipe my forehead of the small sweat with the back of my hand. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 5:00 AM. I sighed in exhaustion, the lack of sleep hitting me. I just sat there, gazing at the stars and moon. That's the thing that I like about Beacon Hills. In New York, you couldn't see the stars nor the moon, because of the amount of pollution in the air. But here, you can see the night sky perfectly clear. It really is a sight to see.

I lay down on my back and just gazed at the stars, calmness washing away my nerves. It brought back the memory, my second year of Camp Half-Blood, when I snuck out from my cabin, with a six-pack of Coke and just sitting on the beach. When I sneak to the quest for the Golden Fleece. A bitter scoff came out of my mouth, when those memories brought thoughts to the people that abandon me. I was so stupid, naive, to not see the signs of them using me. I should've read the signs early, but my foolishness blinded me. But I should be thanking them, for showing their true colors and if they haven't betrayed me, I wouldn't have the life I have here in Beacon Hills. With Erica, Scott, Stiles, Aunt Melissa, Allison, Lydia, heck even Jackson. I would have never met them, if it wasn't for those people.

I stayed up on the roof for an hour, before I climb back through my window and into my room. My armor soon disappeared, magically transforming back to my tattoo, and back to my flannel pants. I grabbed a Coke from my mini-fridge and wasted my time on the Pac-Man machine in my room. After beating Stiles high score, I went to take a hot shower. Drying myself with my water powers, I change into a pair of boxers, dark khaki's pants, a white men's tank top, a grey fitted Henley long sleeve shirt over it, socks, and a grey converses. Brushing my teeth, putting on my denim jacket, phone, sunglasses, skateboard, backpack, and I was out of my room. Everybody was already up.

"Morning", I told them.

Scott nodded his head at me, as he practically inhaled his food.

"Morning Percy", my Aunt smiled at me, handing me my plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon.

I eagerly sat down next to Scott, and ate just as fast as him. We both put our plates in the sink, said good-bye to Scott's mom, and left for school.

I drink the cup of coffee, with a mixture of nectar, during class. The caffeine is waking me up, from the lack of sleep. I sat next to Scott, Stiles behind us, as we waited for the teacher to give back our graded tests. Like Scott, I fidget nervously for my paper. Stiles tapped both Scott's and I backs impatiently, as he was a bit angry that he was the last person to know of the Alpha info.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit Scott, then who did?", Stiles asked us.

I shrugged my shoulder, not knowing the answer either.

"I don't know", Scott shook his head.

I twisted my head back, watching Stiles sit back again, annoyed, before he got up, close to us again.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know", Scott repeated.

Stiles sat back again, tapping his pencil on his desk annoyed, before coming close to us again.

"Do you know the mysterious person that save you on the bus?"

"I don't know", Scott said, his anger rising a bit.

Stiles sat back again, pouting his lips and huffing out a sigh. Stiles got close to us again.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha? Or the mysterious person?"

Scott and I both whirled around and faced Stiles.

"I don't know!", Scott yelled, the same time I yelled,

"Stiles!"

The whole class stared at us and I turn back to the front, taking a long sip of my coffee. The teacher came down Scott and Stiles isle, passing Stiles his paper, which had a **A **circled on the top. I look at Scott's test and wince at the large **D-** marked at the top. I waited for mine and pumped my fist by my side, seeing the **B-** on the top of the paper.

"Dude, you need to study more", Stiles told Scott.

Scott angrily slam his paper on the desk.

"Relax Scott", I told him.

"Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?", Stiles offered.

Scott sighed.

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy", Stiles told him, impress and proud look on his face.

"We're just studying", Scott told him.

"Uh, no, you aren't", Stiles shook his head.

"No, I'm not?", Scott asked him confused.

I rolled my eyes and snorted at Scott.

"C'mon Scott. Now Stiles is gonna go on a speech all about it."

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God, I'll have you de-balled", Stiles told Scott shamelessly.

"Don't you think that's a bit over the top?", I asked Stiles.

"No", was his only response.

"Okay. Just-Stop with the questions man", Scott said quietly.

"Done. No more questions", Stiles agreed easily. "No more talk about the Alpha, or the mystery person, or Derek. Especially Derek-who still scares me."

**Erica POV**

I was just leaving my last class of the day, walking to my locker, with my head down. I ignore all the looks and comment they whisper to me behind my back, and walk to my locker. I quickly shuffle for my stuff, closing it, locking it, and walked down the hall to my car. As my classmates bumped into me, I over heard something that made me freeze in my spot.

"Congratulations on getting Percy Jackson, Ashley! I mean he is the total hottie in the entire town, and he's your boyfriend!", gushed out a girl, that is one of Ashley crew.

"What?!"

I didn't realized that I was the one who spoken, until both of the girls turned to my direction with a snobbish looks on their faces. I pulled on the sleeve of my jacket and fidget under their gazes, nervous and scared.

"Oh, lookie here! It's seizure girl!", Ashley taunted.

I looked down at the ground hurt, as they laughed at me. The girl left, leaving me with Ashley. She took out a compact mirror, checking her reflection.

"W-what did say about P-Percy?", I stuttered nervously, steeling my nerves.

Ashley snapped her compact mirror and faced me with a pompous smile, that it looks like she took it from the girls from the movie Mean Girls.

"Haven't you heard?"

After I shook my head no, she sighed dramatically.

"I don't expect much from a person like you. You are never are a social person, just some lonely loser. Anyway, the whole school has been gossiping on the great news that Percy and I are a officially a couple!", Ashley squealed.

I felt a lump forming in my throat, blinking away the tears that threaten to spill, as I took a few steps back in shock.

"W-what?", I croaked out.

Ashley rolled her eyes at me in annoyance.

"Epileptic and deaf, wow your a mess. Me and Percy are going out. We are boyfriend and girlfriend now", she told me slowly like I was stupid.

Have she seen her own grades?

My face must've given something away, because she laughed at me.

"OMG, don't tell me you have a crush on Percy?"

I blushed at that, tucking a strand of my frizzy blonde hair behind my hair. She laughed even more, clutching her stomach.

"No way, that is just too funny. Did you really think that you actually had a chance with him? I mean, look at you. No make-up, baggy clothes, horrible hair, acne, and your epileptic. Percy Jackson would never go out with a girl, that will seizure on him all the time. No, he needs an actual woman, not a pathetic one like yourself. He needs someone like me, and sweetheart, your never gonna be me in a long-shot. So why don't you do him a favor and leave him alone. I mean, he was complaining how pathetic you are in the date we just had, and that you were delusion enough to think you guys were ever friends. What pills do they give you?", she asked me haughty, cocking her hip out, her hands on her hips, and she gave me a mock sadness.

Each word was like a stab in the heart. But she was right. I'm stupid to think that Percy could ever like me. Why would he ever go out with such a pathetic girl like me? People like him, don't hang out with people like me. I am going to be forever alone. I bit my lip hard, trying to hold the sob that was threatening to escape my mouth. I couldn't breath, as I took gulps of air. By now, my vision blurred by my own tears but I hold them in. I was so focus on trying not to weep like a little girl in the hallway, that I didn't see the person that we were just talking about.

"Ashley, we need to talk", Percy said behind her, a bit angry.

He gave me a worried look at me but I just turned my head to the other side, not wanting to see his gaze. Ashley turned around, threw her arms around his neck, and stepped on her tip-toes, well as much she can with her cherry red pumps.

"Hey baby!", she said all bubbly, smashing her lips on his.

That was the last straw, as one single tear slip down my cheek, my heart breaking by the second. I quickly walked away from the new couple, my lips quivering knowing that I'm gonna cry soon. I harshly bumped shoulders with Percy, causing him to stumble. I tried to walk away, but then Percy stopped me. He grabbed my hand and electric tingle shot up through my arm. I ignored the feeling, and roughly yanked my hand away from his. I almost felt guilty by the hurt look he gave me, but then I remember what he did, and my face harden.

"Erica-", I cutted him off, before he could say another lie.

"Don't. Just-just leave me alone", I pleaded him, before rushing off, wiping away the tears that start to fall.

I angrily wiped them away, but they just keep coming down. I hurried to the parking lot, un-lock my car, and speed away to my house. I was going way over the speed limit and I made it home in minutes. I got out of my car, not even bothering locking it, ran inside, up to my room, locking the door, and jumping to me bed. I pulled my knees to my chest, and cried on my knees. I cried and cried and I couldn't stop. I wiped away my tears, but they always were replace by new ones. I was taking deep breaths, as I couldn't get air in my lungs. I couldn't breath. My heart hurts. It feels like someone has taken it, stomp on it, spit it, and threw it on the garbage disposal. My chest raised up and down, as I lifted my head. Something catches my eye. It was hanging on my computer chair.

I slowly got out of my bed, walked towards it, and carefully grabbed it in my hands. It was Percy Lacrosse maroon hoodie that he gave me on his first game. It has his number on the back. #44 in bold white. I want to so bad to just throw it away, but I just don't have the heart to do it. No matter what, I still like him and I hate it that I just can't forget his gorgeous ocean eyes, or his tousle raven-black hair, or even that stupid lopsided smile that makes my heart do flips like those people in the Olympics. I slowly put on the hoodie and breathed in the ocean and cologne smell. I hop in my bed, turned off the lights, and cried myself to sleep.

**Percy POV**

School finished smoothly well. I casually walk towards my locker, putting my books in and grabbing my skateboard. I just want to head to the skate park to clear my head and blow off some steam. As I dig through my backpack, a pencil in my teeth, Allison came to her locker next to mine with Lydia next to her. I shot them both a smile, which they both return.

"So, how was your day been ladies?", I asked them, the pencil still in my mouth.

Allison gave me her dimple smile and Lydia flipped her hair, leaning on the lockers.

"Great", Allison said, all giddy.

I raised my eyebrows at her, still digging through my backpack.

"Looks like someone excited about their study with little Scotty", I told her, using air quotes on study and wiggling my eyebrows at her

Allison blushed and Lydia just shot her a _I told you so _smile.

"See Allison, even Percy knows that you two won't be studying at all."

Allison quickly change the subject.

"Why are you in a happy mood?", she asked me.

"Um, it's after school. Who isn't happy to leave this torture place they call a school?", I told them like it was obvious.

"Is that all?", Allison pushed on.

My brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Well, I am going to the skate park and do some tricks there."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And that you have a new girlfriend, duh. I swear, boys intelligence are slipping down the drain by the second", Lydia told me.

I dropped my backpack to the floor, the pencil in my mouth clattering to the ground, as did my board. I completely ignore Lydia last comment.

"I have a what now?!", I exclaimed to them.

They both took a step back at my sudden outburst.

"Didn't you ask Ashley Jones to be your girlfriend?", Allison asked me.

I shook my head no, looking at both of them wide-eyed.

"I didn't ask anyone to be my girlfriend!"

"Well, that's no what she've been telling the whole school", Lydia said, twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

If it is even possible, my eyes widen more.

"What?!", I shouted, causing people in the hallway to look at me but I didn't care at the moment.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say that you didn't ask her out", Allison told me, with sympathy in her eyes.

"_Di Immortals_", I cursed under my breath, before I slammed my locker hard and grabbing my backpack, pencil, and board.

"See you later", I told them, running off, searching for a certain person.

How did I not hear about this? Well, I was asleep most of the school day but that's not the point. I pushed people out of my way, my eyes scanning wildly around the hallway. I finally found the she-devil leaning against some lockers, her back to me as she talked to Erica, who looks like to be on the verge of tears. Looking at Erica sad, suddenly made my heart break. I angrily march towards them.

"Ashley, we need to talk", I seethed.

Ashley turned around to face me, her eyes brightening up when she saw me.

"Hey baby!", she said in a chirpy tone, her arms wrapping around my neck as she step in her tip-toes, smashing her lips on mine.

My eyes widen and I saw a single tear run down from Erica cheek, her bottom lip wobbling. I pushed Ashley off of me, wiping my lips. Erica walked off, bumping her shoulders against mine. I stumble, turned around, and grabbed her hand. My heart broke, as she ripped her hand away from mine, looking at me in sadness,betrayal, hurt, and anger.

"Erica-", she cut me off.

"Don't. Just-Just leave me alone", she told me in a broken voice before rushing off and wiping her tears away.

It was like someone punched me in the gut, as she told me that. It hurt more than being ram down by the Minotaur and trust me, I have experience with that. I sadly watch her retreating form, as she left, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. I whirled around, angry, as I glared at Ashley. I balled my hands to fists and had to keep my powers in control. I was that mad.

"What the hell did you tell her?", I ask her through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

She took a step back, scared from my reaction but covered it up by scoffing arrogantly, flipping her hair and checking her nails, bored.

"I just gave her a reality check. Told her the truth, that she can't be friends and hang out with popular people like you."

"Why would you tell her that?"

She batted her eyes at me, took a step towards me and placed a manicure hand on my chest.

"Oh, sweetie. I mean, look at her compare to you. We don't associate with people like them. They're losers, not popular like us. I question why you even hang out with them. Scott's OK, as he show off his new Lacrosse skills which rumors has its steroids, but that twitchy friend of yours, what is it Steven? Sam? Simon?"

"It's Stiles", I growled under my breath.

"Stiles, ugh, even his name is dorky. Like I'm saying, you gotta dump those losers because they are holding you back."

I looked down at her hand that was on my chest, before taking a step back.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with! They're not holding me back on anything! And what the fuck are you telling everybody that we are together! We", I said, pointing at her and me. "Are not a thing."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"C'mon Percy. Just think about how much popular we are going to be, if we're an item. We can out-shine Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore and run circles around this school. We will be the most popular people in the whole school", she whispered in my ear, getting to close to my comfort.

I shook my head and took another step back, backing away from her.

"I don't want any of that! And I literally know you for one night!", I exclaimed to her.

She looked at me seductively.

"Then we should get to know each other a bit more then. How about in coaches office?"

I could feel my right eye twitch in annoyance.

"Your un-belivable. We are not together!", with that I stormed away from her, seething in rage.

I slightly wince, as the school bell rang signaling that school is officially over for today. I took my phone out and called Erica. I walked out of the school front doors and down the steps. I sighed angrily, as the call went to her voice mail. I closed my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Hey Erica, it's me Percy. Please call me once you get this message. Whatever Ashley told you, don't believe it. I already handle things with her and-", the sound of cars honking cut me off and made me open my eyes.

My eyes widen, as I saw a familiar Blue Jeep stop at a not so well Derek, causing a whole line of cars to form behind Stiles Jeep. I groaned and realized I was still on the phone.

"Please call me soon Erica", I said through the phone, hanging up, and ran to the Jeep. Scott right next to me.

"What the hell is he here?!", Scott hissed at me in panic.

"I don't know!"

We both run up to Derek, who fell on his feet and looking worse than last night.

"What the hell?!", Scott yelped at Derek.

"What are you doing here in the school's parking lot?", I hissed at Derek, as I knelt next to him on the ground.

"I was shot", Derek gasped out.

"He's not looking so good you guys", Stiles commented.

"Why aren't you healing?", Scott asked him, a slight panic in his tone.

"I can't ", Derek said, breathing heavily. "It was-it was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?", Stiles piped up.

"No, you idiot ", Derek growled at Stiles in annoyance.

"What kind of bullet were you shot with?", I asked him, ignoring the honks from the cars behind us.

"I-I don't know", Derek rasped out.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours", Scott concluded from last night.

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?", Derek asked him confused.

"The one who shot you", Scott told him.

Derek suddenly jolted up, gritting his teeth, as his eyes flash from blue to normal back and forth.

"Stop that! Someone's going to see you!", I hissed at him.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't! ", Derek rasped out in pain.

"Derek, get up!", Scott commanded him, as Derek's breathing started to speed up.

I threw Derek arm around my shoulders, hauling him up on his feet, and started carrying him to Stiles Jeep. Scott open the door and I carefully place Derek at the back-seat. Derek peek his head out and looked over at Scott.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them", Derek insisted.

"Why does it matter what kind of bullet it is?", I asked him.

"Because the bullet will tell me what kind of wolfsbane was used."

"Why should I help you?", Scott challenged him.

Derek looked at him, exhausted.

"Because you need me."

Scott thought about it for a moment before sighing.

"Fine. I'll try."

Derek moved and layed back at the backseat. I quickly toss my things in the Jeep, hopping in shot gun, slamming the door shut. Stiles went to the driver's seat.

"Hey, get him out of here", Scott told Stiles and I.

Stiles gave him a angry look.

"I hate you so much for this, so much", he grumbled before driving out of the school parking lot.

I leaned my head on the car window, groaning.

"I just wanted to go to the skate park", I mutter under my breath.

I look down at my phone, as Stiles drove down the road. The text was from Scott and it said,

_Need more time-Scott _

I sighed angrily, shoving my phone in my pocket.

"He said he needs more time", I told them.

Stiles huffed angrily. He looked at the rear-mirror at Derek.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there", Stiles argued at Derek.

"Almost where?", Derek asked quietly.

"To your house", I sighed heavily.

"What?! No, you can't take me there", Derek told us, his voice sounding tired and exhausted.

Stiles laughed incredulously.

"I can't take you to your own house?"

Derek shook his head slowly.

"And why the hell not?", I asked him.

"Because I won't be able to protect myself, if I'm there", he said, his eyes narrowing at me.

"We will be there", Stiles told him.

Derek gave him a look.

"Percy will be there", Stiles changed his comment.

"Can he fight an Alpha? Or fight a group of hunters that carry guns and other lethal weapons? If so, by all means take us to McDonald's so we can all get a happy meal", Derek told us sarcastically.

Stiles patience snapped and he drove the Jeep to the curb, stopping the vehicle and turned around to face Derek at the back.

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?", Stiles asked him angrily.

"Not yet. I have a last resort", Derek gasped out painfully.

"What do you mean? What last resort?", Stiles screeched.

Derek didn't answer him. Instead he just rolled up his sleeve, showing the bullet wound. It was worse than last night. Purple and black veins surrounded the wound. It's bleeding black blood. Stiles quickly looked away, sounding close to throwing up.

"Oh my god! What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out", Stiles told him, waving weakly at his Jeep door.

"Start the engine. Now", Derek order him through gasps of pain.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead", Stiles snapped at him, pointing at the sidewalk.

Derek slowly looked up at Stiles, glaring at him.

"Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth", he threaten him.

"Ugh, what's with you and killing people? And that threat is horrible. You should really re-think on that one because that could really mess up your oral hygiene", I snark at him.

His glare shifted to me and I stood my ground.

"Start. The. Car", he demanded us through gritted teeth.

Stiles gaped at him for a few seconds, before angrily turning forward and starting the engine, driving off.

"I'm so going to regret this", I sighed, before I climbed out of my seat and to the back.

I flopped next to Derek, who just glared at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude, is that all you do? Glare at people? Your not much of a social butterfly are you? You should really work on that", I told him, giving him a sarcastic look.

I seriously was not in the mood. First with the whole Ashley problem and now I have to save his ass, while he is being all moody, is really peaking my patience.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check on your bullet wound", I told him, as I strip-off of my jacket and rolled up my sleeves of my shirt to my elbows.

Derek gave me a look but he grudgingly gave me his arm to check.

"Why aren't you healing? The bullet is out of your arm. You should be healing", I told him.

"That's why I need the bullet", he rasped out painfully.

I pursed my lips together. If Scott doesn't find the bullet on time, then I'm gonna have to heal him, even if it reveals my identity. I grabbed the water bottle from my backpack, un-screw it, and pour a bit of water on the wound, cleaning it so it won't get infected. I grudgingly ripped a strip of my denim jacket and use it to clean the wound. Derek hissed in pain, everytime the cloth touch his wound.

"You so owe me a freakin new jacket", I grumbled at Derek, as I ripped another long strip of my jacket and wrapped it tightly around the wound, to stop the bleeding.

"How did you learn to do that?", Stiles questioned me, looking at the rear-mirror.

I shrugged my shoulder at him, like it was nothing.

"Movies", I told him, wiping the blood off my hands using my ruined jacket. _Also, I'm the grandson of Apollo_, I added mentally in my head.

Stiles nodded his head, accepting the answer.

"Call Scott", Stiles told me, obviously still pissed at our werewolf friend.

I sighed and called him like fourteen times, all which immediately went to voice-mail. I punch the seat in front of me angrily. Stiles glared at me and I shot him an apologetic smile.

"Well, where are we suppose to go? I can't drive around town all day!", Stiles asked me.

I rubbed my face with my hand, thinking.

"Go to the animal clinic. Deaton locks up early today, so nobody will be there", I told him.

Stiles angrily swerve the car and drove to the clinic. A few moments later, Stiles parked at the back of the animal clinic. I jumped out of the Jeep and dragged Derek on his feet. We walked to the back door and I grabbed the extra key that was behind the dumpster. I un-lock the door and carefully place Derek in a pile of bags of animal food. My phone vibrated, signaling I received a text. I quickly read it.

_Need help. Argent's are making me stay for dinner and I can't find the bullet - Scott_

I cursed under my breath.

"What? What did Scott say?", Stiles quickly ask me.

"He needs help. Allison family are making him eat dinner with them and he can't find the bullet alone", I told them.

Stiles ran a hand through his buzz cut hair and he started to pace around.

"Stiles, you gotta stay here with Derek", I told him.

"What?! No! You can't leave me with him! He starting to smell", he exclaimed to me.

Derek just glared at him.

"Yes! I need to go help Scott to get the stupid bullet! And it will be faster to get it, if I go help him", I told him.

Stiles groaned.

"You know what?! I hate both you and Scott right now, so much that I verbally can't express my anger right now", Stiles told me angrily.

"I'll be right back", I reassured him, before I darted out of the clinic and grabbing my board from Stiles Jeep.

I quickly set me board down and kicked the ground, bending my knees as I rode my board. I rode my board so fast, that I was afraid that wheels on my board will catch on fire. I swerved and dodge around cars, as I rode faster by the second. After a few minutes, I found myself facing the familiar house of the Argent's. I literally ran off my board, not even bothering picking it up as it hit the curb. I jumped over Scott's bike and ran up the steps, ringing the door-bell feverishly. I ran a hand nervously through my hair, tapping my foot impatiently, as I heard someone walking up to the door. The person open the door and I felt all the color drain out from my face. leaning against the door frame, with a confident smirk on her face, was the woman from last night.

She basically radiated confidence and arrogance. She was beautiful, but when she was shooting me with a rifle totally threw that compliment out of the window. She looked at me up and down, like she was searching me for weakness and how to easily kill me in a second. Her eyes were sharp, like all the Argent's except for Allison. I swear, where does Allison get her eyes from, because unlike the hawk like eyes from her family, hers were soft and innocent, like a teddy bear. Stupid ADHD.

"Hello. Who are you?", she asked me, folding her arms across her chest.

My mouth open and closed, like a fish. Luckily for me, someone came to my rescue.

"Percy? What are you doing here?", came out Allison, standing next to the woman.

"You know him, Allison?", the woman asked her, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I told you about him. He's one of my friends at school", Allison told her, tucking a strand of hair nervously behind her ear.

"Well, you left out that he was un-believably hot", the woman whispered in Allison ear but loud enough for me to here.

I blushed and Allison hit the woman arm, embarrassed.

"Percy, this is my Aunt Kate. Kate, this is Percy", Allison introduced to us.

Kate gave me a cocky smile. I mirrored her smile, not scared of her.

"Nice to meet you", I told her, shaking her hand.

Ditto", she told me, shaking my hand with a firm grip before releasing it.

"Why are you here anyways?", Allison asked me, tilting her head to the side.

I scratched the back of my head, scrambling my brain for a believable lie.

"Um, I came here to ask Scott if I could get my history textbook back. I need it. To study. Because I'm failing history", I rambled.

"Well, come in then", Kate smiled at me, stepping back to let me in.

I smiled and went inside the house. Last time I was here, was when I helped the Argent's un-pack. I follow Kate and Allison to the living room, where Scott was sitting on one of the couches. I can tell from here, that he was freaking out. Kate cleared her throat. Scott whipped his head so fast, that I thought his head was about to fall off from his body. His face turn into relief once he saw me and jumped to his feet.

"Percy, what are you doing here?"

"I texted you, remember? I need my history textbook that you borrowed from me", I told him, acting.

He looked confused a bit, until I gave him a look that he finally understood. He nodded his head and dig through his backpack. I went to his side.

"Where's the bullet?", I whispered quietly, so only Scott could hear, my lips barely moving.

"I think in the garage", he told me, equally quiet as me, pulling out his textbook.

"Thanks Scott. Well, I should probably get home and study" I tap the textbook with my knuckles and started to head to the front door. "It was nice meeting you Kate."

Right before I could touch the handle of the door, Kate stopped me.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure we have an extra room for one more person", she told me.

I blinked in surprise.

"Oh no. I don't want to be a burden. Beside, I really gotta study", I told her, turning the door knob and opening the door slightly, before Kate pushed it closed.

"C'mon biceps. Just one dinner", she pressed on, giving me a smirk and holding out a index finger in emphasis.

I looked over her shoulder. Allison stared at us wide-eyed and in embarrassment. Scott gave me a panic look. I turned back to Kate and gave her a smile.

"Well, if you insist."

She smirked happily.

"Great. Allison, c'mon and help me with setting up the table", she told Allison, walking off to the kitchen.

Allison walked past me and mouthed _Sorry. _I gave her a reassuring smile. Right when Allison left to the kitchen, Scott came up to me panicking.

"What are we going to do?", Scott panicked.

"I'm thinking", I hissed at him, as I started to bite my thumb-nail.

"Oh my god", freaked Scott.

I stopped chewing my nail and using my other hand, I slapped him across the face. He looked at me in disbelief and in anger but also in gratitude.

"Stop freaking out! We can do this. We are going to save Derek", I reassure him.

"How?! There's about hundred's of bullet's in this house. How are we going to find one bullet?!"

I slapped him again, his head snapping to side. He looked at me.

"Would you stop doing that?!"

"Stop freakin out! Look, we are gonna have to act that nothing is suspicious and while I plan something to get the bullet", I told him.

He nodded his head but he was still pretty doubtful of all of this.

Kate suddenly came back, eyeing us with calculating eyes.

"Dinner's ready boys. Percy I hope you like steak", she told us.

"I love it", I told her, giving her a fake smile, as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Alright. Stay calm, act, and don't freak out", I whispered to Scott, giving him back his textbook.

He nodded, threw his textbook near his backpack, and we both walked in the dinning room. Everybody was already seated. Scott sat next to Allison, while I had to sit next to Kate.

"Percy, I'm glad you could join us", Chris told me, sipping a glass of wine.

I nodded my head.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Argent, . The food smells good", I complimented, as I looked down at my plate which had steak and steamed vegetables.

smiled at me, her sharp eyes looking at me.

"Thank you Percy."

There was an awkward silence, as everybody started to eat. All you could hear was the clatter of silverware, chewing food, and sipping from our drinks. I'm sitting here with my werewolf friend, his girlfriend that is a family of hunters and could kill her boyfriend, and Allison Aunt who was shooting at me last night, with a rifle gun. Oh, and I'm a demigod, who needs to help Scott find a bullet to save the ass of Derek Hale. This is officially the weirdest, awkward, and abnormal dinner I have ever had in my life. And that's saying something.

"Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott? Percy?", asked us nicely.

"Oh-no. I'm good thanks", Scott stuttered nervously.

"We can get you some beer?", Chris offered, mainly to Scott.

Both Scott and Allison froze, while Chris blinked innocently.

"I already had one", I joked, with a serious tone as I took a bite from a steamed vegetable

Everybody looked at me in shock, not realizing that I was just kidding.

"That was a joke. Tough crowd", I mumbled the last part.

Kate snicker next to me and punched my shoulder.

"Oh, I like this one Allison", Kate told her.

"N-no thanks", Scott suttered to Chris.

"Shot of tequila?", Chris pressed on.

"Dad. Really?", Allison interrupted him.

"You don't drink, Scott?", Chris questioned him.

"I'm not old enough to", Scott shrugged, while Allison ran a hand through her bangs.

"Good answer", I told him, keeping a calm and cool facade.

There's one thing that I learned from years of training, is that to never show your enemy fear or nervousness. It's like a game of poker. You keep your face emotionless, so you won't give hints or suspicions to your opponent if you are winning or losing. If you do, your opponent can use that to their advantage, and you will lose.

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers", commented Victoria.

"No, but it should", Scott said quickly.

"Good lie. Not the truth, but well played Scott", Kate praised him, shooting him a smile. "You may yet survive the night", she finished, eating a bit of meat she had skewered on her fork.

"You ever smoke pot?", Chris asked Scott, making Scott choke on his own water.

"Scott has asthma", I blurted out by accident. "He can't smoke."

"Would you, if you didn't have asthma?", Chris questioned him.

Kate laughed and raised a hand to stop Chris.

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative."

Allison shot her dad glares, as Kate faced Scott and I.

"So boys, uh Allison tells us you're on the Lacrosse team." We both nodded at the same time. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"

"Um, well, you know hockey? It's a lot like that, only, um, play on grass instead of ice."

Chris paused, who was cutting his steak.

"Hockey on grass is called field hockey", Chris corrected Scott.

I theatrically wince at Scott in sympathy.

"Oh. Yeah", Scott said stupidly.

"So, its like field hockey except the sticks have nets", Allison said, saving Scott.

Scott nodded.

"And can you slap check, like in hockey?", Kate asked us.

I nodded.

"Yeah. But it's only the gloves and the sticks", I explained.

"Sounds violent. I like it", Kate whispered the last part loudly to Chris.

I smiled under my cup, at the look Chris shot at Kate. Sometimes I wonder if Kate is a teenager by heart.

"Scott and Percy are amazing too. Dad came with me to their first game. Weren't they good", Allison prompted.

Chris nodded his head.

"They were OK."

You could practically feel the tension between Chris and Allison.

"Percy shot the winning shot. And Scott last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible", Allison said, trying to stay positive.

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick", Chris argued.

Allison angrily slam her glass of water on the table. My ears picked up Allison heart beating rapidly in anger but it soon went back to a normal pace.

"You know, on second thought, um I think I'll take that shot of Tequila", Scott smiled.

Allison smiled at Scott, as Kate and I snorted in laughter causing the others to laugh. Chris pointed at Scott in a mock threatening manner.

"You were kidding, right?"

"Yeah", Scott laughed.

Kate turned towards me and I felt her gaze slid down to my arms.

"Nice tattoos you got there Percy. Care to explain what they mean?"

I swallowed the piece of meat in my mouth, as everybody turned to look at me. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and cleared my throat.

"Um, yeah sure", I raised up my right arm, rolled up my sleeve up more for Kate and everybody to see. "This is kinds a family thing. You see, I'm half Greek and half Roman. SPQR stands for Senātus Populusque Rōmānus. That's Latin for Senate and People of Rome."

"The dead language? Did you know how to speak Latin?", Chris asked me curiously.

"Yeah. I learned how to speak Latin, Greek, and French. The bar-codes represents my age. And the symbols resemble the power of the Greek and Roman Gods. The Trident for Poseidon or Neptune. The Lyre for Apollo. The hearth for Hestia or Vesta. And the vortex is the symbol of the creator of the universe who keeps balance around the world."

"Hmm very interesting", mused Kate."And what about the other one?"

"I just thought it just looks cool", I joked.

"Why doesn't Scott have a tattoo like yours?", Allison asked me.

"Percy and I aren't related by blood. My mom was friends with his mom back then and we saw each other as family", Scott answered.

"What does your parent's do for a living?", Victoria asked me.

I felt my heart sank at that answer. If my mom was still alive, she will be a writer right now, selling and signing her books to her fans in a book store that she would own. Scott looked at me sadly while I looked down at my plate.

"Why does it feel that we crossed a line their?", Kate asked us.

"Kate", Allison told her in a warning tone.

I cleared the lump from my throat.

"My mom actually, died when I was 6. Animal attack", in the corner of my eyes I saw Kate rolled her eyes at the last comment. "I lived with my step-dad in New York, until at 11 I lived with my dad."

"I'm so sorry to hear that", Victoria said in a sincere tone.

"It's fine. My father worked for the Navy, so he is always off. I decided to mover here and visit some old family friends."

"Navy you say? Did your father teach you anything?", Kate asked me.

"Yeah. He taught me how to use weapons and defensive fighting skills."

That seem to hook Kate in.

"Anything lethal?", she asked me, a crazy glint in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Kate", Chris warned her, giving her a look but she ignored him.

"I guess. My dad sent me to a trainer and he taught me all kids of fighting techniques. He also taught me how to use weapons, both defensive and offense", I told her, tweaking the story a bit.

Kate gave out a low whistle.

"Guess all that payed off, didn't it?", I freaked out in the inside on what she meant by that. "I mean, look at these bad boys. You could knock down mountains with these. I bet they help you catch the ladies, am I right?", Kate asked me playfully, as she squeezed my biceps.

I blushed at her comment. Allison groaned and glared at Kate, clearly embarrassed. Suddenly, my eyes widen a bit, as an idea formed in my head.

"I can show you if you like. My skills I mean", I told them.

"Really?", Kate asked me excited.

I bobbed my head up and down.

"Yeah. I did ask Allison a challenge on archery. So why not do it right now?"

I ignore the questioning looks from Scott and focus on the Argent's. Allison looked a bit taken back, while Kate was basically bouncing in her seat.

"I don't know-", Kate cut Chris off.

"C'mon Chris. Stop being such an old man and let the kids live a little. Let them have their fun. So are you in Allison?"

Allison blinked a couple times, before she changed her posture into determination.

"Let's do it."

"That's my girl", Kate winked at her, before getting up.

Everybody got up from the table and started to walk to the back of the house. Scott came up to my side.

"What are doing? Your being all buddy-buddy with Kate, when she was the one who shot Derek!", Scott hissed at me.

"It's all part of my plan."

"What?"

"I'll keep them busy, while you sneak off by making up an excuse, so you can find the bullet", I whispered to him, so nobody could hear us.

A sudden of realization filled Scott face and his mouth formed a " _O_ ". We all went to the backyard, except for Kate who was getting the equipment. The backyard is huge. There's big space, filled with perfect grass. It was weird how everything is perfectly organize and clean. The flowers were all place in different coordinated places, near the polish fence, and the trees were looked brand new. I elbow Scott, signaling for him to go.

"Uh, sorry, but may I go and use your restroom Mr. and Mrs. argent?", Scott asked them nervously.

Chris nodded his head gruffly and pointed at his house.

"Go right ahead."

Scott nodded in thanks and practically sprinted into the house. Allison waked up to me nervously and her face all apologetic. She has her arms crossed over her chest, rubbing her arms for warmth, as she bite her nails.

"I'm sorry about my family. Especially Kate", she quickly apologized.

I shoved my hands in my front pockets, looking down at her.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I should say sorry for crashing in."

Allison looked back nervously at the house, the direction where Scott heft.

"You don't think that Scott will stop being with me because of my family?", she asked me worried.

"Nah. It's gonna take more than your family to scare Scott away from you. Trust me, he's like a lost puppy without you. And if he crazily does break up with you, then I'll just knock some sense into him."

She smiled wide at what I said showing off her dimples.

"So, how's the Ashley problem going?", she asked me.

I groaned and look down at my feet. I totally forget about that. With all the crap I am dealing with right now, I totally forgot about my problem with Ashley.

"She told the whole school that we are a couple, because she want us to be the perfect, popular couple in the whole school, even though I never asked her out. And she's sending my friends that are not cool enough for her, away from me", I grumbled, anger and stress coursing through my veins.

"Wow", was all Allison could say, as she wince at me in sympathy.

"Tell me about it."

" Well, if you want I can get Lydia to knock some sense into her. I think she would agree to help, since the queen bee doesn't want anyone to over throne her and take over her kingdom", Allison joked as she bumped her hip against mine.

I chuckled.

"Thanks Allison."

Allison looked like she was debating something in her head, before making up her mind.

"Hey Percy, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure", I said, drumming my fingers on my leg.

"Do you know Derek Hale?"

On the outside I was relax but on the inside I was rigid.

"I may have stumble across him a couple of times. Why you ask?"

Before she could say anything we all looked back at the house, as we heard the door open. Kate came out, with a confident smile, carrying two compound bows and a quiver full of arrows. She handed me a black bow and quiver and the other one to Allison. I whistled, as I looked at the bow.

"Wow, a Bowtech Experience. This is a beauty", I told them.

"Why, thank you. You will be borrowing mine, while Allison uses her's. Now c'mon Biceps, let's see if you can beat an Argent. Fair warning, my girl here is nationally ranked ", Kate told me, clapping Allison shoulders before hanging up paper targets at two trees.

I went and stood at a good distance on one target, while Allison did the same with the other target. I loaded the bow with an arrow and lifted it up, aiming. I looked over at Allison.

"Ready to lose, Snow White?"

She smirked at me.

"In your dreams, Biceps", she said, mocking me by using Kate's nickname on me.

I heard Kate laugh.

"Alright, you can stop trash talking. Rules, you have to shoot 10 arrows at the targets. The person who shoots the most accurate in the center, wins", Kate told us.

We nodded our heads.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!", Kate shouted.

I immediately fired my arrow dead in the center. I smoothly and quickly pulled another arrow out of my quiver and fired. I made sure that I wasn't using my all and hold back a bit. I was so focus on shooting, that I didn't realize I shoot my last arrow, until my quiver was empty. I slowly put down the bow and looked at my work. I smiled, as I saw that I mostly hit the center. I looked over at Allison target and I was impress to see hers exactly the same as mine. Kate slowly clapped, giving us a wide Cheshire smile, and giving out a loud cheer. She grabbed our shoulders and gave us side hugs.

"That was amazing! You my friend, earned all of my respects! Chris, can we adopt this kid!? Please?", Kate begged to .

Chris just gave her a look.

"Let's head back inside", Chris demanded, as Victoria and him walked back to the house.

Kate rolled her eyes at him and went to examine both the targets.

"Not bad, Katniss", I complimented Allison.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Your not so bad yourself, Robin Hood."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Better than Biceps."

We both walk towards Kate, who is still examining the targets. She gave out a low whistle and a impress look.

"It's a tie. Remind me not to get on your bad sides", she praised us.

We collected all the equipment, store them back in the garage, and headed back to the dinning room. Scott was already in his seat, squirming uncomfortably under Chris gaze. He stood up once he saw me and walked closely to Allison side.

"Hey, um, we should probably get going. Um, thanks for dinner", Scott told them.

"Yeah. Thank you but we should really be leaving now", I said.

"Oh, no,no,no,no,no ", Kate stopped us. "You have to stay for dessert. I wanna know more about the both of you. Sit down."

Kate grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down to my seat, shooting both of us a grin.

"Okay", Scott breathed out, sitting back in his seat.

We all sat down, as we ate the dessert.

"Allison told us that you both work for a veterinarian", Victoria told Scott and I.

Allison nodded.

"I told them how you guys put the cast on the dog I hit and the puppy that Percy was taking care of."

"Yeah. I named him Spinee", I said a bit distracted, as my phone vibrated in my pocket, the same time as Scott's phone chimed.

I slowly took out my phone, un-locked it, and read the text that Stiles sent.

_YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW - Stiles_

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?", Chris asked us, snapping the both of us away from our phones.

"Everyone was saying it's a mountain lion", Scott answered quickly.

Kate scoffed.

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion."

"What do you think, Scott? Percy?"

"I have no clue. Never seen an animal do something like this before", I told them.

"I don't know. We usually get cat's and dog's at the vet. Nothing that vicious", Scott said, wiping his palms on his pants.

"Never had to dealt with a rabid dog?", Chris asked us.

I wanted to say, _" No but I've dealt with blood-thirsty monsters that likes to eat demigod flesh, like me!"_, but I forced myself to shake my head no, like Scott.

"Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs", he told us. "I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly get's mad. It's a lot more gradual."

Allison stared at the table, looking a little sick. I focus on Chris, as I listened intently.

"First stage is a subtle change in behaviour. They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know, the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid will break it's own teeth, trying to chew through the bars?", Chris asked us grimly.

Scott shook his head, blinking. I just sat there in silence.

"It'll even rear back and snap it's own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal, turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite."

Suddenly, I don't think he is talking about a rabid dog anymore.

"But it died didn't it?", Allison asked, looking at her dad.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it", Victoria interjected.

"Because he wanted to put it out of it's misery", reasoned Allison.

"Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead", Chris corrected, looking at Allison.

I looked over at Scott and saw him go deathly pale.

I bounced on the balls of my feet, as we can finally leave. Scott and I waited at the front door, as Allison retrieves Scott's jacket.

"Do you have the bullet?", I whispered to Scott next to me.

Instead of answering me, he slowly showed me a shiny metal from his pocket. We both looked up, as Allison walked down the stairs and handing Scott back his jacket. Scott gave her a goofy smile, slipping on his jacket and slinging on his backpack. I took a couple steps back, giving the couple their moment.

"I'm so incredibly sorry", apologized Allison.

"For what?", smiled Scott.

"For that being the worst, horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners", rambled Allison, leaning against the door.

"No. Uh, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce. This comes in at a close second."

Allison gave Scott a smile, pulling him close to her. Scott looked over and I follow what he was looking at. It was Chris, who was glaring at Scott and looking at Allison in disapproval.

"Your dad is watching", Scott whispered to Allison.

"Good", Allison whisper, giving him a grin before kissing him.

They kissed for a while before I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Yeah, you guys, right here. We really need to go", I told them, giving Scott a pointed look.

They broke apart, smiled at each other, before Scott open the door. I turned around, leaving.

"Wait a second, guys", Kate stopped us.

I closed my eyes, before turning back around, opening my eyes as Kate walked up to us.

"What is it?", Allison asked.

"Uh, I have to ask Scott something", Kate said.

"Him?", I pointed at Scott with my thumb.

"Me?", Scott asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you", she said, while closing the door loudly.

"Okay", Scott agreed, a bit nervous.

"Uh, what'd you take from my bag?", Kate laughed incredulously at him.

"What?", I asked her, my eyebrows rising up.

"My bag. What you take from it?", Kate asked Scott.

Scott looked at me for help but I don't know what to do.

"Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?", continued Kate.

To make things worse, Chris came up to us to see what's the problem.

"What are you talking about?", Chris asked Kate.

"My bag was open in the guest room and when I left, it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open", Kate explain.

"He didn't take-", Allison was cutted off by Kate.

"Something was taken from my bag", Kate said firmly.

"Maybe you left you bag open and thought you closed it. Did you check if anything was missing?", I tried.

"Now look, I hate to be the accuser here, Scott and Percy, because I really do love those adorable brown and green eyes, but I don't know if you're klepto, if you're curious, or-or if you're just stupid", laughed Kate.

Allison rolled her eyes, angrily.

"But answer the question. What did you take?", Kate asked him again.

"Nothing. I swear", he lied.

Kate bit her lip.

"You don't mind proving it, do you? The both of you."

"What?", I said in shock.

"Are you serious?", groaned Allison.

"How about you guys show us what's in your pockets?", suggested Kate.

"Dad?", tried Allison but Chris silence her with a look.

"Come on boys. Prove me wrong", Kate pressed on.

I slowly started to clean out my pockets before Allison grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong", Allison butted in, releasing my wrist. "Uh, it wasn't them going through your bags. It was me."

"You?", Kate asked in disbelief.

Allison nodded.

"Mm hmm, me", she whipped out a condom.

I looked back and forth at Allison, the condom, and at Scott, wide eyes and my mouth gaping like a fish. A strangled noise came out of my mouth. Scott wasn't better. He just looked away, horrified, and ignoring Chris glare. I bit my lip so hard, that it started to bleed, as I fight off the huge urge to laugh. They finally let us leave and I'm pretty sure Allison is going to get an earful from her family. Once we were outside, I gave out a booming laugh that my stomach started to hurt. I looked over at Scott, who grabbed his bike and a huge smile splatter across his face. I quickly got serious and ran to my board.

"Come on Romeo. We got a werewolf to save", I told him, riding down the street, Scott right beside me.

We quickly hurried up, as time was ticking away. We rode around the back of the animal clinic, yanked the door open, and ran inside. Scott and I widen our eyes, as we heard the sound of a saw being turned on.

"Stiles!", I shouted.

"Perce?", I heard Stiles say quietly in a room.

Scott and I barged in, and was super shock at what my eyes was seeing. Derek was hunched over a metal table, shirt-less, arm out which has a blue cord wrapped tightly around his bicep, and looks like he isn't get any better. No, the big shock is Stiles holding a saw, dangerously close to Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?", Scott shouted at Stiles.

Stiles only laughed in relief, tossing the saw far away from him.

"Oh, you guys just prevented a life-time of nightmares."

"Did you get it?", Derek gasped in pain.

"Yeah", I told him, as Scott grabbed the bullet out of his pocket and gave it to Derek. Derek held it up, examining it.

"What are you going to do with it?", Stiles asked him.

Derek blinked feverishly, swaying a bit.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna-", he didn't finish his sentence, falling to the ground, passed out.

The bullet fell out of Derek hand, rolled away, and fell into a grat. Scott scrambled to the bullet while Stiles and I went over to Derek.

"No, no, no, no", chanted Scott, while he tried to grab the bullet with his fingers.

"Derek", I said, crouching down and slapping his cheek. " Derek, c'mon. Wake up."

But Derek just layed there, not moving. I raised his wrist and sighed in relief when I felt a pulse. But it was very weak though.

"Guys, what the hell are we gonna do?!", Stiles exclaimed to us.

"I don't know! I can't reach it", gasped Scott.

I moved Derek's head, side by side, slapping his face.

"He's not waking up!", Stiles exclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious", I snapped at him.

"I think he's dying. I thin he's dead", Stiles panicked on me.

"No. He's not yet. He still got a pulse", I told him, still trying to wake up Derek.

"I got it! I got it!", exclaimed Scott, shooting up on his feet, and holding the bullet with his werewolf claws which slowly turned back to normal.

"Sorry Derek", I apologize to him, before I brought my arm back and punched him across the face with all my strength.

"Oh my god!", Stiles exclaimed at me.

Derek's head snapped to the side and he finally opened his eyes, re-gaining consciousness. Stiles gave out a victory laugh. Derek blinked a couple times and I helped him get back on his feet. Derek leaned on the metal table and made a weak motion for the bullet.

"Give me", he demanded weakly to Scott for the bullet, as I steady him when he started to sway again.

Derek brought the bullet up, biting the top off with his teeth, and letting out a pile of what looked like gun-powder and wolfs bane. I stepped back, as we all watched Derek pile the substance together, bringing out a lighter, and lighting it up. It sparked angrily, like fireworks. It started to smoke. Derek pushed the substance in his hands and with no hesitations, pushed the substance into the bullet wound. It started to smoke and Derek let out a loud scream, stumbling back and falling. Derek arched his back, as he roared in pain. The wound started to heal rapidly. The black veins and the blood going away, faint blue smoke coming out before the wound magically disappeared, like it was never there in the first place.

"That. Was. Awesome. Yes!", Stiles cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Scott and I gave him a strange look.

"Are you okay?", Scott asked Derek, who slowly started to get back to his feet.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain", Derek snapped.

"And he's back ladies and gentlemen", I said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health", Stiles piped up, before hiding behind me at the glare Derek shot at him.

Derek ripped out the cord off his arm.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything-", Derek cut off Scott's ranting.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?", Derek growled at him.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!", Scott argued at him.

Derek nearly laughed.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?", Scott asked him suspiciously.

Derek drove Scott and I to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. We got out of the Camaro and walked inside.

"What are we doing here?", Scott asked Derek.

Derek just ignore him and we follow him into a creepy looking room. The lights were turned off and the only light source is moonlight shining through the window. My eyes fell on a man, sitting in a wheel-chair, not moving, and his back facing us.

"Who is he?", I asked him quietly.

"My uncle. Peter Hale", Derek answered me.

"Uncle?", I splutter out in shock.

"Is he, like you, a werewolf?", Scott asked him tentatively.

"He was. Now, he's barely human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

" So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?", Scott asked him.

"Cause they're the only one that knew about us."

"Well then, they had a reason", Scott offer.

For some reason, I disagree with Scott.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this", Derek growled at us, as he whirled Peter, so we could see his face clearly.

Scott jumped back, eyes wide, horrified. I just stared grimly at Peter, a sick feeling settling in my stomach. His entire right face, is covered in nasty burns. Some of his skin is all black still burnt and other is pink, as freshly new skin grow. His eyes stared blankly at us, not even blinking. He didn't even move an inch. It reminded me of the scar of Luke's face, a horrible wound that never healed when he went on a quest.

"They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire."

I closed my eyes, as the screams of the people in the Hale fire echo in my head, from the vision I got when I touched the Hale house.

"This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do", Derek insisted

I shook my head.

Allison will never do something like that. Will she?

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?", startled us, a red-headed nurse, who wore a nurse outfit and a tight bun.

"We were just leaving", Derek told her.

Derek and Scott walked out but I stay there for a second, looking at Peter. The red-head nurse cleared her throat at me.

"Sorry", I mumbled, before leaving and following Derek and Scott back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6: Devil's Night

**3rd POV**

It was bright early in the morning, a day before Halloween. It was probably about 6:30 in the morning. Percy is dead asleep in his bed. He is shirtless, only wearing his black flannel pants. His hair is all messed up, sticking up in every different direction. He laid flat on his stomach, showing off his bare back. The covers were tangle around Percy legs or either hanging off his bed. Percy head laid sideways, his lips parted slightly, a bit of drool coming out the corner of his mouth, and soft snores came out of his mouth.

Suddenly the bedroom door slowly opened, revealing the one and only Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Scott is holding a bucket of freezing cold water, filled with ice while Stiles is holding a camera. They tip-toed towards Percy bed, unknowing to them that Percy woke up because of them. Percy remained still, pretending to sleep, as his two best friends quietly walk towards him. They both stop at Percy side, looking at each other, and grinning widely. They both counted silently.

"_3, 2, 1_", they whispered before doing their prank on Percy.

Scott threw the bucket of freezing water at Percy, Stiles ready to take the picture. The ice and water landed on Percy, soaking both him and his bed. The two watched gleefully, ready to see Percy reaction but was disappointed that Percy didn't wake up. In fact, it looks like the freezing water didn't even affect Percy. They both gawked as Percy just rolled to his side, his back facing them, still sleeping. Stiles faced Scott.

"Is he dead or something?", Stiles whispered at Scott, eyeing Percy.

"No, he's breathing."

"Then why isn't he awake?! He's ruining Devil's Night!", Stiles whined like a little kid.

"I don't know."

They both move closer to Percy. Unknown to them, Percy sneakily took out two big water guns under his bed and held them tightly in his hands. After a moment, Percy whipped around, aimed at Scott and Stiles, and smirked at them. The two eyes widen in shock. Before they could even move, Percy pulled the trigger, and sprayed them. Instead of the water guns being filled with water, it was filled with ketchup. Scott and Stiles both cried out in surprise, flailing their arms around, as if that will help. Percy stopped when a voice suddenly not only him but all three boys go pale.

"BOYS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!", Melissa McCall yelled at them.

The three of them all froze, staring wide eyed at her. Percy pointed at Stiles, who pointed at Scott, and who pointed at Percy.

"He did it!", they three shouted at the same time.

Melissa pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing tiredly, before looking up, and giving all three of them a stern look.

"Clean this mess up. And get ready for school", Melissa order them, before shaking her head and leaving.

All three of them grinned at each other, high-fiving.

"Mischief Night!", the three cheered, pumping their fists up in the air.

**Percy POV**

Once we got in trouble by Scott's mom, we all quickly changed for school. I changed into a pair of dark jeans, white V-neck shirt, a pair of black supra high tops, and a black and grey baseball jacket, since my denim jacket was ruined by Derek's blood. The three of us ate breakfast, hopped in the Jeep, and sped off to school. School was crazy. Toilet papers and eggs are thrown in the air, smashing on the school. Students sprayed each other with silly strings or even water guns. And I was pretty sure I saw one dude running on school ground with Halloween mask and only his boxers on. The three of us smiled and chuckled.

"Now this is how school should always be like", I said to them, as we walked up to the school.

Stiles patted my back, as he stared at the chaos that is in the hallway with gleeful smile.

"Now listen here Perce, since this is your first Mischief night-."

"This isn't my first Mischief night", I interrupted Stiles.

"You will have to go through the same thing that Scott and I went through", Stiles continued, ignoring my comment.

I sighed dramatically, glancing at Scott and Stiles, both having cheshire smile on their faces.

"And what is it, oh mighty Stilinski?", I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

If it was even possible, they both smiled even wider, creeping me out a bit.

"You are going to be pranked", Stiles told me.

"All day. All night", Scott finished for him.

I looked at them with raised eyebrows before bursting out laughing. Oh man, I couldn't help it. Scott and Stiles smiles both dropped and turned into a small frown, as they looked at me like I was crazy. I continued to laugh until I forced myself to stop laughing.

"You", I pointed at Scott and Stiles. "Are going to prank me?", I pointed at myself. They both nodded causing me to snicker. "Good luck with that."

I walked down the halls, Scott and Stiles running behind me. Stiles stopped me.

"What do you mean by that? I feel pretty insulted by that. I am a great prankster. In fact, if there was a place for being the best pranker in this town, I will be numero uno, top 1, the king of prankster. And you are just laughing at us", Stiles whined at me, flailing his arms.

I gave them a look.

"Sorry my friends but no one can prank me. I've been pranked before and after a while of being pranked, I know all the tricks to not get pranked", I explain to them.

Stiles eye twitched at me in annoyance and anger.

"Okay, are you forgetting that I have a werewolf on my side to help and I am the one that is going to prank Coach today in class?", Stiles explain to me, his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't forgot because I've helped you last night as you literally made us sneak into school in the middle of the night. And I just can't be pranked", I told them.

"Want to make a bet on that?", Scott asked me.

"Go on", I told him, crossing my arms across my chest and giving him my full attention.

"Okay, if we prank you once the whole day you got to...", Scott trailed off, thinking.

Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed at me.

"You've got to ride your skateboard, in a bikini, in school", Stiles told me, smiling proudly of his suggestion.

"And if I win, you guys got to wear _I Love Percy Jackson_ T-Shirts tomorrow, the whole day in school", I told them.

They nodded their heads.

"Deal", they said.

"Deal", I said, they took both of my hands out for them to shake.

We shook on it, sealing the deal. I walked to my locker, smiling at Allison on the way.

"What's up, Argent?", I smirked at her, leaning against the locker.

She laughed.

"Not much, Jackson. Hey look, sorry about my-", I cut her off.

"Like I told you, don't worry about it. That wasn't the worst dinner I have ever been to", I told her.

"Really? Because that was the most embarrassing, humiliating, dinner I have ever had in my whole entire life", Allison said.

"It wasn't that bad", I tried to reassure her.

Allison gave me a look.

"Alright. It was bad. Oh and Allison, seriously, a condom?", I asked her, whispering the last part to her.

Allison blushed like a fire truck, looking around and making sure that no one heard.

"It was Lydia's idea", Allison told me quietly.

"Lydia Martin? You took Lydia's advice? Really, Allison?"

"It's not that. I really want to do it-", I closed my ears with my hands.

"OK, don't want to hear that. That is my best friend there. You can totally talk about that with Lydia, Me, nope, nada", I told her.

Allison laughed at me.

"You are so childish."

"Hey, I am a kid by heart."

Allison just laughed even more. I was about my locker, when I smelled something in it. I wrinkled my nose, when I smelled rotten eggs. Narrowing my eyes, I put in my combination, and open my locker. My eyes widen and I quickly crouched down. There was a silent _Snap_ before there was a loud_Crunch_ and _Thwack_. I slowly lifted my head up, looking at the lockers behind me. There was eggs, splattered across the locker, lucky that it didn't hit someone. I stood up on my feet and wrenched out the small catapult that was in my locker, a fishing wire connecting to the door of my locker. I looked up at Allison and saw that she has her hands covering her mouth, staring at me and the eggs back and forth. Her eyes were wide and she was either covering her laughter or gaping mouth. Probably both. People in the hallway stopped but soon went back to do their regular things.

I looked up when I heard someone curse. My eyes landed on Stiles, who looked upset. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. When Stiles saw that I caught him, he gave me two finger salute, before grabbing Scott, both of them running down the hall. I dropped the contraption to the ground, grabbing my supplies.

"Stiles?", Allison asked me

"Stiles", I sighed, nodding at her.

"Mischief Night?", she asked me again.

"Mischief Night", I sighed again, closing my locker, and we both walked to English.

I am practically jumping up and down in my seat, as well Stiles and Scott, sitting in Econ class. Last night, they dragged me to rig Coach's class, and well, let's just say, Stiles and I came up with a great idea. Stiles turned in his seat, glancing at me.

_How much more time?,_ Stiles mouthed at me.

I looked down at my touch-screen watch, and looked back at Stiles.

_Four more minutes_, I mouthed back.

Stiles grinned, plopping his elbows on his desk, grinning widely. I bounced my leg up and down, getting a bit impatient. I looked to my left and suddenly I froze. Erica was looking at me and I couldn't help but stare back. I could see her eyes red and puffy, signs that she has been crying. Her cheeks has dried up tears. I have been trying to talk to her but she has been ignoring me. She isn't answering my calls, texts, switched seats so she doesn't sit next to me, and I even went to her house knowing she was in her room but she completely ignored me. It hurt even more than I thought it should, of her ignoring me._It's not like we are dating or anything_ I thought to myself. _Then why do I miss her all the time? And why does it hurt more when Annabeth cheated on me?_

Erica looked away and a pain struck at my heart, as her honey brown eyes avoided my gaze. I slumped in my seat, devastated, as I looked hard at my desk. My head snapped up when I heard the door closing and slamming shut. A small smile appeared on my lips, as I saw Coach Finstock slowly walk in his classroom, looking at us suspiciously. The whole class watch, as Coach check under and over his desk, waving his hand over the air for any wires, and dropping textbooks on his desk chair. Coach looked at everyone with narrow eyes, lingering a bit on Stiles and I. Coach opened a drawer, standing a good distance away from it. Suddenly, Coach chuckled, as he took out a rubber rat by it's tail from his drawer.

"That's it? That's all you little punks can think of? Putting a plastic mouse in my desk. Disappointing. Pathetic", Coach boomed out us with his loud voice, chucking the rat in his trash can.

Coach kept on laughing before suddenly stopping, glaring at everyone.

"Don't just sit there. Take out your work, from last night reading!", Coach shouted at everybody, causing me to wince at the volume and quickly fumbled for my homework in my backpack.

Scott and Stiles, twisted in their seats and looked at me.

_How much longer?_, they both mouthed at me.

I looked down at my watch and smiled big. I held out five fingers, counting down until I reached to zero. I looked up and right on time, the air vents on ceiling turned on. Colorful, shredded, confetti, started to fly out of the air vents, causing everybody to gasp in shock. It looked like it was freaking New Year's Eve. More and more came out, about a foot deep on the ground already. Everybody stood up and started throwing confetti at each other. Coach yelled at everyone to stop and to go outside, but nobody listened. I looked back as confetti canons that we hid behind the classroom, went off.

I stood up and watch. Scott grabbed Allison around the waist and twirled her around, both of them laughing. Lydia screamed out in frustration, saying something about ruining her hair. I lost Stiles in the confetti. Coach tried to run towards me but he just slipped and fell on his back. I laughed and started to throw confetti at everybody. I stopped long enough to see Erica leaving the class. I quickly ran after her, my shoes squeaking on the tiles.

"Wait! Erica, please!", I pleaded at her.

I quickly stopped when Erica whirled around and faced me. She was crying, as tears slipped down her cheeks. I took a step forward her but I was hurt when she took a step back away from me. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"What Percy?! What do you want from me?! Apologize?! Hmm? Is that it?", Erica questioned me, as she angrily stepped in front of me.

"Well, you can shove that apology up your ass! I am done! You know what", Erica laughed humorlessly. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you could be my friend. But you are just like everybody else."

For once in my life, I have no words to speak. I looked down at her in hurt.

"Why you do it, huh Percy? Why did you lie and play me like that? A bet? A prank? Or you just did it just for the heck of it? I thought you were a good guy. But I guess I was wrong", she whispered the last part.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as Erica continued.

"Well, you got what you want. You hurt me. You played with me. You lie to me. Why don't you do me a favor and leave me the hell alone? Don't call me, text me, or don't even dare come to my house ever again. Just leave me the hell alone. Can you do that, with your dark, hard soul? Or is that too much for you to do?", she demanded me.

I just stood there, looking at her in complete hurt. Erica shook her head slowly, tears streaming down her face before turning around and walking off. I quickly ran behind her.

"Erica..." I whispered at her retreating form.

But she just ignored me and she quickly went to the girl's restroom. I slammed against the closed door and sighed when I found it locked. I leaned my forehead against the door, closing my eyes.

All I heard was small sniffles and the smell of salty tears. Pushing off from the door, I walked up to a set of lockers before kicking a lower locker with the heel of my foot in anger, causing the locker to dent. I quickly walked back to class, but I was so angry that I didn't see Jackson watching what I just did.

Word got around of the confetti prank on Coach like a wildfire. That's the only thing that they could talk about, throwing suggestion here and there on who did it. Scott, Stiles, and I got in line and got our lunch. I paid for two slices of pizza and a can of soda, sitting at our usual table. I quickly munched on my pizza, hungry. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson for some reason, is now sitting with the three of us, which confuses me but oh well.

I looked up at Stiles in front of me, as I saw him struggling to open a bottle of Sprite. His face twisted in concentration, his knuckles white, as he tried to open the bottle, dramatically. I looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows, chewing my food. Stiles continue to try to open the bottle and failing. I saw Stiles giving me pointed looks, giving out grunts. Stiles breathed out heavily dramatically, plopping the bottle on the table, and wiping a non-existent sweat from his forehead. Stiles plopped on his elbows and leaned close to me, causing me to jerk my head back a bit.

"Hey, Perce buddy. Can you be a lamb and open this bottle of soda for me? I owe you", Stiles asked me, with a grin the can rival the Grinch.

I'm not stupid. I know that this is prank. I could hear the soda in the bottle bubbling wildly with the gas in the bottle. I also saw him put something in the bottle before shaking it wildly in his hands. Once I open that bottle, I knew that the soda is going to spray all over me, soaking me with sticky soda all day in school, but I am going to play along.

"Sure", I told him, shrugging my shoulders and dusting my hands.

I grabbed the bottle and faked that I couldn't open. I acted that I struggle for a bit before giving up. I faced Scott who was chatting happily with Allison.

"Hey Scott, can you open this for Stiles?", I asked him.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw that Stiles was freaking out, flailing his arms. Scott grabbed the bottle and twisted the bottle cap.

"Wait! No-", but Stiles was already too late.

I watched as the soda exploded and the soda spraying all over Scott's face. Allison gasped in shock, quickly grabbing napkins and started to wipe Scott's face. Lydia and Jackson just busted out laughing, well Jackson did, and Lydia tried to cover her giggles behind her hand. Scott started to breath heavily, glaring hard at Stiles and I. We both stared wide eyed at Scott, when I heard Scott's heart start to beat rapidly. Suddenly, Scott's anger went away, when he heard Allison laugh. Scott turned away from us and looked at Allison with pure love, as she continues to laugh and wipe the soda out of his face and hair. Stiles and I both released a sigh of relief.

"Can't be prank", I told Stiles with a smug look, taking a bit of my pizza.

Stiles just huffed, pouted, and angrily ate his lunch. I just chuckled. All of a sudden, someone jumped on my lap and wrapped their arms around my neck. I raised my hands up in surprise as hazel brown hair blocked my vision and covered my mouth. I spit the hair out of my mouth and my nose burned from the amount of perfume the person is wearing. There's only one person that I know that wears a gallon of perfume and I groaned in annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing?!", I exclaimed at Ashley.

The only thing she did is run a hand on my chest, up to my neck, face, and tangled up to my hair. I stared wide eyed at her, as she tugged at my hair towards her face. Her eyes show lust and she gives me a seductive smile. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw that almost everybody in the cafeteria is watching. This what she wanted, to catch the whole school attention and look at us. A certain blonde girl caught my attention. Erica. She was looking at me with a very heartbroken face, tears glistening her eyes.

I made a move to get up but Ashley pushed me down, smashing her lips on mine. _What is with this chick and kissing me?_, I thought to myself angrily. My eyes were wide open and I saw Erica running out of the cafeteria. I caught a glimpse of tears running down her cheeks. That's it. I'm done. I am going to end this problem, right here, right now. I stood up and pushed Ashley off of my lips. Ashley laughed nervously and came close to me, which I took a step back away from her.

"What are you doing, babe?", Ashley asked me, twirling a strand of her hair in her finger.

"Don't babe, sweetie me! I am going to show everybody your true colors", I told her.

She looked at me wide eyed, the color draining from her face.

"Everybody, can I get your attention!", I shouted through the cafeteria.

The cafeteria soon got quiet and the entire student body stared at me. I gulped a bit, as I was not comfortable getting this much attention but this had to be done.

"There was a rumor that I am going out with Ashley Jones! Well, I am here to tell you that rumor is a complete and utter lie! And it is this person right here, who lied to all of you, just to. Be. Popular", I shouted, pointing at Ashley in the end.

Everybody looked at Ashley and started to whisper. Ashley looked around the cafeteria before glaring at me. I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a_Sorry but you gave me no choice_ look. I will admit, I do feel bad about this. But she gave me no choice. Ashley huffed and stomped angrily towards me. She did something that I never thought she would do. She freaking slapped me. My head snapped to the side as the stinging pain came up to my cheek. I placed a hand on my red cheek and watched as Ashley screamed out in frustration and stomped out of the cafeteria, her high heels clicking on the tile floor. I stood there for a few moments, people still watching me. I slowly turned back to my seat and sat back down, rubbing my red cheek.

"That went better than I thought it would go", I muttered but loud enough for everybody to hear in the table.  
-

Word got around about Ashley lie about me being her boyfriend. Lucky for her, almost everybody forgot about it after there was another talk about a senior guy running around the school, naked. Let's just say, that senior got arrested. It was my free period and I was in black swim trunks and taking a swim in the school pool. It felt good to finally be back in the water. It is my territory.

Allison were timing me, as I did laps in the pool. It felt right to be back in the water after a while. The water against my skin. My muscles moving as I swim in the pool. The feeling of being weightless. I finished my last lap, pretending that I was out of breath. I swam at the edge of the pool, wiping my wet hair back.

"Time?", I asked Allison, who decided to come with me, which I found a bit suspicious.

I have a feeling in my gut that Scott or Stiles told Allison to distract me so they could prank me or they sent Allison to prank me. I don't know, I am just going to keep my guard up. Allison held her phone in her right hand, using a stopwatch app in her phone. Allison looked at her phone and me, back and forth in shock. I smirked a bit at that. Allison shook her head lightly.

"I don't think I should tell you because that ego of yours might just go through your head and make your head grow bigger", Allison joked at me, stuffing her phone in her pants pocket.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Geez, thanks Katniss", I told her sarcastically, as I lifted myself out of the pool, sitting on the edge of the pool and my legs still in the water.

"No problem, biceps. Maybe I should race you some day. Do you accept my challenge, biceps?", Allison told me, tossing me my towel.

I groaned and ruffled my hair with the towel.

"Are you gonna call me that for now on?", I whined.

Allison pouted at me.

"Aw, am I hurting little Perwcy feelings?", she asked me, in tone that usually talks to babies and little kids.

I playfully glared at her.

"I am not little. I am like, half a foot taller than you. And I am going to beat you in that challenge", I told her, wrapping the towel around my neck.

Allison just laughed at me, causing me to huff like a child.

"I am starting to question this friendship", I grumbled at her, as I stood up and walked to my sports bag next to the metal bleachers.

"You know you love me. You're just easy to tease with. You're like a goofy brother that I always wanted", Allison told me.

"And you're like an annoying sister that I never wanted", I told her, giving her playful smile.

Allison punched me on the shoulder, hard. I winced but watched amused as Allison shook her fist a bit.

"You just ruined the moment", Allison muttered at me.

"No I didn't", I argued.

"Yes you did", she argued back.

"Nu uh."

"Ya hu."

"Nu uh."

"Yah hu."

It went like this for a while until we couldn't hold it anymore and we both busted out laughing. After a while, we calmed down.

"Happy that the Ashley problem is finally over?", Allison asked me.

"You have no idea. But I do feel bad on embarrassing her in front of everybody though", I admitted.

"Well, she was lucky enough to not feel Lydia's wrath and instead suffer through the embarrassment", Allison said.

"What was Lydia gonna do?", I asked her curiously, taking a swig of water from my water bottle.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say that, Ashley would have probably moved to another school from the aftermath of Lydia's wrath. Never mess with the queen bee throne", she told me.

I widen my eyes a bit at that.

"Wow", was my only response.

Allison nodded her head, agreeing with me.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?", Allison asked me seriously.

"You just did. But you can ask me another one", I told her playfully.

I watched Allison breathed out deeply, fiddling with her hands, and looking down at her lap. I could hear her heart beat going faster, like she was nervous.

"What is with you guys and Derek Hale? Are you like friends with him or something?", she asked me curiously.

I raised my eyebrows at her as I try not show any sign that I am freaking out or anything.

"Why you ask?", I questioned her.

"It's just Scott's says that you guys are not friends with him but then I saw you guys helping him get in Stiles car. And also every time I even mention Derek Hale's name, you guys like freak out", she explain to me as she looked at me closely.

"To be honest, I wouldn't say that Derek Hale and us are friends. More like, acquaintances or something even below that. He just happens to pop out of nowhere with us, it's kind of creepy. And the reason why we freak out when you mention Derek Hale, is just that he is just not a good guy for some people to hang out with" I explained to her, choosing my words carefully.

Allison nodded her head but I can tell that she wants to ask me more questions, for later.

"So what's with you and Erica? That's her name right?", she asked me for confirmation, changing the subject.

"Erica Reyes", I told her. "And what do you mean?"

"Did you guys, like, break-up?"

I felt heat rise through my cheeks as I realized what Allison is saying.

"Wh-what?! Me and Erica are not together", I stuttered, suddenly feeling all fluster.

Allison looked surprise.

"Oh. I just thought, since you guys are close and I saw you giving your Lacrosse hoodie to her on the game. I've also seen you open doors for her and making her blush", Allison explained as she gets this big smile on her face.

"We're just friends", I told her.

"Sure", Allison replied sarcastically. "Just friends."

I rolled my eyes at her and got up, slung my sports bag across my back.

"Going to hit the showers before next period. See you later Allison", I told her as I started to walk away.

Allison collected her things and waved bye at me.

"See you later Perce. And think about trying out for the swim team!", she told me before leaving the pool.

I shook my wet hair, as my bare feet hit the tile floor, walking to the guy's locker room. I opened my locker, grabbed the tiny bottle of shampoo and body wash, and walked to the showers. The locker room was empty, so no one was around. I turned on the shower stalls water to extremely hot, steam fogging the locker room. I put on my headphones, connected it to my phone, played_Sail by AWOLNATION_ full blast and strip out of my trunks. I made sure that my headphones and phone is shielded by the water so they won't get wet by using my powers over water.

I went under the hot water and I immediately relaxed. The boiling water were massaging my sore muscles, soothing my entire body. I leaned against the wall, the water running down my back as the music blared through my ears. I quickly washed away the chlorine water from me. Soon, I turned off the water, wrapping a dry towel around my waist. I bobbed my head with the beat of the music, walking back to my locker. I opened but froze as I found my locker empty. My clothes were gone. Sports bag. Gone. I frantically looked around for my clothes, ripping out my headphones in my ears, dangling with the music blaring loud. I suddenly stopped once I realized who did this.

"Stiles! Scott!", I shouted angrily, as I start to breathe heavily.

I punched the locker next to me, steam coming off my body. I knew that they used Allison so they can prank me.

"Gods Dammit!", I cursed out loud.

I am not going to wear a bikini. Then I got an idea on what I can do. Smirking proudly at my clever idea, I flamed travel to my room at the McCall's house. I chuckled, as I can just picture the shock faces on Scott's and Stiles face when they see they're prank failing. I walked up to my closet and quickly changed into some dark jeans, grey Asics Rotation 77 Chambray Sneakers, and tan button down shirt. I left a few of the top buttons open, giving a bit of a view of my chest. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and ruffled my hair a bit. Winking at myself at the mirror, I flame travel back to the locker rooms, which I happy to say is still empty. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked confidently out of the locker room, with a smirk plaster on my face.

When I opened the door of the locker room, I was met by a group of people, all holding up their phones up. Scott, Stiles, and Allison were there. Allison is holding a professional camera while Scott and Stiles were holding my previous clothes. There were multiple flashes and I was blinded for a second. After my vision cleared from the multiple black dots, I could see the disappointed and shock looks on everybody face. Mostly on Stiles, who was gaping at me.

"Can't be prank", I told them, as I grabbed my clothes from them ,walking through the group who spread away for me to walk through.

"W-what, h-how, No Fair! How is that even possible?!", Stiles whined childishly, stomping his feet.

I turned around, walked backwards and pointed at Allison.

"Can I get a copy of that picture? Thanks", I told her, clicking my tongue and turning back around.

School was almost over and I just want to go home. I am sitting in History class, blinking my eyes hard so I won't fall asleep. The teacher droned on and on about something of Judicial branch or whatever. The only person that I know that has this class is Stiles and Erica. Stiles was sitting behind me not paying attention either as he read over printed websites of Lycanthropy. Erica sat at the far corner of the room, instead of her usual spot next to me. She is still ignoring me and I don't know what to do anymore.

Just when my head started to lean back, my eyes about to close, I jolted forward when my watch started to beep and vibrate on my wrist. I clamped my free hand over my watch, as I stopped the beeping noise. The class stared at me and I blushed a bit at the looks I received.

"Heh, sorry. Alarm", I lied, shrugging sheepishly.

The teacher shook her head at me before continue with the lesson. Once everybody looked away from me, I quickly tapped on my watch on read the message.

_**COME TO ΕΔΡΑ. ΕΚΤΑΚΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΓΚΗΣ. ΑΜΕΣΩΣ**_

_**-χάος**_

_**(Translate)**_

_**COME TO HEADQUARTERS. EMERGENCY. IMMEDIATELY**_

_**-Chaos**_

I shut off the message and ran a hand through my hair. Chaos wouldn't bother me while I am still in school if it wasn't an emergency. Ignoring Stiles questioning looks, I stuffed my things in my backpack, slung the strap over my shoulder, and ran out of the classroom. I ignored the teacher yelling my name to come back, sprinting down the hallway. I quickly made a trip over to my locker, grabbing my homework and board, before slamming it shut. I exited the school and ran away from school grounds. The security in this place really does sucks but hey, I am not complaining. I am so getting grounded for running out of a classroom from my aunt.

I ran away fast from the school and stopped once I made sure that no one was around. Doing a double check, I quickly flamed travel to my room, once again today. I quickly grabbed my phone and fumbled with the letters, as I texted Stiles and Scott to cover for me today. Shoving my phone under my pillow, I threw my backpack on my bed, walked up to my closet, opening it, and shoving my clothes to the side. Pacing my hand on a certain spot, a magical door appeared. I immediately went inside my weapon room. I hastily grabbed the voice-changer mask and the teleporter cube. Also, grabbing a few weapons and ammo, shoving them in a duffel. Once I made sure I got everything, I pushed the button on the cube.

"Chaos realm, my bedroom", I said in the air.

Soon I was sucked under a vortex under my feet and landed gracefully on my feet in my room. I released the button and the vortex disappeared from the ceiling. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my armor. The same uncomfortable feeling came until it quickly went away. I opened my eyes, flipping down my hood. Grabbing the duffel bag, I walked swiftly to my window, opening and jumping off from my 5 story house. Right before my feet could touch the ground, my wings extended out, slowing down my fall and landing softly on my feet. I quickly put away my wings back to my tattoo and sprinted to the road. Stopping, I clicked on the watch and a hologram appeared in front of me. Flipping through the apps, I stopped at the hologram of a motorcycle. Grinning, I touched the hologram motorcycle, and a pure black Kawaski Ninja ZX-11 appeared in front of me. Shutting off my watch, I sat on the motorcycle, kicked the ignition on, and sped off.

I droved down the road and around buildings. After about 5-6 minutes later, I found myself at headquarters. At the front, it was a professional, high-tech building. But behind that building, is the entire army camp of Chaos. The army camp is huge, like an entire town. There, is where the commanders train the soldiers or when we take the jets on a mission. I hopped off of the motorcycle, the bike disappearing by the touch of my watch. I casually walked up to the glass electric doors, body scan at the front entrance, and made my way to the back of the building.

My face changed from playful to a very serious, hard face. Soldiers, weapons strapped on them, stop, bow at me, and said,

"Master Perseus."

I just nod my head respectfully at them and sighed, hating when they call me that. I march down the building and outside of the back of the building. Back of the building is like a army preparation camp. We have our soldiers marching in a perfect, straight line, the feet pounding rhythmically with each other in sync. Our jets are all out on the field, some already full with people in it. Machines, weapons, and other very high-tech stuff that comes out in Sci-Fi movies are in the warehouse, where the mechanics are working at. Healers carrying their medical supplies. Commanders and Generals shouting orders at their troops.

I walk casually to the war room, which is a small building outside. It's built so we can plan strategically our plans in battle. In the inside, you would only hear the people inside the building, and you can't hear anything outside of the building. Silent proof. I rolled up my sleeve, revealing my tattoo of Rome, and placed it under a scanner. A green light zoomed up and down my forearm, before it went away, and the electric metal door opened for me. I stepped in, the door shutting tight behind me. The room inside is dark, lights faintly lit above us and the long, touch-screen holographic table.

All of the high rank Commanders sat in their assigned chairs, their Generals behind them, hands behind their back and chin held high. I'm the only teenager here, as the rest are adults. The youngest, is a 26 year old woman, daughter of Norse God, Vidar. There were even some Primordial gods here. Like, Aether Primordial God of Light, Nyx Primordial Goddess of Night, Pontus Primordial God of the Sea, and Chaos himself Creator of the Universe. The Commanders stood up in their chairs, quickly bowing their heads at me in respect.

"Master Perseus", they all said in sync.

I nodded my head at them, bowing at the Primordial's in respect. The Goddess gave me warm smiles while the Gods all gave me nods in greeting. I took my seat next Chaos mini throne, a replica from his real throne in his throne room. My seat, is also a miniature throne which I still refuse to have but I can't say that to Chaos, it will be disrespectful and rude. My throne is made out of celestic bronze and imperial gold, shining brightly against the light. Engrave on my throne, is all the quests and wars that I have gone through in my life. Also, written in Greek, is my name, showing off my titles in black ink.

When I sat down on my throne, a small weight appeared on the top of my head. My eyes looked up, catching a shine of gold metal on my head. It's the Apprentice Crown of Chaos and since I am his first apprentice, it's mine. I could magically summon it any time or when I sit in my throne. Like my throne, I was a bit hesitant on having the crown, a bit too much for me. But I didn't want to be rude. The crown is made out of a rare gold metal that I forgot the name of, with gems, the color of my eyes. The crown is crafted that it will look likes waves, and get this, they actual move, like they were actually waves in the ocean. We all sat down in sync, getting very serious.

"I am sorry that I had to pull you out from your education, Perseus but this is really a crisis that is needed of your assistance", Chaos apologized to me.

"It's fine, Chaos. Actually, you just saved me from listening further more of the teacher droning on and on", I reassured him.

Chaos chuckled quietly under his breath before clearing his throat.

"Right, let's get to business. As you know, we have our Agent Provocateur, Shelley", Chaos waved his hand towards a hazel nut hair woman, slim figure, and mischievous baby blue eyes. "She's has been getting information of any sudden attacks that would cause destruction to the world."

With that, Chaos motioned for Shelley to speak. She nodded, pressed some buttons, and the table lit up, a blue light popping out of it. The gray folders appeared in front of the commanders and I, papers neatly sorted inside. I picked up the folder as did the rest, my eyes scanning through them.

"If you may or may not know, I have disguised myself as being a daughter of the Titan Goddess Themis, using the mist on the Titan to believe that I was actually her daughter. Themis has not realized that she has been fooled and that I am a fraud. She has sent me to quests, blindly giving information to me. I've heard, whispers and rumors, that their recruiting demi-titans, sending their servants to find their children and bring them to to them", she explained.

I looked up, the holograms showing pictures of different demi-titans of different ages, with their information of them and their heritage.

"But that is against their Ancient Laws. Both Gods and Titans cannot interfere with the mortal world", one of the commanders stated.

"True but they have found a loophole. The Ancient Laws states that all immortals are limited very little how much time they are given to be with mortals. But that doesn't go for their servants though."

"Who or what are these servants of the Titans?", I questioned her.

"Monsters. Some that have battle in recent wars and some that have just reformed back from Tartarus", a shiver ran down my spine when she said that name, ice freezing me from the inside. "Most of them are the servants of Hecate, Goddess of Sorcery. Whatever the Titans tell Hecate on what to do with their children; she orders them to her servants, who will be with the demi-titans."

"They are building an army and preparing for a surprise war on the Olympians", another commander stated.

"But that will take centuries though. The Titans are all still weak from the Giant War that has happened. They won't be able to go into battle which will make them weak for any attacks. They are a lot more demigods than before, half which has experienced not one but two wars. The Titans will not attack the Olympians when they are weak", I declared at them, my tone hard and full of seriousness.

Shelley nodded her head, agreeing with me.

"That's what I thought. Until I heard of something and found this", she typed some words on the touch screen keyboard.

I leaned forward as the hologram changed, spiraling around for a bit until it stop. It showed a 3-D picture of the bottom of the sea. On one of the side it showed my fa-Poseidon underwater palace, with his merpeople and all. Then, on the opposite showed an army of all monsters. You name it. Drakons, telekhines, traitor mer-people, hydras, and many more. Someone was leading them and once I saw who it is, my whole body burned in white, hot, flaming rage. I clenched my hands so tight, that they gave out small cracks and pops, grinding my teeth.

"Oceanus", I spat the name like it was acid in my mouth.

"How are all those monsters breathing underwater?", a general questioned her.

"Oceanus and Hecate worked together to make a spell for them to breathe underwater."

"For how long?", I ask her.

"Until they are all dead", she answered solemnly.

I ran a hand across my face, letting all this information sink in.

"But why are they attacking Poseidon palace though?" I muttered under my breath, staring intently at the hologram

I suddenly stood up and move the 3-D picture with my hands. I moved it, showing the bottom of Poseidon palace. I scroll down more and zoomed in at something. Everything clicked in my head.

"They are not only attacking Poseidon realm, they are trying to free Typhon, Father of all Monsters", I told them as I stared at the prison where Typhon is at, buried deep under Poseidon palace and is being protected after I blowed up the last prison by accident at Mt St. Helens. "If they free Typhon then the Olympians won't have to worry how weak the Titan's are, they will have to worry about Typhon destroying Olympus. Even though the Titans are weak from the battle, so are they. They will be even more defenseless when Typhon attacks them again. They could barely handle him before."

"We need to help them", Chaos stated.

Chaos started giving out orders to everybody, making them all stand up and follow the Creator of Universe orders. The Primordial's all left, going back to their duties as Immortals. I stood up, the first person leaving the room. I weaved through soldiers and warriors, walking fast to the weapons room. I opened one of the many securely caged rooms that has guns and bullets in the weapons room. I placed my hands on top of a metal table, closing my eyes, and sighing exhausted. I reached for my guns, checked the magazine, and switched the safety off. I place them back in my holster before I reached for extra magazines. I counted each bullet in the magazine, making sure they are full before pocketing them in my pockets. The sound of clicking ringed in my ears, drowning out the noise around me. I was so focus counting bullets that I jumped when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I breathed out when I recognize it was just Chaos.

"You know, if you keep doing that, I will die from a heart attack", I humored to him, getting back to what was I doing.

Chaos didn't even smile, just looking at me with a serious yet concern look.

"How are you Perseus?"

"You know you can call me Percy, sir", I told him, hoping to change the subject.

"Perseus", he said in a warning tone.

"I'm OK", I told him, not glancing at him.

"Are you actually, OK?", he questioned me.

I set down the guns gently on the metal table, staring down.

"I feel uneasy being close to him. After everything he has done, I feel that I will lose control and...", I trailed off.

"But you won't."

"But what if I do lose control?! What if just one glance at him, I can't control myself, and do something that I am gonna regret later?! Just thinking about what he did, I feel like punching him in the face! I still haven't yet master control over my powers! What happens if my anger takes over and I kill every living thing in sight?!", I growled.

I took huge, deep breaths as my skin started to turn a bit red when steam started to radiate off from my body. My chest heaved up and down, slowing down my heart beat. I watched as Chaos placed his hands behind his back, looking at some of the weapons in heavily interest.

"What I find sickly ironic, is that both you and McCall seem to be having the same struggle", Chaos mused, picking up a broken shield. "Both of you are afraid of this new great power that you both hold inside of you. It's like a giving a child a brand new toy, afraid of breaking it. The child is afraid of breaking their new shiny toy that they rarely play with it, forgetting all about it. A sad waste really. What I am trying to say, it is normal to be cautious of this power. But don't be afraid of it. Embrace it and reach you're true potential. Perseus, the power that you hold inside of you, is going to save and protect people around you, because that is who you are."

Chaos grabbed both of my shoulder, making me look in his eyes.

"But what if I do the opposite of that? What happens if my powers is going to be the downfall of everything because I can't control it?"

"Then do exact same thing that McCall and the rest of the werewolves do. Find an anchor."

"An anchor? You want me to find a huge metal thing that they use for boats?", I asked him, puzzled.

Chaos chuckled at me, making me even more confused.

"No. An anchor is something or someone that helps you keep in control and maintain as yourself. It could be an emotion, a memory, or even somebody that holds very dear to you", Chaos explained to me.

"But how do I find an anchor?"

Chaos patted my shoulders, giving me this smile that makes him look older and wiser than any person I have ever met.

"That my dear Apprentice, is where you have to search on your own. I have faith in you Perseus Jackson. I know you will always do and make the right choice, even in the most difficult times. Stay strong and never lose hope", Chaos offered me some wise words before he was swallowed by a huge vortex that he conjured up, leaving myself to ponder over his words.

"No pressure, right?", I muttered to myself, going back to what I was doing before.

After I made sure that I had all my weapons that I needed, I walked out of the weapons room and started to make my way towards the jet that is going to take us to our destination. _Find an anchor? Find an anchor? Thanks for making this easy, Chaos. How am I suppose to find an anchor, if I don't understand what it is_, I ranted mentally in my head.

All of a sudden, I bumped into a something in front of me. I heard that whatever I crashed into give out a low _Ooff_ before landing to the floor. I looked down and saw nothing. Furrowing my brows, I crouched down, and reached out towards the direction of whatever crashed into me. My hands touched something solid. Sighing as I realized on who I crashed into, I pulled something off of the person. The air shimmered as silver cloak appeared in my hands. I looked at the person, giving them a scolding look.

"Hannah. What in the Gods names are you doing here?!", I hissed at her.

The thirteen year old girl smiled sheepishly at me. She has dark-brown hair, and black eyes. Hannah has a very tanned skin, 5'0, and pair of squared glasses on the bridge of her nose. She is wearing baggy camo pants, combat boots, and a black T-shirt that has the 8 arrows in silver in the middle of the shirt. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and a bandana is wrapped around her head. Around her waist, she carries a small dagger and a slingshot, with a leather pouch that holds explosive metal balls.

"Hah. Um, providing moral support. And have I ever told you how handsome and tall you've grown. Like, wow", she whistled in the end, raising her hand up above her head in emphasis.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I stood, holding the invisibility cloak in my hands. I help Hannah back on her feet.

"You know you're not supposed to be here", I told her, placing my hands on my hips.

Hannah huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I can help! You told me yourself, that I am the top fighter of any of the kids here", she whined at me.

"Yeah, kids, not adults."

"But you're not an adult but yet you get to be part of all the action."

"You know why, Hannah", I told her, my expression darkening a bit.

Realizing what she said, Hannah expression softened and she mumbled sorry und her breath, looking down at the ground. Sighing, I ruffled her hair, making her look back at me.

"Hey, look kiddo, I just don't want you to get hurt. I know you are good in fighting and someday, you are going to fight right by my side, helping people in need. Just not today. Becoming a hero, it takes time and patience. Trust me. I don't want you to grow up so fast, you're still a kid. Besides, between you and me, you're kind of my favorite out of the rest of the kids here", I whispered the last part to her.

A smile tugged the corner of her lips.

"I knew it!" she cheered quietly.

Chuckling, I tossed her cloak towards her. She caught it easily with her quick reflex.

"Now get out of here before you get in real trouble."

Hannah draped the cloak over her body, making it seem that she has no body, just a floating head. She smiled wide at me.

"Hey, Percy? Just to let you know, you're my favorite too", she told me, before flipping her head up, making her completely invisible.

Shaking my head with a smile on my face, I walked towards the jet, my expression changing back into a serious, emotionless mask. I finally made it to a pitch black jet. This jet is almost a replica of a Boeing F-22 Raptor. It is the fastest aircraft here in the realm. This jet could fill at least 40-50 people in it, leaving enough space for extra weapons and medicine supplies. It is huge, pitch black, and needing four pilots to fly this beauty. I was a bit hesitant of getting into this thing, my fear of heights still lingering inside of me, before I sucked it up and jumped in the cargo hatch. The aircraft was already full, me being the last person to board the aircraft. The hatch slowly closed, enveloping the space in darkness before lights illuminated above us. Everybody is strapped to their chairs, seatbelts securely on. They were all wearing armor of their choice, holding tightly to their weapons. I nodded in respect as everybody shouted my name in recognition. I felt the jet rumble before lifting up in the air, flying to our destination. I made my way to the front, where the pilots where controlling this jet. Opening the door, I sat in my respective chair.

"Repeat of destination?"

"We are heading towards the North Pacific Ocean, close to the Farallon Islands and San Francisco Master Perseus", the captain told me, as he flipped some switches.

I tensed when they mentioned San Francisco. That's close to the Roman Camp. Shaking my head, I focused on the mission.

"How long until we reach our destination?"

"In less than a half an hour. Maybe even less than that", he replied back, pushing some buttons.

I nodded my head, clenching and un-clenching my fists, trying to shake off the nerves that is slowly building up inside of me. The jet started to speed up as we are going from Chaos realm towards Earth. I gripped tightly on the arm-rest as I could feel the gravity pushing my back, going faster by the second. I closed my eyes when their was a blinding, white flash. It quickly went away. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the night sky, moon, stars, and clouds.

"We are now in planet Earth. We are closely nearing our destination in proximally less than 10 minutes", one of the other pilots spoke through the intercom speaker.

"I guess I am going to miss dinner tonight", I whispered humorlessly to myself, as I glanced on how late it is outside.

My leg started to bounce up and down and I played nervously with my necklace, the one that Artemis gave me as a gift. I prayed, yes I pray, that everything will go smoothly. But knowing with my history of luck, my nervousness increased by the second. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out calmly, before I stood up, walking to where the rest of the soldiers are at. They all stood up in sync, bowing their heads at me. Rolling my eyes, I straighten up my posture, turning my whole mood serious and demanding. The soldiers stood still as a statue as I walked down the lane, stopping at near the cargo hatch.

"This is what we have been training for. Each one of you, are the greatest heroes, fighters, I have ever fought with. These monsters, won't know what hit them. It doesn't matter how many of the enemy are out there, because we are twice as powerful they will never be. We are protecting OUR families. Blood will be spill when they mess with us."

I looked at each at their faces, determination written all over their faces. I continued, my voice rising with each word that I spoke.

"It's all right to be afraid. I'm afraid too because I don't know what will happen to any of us once the fight will begin. But what I do know, is that we will fight to VICTORY! I AM NOT GOING TO STOP FIGHTING UNTIL WE WIN! I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING IF MY LUNGS ARE BURNING WITH OXYGEN, MY LEGS SCREAMING IN PAIN, THE WOUNDS THAT WILL BLEED OUT OF MY BODY! I AM NOT GOING TO QUIT UNTIL EVERY MONSTER IS SENT TO TARTURUS! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

"WE ARE SIR!", each one of them shouted loudly, there voices bouncing off the walls inside the jets.

"WE ARE CHAOS SOLDIERS AND WE WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT UNTIL OUR HEARTS STOPS BEATING!"

"YES SIR."

"FOR CHAOS!", I yelled out.

"FOR CHAOS!", they all shouted.

I flipped up my hood, covering my whole face, when the cargos hatch slowly opening. The air whistled loudly in our ears, blowing crazy at us. All the soldiers that are not blood related to any Gods or Goddesses that has the domain over water, started to eat this substance, so they will be able to breathe underwater. I walked up to one of my friends here in the Chaos Army, General Mike.

He is in his mid thirties, and like all demigods, very fit. He has long brown hair that reaches to his shoulders, some 5 o'clock after shadow, and blue eyes. I swear, they sometimes change from gold. He claims to say that his godly parent is Enyalius, the minor God of War, which kind of fits him because he's a good fighter in battle

"You will wait here with the rest of the soldiers as I will go down first, making sure to tell Poseidon that we are not a threat to them! I will inform you and give you the cue to send our troops down!", I order him loudly, as the wind is blowing loudly.

General Mike nodded his head, bowing in respect.

"Yes Master Perseus! Good luck!"

Shaking his hand, I made my wings come out of my back. They ruffled under the harsh winds as I extended them. Placing on my voice changer mask, I took a couple steps back. Taking a running start. I tucked my wings back as I jumped of the aircraft, doing a flip. I straighten my whole body, diving forward, flapping my wings to go faster. The wind hit my face, leaving a stinging sensation all over my face. My eyes watered a bit, the air roaring in my ears. I probably jumped a thousand feet from the air, maybe even more than that. I could smell the ocean as I grew closer to the sea. The salty water smell made my whole body relax; the sound of the waves was like a lullaby to my ears. I could see the water, getting closer by the second. With one more final push from my wings, I quickly made them go away, when I hit the ocean surface.

The warm water touched my skin, like it was welcoming me back to my domain. I easily breathed under water, my clothes staying dry. My feet touched the bottom of seafloor with a silent landing. Blinking, my eyes changed into orbs of blue fire, the only thing you could see under my hood. I twisted my ring, my sword _Spera_ appearing in my hands, shining in the dark. I sheathed my sword, not taking out _Riptide_ as that may reveal my identity. Using my powers over the sea, I easily located Poseidon palace.

My body engulfed in flames, magically appearing on top of the palace. I chuckled at the horrible security this place has, watching merpeople not even noticing my presence as they passed below me. My eyes scanned the scene below me, watching as everybody is preparing for battle. Many wore armors, carrying weapons, and others were setting up medical tents. I scoffed a bit when I noticed that some of the merpeople were bragging to one of another of their skills. My eyes finally stopped on one person that I was looking for. Also, the person I hate the most in the whole universe.

Poseidon is sitting in his throne, looking older than before, gripping tightly his trident. Fear and nervousness was clearly evident in his eyes but he was trying to mask them up. Poseidon looked with calculating eyes at a map, scribbles written all over it. Next to Poseidon, is my godly half-brother, Triton. He looks the same the last time I saw him.

"Father, we have all of our people ready for battle. But I am afraid it won't be enough to hold Oceanus army", Triton told him.

"I know", Poseidon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We will just have to make do."

Just listening to his voice, just makes my blood boil, literally. Trying to calm down, I forced myself to listen.

"But father, this is going to be a blood bath. We are going to lose a lot of our people. Maybe, if we just-", Triton was cut off by Poseidon.

""I am not abandoning my palace! I have never left it behind and I am not going to start now! I will die here, if I have too. I won't be looked as a weakling from the other Gods", Poseidon hissed at Triton.

"Wow", I shouted loudly, so everybody could hear me.

I jumped out from my hiding spot and landed gracefully on my feet. My footsteps were silent, as I walked towards Poseidon calmly. Each step I get closer to him, my rage increased. I could feel my flaming blue fire eyes growing, fueled up by my anger.

"You are so selfish, that you are letting your pride take over and let your own people die, just so you won't be seen as a coward from your brother's and sister's? Disappointment indeed, God of the Sea", I tusked at him mockingly.

I stopped in the middle of the throne room, hands behind my back, and a large smirk hidden under my hood. I am not even going to deny it, that I had pleasure of seeing Poseidon looking angry but also fear that he hasn't sensed my presence when I entered his domain. I just stood there calmly, when everybody pointed their weapons at me.

"My, my, my. Do you always treat guests like this? Explains a lot actually", I kept on mocking him.

Poseidon stood up from his throne, shrinking into human size form, and walking towards me with his trident in his hand.

"Who are you? And how dare you speak to a God like that?", Poseidon voice boomed inside the room.

"Well, it's quite simple, really. I just open my mouth, let the words just come out, and think of witty comebacks to say. It's a talent, really. As for my identity, well, where's the fun in that?", I taunted him.

My amusement grew as Poseidon face turned red in frustration. Triton took out a spear, making everybody to step back away. He pointed the spear at my chest.

"How dare you disrespect the King of the Seas? For that, you shall pay", Triton sneered at me.

I just stood there, my fire eyes flickering in amusement. Giving out a battle cry, he thrusted the spear towards where my heart is at. With quick reflex, I just sidestepped away. Growling in frustration, Triton swiped the blade towards my face. I quickly ducked my head, grabbed the spear with my bare hands, turned around so I was behind him, and placed the shaft on his throat. I kicked the back of his knees, making him fall on his knees. Triton choked a bit, when I started to apply pressure on his throat using the spear. He struggled under my grip but I didn't waver one bit. Staying like this for a couple of seconds, I finally let him go, shoving him to the ground. He coughed violently, wheezing. I broke the spear in half, tossing the broken weapon at him.

"Don't let your arrogance be you're downfall, Son of the Sea God. You have true potential, if you weren't so cocky", I told him.

Triton glared in my in hatred but also in grudgingly respect. This time, it was Poseidon who pointed a weapon at me, his trident close to my neck.

"How dare you come to domain without my permission?"

I rolled my eyes at him, pushing the trident away from neck.

"Put away the gigantic fork, Poseidon. If I wasn't order to help you from my Master and to help save you're people, I wouldn't have no problem letting you rot in Tarturus when you lose this battle."

"Who are you?"

"I guess you really are old if you keep on suffering memory loss every five minutes. I told you, I am not going to tell you who I am", I told him like he was a little kid.

Before Poseidon could threaten me again, I beat him to it.

"Listen hear Poseidon, we could argue and banter all day but there is an army of monsters 5X as many than you have, and without my help, you and you're people, will be dead."

The merpeople looked at Poseidon as to deny what I said to them. He didn't. You could feel the panic starting to radiate off from their bodies.

"And without my help, they will release Typhoon and Olympus will finally fall. Do you really want to be the downfall of Western Civilization because of your selfish acts?"

Poseidon face looked troubled, the gears turning in his head as weighed his options. Finally, he made his choice.

"Fine", he sighed.

"Now was that so hard?", I mocked him.

Not giving him time to reply, I continued.

"Gather up all you're soldiers as I flag my people to come down. There, we start planning the battle plans."

I turned around and walked off, not waiting for his answer. I rolled up my sleeve, turning on my watch, bringing it close to my face.

"General Mike, it is safe to bring down our troops. The mission is a go. I repeat, bring down our troops", I spoke loud and clear through the watch.

Not a second late, I received a reply back.

"Yes sir."

I turned off my watch. I already informed them earlier that to not say my name here. I waited a couple seconds until they finally arrived. I saw them marching towards my direction in perfect sync, their feet never missing a beat. They all stopped in front of me.

"Sir!". they all shouted, bowing their heads.

I nodded at hem.

"All right troops! Follow me", I order them.

Taking the lead, we marched inside the palace where all the merpeople that are going to fight were already there. Everybody stared awe at us and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. But I can't turn myself into being cocky. My troops followed me as I walked towards Poseidon, who was still looking at the map. His eyes almost bulged out from his head when finally glanced up at us.

"How many are there?", he asked me in awe tone.

"Enough to kill Oceanus and his army", I told him. "So, what have you planned so far, Sea God?"

He blisters a bit when I said Sea God but quickly ignored it.

"I have already sent my best healers into setting up stations for any wounded warriors, here", Poseidon pointed a point in the map. "I am sending half of my warriors to here, where the battle will be at. And the rest will be staying here for defense, if they manage to get pass through our offense."

I shooked my head at some of the flaws I picked up on this battle plan.

"That is not going to work. You are leaving you're back and sides vulnerable, making it easy for the enemy to attack the palace."

"If you believe you can lead better than a God, demigod, lead then", Poseidon growled at me, getting angry.

I smiled.

"Don't mind if I do."

I turned around and faced everybody in the room.

"I want all the archers to reach the highest place you can get, here in the palace. Shoot any monster that comes to close to the palace", I order them.

All the archers from both Poseidon and I, do as I commanded, running up to get perfect height.

"I want all of the best trappers to set up snares, Greek fire, and traps in this area. Then I want you to hide and protect the people that are not fighting in this area, keeping them far away from the battle", I demanded them, pointing at the location I want them to set up the traps and where I want them to protect the people at.

They left as well.

"Healers, set up you're stations close to the warriors but also far away where the enemy won't get to you. Set up all the medical supplies. We have brought enough ambrosia and nectar for this battle."

They did as I order.

"All right, fighters, you will all be separated in four groups. The first group will be lead by me and we will be protecting the front of the palace. The second group will be lead by General Mike and he will be protecting the right side of the palace. Third group will be lead by Triton and he will be protecting the left side of the palace. And lastly, Poseidon will lead the fourth group, protecting the back of the palace. Any questions? Good. Let's GO", I shouted at them.

Everybody did as I said separating into four groups. Each group is a mix of Poseidon people and my troops. I walked up to General Mike

"Remember the plan. Once we have finished this mission, make sure to use the mist to make everybody here forget about us. The Olympians can't find out about us, ever", I reminded him.

Mike nodded his head.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Fight well, my friend", I told him.

"You as well", he smiled at me, slapping my back before leading his group to the right side of the palace.

I lead my group to the front of the palace. Poseidon realm was all vacant, as most of them are here to fight and others hiding to protect their families. Houses were closed, only sound was our footsteps, and the only light source that is provided is the moon shining down at us. I order for everybody to raise their shields up and the ones that don't have a shield, to stay behind us. I stayed at the front with one of my tech person next to me, Steven Ronald.

"Sir, I don't see them", Steven informed me, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Their coming. They're out there", I told him patiently, looking straight ahead.

We waited for what seems like hours but it was actually only minutes. I could feel everybody anxiousness and nervousness radiating off from them. It was way too quiet and still, which is never a good sign in the sea. Finally, we saw them. Well, it was more that we heard them. There were a lot of monsters, like all the monsters in the world decided to vacation in Poseidon Palace instead in Tarturus.

"Brace yourself!", I order them, my shield appearing on my hand.

The army started to get closer to us. Every inch they get closer, I could feel the adrenaline increase in my blood. Sweat beaded my head in anxiety, sheathing out my sword _Spera._I started to bang my sword against my shield repeatedly. Soon, everybody started to do exactly what I was doing. The sound of metal banging on metal echo in the air, the sound moving in sync. The army was a mile in front of us. Half a mile now. One fourth a mile.

"TO VICTORY!", I gave out a battle cry.

"FOR POSIEDON", shouted Poseidon people.

I breathe in through my nose quickly before breaking into a full blown sprint, everybody following behind me. I gripped tightly to my sword, running as fast as I can, feeling like I was holding my breath. My whole body burned with the feeling of rush coursing through me. My breathing came out in short breaths, pumping my legs to go faster. Soon, we collided with the army of monsters.

There's nothing that Aphrodite can do for these monsters , they are just that ugly. I quickly thrusted my sword at the head of Dracaena, turning it to yellow dust faster than it can blink. One down, a thousand to go. I arched my arm back and threw my shield like a frisbee towards a small group of monsters. The force was so hard that they all fell down like bowling pins. They were soon surrounded by merpeople, turning to yellow dust. I quickly grasped my gun in my free hand, firing at every monster that I see, not wasting one bullet. I made my way towards my shield, my arm going a bit numb from how many shots I fired.

Putting my gun back and snatching my shield back in my hands, I quickly slammed it against a Telekhine, knocking it to the ground. I slammed my combat boot hard on its skull, turning it to dust. I sliced a spear in half with my sword when a Dracaena threw it at me. Grabbing a throwing star, I hurled it at the monster, striking her between the eyes. A hellhound charged at me, its teeth staining with blood. Narrowing my eyes, I transformed my shield back to my cuff bracelet, a fireball appearing in my hands. The hellhound skitted to a stop in front of me, looking at the fire in my hands fearfully. The last thing it saw was my smirk as I punched its snout with my flaming fists, its entire body covering in flames.

I started to throw fire at the enemy around me, burning them to ashes. A demi-titan charged at me with a sword, giving out a battle cry. He tried to slash at my head but I blocked it with my imperial gold sword. I raised my elbow up and smashed it against his nose, breaking it. His face is covered in his own blood. I didn't gave him the chance to recover before I slammed the butt of my sword on his forehead, causing him to crumple to the ground. I was soon surrounded by a whole group of demi-titans and the only thing that I could do is smirk in excitement. They all charged at me at the same time but I was ready for them. I swept my sword under the legs of one of the demi-titans, causing them to flip, and face plant to the ground. I kicked hard to the chest of another demi-titan, flying, and crashing against their own. One was lucky enough to slap a shield across my face, the taste of pennies filling my mouth. I shook it off, spitting out the blood. I punched him in the gut several times, breaking a few ribs. I grabbed his head and slammed it hard on my knee, causing him to black out. They all were on the ground, either half conscious or already blacked out.

I twisted my sword counter clockwise, transforming it back to my ring. I pulled the pendant from my necklace, my bow appearing in my hands and my quiver behind my back. I reached behind me, grabbed an arrow, and fired at a demi-titan shoulder, saving one of Poseidon people. The merman quickly knocked the demi-titan out, nodding at me in gratitude. I just gave him a curt nod. I fired arrow after arrow, not stopping until I saw something that made me groan.

"Not you again", I groaned under my breath.

There he was, my old pal, the Minotaur. He's even uglier than before. He was even more bigger, bulkier than the last time I saw him. The smell of wet fur and barn doo slapped me across the face. And to my suffering, he was still wearing a pair of bright white tighty whities. He still has only one horn, the other I took off with my bare hands. I loaded an arrow and aimed it his head. He seemed unfazed by this. I transformed my bow back to a necklace, standing in a fighting position. If the Minotaur somehow recognized me, he didn't show it.

"Well, I always did wanted to ride a mechanical bull. This is kind of the same thing", I muttered under my breath.

The Minotaur roared at me before charging, swinging a battle axe. I sprinted at him, side stepping to the side when the Minotaur slammed the axe a few seconds where I was at. I quickly hopped on top of his arm and ran to his shoulder. I jumped high up in the air, twisted my ring clockwise, _Spera_ appearing in my hands. I stabbed the sword deep in the Minatours head with so much force, that the tip of the sword appeared under its chin. I felt the Minotaur go still underneath me, falling on its knees. He slowly started to turn into dust, making me crouch on the ground gracefully. The only thing you could hear in the battle was the sound of metal clashing against metal, cries from demigods and demi-titans, and the growls from the monster. Everything was a blur to me as I killed every monster that came into my way with my sword. Killing a Hydra with my fire powers, I saw the one thing that I have been waiting to kill. Oceanus.

He still looks the same from the last time I saw him, making me go mad. He watched the battle play out with this crazy, bloodlust eyes, that it infuriate me. Once his eyes connected with my Imperial sword, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Roman? Oh, this one is mad?", he laughed.

"You have no damn idea", I growled at him.

I quickly stalked my way towards him, slicing at any monsters that dare to come into my way. I was now on blood rage and the blood I am looking for, is Oceanus. Oceanus seems to be enjoying my anger, taking out his serpent and creating a trident using water. I didn't think twice, raising my sword to slash Oceanus in the face. But Oceanus expected that, blocking my sword and his serpent was about to take a huge chunk of me if I haven't activated my shield. Smacking my shield at the serpents head, I quickly leaned my head back as Oceanus swiped the trident at my head.

I took a step backwards, analyzing his movements and trying to find any weakness. He's big, so he's not that fast. I saw that his right foot is forward, meaning that he uses his serpent more than the trident. He only seems to attacking at my upper body, liking offense better than defense. He must lack of defending himself at he excels at attacking others. As to prove my point, Oceanus ran or slither with his serpent body, towards me. He tried to stab me at my side, but I twirled away. I grabbed the serpent when it lunged at me, with my bare hands. Choking it, I set my hand on fire. It quickly turned into ashes in my hand. Oceanus stared at me in shock.

"Fire user? Son of Hephaestus?", he asked me with wide eyes.

"Not even close", I growled, slamming my fist in his face.

He stumbled backwards, clutching his broken nose which is leaking ichor, gold blood from immortals. Shaking his head, his face scrunched up in anger.

"You bastard God child. You will pay", he sneered at me.

"With what exactly? Cash, debit, or credit?", I taunted him.

He gave out an angry shout, clutching tightly to the trident. Transforming my shield back to normal, I charged at him. He sweep the trident under my feet but I quickly jumped on top of it, breaking the weapon. I thrusted my sword at his shoulder, the point of the blade coming out from his shoulder blade. I twisted my sword, causing him to cry out in pain as more Ichor pour out from his wound. With one swift movement, I yanked my sword out from him. He quickly clutched his shoulder, his narrowing at me in hatred.

"Is that all you got, Titan?", I spat him, taking a couple steps back.

He was breathing heavily, swaying a bit on his feet. I saw him spit Ichor out from his mouth.

"Let's go Immortal! Choose a weapon! I will not fight my opponent without a weapon to defend themselves!", I yelled at him.

He looked down at the ground. Transforming my sword back to a ring, I took a step towards him, getting in his face with a sneer on me.

"Or do you want to beg for my mercy and surrender?", I taunted him.

As quick as I spoken those words, he quickly material a sword with water and made a motion towards my torso. Fast as lightning, I lifted my hand up and stopped the sword, controlling the water. The tip of the blade was just a centimeter from stabbing me in the gut. Oceanus grunted in shock, looking at the sword and me back and forth. He tried to control the water in the sword to move forward but I didn't let him. Doing a hand motion, the sword moved away from me, the blade pointing at Oceanus. He took a couple steps backwards, a bit of horror in his eyes. Without blinking, I grabbed the handle of the water sword, and plunged the sword in his thigh. He stumbled backwards, grabbing me in support. I twisted the sword again, violently, He just keeps screaming out in pain. Holding tightly to the water sword, I made the water freeze, the cold temperature spreading around his wound painfully. Oceanus hissed in pain. I punched him in the guts and face a couple times until he is all bloody and covered in blood. He was about to fall in exhaustion before I grabbed him by the front of his armor roughly.

"Do you surrender?", I sneered at him.

He just coughed up Ichor, glaring at me.

"Never", he spat.

I punched him in the face.

"You have one chance, Titan. Do you, surrender?", I glowered at him.

He looked up at me, having trouble to identify me with my hood being up.

"Who are you?", he asked me weakly.

"I give you a clue", I smirked under my hood.

I took out my pen and uncapped it. Riptide dramatically appeared in my hands, the tip of the blade touching his neck. He looked down and fear appear in his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson", he muttered under his breath.

"The one and only", I told him, pressing the blade deeper on his neck.

All of a sudden, he gave out a crazy laugh. I was a bit uneasy from this action but I didn't show it.

"Oh, you want to kill me, don't you?", he laughed.

I tensed at these words.

"You want revenge when I send those demons after you mother. When I order them to murder her. They did a pretty good job really. I could hear your dog of a mother screams all the way in Tarturus", he mocked me, trying to get under my skin.

And he was doing a pretty good job. My hands were shaking, my eyes bursting into flames, trying not to remember that night.

"Our poor little hero couldn't save their own mother. Instead he left her to die, running away like a coward. Your nightmare is just beginning."

"Shut up!", I shouted at him.

"How does it feel, Perseus, to be alone without your mother? I heard your step-father did an excellent job with you. Can I ask you something? Are you still terrified when your step-father use to ask you to sit down?", he smirked at me.

My hold tighten on my sword, still being able to hear my screams of help when Gabe strapped me down to the bolted down chair, beating the crap out me or mocking me by throwing glass beer bottles.

"Do it, demigod", he encouraged me.

I clenched my jaw, tempted to really do it.

"Kill me", he muttered. "KILL ME!"

Giving out an angry shout, I raised my sword, and hit him across the face with the butt of my sword. He blacked out, falling to the ground.

"I am not a killer", I spit at him. "One day, you will burn in Tarturus and I will wait until that day."

I gave out a sigh of relief as everybody started to cheer in victory. It was over. Steven stumbled towards me, with a nasty cut on his cheek but he doesn't seem all that affected by it as a smile was plaster on his face. I patted him on the back.

"We did it", he breathed.

"Why do you seem surprise?", I joked with him, turning my sword back to a ring. "Gather up all the troops and restrain the demi-titan's that are still alive. And make sure to leave this one to me", I told him, pointing at Oceanus who was already chained up and being drag back to the jet from my troops.

"Already did it, sir. We already have them in the jet, guarded by our people."

"Nice job", I complimented him, the tiredness finally hitting me full force. "Let's get the medics to check out that cut."

We started to make our way back to the palace when I heard something. I turned around, straining my ears to hear the faint sound. I narrowed my eyes. My heart dropped when I saw another army of monsters, bigger than the first, charging towards us.

"That's impossible. Shelley never informed us about a back-up army from the enemy", Steven muttered.

"Because she didn't. This was the plan the entire time."

"You mean Shelley betrayed us?"

"No, it has to be someone in this group with us. They tricked Shelley into thinking that there was only one army but they had another one. The person that betrayed us must've called them once we are all exhausted from the first attack!", I seethed in rage, piecing the puzzle together.

"They are going to free Typhoon", Steven said in defeat.

I whirled around and glared at him, causing him to shrink under my harsh gaze of fire eyes.

"No their not", I told him firmly. "Can you see what type of monsters they are? Maybe we can find a weakness."

Steven quickly fumbled with his touch screen watch, zooming close to the monsters. Once I finally saw what that thing looked like, I felt like someone stabbed me in the gut. _Your nightmare is just beginning_Oceanus voice ringed in my head. That thing. It's the exact same thing that murder my mother. Now, there's a whole army of them. I could feel my whole body shake in anger, my vision turning red. I struggled to stay calm. Steven gave me a warily look before glancing back at his watch. A hologram appeared in front of him and he started to type some things.

"Look at their eyes", Steven informed me.

"I'd rather not", I hissed.

"Th-they're all glassy and white, meaning that they don't have great sight. It also looks like it doesn't have great sense of smell, hearing, and touch."

"Then how do they know where to go?"

"Thermal heat. They may not be able see everything but they could see us by our body heat. We won't be able to hold them off. Half of our troops our injured and the rest our guarding the demi-titans."

A crazy idea formed in my head.

"Get back in the jet, Steven. I've got this."

"But, sir-", I cutted him off.

"That's an order, soldier!", I shouted at him. "Make sure to wipe the memory of Chaos army ever being here."

Steven looked a bit hesitant but did as I commanded. I watched him ran back to the palace. Turning back to the army, I took out my bow and arrows. I gripped tightly to the bow, my jaw clenched tightly. My chest heaved up and down as I let my anger out. I didn't hold back this time. I closed my eyes when I could still hear my mother's screams as they killed her. Murder her. The sound of myself weeping when I couldn't hear her screams anymore. I remember her eyes filled with tears, knowing she was about to die, for me. The ring she gave me, feels like a thousand pounds around my neck. All because she sacrificed herself for me. White-hot flaming rage burned my veins, my blood boiling. My muscles tense. Snapping my eyes open, I glanced down at myself, covered in blue flames.

Huffing angrily and glaring with so much hatred that it can melt a snowman, I sprinted towards the direction of the army of monsters. With my super speed, I was soon in front of them. Loading an arrow, I fired. I guess I used to much strength because I managed to struck one of them and another behind the first one with the same arrow. They turned into yellow dust. All of them snapped their heads towards my direction, going crazy when they see the fire on me.

"Come and get some, bitches", I snapped at them.

They growled and I took that as my cue to sprint off. I ran away from Poseidon palace, firing arrows behind me. I pushed myself the limit, running the fastest speed I can. My heart pounded loudly through my ribs, the blood rushing through my ears. My muscles were screaming in protest to take a break but I just pushed them even more. My breathing came out in short pants, the adrenaline burning my blood. My lungs feel like they were going to burst. I hate to admit it but they were pretty fast. I fired arrows behind me, taking down a couple of those things. I ran for a whole hour and my legs felt like jelly. I was breathing heavily and my whole body feels like lead. Finally, my body gave out as I crumpled to the ground on my knees. Gulping for air and my mouth dry as sand paper, I tiredly glanced up. The entire army swarmed around me, huge like a concert. They looked at me with bloodlust eyes. I glared murderously at them.

"C'mon", I whispered, catching my breath. "C'MON!"

I guess from my large outburst encouraged them as they leaped towards me. Using my last energy, I slammed my fists to the ground, causing a huge earthquake that brings Poseidon to shame. I knocked every, single one of those things down, looking like dominos. I shut my eyes, giving out a loud yell at the top of my lungs. I felt the fire on me growing, increasing rapidly. The water steamed a bit from the heat, forcing the fire to grow even more. The monsters didn't have time to breathe as the flames touched them, burning them to ashes. I gritted my teeth, sweat sliding down my neck in concentration. I ignored the cries from those things as I burned them alive. When there was silence, I opened my eyes. The only thing that I saw was black ash littering the floor.

Sighing, I tried to make the fire go away. I panicked when I realized that I couldn't. I tried everything but they won't seem to go away. In fact, it seems that they even increased. I watched in horror as some of the sea plants burned to crisps, the water starting to boil around me, and glass appearing underneath me from the heat. The temperature in the sea started to increase and if I don't stop soon, I could turn the entire ocean into a big soup, killing everything. I shut my eyes, feeling my armor going back to a tattoo. I gripped my hair tightly with my hands, feeling myself getting even hotter. I remember what Chaos has told me. Find an anchor. Taking this as my only chance, I tried to think positive thoughts. Happy feelings. But my anger quickly burned those feeling away. I try to think of things I like, like food, music, sleeping. Nothing. I growled in frustration. The flames blurred my vision, only seeing and hearing the roar of the fire. I think back to my aunt, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, heck even Jackson and Derek. But nothing was working. I then thought of my mom. I thought back on how she use to make blue cookies for me. I thought back how she use to hold me in her arms when I cried because the kids at school where picking on me. I remember back our time together in Montauk, just my mom and I. My eyes watered a bit, remembering my mom. The fire slowly decrease but it still wasn't enough.

_"C'mon sweetie. I know you can do this",_I heard my mom encourage me.

"I-I can't. I can't make it stop", I cried out weakly.

_"Yes you can",_ my mom voice echo in my head,

"I can't control it", I cried out again.

I don't know if I am hallucinating or something but my eyes connected to a pair of familiar honey brown eyes. My body froze when I saw Erica standing right in front of me, giving me this warm smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

_"What are you doing, Percy? Control it. I can't lose my best friend",_ she smiled at me.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Erica?", I stuttered.

_"I am your good luck charm",_she smirked. _"Gain control."_

Nodding my head, I squeezed my eyes tightly, seeing only darkness. I focus on Erica. I think about her hair smelling like flowers and berries. Or how the corner of her eyes crinkles when I make her laugh. Or her honey brown eyes that brighten ups when I talk to her. The hoodie that I gave her. I don't want her too see me like this. Screaming even louder, making my throat go soar. I felt the air shift around me, the ground underneath me changing but I didn't dare open my eyes. I was panting hard, like I just ran a marathon. When I finally sensed that I wasn't in water, I slowly opened my eyes. I was shock to see that I was in the woods in Beacon Hills. I've managed to flame travel all the way here as there was a huge, black, burnt circle underneath me. I shakily got back on my feet, turning my bow and arrows back to a necklace, totally drained out of energy. I struggled a bit when harsh winds pushed me back. There seems to be a huge storm here in Beacon Hills. I think its my fault that Beacon Hills is going to suffer a huge storm or Poseidon is having a hissy fit. I stumbled through the woods, blinking hard as my eyelids want to close and my body just wanting to collapse to ground in exhaustion. Using the trees as support, it started to rain heavily out of no where. I embraced the rain, giving me a little energy to walk further. But I was still too exhausted to stop the storm and stay myself dry. Finally, I stumbled out of the woods and to some street. I stopped in the middle of the road, placing my hands on my knees. I was soaked to the bone, my clothes sticking to my body. All of a sudden, there was a blinding light flashing in front of me and next thing I know, I was lying down on the road, looking up at the sky. My body feels like it was hit by the Minotaur and my head feels like it is spilt open. I blinked slowly, ready to black out. Last thing I saw, was a drenched, familiar girl with honey brown eyes, looking at me in concern and tears in her eyes.

"Percy!", I heard Erica cry out before everything turned black.

**_Merry Christmas you guys! This is a presesnt to you guys from me! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I just wanted to finish a couple of chapters ahead before I publised them! Thank you to all my faithful followers, comments, and vots! I luv u guys! Hope you have a great holiday!_**

**_\- xxLuvSummerxx_**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

**3rd POV**

You can say that Erica Reyes was having a bad day. She totally ignored and raged on the only guy the even bother talking to her just because some bitch stole her crush away from her. Later on, she found out they weren't even a couple, a total lie from the snobby bitch. Erica felt so guilty as she totally didn't believe Percy side of the story, probably even losing him officially. Erica tried to call him but she didn't have the guts to face him and because he wasn't even answering her calls. Moping back at home, she was even more sadden to find out that her parents weren't even home, still stuck in work until late at night. Wanting to eat her misery out, Erica went to the nearest grocery store, buying a lot of junk food. It seems luck wasn't on her side as a huge, roaring storm came out of nowhere. The radio stated for everybody to stay at home, this storm can go on for hours. Driving back home in a rush through the rain, Erica just looked away for just a few seconds to change the radio station when all of a sudden, she hit something.

Whatever she hit, rolled on top of the hood, hitting the front windshield so hard, cracks formed around it. It rolls down, falling to the ground with a loud _Thud_. Erica let out a frighten shriek, slamming on the brakes quickly. She stared wide eyed at the crack windshield, breathing heavily, and hearing her heart beating loudly through her eyes. Quickly shaking out of her shock, Erica quickly exited her car. The rain hit her hard, shivering from the cold temperature. She quickly ran to the front of the car and was even more horrified to see that she didn't hit a animal but a human being. Not just any human being. The Percy Jackson.

"Percy?!" Erica cried out, dropping to her knees next to him.

She felt tears prickling in her eyes, looking at Percy in concern and worry. He has blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. There was also blood seeping from his temple, a ugly bruise already forming. He was soaking wet, his hair matted down. His sea-green eyes that she loves were unfocused, ready to close.

"Percy! No, no, no, no", Erica cried out frantically once she saw his eyes finally closing.

Erica ran a shaky hand through his hair, feeling a sob about to come out. She placed her ear where his heart beat is at. She sighed in relief when she heard the sound of his heart beating softly through his chest. Erica caressed his face, letting a few tears fall. She didn't know what to do. She never hit somebody before with her car. And she can't take him to the hospital because one, it was way too far away, and two, because of this huge storm.

"Please, please, please, don't hate me when you wake up", Erica whispered to Percy softly.

Running a hand anxiously through her drenched hair, she quickly grabbed Percy under his arms and started to drag him towards her car. Erica grunted, barely able to lift Percy weight. Struggling a bit, she doesn't know how she managed but she got Percy in her dry, warm car. Not caring that her seats are going to get wet, Erica quickly slide into the driver seat. This time, she slowly drove back to her house, the worst scenarios going through her mind once Percy wakes up.

The weather didn't waver a bit, much to Erica's frustration. She parked in her garage, glad for the first time her parents aren't home. She won't know how to answer them when they see her carrying an unconscious boy and her broken windshield on her car. Erica quickly springed out of her car and carefully dragged Percy inside her house. This was totally not how she expected Percy to visit her house the second time. Already tired, Erica dropped Percy in her living couch on his stomach. Shaking her muscles, she grunted, rolling Percy on his back. She was a bit surprised how quickly Percy is already getting dried but she ignored it as nothing.

Running a hand through her now even more frizzy hair, she placed her hands in her face. She can't believe she hit the guy she likes, with her own, bloody car. This is seriously gots to be the worst day in history. Looking back at Percy, Erica winced a bit when she saw the blood on his face. Erica fumbled to the bathroom, grabbing the first-aid care and snatching a blanket from the closet.

She gently draped the blanket over Percy frame, trying to make him comfortable. She kneeled down and grabbed a cotton ball, dabbing it with alcohol. She slowly started to clean the blood on his head, dreading the moment when Percy will yell at her once he is back to consciousness. Erica expression softened a bit when she study Percy face. She couldn't help but admire his features. Like the little scars that in his eyebrows and cheeks. Or his sun-kissed tan. Or his pink, kissable lips. Or his peaceful look on his face, like he was sleeping instead being black out when Erica ran him over. Her fingertips gently trailed down his jaw line, her eyes watching his reaction. Erica took a soft intake when she felt the familiar electric shock when they touch. She wiped rain droplets from his cheek using her fingers. Erica eyes flickered to his lips when a ghost smile appeared on his face. Not even realizing it, Erica started to lean forward, her eyes looking back and forth at his lips. She could feel his small breaths fanning her face. Holding her breath, their lips were just centimeters away from each other. Excitement flooded her veins. Softly closing her eyes, Erica leaned forward to plant a kiss on Percy lips.

Right before their lips could touch, Erica jerk back when she heard Percy groan, stirring in the couch. Blushing scarlet red, not believing she almost kissed him when he is not even awake. Erica stared at Percy with wide eyes as he stirred even more. She watched as he took in a deep breath from his nose, rubbing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose. Groaning one more time, Erica's eyes connected with the pair of sea-green eyes.

**Percy POV**

Once I finally managed to open my eyes, I wished I haven't. My entire body is sore, feeling like lead. My head was aching, feeling like someone is slamming a sledge hammer on my skull. I blinked multiple times to adjust my eyes. I just feel like shit. I wanted to close my eyes back but I stopped when I saw someone starting wide eyed at me, with their honey-brown eyes boring into my eyes.

"Erica?" I croaked out painfully, pushing myself up using my elbows.

I groaned, soon regretting moving as a wave of dizziness hit me, making the world spin. I gripped the side of my head, wincing when pain shot through me. Erica quickly fumbled with some things, handing me a glass of water and some pain killers. I gratefully took them, swallowing down the pill and chugging the cup empty. Placing the empty cup on the coffee table in front of me, I grabbed the ice pack that Eric gave me. I sighed in content when the cold material touched my throbbing forehead.

"Thanks", I muttered, sitting up.

"Don't mention it", she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Ugh, what happened?", I asked her.

She looked sheepish and worried when I asked her, making me confuse. I saw her fumbling with her hands, looking anywhere but me.

"Um, you don't remember?"

"Everything seems like a blur."

"Well, I, uh, I was driving down the road in the storm, where um, you, um c-came out of nowhere, and here where's it gets funny. I may or may not have accidently hit you, with my car", Erica stuttered nervously.

My eyes widen a bit once everything started to come back to me. Chaos. Poseidon Palace. The Battle. Oceanus. I almost lost control. Travelled here by accident and was hit by something. I rubbed my hand across my face tiredly.

"I totally understand if you're mad at me and never want to see my face ever again-", Erica rambled off before I stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not mad at you."

She looked surprised.

"You're not?"

"Nah, I can't get mad at you. And if its anyone's fault, it will be mine", I reassured her.

"But I hit you with my car!", she told me, perplexed.

"And it was my fault. Trust me, this is nothing", I told her, slowly standing up back on my feet.

Erica was a bit alarmed when I stood up, going to my side quickly.

"You need to rest", she scolded.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Your bleeding and you need to rest", she demanded me.

"But I'm f-", Erica cutted me off.

"Sit", she demanded.

Sighing, I sat back down on the couch, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. My clothes were still damped, my hair sticking to my forehead. Erica knelt down and wiping my blood with a cotton ball. My eyes scanned her face, capturing some things that I caught. Like how her eyebrows furrow together in concentration. Or how she bites her lip. Or how she is soaked from the rain. Erica caught me staring at her, causing her to blush red.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", she asked me softly.

"Because your beautiful", I told her softly, not even thinking.

Once my brain registered what I just said, I felt my face burn. Erica blushed so hard, her face reminded me of an apple, she looked down at the ground, a few strands of hair from her bun covering her face. I saw a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"How hard did I hit you?", she asked me playfully.

When I was about to reply not that hard, Erica cleared her throat, and stood up. She tossed the bloody cotton balls and grabbed some clothes. She handed them to me.

"You can barrow some of my Dad's clothes. The bathroom is down the hall", she told me.

Nodding my head, I grabbed the clothes. Placing the ice pack on the coffee table, I slowly rose up to my feet. Giving Erica a small smile, I made my way to the bathroom. Once I was inside the restroom, I closed the door, and leaned my forehead against the door.

"Way to sound like a creep, Perce", I muttered to myself.

Pushing myself off from the door, I finally took a look at myself. I cringed a bit when I saw my reflection. I look like a wreck. Erica was right, I was bleeding. Blood trickle down from the corner of my mouth and the left side of my head. I could see a bruise starting to form. I wiped the blood away using the toilet paper. I ran a hand through my damp hair, causing it to stay back. Sighing I quickly strip out of my drenched jeans, putting on a pair of dark grey sweats. Slowly taking off my shirt, I winced a little when a burning pain came from my right shoulder. I turned around to look at my bare back in the mirror and was shock to see my right shoulder scraped. It was nothing much, just a little blood and a huge bruise about the size of a textbook. I don't know how I didn't realize it before.

Turning on the sink, I raised my hands up. The familiar pain in my gut appeared as I made a ball of water. Levitating the ball of water in my hands, I turned off the sink. I placed the water on my right shoulder, making it spread like a sheet on the wound. Giving out a shaky breath, I sighed in relief when I could feel the water healing my skin. Checking myself again at the mirror, I smirked when I saw the scrape skin gone. I looked at my bare chest for a while, staring at my tribal tattoo that covered my entire left side of my torso. I snapped my fingers and a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere. All of sudden, scars started to appear across my body. I was covered in them. White-line scar were littered on me, each of them of all different sizes and ages. I stared sadly at them my fingers tracing softly. Its sad really, on how I can remember the history of each one of them. I've been using the mist to hide up my battle scars. I really don't want people to look and questioned me about them. There was a soft knock and the doorknob twisted. Widening my eyes, I quickly snapped my fingers, making the mist hide my scars.

"Hey, I brought you a bag for your-", Erica froze when she spotted me without a shirt.

I felt the tip of my ears turn red as I saw Erica gawking at my muscular chest, staring at my abs. She has already changed into her pajamas. Rubbing the back of my neck, I reached for the plastic bag in her hands.

"Um, thanks, Erica", I thanked her sheepishly.

Erica quickly looked away, staring down at the ground. She pushed the plastic bag in my hands.

"O-oh, I-I'm s-so so-sorry. Um, I ,s-should, jus-just go", she stuttered in embarrassment.

She whirled around and hit her side on the door. She ran out of the bathroom faster than you can say _Embarrassed._ An amused smile slowly appeared on my face before I slipped on the blue V-neck shirt that Erica has given me. It was a bit small but it's fine. Stuffing my wet clothes in the plastic bag, I slowly left the bathroom. Erica was sitting down in the couch, placing two steamy cup of hot chocolate. I sat next to her, giving her a smile. She returned it, handing me a cup.

"Thanks", I told her, taking a sip of the warm hot chocolate.

"No problem", she said quietly.

"So, I have a question for you?", Erica faced me, the mug in her hands. "People normally would take the person that they hit with their car to the hospital or call an ambulance. Yet, you took me to your house. Not that I don't mind but why?"

My amusement grew when she looked a bit more sheepish.

"Well, first of all, I don't think you would enjoy feeling your aunt's wrath when you skipped school today."

"Thank you, by the way."

"And second, there's a huge storm. The hospital was way too far away and I was closer to my house. So, um, yeah", she explained, taking a sip.

I nodded my head, taking a huge gulp from my mug.

"What were you doing outside in this kind of weather anyways?", she asked me.

"Are you going to believe me if I told you I was fighting an army of monsters in the woods?", I told her playfully, hoping she finds it as a joke.

I was relieved when she snorted, covering her mouth with her hands to stop the giggles. I chuckled along with her.

"Maybe", she replied.

"Well. I wasn't. I was just roaming around, trying to get some fresh air. I didn't realize how late it was until it started to rain. I tried to run back home but I've managed to get lost. I stumbled on the road and that's when you hit me with your car."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know but I am going to keep reminding you about it."

"Whatever happened to, it wasn't my fault but yours."

I chuckled, taking another sip from my mug. Erica jumped in fright when a crack of thunder boomed in the air. The lights in the house started to flicker back on and off, until complete darkness surrounded the house. We both looked around, waiting for the power to come back on but it never did.

"Great", I heard Erica mutter.

I stood up, can see in the dark as clear as day. Erica, not so much. She almost knocked down a lamp stand if I haven't caught it. I felt her hands touch my back until they grasped around my bicep. Shivering a bit from the touch, I lead us to the window. I pulled the curtain. The only thing I could see out there was rain. It was like watching a washer machine washing clothes. You can hear the winds blowing harshly, whistling in the wind loudly. It was totally not safe to drive out in this condition.

"Wow", I whispered.

"I think you should stay here for the night. Just to be safe", Erica told me quietly.

I picked up the house phone only to sigh when I found out the line was dead. Erica checked her phone, not having any signal.

"Well, I always wanted to have a sleepover", Erica shrugged.

"Let's not paint our nails and do each other hairs. Please", I pleaded at her.

"I don't know. I think blue nail polish really suits you", she told me playfully.

I widen my eyes a bit in horror, causing her to laugh.

"Kidding. C'mon. My parents have some flashlights and candles around here for this kind of occasion."

Erica used her phone as a light source, grabbing a bunch of candles and matches. We found the flashlights in the kitchen cabinets, turning them on. We lit up the candles and place them safely in the house. Once we made sure that there was enough light, we flopped back down on the couch. I straighten up when my stomach growled loud for food. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as Erica laughed at me.

"Hungry?"

"Maybe just a little", I told her in embarrassment.

"Lucky for us, I bought food from the store. It's in my car right now."

"Yes!" I cheered, already making my way to the garage.

Being ahead of Erica, I try to open the trunk of her car but it was locked. Keys jingled behind me. I whirled around and saw an amused Erica holding the car keys. My lips formed a small _O._She went to the driver's seat and popped the trunk open. I quickly filled my entire arms with the food, leaving the trunk empty. As Erica locked her car, I carried the food to the living room. I carefully placed the food on the coffee table, searching through the bags. I noticed that it was mostly junk food. Cookies, chips, ice cream, soda, candy, you name it. I was in heaven. I grabbed a huge bag of Originals Ruffles, stuffing my face with chips.

"Don't choke", Erica snickered at me, sitting down next to me with her laptop.

I said _I won't_to her but with my mouthful of chips, I bet she didn't understand a word I said. She laughed, shaking her head as she typed something in her computer.

"I thought we can watch a movie, you know, to pass time", she told me quietly, placing the disk inside her computer.

Munching on the chips, I grabbed the DVD case. I widen my eyes in excitement.

"Yes! Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone!" I exclaimed happily.

"We can watch it until my laptop dies."

As she clicked the movie to play, I placed the blanket over us. It was big enough to cover us entirely. Erica looked at me, giving me a small smile. I return the gesture. Placing the laptop between our laps, we watched the movie. I was already on my second bag of chips, chugging down on some grape soda while Erica is eating vanilla ice-cream.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Erica all of a sudden.

Erica licked her spoon, glancing up at me.

'Yeah."

"Are you still mad at me?"

Erica looks like she didn't wanted to be in this conversation but at the same time, a bit relieved that we are actually going to talk about it.

"No", she sighed. "Once I heard the truth, I try to apologize to you. But I couldn't seem to reach you."

"That was until you literally crashed into me. Weird, really. Like a huge coincidence", I exaggerated to her.

"I am really sorry, Percy. I've got to be the douchiest friend, in the entire universe."

"You're not. Your one of my best friends. Trust me, I've had douchey friends and you're not even close to being one of them. Let's just forget about that entire situation", I told her.

"Really?"

"Water under the bridge. Look, I've already forgot what happened", I gave her my lopsided smile, causing her to smile back.

"You are really one of a kind, Percy Jackson", Erica told me softly.

"Why, thank you, madam", I placed my hand over my heart. "Your unique too, you know?"

She gave me a doubtful look.

"No, I'm serious. I don't know why but you're like a puzzle that I can't figure out. You're like an enigma to me and you intrigue me", I told her truthfully.

She just stared at me, the spoon in her mouth.

"Wow, those were some big words", she joked a bit.

I shook my head, a smile on my lips.

"Your special to me and nobody is going to convince me otherwise."

She gave me this soft smile, a emotion in her eyes that I just can't pinpoint. She punched my shoulder.

"Don't go mushy on me Perseus. Now shhh, my favorite part is about to show up", she told me, her eyes twinkling.

Chuckling under my breath, I looked back at the movie. When Harry Potter flew his first broom, Erica laid her head on my shoulder. We finished the entire food when the Troll trespassed in the school. I heard Erica softly snoring when it showed Harry's invisible cloak that he received for Christmas. The last thing I remember was when Harry found the stone, going to the land of sleep.

**3rd POV**

The storm in Beacon Hills raged on until early in the morning. It just disappeared. There were very few damage, not something to be alerted about. Mrs. and Mr. Reyes quickly drove home to make sure that their daughter was alright. They didn't expect this when they enter the house.

There was their daughter, sleeping in the couch, in the arms of Percy Jackson. Guessing during the night, Erica and Percy both dozed off and managed to sleep together in the couch. Junk food littered the floor, used candles everywhere, and Erica's laptop on the floor. Percy has Erica wrapped tightly in his arms, the blanket covering them both. Erica has her face snuggled against Percy chest, holding his shirt tightly in her hands. Percy hid his face in Erica's hair, their legs tangled up together.

Mrs. Reyes looked amused while Mr. Reyes looked a bit furious. Mrs. Reyes quickly grabbed her camera and took a picture of them. Mr. Reyes looked at his wife a little astounded. He is a tall man, with brown hair, tired wrinkles, and brown eyes.

"You seriously approve of this?" Mr. Reyes hissed.

Mrs. Reyes rolled her eyes, slapping his chest.

"Oh, cool down, papa bear. I think its adorable", she gushed.

Mr. Reyes grumbled under his breath, walking up to the sleeping teenagers. He shooked Percy shoulder roughly, causing for both him and Erica to wake up. Percy eyes snapped open from the sudden movement, jerking up, and alerted. Percy fast movement caused Erica to roll off from him, squeal in surprise, and fall to the ground with a _Thud_. Percy stared wide eyed at Erica on the floor.

"Oh my Gods! I am so sorry!" Percy exclaim, standing up and helping her up to her feet.

Erica brushed it off, giving Percy a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. It's my dad's fault", Erica told Percy, sending her dad a glare.

Percy was literally dying from embarrassment. There was his best friend parents, seeing him and Erica sleeping in the couch together. Percy doesn't even remember how he grabbed her into his arms during the night. And if it that wasn't the worst part, Mr. Reyes looks like he was ready to kick him out of the house. Percy would rather fight an army of monsters than to be in this situation. Percy gulped, running a hand over his face through his hair.

"Morning Mrs. Reyes, Mr. Reyes."

Percy shooked Mrs. Reyes hands but when he offered his hand towards Mr. Reyes, he was met with his narrow eyes. Percy dropped his hand to his side, standing behind Erica which didn't help much because he was taller than her.

"So, do you want to explain to me what is going on here? Maybe you should explain it, Tattoo boy", Mr. Reyes looked at Percy, his arms crossed over his chest.

Percy mouth opened and closed, not able to form any words.

"Dad, it was nothing. We were watching a movie and somehow doze off. Don't worry about it.", Erica told her dad.

"Why is he here in the first place?", Mr. Reyes questioned them.

"His name is Percy and there, was, a accident", Erica shuffled in her feet nervously.

"What happened?" Mrs. Reyes asked this time.

"Well, you see, what happened was-", Percy was cutted off from his lie from Erica.

"I accidently hit him with my car", Erica stated at her parents.

They were not expecting to hear that.

"If you don't believe me, you can check my car and the bruise on Percy face."

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital, you probably might have a concussion", Mrs. Reyes told Percy, already grabbing the keys to her car.

"No, no. That's not necessary. It was just some cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about. Trust me, I've been told I have a hard head", Percy reassured them.

"That I can believe", Mr. Reyes muttered under his breath but everybody heard him.

"Dad", Erica hissed at him.

He just gave his daughter an innocent look.

"I should probably get home. My aunt is probably worrying about me", Percy suggested, grabbing the plastic bag that holds his wet clothes.

"I'll drive you home", Erica offered.

"No, I'll drive him home". Mr. Reyes stated, already grabbing his keys and heading to his car.

Percy sent Erica a _Help Me_ look before slowly walking behind Mr. Reyes.

**Percy POV**

There's no words to describe how awkward the car ride with Erica's father was. It was that awkwardly, painful. I wasn't going to say it aloud but that was the best sleep I had, since, ever. I didn't have no nightmares, nothing while I was sleeping with Erica. I fumbled with my ring and bouncing my leg up and down, looking out from the car window.

"Don't you ever stay still?" Mr. Reyes asked me a bit harshly.

I quickly forced myself to stop, clearing my throat.

"Sorry, I'm ADHD."

He just grunted in response. There was another painful silence filling the car.

"Nice ring you got there? How did you get it?", he asked me all of a sudden.

"One of my aunts gave it to me as a gift."

"So, you're not in any gang, right?

"N-no sir", I told him, a bit taken back from this question.

"Have you, I don't know, done drugs before?"

"I am not really a great fan with drugs. I've seen what it can do to people."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Suddenly, I knew how Scott felt when we ate dinner at the Argent's house.

"To be her best friend", I told him truthfully.

He hummed, liking my answer. I thanked Chaos in my head once we finally reached the McCall's residence. I quickly grabbed my bag and ready to jump out of this car. Before I could leave, Mr. Reyes stopped me.

"Wait, Percy. I'm sorry if I came a little rude towards you but I really love my daughter and I need to know if you are going to look after her. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Of course, Mr. Reyes", I told him very serious.

He smiled at my response.

"Call me Robert."

"Thank you for the ride, Robert", I told him, leaving the car.

Waving at him as he drove off, I quickly jogged to where my window was at. Making sure no one was looking, I flamed traveled inside my room. I stretched my back, feeling my bones pop. I tossed the plastic bag in the hamper, flopping on top of my bed. I was ready to fall asleep again when the alarm of my phone under my pillow started to ring, signaling that it was time to go to school. It's weird how I just came back from fighting an army of monsters, getting hit by a car, and now heading back to school. My life is messed up. Groaning, I pushed myself out from bed.

I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick, warm, hot shower. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room. I quickly changed into a pair of boxers, jeans, a red shirt, a black hoodie, and black converse. Grabbing all my stuff for school, I stopped when I saw a gift box on my computer desk. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I carefully walked to the box. Opening it, I smiled what I saw in the inside. Grabbing a note that inside it, I rolled my eyes when I saw _Aphrodite_ written in red lipstick. I grabbed the box and walked to the kitchen. I saw Scott eating a bowl of cereal.

"Look who finally showed", Scott told me, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Morning to you too", I told him, eating a green apple.

"Where were you? You freaking left school and texted Stiles and I to cover for you. You're lucky my mom was held up last night at the hospital because of the freak storm", Scott told me.

"Well, I was getting these", I told him, sliding the gift box towards him.

"You left school? For this?" he asked me in doubt.

"Well, I've got a call that if I don't fetch them right now, they won't be available until next week. Once I got them, the storm came, Erica hit me with her car, and I stayed over at her house", I shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Wait!? You got hit by a car?!" he asked me wide eyed.

"Yes and you're a werewolf Scott. Don't sound so surprise. Now look inside", I told him, giving him a Cheshire smile.

He rolled his eyes at me but did what I said. My smile grew bigger as I saw the color drain from his face.

"Can't be prank, Scotty boy."

"I hate you so, so, so, so much for this!", Stiles raged at me.

"A deal is a deal, boys", I told Scott and Stiles, patting their backs.

The entire student body was either laughing or taking pictures of Scott and Stiles. They were both wearing a white T-Shirt that says _I Love Percy Jackson_ in bold letters and hearts all over it. They both had grumpy and defeated look on their faces, making me laugh even harder.

We walked to our first class in the morning, sitting in our original seats. Stiles sulked dramatically in his desk. Allison walked in and once she saw Scott and Stiles, she busted into fits of laughter. She kissed his cheek, causing him to smile. Allison shook her head at me as I just gave her an innocent smile. Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it.

School was over for today and for the first time, it was actually a good day in school. Erica and I are back to being friends. Scott is getting a bit better with his werewolf control. Stiles is his usual self. I was entertain the whole day with Scott and Stiles shirts. Nothing could've ruin my day. Not even when I got a call from my aunt, getting an earful from her when she found out I left school for no reason. Even when I got grounded for a month, I was still happy. I was kind of expecting it, really.

I was such in a good mood, that I took Allison advice. I signed up for the swim team. Lucky I signed up today because today was day for tryouts. My aunt took the day off tonight, saying she wants to watch me get team captain for the swim team. She's a still mad at me for my sudden departure from school but once I gave her my puppy dog eyes, she cracked. I thought they would be barely anybody here but almost half of the school is here to watch.

"Our swim team is not going to suck anymore once your in the team", Stiles told me, patting my back.

I was wearing a pair of black board shorts, showing off my bare chest. I have my sports bag hanging on my shoulder. I sat down at the metal bench, giving out a huge deep breath.

"You're not nervous, are you?", Scott asked behind me.

I shook my head.

"Nah, not really."

"This is the first time I get to actually see your tattoo. If I had to turn gay for somebody, it will be defiantly you", Stiles told me, bobbing his head up and down.

I gave him a weird look but I was not surprised. This is Stiles we are talking about.

"Shut up", I muttered at him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to boost up your confidence. I am really betting on you to be team captain", Stiles said.

"Why do you want me to be team captain so bad?", I questioned them.

"Well, one, you're the fastest swimmer I have ever seen", Scott started.

"And two, Jackson was team captain last year. I just want to see the look in his face when you beat him", Stiles finished, having this gleeful look in his face.

"Jackson is team captain?"

"Was, now that you are going to join. I swear, this is going to be the best Halloween since we egged Harris house."

A whistle ringed through the air. Guess who is also coach of the swim team? Coach Finnstock.

"Let's go ladies!" he shouted with his usual loud voice.

Scott and Stiles patted my back, telling me good luck. Jumping on my feet and shaking my arms, I made my way to the group of other guys that want to tryout. I smirked when I saw Jackson there, as he gave me this glare that totally unfazed me really.

"Listen up, you germ bags! I am going to time you for each of your backstroke, butterfly, breaststroke, and freestyle techniques! If you can't do this simple technique, then I am just going to drag you out of the pool and make sure you never take one dip in the pool! Now, let's go, go, GO!", he yelled at us, rushing us.

We are going backwards alphabetic order, meaning Jackson is going first. I saw him winked at Lydia in the bleachers before putting his goggles one. Jackson glanced at me, with this cocky smirk that I just want to punch off really bad.

"You should watch, Perseus. Probably gonna learn something on how the professionals does it", he told me in a arrogant tone.

Before I could reply back, Finnstock blew his whistle. Jackson was off. I hate to admit but he's pretty good. I love to admit that I am better. Once Jackson finished his backstroke, Coach Finnstock clapped Jackson on the back.

"Ha, beautiful! You beat the school's record!", Finnstock cheered.

I am pretty sure that Jackson ego grew to the size of Texas. Getting out from the pool, he purposely bumped shoulders with me. I gritted my teeth in frustration, restraining myself from giving him a broken nose.

"Beat that", he sneered at me.

"I will", I snapped back.

I waited impatiently for my turn and I thanked Chaos when it was finally my turn. My bare feet hit the tile floor, going to the edge. I smiled when I saw my aunt, Scott, Stiles, and Allison cheering for me. Heck, even Lydia was cheering for me which made Jackson furious much to my pleasure. Three-fourths of the girls here were cheering me, making me a bit embarrassed. But I wasn't focused on them. I was focused on Erica, who somehow made it today. She gave me thumbs-up, causing me to smile.

I didn't bother putting my goggles on, really not needing them. Getting into position, I waited for the whistle. I blocked everything around me, only focusing on me and the water. My muscles tensed, ready to spring into action. I was holding my breath, ready to go. Once the whistle blew, I was off. Once I touched the water, I knew I had this in the bag. I felt so energized that it was like I drank an entire pack of Red Bull. I swam fast but at the same time, I was holding back a bit. I only came up for air twice. I didn't realize I finished until I touched the edge of the pool the last time.

Shaking my head, I heard a lot of people cheering and screaming. I smiled when I saw Scott and Stiles going crazy, hugging each other, jumping up and down, and screaming at the top of their heads. Hoisting myself out of the water, Coach Finnstock gave me this large smile that it kind of scared me a bit.

"Kid, where have you been in my life", he complimented me. "You just beat the school's record by a long slide. Keep this up, your future is going to be brighter than a Christmas tree."

I just smiled, drying my hair, and wrapped my towel around my neck. Patting my back one last time, I made it back to the group of guys who are here for tryouts. Half of them were glowering at me in jealousy while the rest were staring at me in awe. The expression I love the most was from Jackson. He was so mad, that he was clenching his teeth and his face was turning red in anger. I just smirked at him, making him even more furious.

"Now that's how the Pro's do it", I said out loud for him to hear.

Next, we did butterfly, breast stroke, and finally freestyle. Coach Finnstock has already pulled out a few of the guys out of the pool. For each technique, I beat the school record. I was kind of a bit disappointed that I have to hold back but I really had no choice. Finishing my freestyle, I hauled myself out of the pool. I was soaked to the bone. I loved it. I saw Coach smile go even more gleeful, writing down my time on his clipboard. Drying my hair, I made my way to the metal bleachers. Scott and Stiles freak in jumped me, patting my back hard. I just laughed, pushing them playfully.

"That was awesome!", Stiles cheered. "Did you see Jackson face? I literally took serval pictures in my phone! They are so going all over the social media!", Stiles told me ecstatic.

"Dude, are you secretly Aqua Man?! Like serious, you were going super fast!', Scott exclaimed to me.

"Natural talent, I guess. I just like being in water", I shrugged at them.

Aunt Melissa walked up to me and gave me a hug but soon backed away when she realized I am all wet.

"You did really well. I'm so proud", she gushed at me.

"Thanks, Tia."

I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind me. Whirling around, a smile broke my face.

"You made it", I told Erica happily.

"I am your good luck but you didn't need me. You were great out there", she told me.

We just smiled at each other before my aunt bumped her hip against my back. I turned my head and she had this knowing smile on her face. I just gave her a confused look. Right before I could open my mouth, I turned back around when this huge, annoying sound blared out from Coach Finnstock megaphone. Scott and I cringed at the volume.

"Hello everybody! My name is Coach Finnstock and I am the boy's swim team coach! I appreciate you coming and watching, this amaze art happen! I usually wait till tomorrow to announce team captain but, this one made an exception! This athlete literally brought tears to my eyes and I can't wait until we show the other team, our new star swimmer! They won't know what hit them!" Coach Finnstock announce, his voice bouncing against the walls.

I felt my both Erica and my aunt grip my arm in anxiousness. Stiles crossed his fingers, his eyes shut tight, as he prayed softly under his breath. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I started to get a bit light-headed.

"I welcome you, our swim team captain!" Coach Finnstock took a dramatic pause.

The hold on my arm, tighten.

"Percy Jackson!"

My ears started to ring when cheers boomed through my eardrums. People went crazy. Excitement and happiness buzz through the air. My aunt let go of my arm, placing her hands over her mouth as she bounced up and down. I threw my hands up in the air, hugging the closest person next to me. That happened to be Erica. I wrapped my arms around her waist, causing her to wrap her arms around my neck on reflex. Lifting her up off her feet with ease, we both cheered as I twirled her around. As I was about to set her back down, I froze when she planted a kiss on my cheek. I stared wide eyed at her in shock, her face mirroring my expression. With one arm wrapped around her waist, I used my free hand and placed it on the cheek she kissed. I could still feel the electricity tingle through my skin, causing me to shiver.

Erica was about to open her mouth, probably to apologize, when someone jumped on my back. I quickly let go of Erica, stumbling a bit forward. I felt that person kiss my cheek and my head multiple times. Turning my head around, I chuckled when I noticed it was Stiles.

"I love you man! I love you!", he exclaimed to me, jumping off from me.

People then started to swarm around me, congratulating me. I was patted on my back so many time, that I'm pretty sure there was going to be a red mark there. Looking through the swarm of people, I try to spot Erica. But I couldn't see her at all. I was snapped out of my search when Stiles raised my arm up in the, cupping his free hand to his mouth.

"GIVE IT UP, FOR OUR NEW SWIM TEAM CAPTAIN!", he shouted to everybody.

If it was even possible, everybody cheered louder. But I really wasn't focus on that. My head was replaying the moment when Erica kissed my cheek. When I felt butterflies erupt the first time in a while. What has Erica Reyes done to me?

I have no idea how I landed in this situation. Here I was, standing in front my mirror, wearing a musketeer costume. There is a Halloween party, hosting by the one and only, Lydia Martin. I was wearing a loose, white medieval shirt, I guess. Leather pants that are so tight, that I walk funny. Brown weird boots that were actually kind of comfortable. Then, there was this ridiculous blue hat, with this giant feather on top. I begged my aunt to not let me go, reminding her that I was grounded. She just laughed to herself, demanding to go as this is part of my punishment.

"The Hades I am going to wear this", I muttered under my breath, tossing the hat on top of my bed.

I grabbed the plastic fence sword that came with it. I snorted, feeling a bit stupid holding a kid's sword when I have a real one. I took out my pen, running my thumb over the smooth metal. I uncapped it, magically changing into a 3-feet bronze sword. I glanced at my reflection on the blade, remembering every memory I've had with this. This was the very first weapon that was given to me when I figured out I was a demigod. This sword holds both good and bad memories. My gaze harden a bit when I saw the symbol of the Sea God at the hilt of the sword. I didn't realize how long I was staring at my sword.

"C'mon Percy! I swear, you take longer than a girl", Stiles barged in my room.

He was wearing the exactly same thing I was, except his hat is black and he drew this silly mustache and goatee on his face with a black marker. I froze when he saw Riptide in my hands. I felt like a deer caught in headlights, panic freezing my entire body. Stiles looked at the sword wide-eyed.

"Whoa, is that real?!", he exclaimed, taking a step closer.

I shifted my sword behind my back.

"No. Its plastic", I told him quickly.

"Huh", Stiles told me, trying to make a grab for Riptide.

I moved away before he could grab it. Stiles placed his hands on his hips, looking at me with calculating eyes.

"Wait a minute, why do you even have another sword?", Stiles questioned me.

My mind raced a thousand miles for a lie. Lucky for me, I didn't have to.

"You weren't going to wear the costume that I bought for you, Scott, and I?", Stiles gasped dramatically.

"Stiles-", he cutted me off.

"Naw, I don't want to hear it. You are going to wear my costume, that I choose out for you guys. I seriously worked hard on those. I don't care if your sword looks better than the ones I made, props for that by the way, you are not going to wear a different costume", Stiles scolded at me.

I gave out a fake defeated sigh.

"Alright, alright. You caught me. The Three Musketeers it is then."

Stiles smiled in triumph.

"Good, now c'mon. I don't want to be late."

"Stiles, its a party. Your suppose to be late. You just want to get there early so you can gawk at Lydia."

Stiles swunged his plastic sword at my head but I just ducked out of the way. Giving me a glare, he walked out from my room. I gave out a sigh of relief. That was really a close call. I don't even know how I managed to escape from that one. I just hope this doesn't happen again. But knowing with my luck, I am totally screwed. I quickly capped Riptide, stuffing the pen in my pocket, and grabbing the hat and plastic sword.

I have to give it to Lydia; she can really throw a party. Snacks that were decorated in Halloween treats were served, the DJ is playing pretty good songs, and the Halloween theme in the house was on point. People around me, all wore costumes. Most of them were not even appropriate to wear, showing way too much skin. I had already lost Scott as he went with his girlfriend, Allison. Stiles is playing beer pong inside the house, already a little tipsy. People were already drunk.

I was given a red cup, filled with some cranberry juice and tequila. But I didn't even take one sip. Like I said to Mr. Reyes, I don't do drugs. Sighing, I placed the cup on a random table and started to head out from the party. Taking out my phone, I called Scott. I wasn't the least surprise it went straight to voicemail; Scott probably main focus is Scott.

"Hey, Scott listen. I just want to let you know I left the party early so you won't freak out or anything. That's about it. Oh, yeah, use protection. You already know Allison has that covered", I snickered, hanging up.

Placing my phone back in my pocket, I stopped when someone bumped into me. I looked up to apologize when a scowl appear on my lips once I recognize the person.

"Oh, it's just you", I grumbled under my breath, looking at Jackson.

He was already drunk, swaying in his feet. he reek of alcohol, taking a long sip from the red cup he has in his hands. He glared at me in hatred.

"Congratulations, team captain", he spat at me in anger.

"Listen Jackson, I don't want any trouble, OK? So what that I got team captain for swim team. Your still captain for lacrosse", I told trying to go around him but he blocked me.

I sighed when he ignored Danny trying to pull him away. Jackson leaned forward to my ear, the smell of beer burning my nostrils.

"I don't know what you are or what you are on Perseus, but I am going to find it. You don't deserve team captain and I am going to tell everybody what a big nothing you are", his voice slurred.

I smirked at him.

"You're walking on thin ice Jackson. I'll be careful if I were you. We wouldn't want that pretty face to get ruined."

Jackson finally let Danny pull him away, probably going to take him home. I shook my head, walking out of the house.

Before I headed to my destination, I made a quick stop to the nearest video rental store. Renting a movie and buying a bunch of candy. Walking down the street, I happily ate my favorite candy, gummy bears. Especially the blue ones. Blue just makes every food taste better. Seeing familiar houses, I finally made my destination. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I quickly placed my hat in front of me, giving out my lopsided smile. The door opened.

"Trick or Treat", I said to an amused Erica.

"Aren't you a bit old for Halloween?", she giggled at me.

"No one is too old for Halloween. Besides, I don't like the holiday. I just like the candy really", I shrugged.

She shook her head at me, placing candy in my hat.

"Nice costume. The Three Musketeer, right?"

"Yup, Stiles idea", I sighed.

"Yeah, nice hat by the way."

"Shut up", I told her playfully. "Your parents not home?"

"They went to a friend's party. They invited me to go along with them but I really don't want to stand around adults that talk about the news or their kid's little league team. I thought you would be at Lydia's Martin party? Why are you here?" she questioned me.

"Well, I'm not really fan of big parties. And I thought we can watch this", I told her, taking out the movie case that says Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. "My treat."

Erica smiled, widening the door even more for me to enter.

"Also, I've brought my homemade cookies that it is to die for", I told her, showing her the plate of blue cookies that I made appear out nowhere when she wasn't looking.

She stared at the cookies a little warily.

"Um, Percy? I don't know if you haven't realized this but these cookies are blue", she told me, pointing at the cookies.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know I made them blue. Blue makes every food taste better. C'mon, taste one", I encouraged her.

She looked a bit cautious.

"C'mon, trust me. I didn't poison them or anything", I told her.

She finally caved in, sighing and snatching a cookie from the plate. She brought the blue cookie to her lips, taking a small nibble. Once she tasted it, her eyes widen, and she took a huge bite, already eating half of the cookie.

"Oh my god, these are really good", she told me through chews.

"Thank you. Now, this movie isn't going to watch itself. Let's pop this baby in the DVR", I told her.

The whole night was fun, probably even the best Halloween I ever had. We just spent the whole night laughing, joking, and eating junk food. But you know the saying; every good thing must come to the end.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU GUYS! YAY! TO CELEBRATE THIS HOLIDAY, I'M GIVING ANOTHER UPDATE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GRET NEW YEAR! I LUV YAH!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Tell

**You guys, I am so so so so sorry about the super late update. I've been writing few chapters ahead of this story and I've been working on other stories as well. Also, hard to admit, I've been on a writers block for a couple of weeks until I've gain my groove back. I'll try my best to update a little more earlier but no promises. I've read your comments and I just wanna say, I love you guys. For updating so late, I give you a chapter with extreme fluff between Percy and Erica. ENJOY!  
**

**Percy POV**

When I accepted into being Chaos apprentice, I didn't know at first what I have gotten myself into. I expected the hardcore training from him, the intense learning of thinking strategically, and the hard work of helping people. What I didn't know back then, was that Chaos finds and helps lost people or people like myself, demigods, giving them a safe sanctuary. I was so shocked when I first went to Chaos realm. It really is a sight to see. They were many people, from many myths that I didn't really knew existed. Some of them are from a thousands years ago and others are new to this world.

That's what I am doing right now. Chaos has sent me a mission at Atlanta, Georgia late at night. I was on top of an apartment building, my black armor is already out. I closed my eyes when I heard the familiar city life. Don't take me wrong, I love Beacon Hills but I was raised in the city. I miss the non-stop honking from cars, the hot dog stands, and the city that never sleeps. Opening my eyes, I looked down at my watch. Typing something down, a blue hologram screen popped right in front of me. It was the demigod that I am suppose to rescue. It provided me all her information and even a picture.

_Name: Haley Rose Aimer_

_Age: 5_

_Date of Birth: February 1, 2008_

_Eye color: Sapphire blue_

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Godly Parent: Aphrodite, Goddess of Love_

_Abilities: Enhanced Beauty, Charmspeak, and Empath_

I was a bit impressed when I saw empath as one of the kid's powers. Empath are extremely rare for children of Aphrodite. Even more rare than being a charm speaker. This kid can make anyone feel whatever they want to feel but the downside is that she can feel their emotion. Anger, sadness, happiness, depression, excitement, you name it. She could sense it in people with one glance. Really powerful.

I guess thats why the Titan's wants her. They were a pretty miffed that their plan didn't work. Especially with their secret attack. Now, they are going far as to kidnap demigods like Haley at a young age, so they can train them to become killers and fight for them. They want to make an army. But we are not going to let them. I already told Chaos what happened back in the battle, telling him my theory of one of the enemy in our side. He has order me to keep this low key, even telling Steven to not speak a word about this.

I straighten up when I heard a loud Crash in Haley's room apartment. Alarms rang in my head, an uneasy feeling settling in my gut. When I heard shouting, I took action. I flamed travel to the apartment door, knocking on the door roughly. At the other side of the door, I heard a man voice hissing lowly at somebody.

"Shut up! Shut up!" The man said in a harsh quiet tone.

They only response was whimpering. My eyes burst into flames, a sudden feeling of déjà vu hitting me. I swallowed my anger, my hood hiding my face.

"Who is it?", someone shouted gruffly through the door.

"Pizza delivery!" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't order any pizza! You've got the wrong door!"

"No, I never make a mistake."

"I said you've got the wrong door! Now leave or I'll make you!" He threaten me.

"Make me? I want to see you try," I muttered under my breath. "Plan B it is then."

With that, I punched my right fist through wooden door, unlocking it on the other side. Taking my hand out, I quickly opened the door and walked inside. There was a man, standing a few feet in front of me, gaping at me in shock. He has curly brown hair, black eyes, pale skin, 6'0, and a bit athletic. He looks like he's in his early 30's.

"What the hell?" He shouted at me.

"Where's Haley Aimer?", I asked him in impatience, disgusted to be in his presence.

This entire room reeked of beer and cigars, that it was making me sick. His pupils are dilated, meaning he is on some drugs right now. He is wearing a white shirt with stains on it, and some jeans.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Breaking into my house!" He raged at me.

"Where's your daughter?", I asked him again, my patience slipping away fast.

"I ain't gonna tell you shit! In fact, I am going to call the cops," he told me, whipping his cellphone out from his pocket.

Before he could even had the chance to press 9 I had grabbed his wrist in a vice grip, stopping him. He gave out a painful gasp when I tighten my grip, hearing some bones pop. Using my other hand, I grabbed his phone. Holding the phone in front of his face, I closed my fist around the device, crumpling and destroying it completely like it was just paper. Dropping his phone to the ground, I made him look into my blue flaming eyes.

"I am not going to ask again. Where. Is. Haley. Aimer?", I told him through clenched teeth, gripping tighter on his wrist causing him to fall onto his knees.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok! I'll tell you what you want! J-just let me go! Please!", he begged at me painfully. "She's-she's in her room! Stop! Please, stop!"

Looking down angrily at him, I finally released my grip on him. He fell to the ground, cradling his wrist to his chest. He quickly crawled away from me, looking at me a bit fearful. I tilted my head to the side.

"Now was that so hard?", I asked him in a baby voice.

I turned my back on him, heading to the bedroom. I assumed he was just going to stay there or even run away. Well, I was wrong. Just a second, my back was turned to him, something slammed hard on my back, breaking into pieces. Standing still like a statue, I turned around, angry. He was holding the legs of a now broken chair, the remains littering the floor. He stared at me in shock, dropping the wooden chair legs to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice," I seethed at him.

Before he could even blink, I gave him a harsh flying roundhouse kick to the face. His head snapped to the side before crumbling to the ground, knocked out. Clenching and unclenching my fists, I slowly made my way towards the bedroom. Opening the door slowly, I heard soft crying coming from the corner. Right when my foot touched the inside of the room, a wave of immense sadness hit me. I felt a heavy feeling settle in my heart and I felt like I was choking on my own air. I felt back to being the scared 7 year old that lost his mother because of him and had to live with his abusive stepfather. I quickly shook my head, closing my eyes, telling myself that this is Haley doing, making me feel what she was feeling. I opened my eyes and I slowly made my way where the crying was coming from.

There was the same little girl from the picture. Same blonde hair. Same Sapphire eyes. Same facial features. My eyes soften when I noticed the little girl is skinny, her skin a bit dirty. She is wearing a dirty pink and white dress, that is fading. She cowered when she saw me, holding a stuffed giraffe tightly in her little hands.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you," I told her softly, sitting on the floor.

She didn't say anything, looking at me a bit fearfully.

"I'm the good guy," I told her nicely. "Your dad is never going to hurt you again, Haley. I promise."

"You promise?" She finally asked me, talking so softly that if I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't have heard her.

For some reason, she reminded me so much of Erica. She talked so quietly like her when I first met Erica.

"I promise. Cross my heart," I told her, making an _X_ over my heart.

"Who are you?" She asked me, a bit louder.

She was opening up now, making me smile.

"Well, let's just say I am a friends of your mom."

"My mommy?" She asked me with wide eyes, giving me this innocent look that will make anybody go _Awwwww_. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, she is. And she told me to tell you that she loves you very much and that she is very sorry to leave you."

"Why did mommy leave me?" She asked me, her eyes watering a bit and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Because she is a very special lady. Very unique. She loved you so much she had to leave for your own good. "

"But why?"

I slowly then made me armor go away, making it turn back into my tattoo. I gave her a warm smile as she stared at me in awe, looking at my tattoo in fascination. I was wearing my original clothes, a pair of jeans, converse, a blue shirt, and a hoodie.

"I'm just like you," I told her. "My stepfather use to hit me too."

"Because your mom left you too?"

My face fell a little bit.

"No, she is in a better place now. It was my dad that left us," I told her, struggling a bit when I had to say dad.

"Why did he leave?"

"Haley, what if I told you a big secret that only a very few people that knows? This secret includes me, your mom, and you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Remember when I told you how your mom is special?" She nodded her head. "Well, she is. She's in fact a Greek Goddess and she's your mom."

"My m-mom is what?" She squeaked out, unknowingly to her that she is now sitting in front of me, leaving her hiding spot.

"She's a Greek Goddess. Your mom is Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty."

"You're lying!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"I would never lie to you, Haley. I am telling the truth. Your a demigod, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm a demigod too. My father is Poseidon, God of the Seas," I reasoned with her.

"Prove it."

Sighing, I raised my hand up in the air. Closing my eyes, I focus on the water in the air. After a few seconds, I heard a small gasp from Haley. Opening my eyes, I smiled as a miniature horse made out of water floats in my hands. The water horse then galloped in the air under my command, jumping around Haley. She giggled softly when the water horse neighs, spraying water at her face. We both looked up as the water horse jumps up high in the air, doing a few tricks before evaporating back in the air.

"Are you a wizard?"

I chuckled really hard at that, causing my stomach to hurt.

"No. I told you, I'm a demigod. Just like you."

"Can I do that?"

"Eh, not exactly. Since I am the son of the Sea, I can control water and talk to marine life. Haven't you notice any strange things happen around you, Haley? Like you can tell how someone is feeling? Make other people feel what you want them to feel? How they give you want they want when you just simply ask them? Why you are so different than the other kids? ADHD and Dyslexia? Or when you felt like someone or something has been watching you?" I questioned her.

She gaped at me.

"Ho-how did-", I cut her off.

"How do I know? Some of those things happen to me too," I told her, standing back up on my feet. "Do you trust me?"

I took my hand out towards her, waiting. She looked at my hand than at my face. I can see the wheels turn in her head before she finally made up her mind. My hand grasped her little hand. I smiled down at her, causing her to smile back at me.

"My name is Perseus by the way. But just call me Percy," I told her.

"Percy," she said, my name rolling out from her mouth. "That's a funny name."

I chuckled. Still holding her hand, I lead her to the living room. She hid behind my legs when she saw her dad passed out on the floor. It was adorable when she quickly kicked him in the legs before hiding back behind my legs.

"Did you kill him?"

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Um, no. I didn't hit him too hard," I tilted my head to the side. "I think he's alive."

"Where are you going to take me?" Haley asked me, looking up at me with those big eyes.

"I have a friend that has this group of girls similar to you. I think you will fit in just right with them. Like, sisters."

"What if they don't like me?" She asked me shyly.

"Hey, they will love you. I like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So, we're friends, right?"

I responded by raising her up in my arms, resting her on my shoulders. She squealed in delight.

"We are definitely friends. C'mon, let's go meet your new family," I told her, grabbing her dads leg. "Hold on tight."

She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck as I flamed travel all of us to the woods somewhere in Montana I believe. Haley father fell to the grass with a loud thump, causing him to groan out loud. Haley didn't let go of me, her eyes shut very tightly, clutching to her stuffed giraffe like it was her life with her hands.

"Sorry about that, my friend lives far away and this was the fastest way to get here," I told her as she slowly open her eyes.

"Wow," she gawked, looking at the nature around her.

"Soak it all in kid, you are going to get use to it," I told her.

I then made my tattoo change back to an armor, surprising Haley a bit.

"Why did you do that?" She asked me.

"Well, I like to keep to myself, you know, stay hidden. Don't worry, my friend will recognize me."

I then started to walk in the woods, dragging Haley's dad behind us.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Not me, some other people. Let's just say, he is going to get what he deserves," I told her.

Haley went silent when I said that. We walked in the woods in silence, Haley still on my shoulders. I felt her weight lean more forward, chuckling when I notice she was slowly falling asleep. I soon heard sounds ahead of us, the smell of burning wood is in the air. Getting closer, we were soon at our destination. I barely took one step inside the camp before one of the wolves they have growled at me, alerting the entire camp that I was here. No sooner after the wolf growled, a silver arrow was shot towards my face and would've impaled my skull if I haven't catched it with my hand. I felt Haley shake in fear, holding me tightly. I glared at my hand, tossing the arrow to the ground as I saw my hand start to shake uncontrollably, pushing down the panic attack that threaten to surface, Haley's feeling waving into mine. I quickly slide Haley off of me, pushing her behind me. I felt her grab my leg, one of her hands gripping mine tightly. I quickly threw the arrow to the ground, taking out my shield when hunters started to approach me, their bows aimed at me.

Before the hunters could shoot another arrow, there was a big flash between us. Everybody quickly covered their eyes, feeling the presence of a god. I quickly shielded Haley's eyes with my body, feeling the heat of the power hitting my back. After a couple seconds, the light soon went away. Turning back around, the hunters were all bowing to the Goddess in front of them. I slowly knelt down on one knee, bowing my head in respect. Haley copied my action.

"Who's that?" I heard Haley ask me quietly.

I looked at her.

"That's Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt," I whispered in her ear before rising back on my feet.

Artemis looks the same from the last time I saw her. She is wearing her usual silver hunting clothes, her bow sling across her chest. Her auburn hair is gracefully done in a braid, with tiny flowers in them. She was in the age form of a teenager, like about my age. Her face is hard, looking directly at her hunters.

"Hunters, these people are no threat to us. Now, all of you get back to what you were doing before, I have something to deal with," Artemis order her hunters.

I coughed loudly, getting everybody's attention. I looked at Artemis then back at Haley's father at the ground. She looked a bit confuse until she finally understood. A malice smile appeared at her lips.

"On second thought, Thalia, why don't you show one of the guest our welcome gift. A tour around."

I froze a bit when I saw the daughter of Zeus. She is still the same age when she accepted to be a huntress, 15. Her black, spiky hair grew longer the last time I saw it, the silver tiara still on her head. Her skin is getting a bit tanner from being outside 24/7. I can recognize those electric blue eyes anywhere, reminding me a bit of Derek's when he shifts. I stood still as a statue when she ran behind me with some of the hunters, dragging Haley's father to who knows where. Artemis motioned me to follow her. Giving Haley's hand a squeeze, I lead us to Artemis tent.

It was very warm inside the tent, still the same when I was here the last time. Memories hit me when I remember the last time being here. Blinking rapidly, I shove those memories at the back of my head, focusing on the task.

"I am so sorry about that Perseus, they are just keeping their guards up," Artemis explained to me.

I flipped down my hood, my identity safe right now.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten use to people trying to kill me by now," I told her, shooting Haley a smile.

"So, who's this young maiden?" Artemis asked me, squatting down to Haley's height, giving her a friendly smile.

Haley shyly hid behind my legs, gripping tightly to her stuff animal and my hand like it is her lifeline.

"Haley, this is my friend Artemis. Artemis, this my new friend Haley, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Haley, Artemis is a very nice friend of mine and won't let anyone hurt you," I reassured her.

It took a couple of seconds but Haley finally opened up. She shyly waved at Artemis.

"Hi," she whispered quietly, smiling a bit.

"Hello, Haley. It's very nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Artemis is going to ask you an offer that she is going to explain," I explained to her gently.

Haley nodded her head, never letting go of my hand. Artemis then started to explain of being a hunter in her group. She explained to her how they all travel together, training and killing monsters. How they sworn off men, staying a maiden forever. She also explain to her how she can be immortal but can still fall from battle. For Haley case, since she is so young, she will have to stay a bit out from combat, focus more on training, and when she is ready, can accept immortality. Haley looked hooked into joining. She glanced up at me.

"Will I ever see Percy again?" She asked Artemis.

Artemis looked at me to answer that question.

"If it is alright with Artemis, I can visit time from time if I'm not busy," I told her.

"It's fine by me," Artemis told us.

Haley squealed, jumping up and down and giving me a huge hug.

"I accept Lady Artemis," she told her, looking very sure about her decision.

After Haley said the oath, she had this silver glow surrounding her. Her outfit changed as well, changing into a adorable silver camo outfit. She was no longer covered in filth, looking fresh and a new person. I quickly reached into my pocket, almost forgetting something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your mother gave you a gift," I told Haley, taking something out from my pocket.

"A gift?"

I showed her a golden chain necklace, connected to a golden flying dove. The symbol of Aphrodite. I helped Haley place the necklace around her neck. Haley looked down at the dove, touching the metal with her fingers. She looked up at me with a huge grin, giving me a huge hug around my legs.

"Thank you so much, Percy," I heard her muffled voice.

I rubbed her back.

"No problem kiddo. Now look, when you pull on the dove, it changes into your very own bow and arrow," I told her, squatting down to her level and pulled the dove.

Her eyes widen when an actual bow appeared in her hands, a quiver on her back. The bow is pure white, the string a gold color. There was beautiful designs on the bow, all about love and all that stuff.

"Now to change it back, you just have to think about the necklace."

I watched her as she closed her eyes tightly, concentrating. Soon, the bow and quiver started to shrink, changing back to a gold flying dove necklace. Haley gasped when she noticed she made her bow change back to normal.

"Soon, you will be a pro with archery and every monster is going to be afraid of you", I told her, ruffling her hair. "Now I've really gotta go, it's getting late. Why don't you go meet your new sisters?"

Haley face fell when I told her I have to leave.

"You promise you'll visit me?"

"I promise. Cross my heart," I promised her, making an _X_ over my heart.

She smiled at me, giving one last big hug before walking to Artemis side. I stood up, smiling up at them. Artemis threw a small package at me. I caught it, looking inside of it.

"Here's what you wanted. Hope to see you again, Percy," she told me, giving me a soft smile.

There, inside the box, is pair of archery gloves. They were black leather, with the name _Allison Argent_ written in silver. These pair are made for Artemis hunters, so this would be great gift for Allison birthday tomorrow. I smiled in thanks at Artemis.

"Thanks, Arty. See you ladies later," I told them quickly.

Before Artemis could slap at me for calling her Arty, I quickly flame traveled back to Beacon Hills, back to my room. I tossed the package on top of my computer desk, flopping in my bed. I groaned when I felt my muscles relaxing. I shut my eyes, feeling my armor change back to my normal clothes. Something was poking at my stomach underneath me. Rising up on my elbows, I found at least four case of rental movies. I groaned when I remember they are due today before they will call me and I will have to pay more money. I totally forgot, the plan of returning these slipping out of my mind.

I forced myself out of my soft bed, flame traveling out of the McCall house. I might as well return these before I forget them, again. I appeared behind the movie rental store, stuffing my hands in my hoodie. I walked to the front, surprise to see that it is still open at this hour. I was even more surprise to see a familiar person in her car at the parking lot. Lydia Martin. I rolled my eyes when I saw her taking pictures of herself in the car, puckering her lips out. And if Lydia is here so is Jackass.

My mood changing bitterly, I made my way towards the entrance doors. I stopped when I saw the light flicker on and off, alarms going off in my head. All of a sudden, something happened that just made Beacon Hills even more weirder than it already was. I felt the hairs behind my neck stood up when it happened. This large, black blur burst out through the store windows. I quickly covered my face when glass went everywhere, falling on my butt. Lydia screamed so loud, that I thought she burst my ear drums. Placing my arms down, that thing stopped long enough to stare right at me. I shivered when a pair of blood red eyes stared right at me, looking like it was smirking before heading off. My chest heaved up and down, feeling the familiar adrenaline pumping through my blood.

I quickly snapped out of it when I realized I was just sitting there, doing nothing. I quickly scrambled on my feet, ignoring the cuts from the glass on my hands, leaving the movies on the floor. I ran to Lydia's car, seeing her a bit traumatized. She jumped in fright when she saw me but quickly relax.

"Lydia! Lydia! Are you alright?!" I asked her through the car window.

I wanted to slap myself for asking such a stupid question once I saw the expression on her face. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over, tears starting to build up. She stared at the spot where the alpha was at, her lips parted open. I knocked at the window but she was unresponsive. I've seen this multiple times with new demigods. I knocked again.

"Lydia, open the door," I told her gently but also in a demanding tone.

She slowly looked at me but it feels like she wasn't looking at me exactly. She slowly came back, opening her car door. She quickly got out of her car and launched herself at me, shaking in fright.

"W-what was that thing?" I heard her mutter on my chest.

I awkwardly rubbed her back in comfort, ignoring her question.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, grabbing her shoulders and looking in her eyes.

She looked back at the store, her mouth wide open in shock.

"J-jackson. H-he's still in there," she told me, grabbing my bicep tightly.

I nodded my head and together, we walked inside the store. The lights were still flickering on and off, giving off an eerie vibe. The shelves were all knocked down like dominos, the entire store a mess. I followed the noise of someone struggling. We soon found Jackson on the ground, his legs stuck under a shelf. Lydia quickly left my side and went to Jackson, running a hand through his hair, crying silently.

"Jackson! Are you alright?" Lydia cried out.

"Yeah. Get this thing off of me," he grunted.

I wrapped my fingers around the wooden shelf, getting a good grip on it. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the thing off of Jackson, standing it back straight up. Jackson stood up on his feet and wrapping his arms around his frighten girlfriend. Jackson glanced up at me, giving me curt nod in thanks. I gave one back. I noticed a fallen ladder on the floor. Turning around, I saw a pair of feet. Slowly making my way, I sighed when I saw him. The store manager. He was just laying on the ground, with a pool of blood surrounding him, his throat slashed open. Dead.

I quickly called 911, telling them that there was a murder that happened in the movie rental store. Soon, the entire parking lot was swarmed with police cars and ambulances. The police wrapped crime tape around the store as people started to show up. I really just wanted to go home but the paramedics wouldn't let me. They used tweezers to pluck out the glass that dig through my skin, washing off the small blood before wrapping it with a white bandage. Why does stuff like this happen to me? And if that's not enough for my suffering, Jackson here is bitching to the paramedics about why he just can't go home.

"Why can't your simple brains get this? We just want to go home. Our car is right there. I already told you, we are fine!" Jackson shouted at the paramedics, Lydia holding tightly to Jackson hand.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I wonder if the police would allow me to punch him in the face to shut him up. As if things couldn't get any worse, it just did. The sheriff police cruiser parked right in front of us. Sheriff Stilinski got out of the car and started to send out orders. I saw Stiles inside the car and his eyes widen when he noticed me here. It didn't take long before Sheriff Stilinski noticed me. I waved sheepish at him when he sighed, rubbing his tired face.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?! I'm fine!" Jackson shouted at Sheriff Stilinski when he walked up to us.

"I hear ya, but the EMT's says you hit your head pretty hard. We just want to make sure you don't have a concussion," Sheriff Stilinski explained to him.

"What part of I'm fine are you having problem grasping? I want to go home," Jackson told Sheriff Stilinski.

"I understand that-", Jackson cut him off.

"No, you don't understand that, which kind blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage cop like you! Now, I WANT TO GO HOME!" Jackson yelled in Sheriff Stilinski face.

My annoyance and patience finally reached their limit. I stepped in between the Sheriff and Jackson, pushing Jackson back.

"I swear to the Gods Whittemore, if you don't shut the hell up right now, I am going to shove my foot up so deep in your ass, you are going to taste the gum on the bottom of my shoe! Now do us all a favor and shut up, alright?! We don't care that you drive a Porsche or that your parents are rich or that you're the team captain of lacrosse! Nobody gives a shit right now! A person just died tonight! Now, why don't you be a good pretty boy, shut your trap hole, and let these people do their jobs! Gods so help me, if I hear you talk one more time, I am going to get arrested because I will literally kill you with my bare hands!"

Sheriff Stilinski had to pull me back before I could finish my threat.

I was breathing heavily, feeling my heart hammering through my ribs in anger. I walked away from them because if I didn't, I am going to choke Jackson to death, literally. Running a hand through my hair, I saw the paramedics carry the dead body in a gurney.

"Oh,whoa, is that a dead body?!" I heard Stiles shout loudly.

"Everybody get back, get back," I heard Sheriff Stilinski tell the crowd.

A few minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski appeared in front of me. I nervously played with my ring as he took out a pen and a notepad.

"Hey Perce, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm alright. Some night, huh?"

"I hate to ask you this but can you answer some of these questions?"

"Um, yeah, sure," I told him, leaning against the ambulance.

"What were you doing here late at night?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned me.

"I was returning some movies."

"Even when you knew there is a curfew?"

"Yeah. They were due," I shrugged my shoulders.

"What time did you get here?"

"I don't know. When I came here, Lydia and Jackson was already here."

"Did you see what happened?"

"Not much really, sorry. Everything was a blur to me," I lied to him.

He sighed, seeming a bit a disappointed from my response.

"Are you all cleared out from the paramedics?"

"Yeah, nothing serious."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked me as he put away his pen and notepad.

"Um, yeah, sure, thanks."

He walked me to the police cruiser and unfortunately for me, I had to sit at the back. Sliding in my seat, I saw Stiles twist around and face me through the fence.

"Oh, this just bring back so many memories," I muttered under my breath, looking around the car.

"What happened?" Stiles quickly asked me.

Right before the Sheriff Stilinski got in the car, I whispered to him one word that made him go pale.

"Alpha."

Last night, I managed to talk into Sheriff Stilinski to drop me off a block from the McCall's house. I really don't want to extend me being grounded even further from my aunt as I was not suppose to be out late last night. Sneaking into my bedroom window, I just collapsed on my bed, fast asleep.

Finally managing get another eight hours of sleep, I was woken up by my phone. Groaning, I turned off my alarm and took a shower. I then changed into some pair of jeans, a black wife beater, a grey sweater, a pair of black converse, and a charcoal beanie. Stuffing Allison present in my backpack, I grabbed my stuff and raced downstairs with Scott right behind me. Quickly eating waffles, we raced each other to school.

Not going to deny it, I enter the school building a bit smug because I beat Scott to school. And because this beanie makes me feel kinda towards my locker, I smiled when I noticed Allison by her locker. Going towards her, I quickly took out her present. I chuckled a bit when I saw her open her locker, quickly pushing the balloons back inside the locker before anyone could see them.

"Happy!" My chirpy tone went down a bit when I noticed the glare Allison gave me. "Birthday," I muttered under my breath.

"How do you know its my birthday?" She questioned me, grabbing a card that is inside the locker.

I answered her by taking out my phone and showing her the text message.

"Lydia," she sighed. "Why did I even asked?"

"Got you a present," I told her, handing her the box.

"You really don't have to Percy," she told me, grabbing the box.

"Eh, I wanted to though because I'm just that awesome."

She opened her present, her eyes widening when she took out the leather archery gloves from the box.

"Wow," she breathed out. "They're beautiful."

"Thought you needed some new ones. I saw that your others were a bit old," I told her as she put on the glove.

She gave me a smile, showing off her dimples.

"Thank you so much Percy. I love it, I really do," she told me, hugging me.

"It was no problem," I told her, releasing from the hug as she put her new gloves in her backpack.

I just now noticed the new necklace she is wearing. Looking at what I was looking at, Allison touched her necklace.

"When did you get that?" I asked her.

"My Aunt Kate gave it to me this morning. It's a family heirloom. She wants me to look up on our family history which I am going have to do anyways for that project in history class," she explained to me.

I nodded my head, seeing what Kate is actually doing.

"So I'm guessing you probably don't want anyone to know its your birthday today," I told her, changing the subject as I saw Scott walking towards our direction.

"Please," she begged me.

"No problem but only if I get some cake."

"Is it your birthday?" Scott asked Allison, catching her off guard.

Allison quickly shook her head, throwing the card back inside her locker.

"No, no, um, I mean yes," she stuttered, fighting with the balloons. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't know how Lydia found out."

"This is Lydia we are talking about. She has her sources," I told her, making them both nod their heads in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked her, a bit hurt.

"Because I don't want people to know because," she looked at us, looking a bit depressed. "I'm 17."

"Your 17?" Scott asked her in shock.

_Way to go Scotty_, I said mentally in my head.

"That's the kinda reaction I want to avoid."

"Why?" Scott and I asked her the same time.

"I mean, its not that bad. I'm 17 too. I'm probably even older than you," I try to reassure her.

"I totally get it. You have to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?" Scott told her.

I nodded my head at Scott, agreeing with him. Allison looked at Scott before finally smiling, closing her locker, and went up to Scott, giving him a peck on the lips. A puppy smile appeared on Scott's face.

"And that's my cue to leave," I told them, heading to class. "Happy birthday!"

I was in chemistry class, boredly doing my work next to Erica who was making sure I don't doze off. Scott and Allison didn't appear for our first class. I was 110% sure that they weren't even close to being around school campus. All day, Stiles has been questioning me of what happened last night and I repeated to him at what I saw last night. He has also been calling Scott 24/7.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent-teacher conference is tonight," the devil himself spoke to the entire class. "Students below a C average are required to attend. Now, I won't name you because of the shame and self-disgust is worth enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

looked pointedly at Stiles and I. I was close to drooling all over my paperwork while Stiles was coloring his entire textbook with a yellow highlighter, the cap in his mouth. Stiles and I just looked at . Right on cue, someone came inside the classroom. Jackson. He looked like a wreck. He is all pale and covered in sweat, looking like he is going to collapse right here, right now. placed a hand on Jackson back as he took his seat.

"Jackson, if you have to leave for any reason at all, you let me know, alright?"

My jaw dropped when I heard those words leave mouth. It's possible ladies and gentleman, has officially became the biggest asshole in Beacon Hills. He walked to his desk.

"Everyone, start reading chapter 9. Perseus, I advise you to not slobber all over my tables. That B- could easily slip into an F," he threaten me.

My nostrils flared, clenching my fists tightly, and mentally killing him in my head.

" , try to put the highlighter between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Yup, biggest asshole in Beacon Hills. He totally earns it. Stiles angrily leaned his head back, spitting the cap off his mouth as the cap hit the ceiling, bounce back to Stiles who catched it in his hands.

"OK, OK, I am going to need you to repeat that again?" Stiles demanded me, walking down the hallway.

"I believe, that our buddy Scott, left school campus with Allison. How is that hard to understand?"

"Hard to understand? It blows my freakin mind that he just leaves without telling us when there was a murder last night, Lydia is probably traumatized, Jackson looks like he is on drugs, Derek Hale wants to kill us using his teeth by the way, and you, you, I don't know what's wrong with you? You are probably a secret merman that got turned by a radioactive fish bite," he exclaimed to me, spazzing out and doing weird motions with both his hands and head.

I stopped and look right at him.

"How much Adderall have you had?" I questioned him.

"Alot. Why? Is it obvious?" He asks me, blinking rapidly, his hands won't stop moving.

"Nah," I drawled out. "I think we are putting way too much pressure on Scott. We should cut him some slack. He just became a werewolf, for almost three weeks."

Stiles gaped at me for a couple minutes.

"Scott is given something that he can use to help other people. Not just waste it around. He has to accept it soon or later."

"And he will. It's just gonna take some time."

"Since when did you became Yoda?"

"I'm not Yoda. You're the Yoda. Scott's the Jedi. And I'm Superman," I told him, shrugging my shoulders and walked to my locker.

"Wh-wait?! Superman doesn't even fit in there!" Stiles shouted behind me.

"Exactly," I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately for me, my locker is all the way down the hallway. Jogging, I quickly grabbed my math textbook and took a shortcut to math class, which means going outside school and cutting through hallways. I cursed under my breath when I heard the bell go off, signaling that I was tardy. I didn't bother jogging even more, already late.

While I was taking my shortcut outside the school, I stopped when I saw two guys surround someone. The two guys are your usual stoners. I could smell the cigarettes all the way from here, making me want to cough. Tugging down on my beanie, I saw one of the stoners smack the textbooks out of the person hands. I slowly made my way up to them, trying to get a look at the person. I went rigid when I saw the familiar pair of honey brown eyes, Erica Reyes.

"Oh, hey, watch out Trent, seizure girl might have a seizure on us," one of them joked with Trent.

"Your right Ryan. Oh look, she already pissed herself," Trent mocked, spilling a bottle of water in front of Erica.

Erica looked angrily at the guys in front of them, close to tears. It made me mad how these guys are making fun of her. Guys like these, makes me want to use my powers on them, to humiliate them. But I stayed cool, trying to calm down. I picked up my pace, dropping my stuff to the ground as I snuck up behind those two jerks.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I shouted at them angrily.

I didn't even bother to give them a chance to turn around, grabbing the back of their necks with my hands and shoving them roughly to the brick wall. They struggled under my grip but I just tighten my hold, not wavering one bit. I dig my elbows painfully behind their backs, causing them to cry out in pain. I used so much strength, I wouldn't be surprise if I break their spines right here, right now in this very spot.

"Hey, hey, ow, man! Stop! Chill out!" The one name Trent begged.

"Not until you apologize," I growled angrily at them.

"What?" The Ryan kid asked me in confusion.

I digged my elbows deeper behind their backs, causing them to wince even more in pain.

"That wasn't an apology," I hissed at them.

"OK, OK, OK, we're sorry. We are very sorry, man. Just, let us go!" Ryan pleaded at me.

"C'mon dude. We swear, we won't do it again!" Trent cried out.

I didn't let go of them, still restraining them under my grip. I want to hurt them for hurting Erica. I hate bullies. I despise them. I got my fair share of people bullying me when I was younger. They will always tease how a freak I am for coming to school with fresh new bruises and scars. They will make fun of me because I couldn't read a simple sentence from a book or that I couldn't pay attention during a lesson, can't seem to stay still. They would verbally and most the time, physically bully me. When I was pretty sure I was about to toss these jerks across the school, someone placed their hand on my bicep. I froze, turning my head towards the person. My eyes connected with a soft pair of honey brown eyes. Her lips were pursed, looking at me with a careful look.

"Percy, let them go. They're not worth it. Look, I'm fine. I'm OK," she whispered to me, rubbing my arm. "Let them go."

I blinked a couple times, my brain finally registers what I am doing. Looking back at what I am doing, I pulled the two jerks and pushed them roughly away. They scrambled on their feet before running off. My breathing was a bit ragged, the anger still burning through my blood. I looked down at Erica, who was still gripping my bicep.

"Are you OK?" I asked her in concern.

She didn't say anything, instead she wrapped her arms around my torso, burying her head on my chest, giving me a huge hug. I didn't think twice as I responded back, hugging her back. I placed my chin on top of her head, already feeling myself calming down. The rage was slowly fading away from my system, relaxing. I felt her tighten her grip on me, gripping on my sweater with her fists.

"I think I should be asking you that. You look like you were about to go Jackie Chan on those guys," she muttered on my chest.

My chest rumbles as a chuckle escape my lips.

"Really, Jackie Chan?" I laughed.

I felt Erica punch me playfully, making me laugh even more.

"Shut up," I heard her mumble.

"I'm just saying, I prefer more Bruce Lee but Jackie Chan is good too."

I smiled when I heard Erica laugh, lifting her head up to smile up at me. She soon went serious taking a step back, still in my arms. She looked me in the eyes and the only thing that I can think was how beautiful her eyes are really are under the sunlight. They practically glow.

"Are you OK?" Erica asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just, um, lost my cool there. I just really hate bullies," I told her, slowly unwrapping my arms around her.

I walked where the two jerks dropped Erica stuff, handing it back to Erica. She sighed, holding them tightly in her arms.

"Join the club," I heard her mutter. "This may sound hard to hear but this wasn't so bad compared to other days."

"You're joking?"

"I wish," she scoffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I remember, one day, I just started to have a seizure in the middle of class. The teacher didn't know what to do so he ran to the nurse office. You would expect my fellow classmates to be concerned or scared for me." I saw tears start to build up in her eyes, hearing her sniffle, looking down at her hands. "But they just start laughing. They recorded me having a seizure, posting it all over the internet. I was so humiliated that I didn't went to school for a whole week, begging my parents to let me stay at home."

I walked up to her, lifting her chin up softly with my fingers. My eyes sadden a bit when I saw a few tears slid down her cheeks. I cupped her cheeks with my hands as I wiped away her tears with my thumb. Erica closed her eyes, leaning into my touch as she forced herself to stop the tears. It literally pulled my heart to see her like this. For some reason, I want to make her happy, make her laugh, and take away all her pain. Me being me, a crazy idea formed in my head, causing a smile to appear on my lips. Moving my hands away from her face, I grabbed both her hands in mines, tugging her with me. She looked at me in confusion as I grabbed my stuff, pulling her with me.

"W-what, where are we going?" Erica stuttered at me in confusion.

"Anywhere but here," I told her.

"You mean skip school?" She exclaimed at me, stopping in her tracks.

I turned around and faced her.

"Of course. What is it? Don't tell me this is your first time skipping school?" I teased her.

Her face turned red.

"I have totally skipped class before," she lied to me.

I looked down at her, an amused smile on my lips.

"Really? When?" I asked her.

She huffed at me, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"It was a school day. And I don't need to tell you anything because I don't need to prove anything to you," she told me, holding her chin up high.

"OK, rebel, then I guess you won't mind skipping the entire school day then?"

"Nope," she told me in determination.

"Good," I told her. "Give me your keys, I'm driving."

I saw she was debating this in her head, doubt clearly written in her face.

"Erica, you need a break from high school. I need a break from life. Skipping one day won't kill us. I promise. And if we do get caught, I'll take the blame. They will easily blame me over you," I reassured her. "I promise, you won't regret it. Trust me."

She looked at me, biting her lips as she think it through. She slammed her car keys in the palm of my hand, giving in. I cheered goofily, causing Erica to laugh at my antics. I grabbed her wrist and I lead us to her car. We crouched down, making sure nobody could see us leave. I clicked the button and a car beeped not too far away from us. Still crouched down, I turned my face towards Erica.

"Last chance to back out, rebel."

"Let's go, Bruce Lee," she smiled at me.

I smiled back, still holding her wrist in my hands. Making sure no one was around, I quickly pulled us to Erica's car. I quickly unlocked it and we both slid in. Turning on the ignition, we were out of school campus faster than you can think. Gripping tightly to the steering wheel, I turned my head to the side when Erica started to laugh next to me. Her laugh was so contagious that I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Soon, we were both laughing so hard that our stomach started to hurt.

"T-this, is amazing!" Erica shouted in the car, raising her arms up.

"This is just the beginning," I smiled at her.

Erica smiled back, cheering loudly. She rolled down the windows, sticking her head out, and let the wind blow her hair back. She cheered loudly through the rushing wind as I picked up the speed. I felt so free, relaxed, that it was addicting. I feel normal, like a normal teenager. Going slightly over the speed limit, we soon made it to our destination. Turning off the car, I looked back at Erica who finally calmed down a bit.

"I thought I could cook us some brunch before going out and adventure," I explained to her as we got out of the car.

Walking to the front door of the McCall's house, I opened it with my house key. Entering, I grabbed both Erica's and I backpack and settling it down on the living room couch.

"Why, aren't you a gentleman?" She told me playfully.

"Someone seems to be in a great mood," I pointed out to her.

She just smiled at me, doing a little twirl.

"I-I don't know what it is. I have never done something like this before. Its so, accelerating!" She bounced on her feet.

I chuckled at her.

"I think I am being a bad influence on you. Next thing you know, we are going to be stealing candy from the store together," I joked with her, walking to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't be surprise if we do. I use to be a saint until you corrupted me," she told me playfully.

I placed a hand over my hurt, faking being hurt.

"Me? Corrupt you? I would never," I gasped dramatically. "I just showed you your true potential of being a rebel. Everybody has a delinquent inside of them, they just need to show it to the world."

Erica just hummed at me as we enter the kitchen. I felt her eyes on me when I grabbed the ingredients to make lunch.

"So, what are going to eat, chef Percy?" She asked me, a twinkle in her eyes.

"America's original but delicious recipe. Baked mac and cheese," I told her, filling the pot with water, placing it on the hot stove.

"Mind if I help?" Erica asked me.

"No. You're my guest and I'm the host," I told her, getting to work.

"Percy, I really don't mi-," cut her off.

"Erica, please. Let me do something nice for you, OK," I pleaded at her.

Her eyes widen a bit from my words. Soon, she slowly nodded her head, agreeing. I gave her a smile, going back to work. I could feel Erica's eyes on my back, watching my every move as I cook.

"You know, you could put some music on if you want. Or even better, start a conversation," I suggested at her after 10 minutes of silence had me over the edge.

"There's no speakers," she told me.

I grabbed an iPhone speaker that I usually leave on top of the kitchen cabinets, sliding it towards Erica. I smirked at her shock expression, handing her my phone.

"Your pick", I told her as I start to melt the cheese.

I watched her from the corner of my eye as she look through my music library. I smirked a little when her eyebrows keep rising by each scroll she took.

"Problem?" I asked her, my back faced to her.

"Umn-no. It's just your taste of music. It's a bit-".

"Odd?" I finished for her.

"Peculiar," she corrected me.

"You can say I am an eclectic person when it comes to music. I don't just like rock. I like jazz, heavy metal, classical, indie rock, etc. I don't want to focus on just one genre. I like to explore my taste of music, expand it," I explained.

"You know, you can know a lot about a person from their music style," she told me.

I walked over to her, cleaning the cheese off my hands. I plopped my elbows on the counter, leaning forward to her. I could hear her heart beat start to increase a bit.

"What person am I then?" I asked her, looking in her eyes.

I saw her gulp, looking back at my phone a couple of times.

"I, uh, I-I can tell that you hold a lot of anger inside of you. You hide it from people around you. But you are the type of person that still helps other people when they need your aid. You are very kind person because that is just who you are. You put people first before yourself," she stuttered nervously.

"How do you know I'm kind?" I questioned her, leaning even closer. "What if I am dangerous to people around me?"

"Your not," Erica argued quietly back.

"You don't know that. I could hurt people close to me. I could be the bad guy this entire time. I could be a monster and people should stay away from me because in the end, I cause them pain and suffering," I told her lowly leaning closer.

Erica looked directly in my eyes, not moving or breathing. I couldn't help but glance down at her pink, plump lips a couple times.

"I don't believe that. I know you enough that you're a good guy, no matter how many demons you have inside of you. You will never be the bad guy or a monster to me."

Our face was so close together, that our noses was almost touching. I could feel her breath fanning my face, seeing her honey brown eyes glancing down to my lips. Her heart was racing fast, in nervousness or excitement, I don't know. We stayed like this for a couple minutes before Erica jumped on her feet, standing a couple feet away from me. I looked at her blushing face, almost sighing in disappointment.

"Um, can, I, uh, use the bathroom," Erica stuttered, looking all fluster.

"Yeah, of course. It's up the stairs, down the hall, and the last door to the right," I told her, clearing my throat and going back to the food.

She mumbled thanks as I mixed the cheese and macaroni together, placing them in a pan, and sprinkling bread crust on top. Right when I slid the pan in the oven, setting up the timer, I felt the hair of the back of my neck stood up. Next thing I knew, I sprinted out of the kitchen on to the bottom of the stairs. With quick reflex, I stretched out my arms as something landed on me. Or should I say someone. I gave out a huge, sigh of relief as I glanced down at Erica who I was holding bridal style. Her eyes were wide open in shock and surprise, looking me in the eyes, not believing that she fell from the stairs and that I caught her just in time. She has her arms wrapped in a vice grip around my neck, her face dangerously close to mines . I heard her make a noise, gulping in nervousness. I have one arm holding her back and the other under her knees, easily carrying her weight. I couldn't help but notice my skin tingle under touch. I guess Erica felt it too because I felt her shiver a bit under my hold.

"You okay?" I asked her, my eyes wide in concern.

She just stared at me, still in shock. She then slowly nodded her head, her mouth a bit wide open.

"Yeah, I, um. I'm okay." She cleared her throat. "We really need to stop meeting like this before I get a concussion."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, causing my chest to rumble. She laughed with me. I glanced up the stairs, seeing what caused Erica to trip. I gave her a sheepish grin when I saw my lacrosse ball on the steps.

"Sorry. Guess thats my fault. Again," I told her, gently placing her back on her feet.

"How did you get to me so quickly?" Erica questioned me.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What can I say? I am a very fast person."

I kept a cool and calm face as Erica looked at me with slight narrow eyes, not believing me. She just nodded her head slowly, letting it slide. But I knew this was going to bite me in the ass soon.

"Why don't I lead you to the bathroom? That way we don't have to take a trip to the hospital and feel my aunts wrath. Trust me, it won't be pretty," I joked with her.

Erica rolled her eyes at me, a smile on her lips. I quickly held tightly on the lacrosse ball in my hands, walking with Erica up the stairs. I showed her where the bathroom was at. Giving me a smile in thanks, she shut the door behind her. Tugging down on my beanie, I walked to my room. I tossed the lacrosse ball like a basketball on top of my bed. Glancing around my room, I rubbed the back of my neck once I saw how dirty my room is. Clothes were strewn around the floor. My bed isn't made. They were paper plates with grease stains on them. Papers and book work were scattered around this place. And I am pretty sure there is a pair of dirty socks on the Pac-Man game.

I suddenly felt a bit self conscious about my room, with Erica being in my house. I was never a clean person and I didn't care what others thought of my dirty room, not even Annabeth. But for some reason I don't want Erica to think I am slob for having a dirty room. I quickly scooped up all my dirty clothes in my arms, tossing them in my hamper that was inside my closet. I grabbed the plastic plates, throwing them in the trash. I kicked all my shoes under my bed. I then tried to make my bed but it looked weird in the end. Scratching my cheek, wondering what did I do wrong, I swirled around when I heard someone cleared their throat behind me. I felt the tips of my ear turned red, in embarrassment.

"Need help? Looks like you're struggling there," Erica smiled at me in amusement.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," she clicked her tongue at me.

I sighed as Erica laughed at me, walking next to me. She then patted my shoulder before helping me do my bed.

"I'm sorry about this. I'm just not use to...," I trailed off, trying to think the right word.

"Cleaning?" She guessed, looking at me with raised eyebrows and a smile on her face.

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine really, Percy. A dirty room is going to take more for me not to be your friend."

My heart must be practicing for the Olympics because I could literally feel it doing flips and jumps. I shot Erica a lopsided smile, causing her to smile too. Once we were done, we took a step back to admire our work. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erica tilt her head to the side as she looked down at something. Turning my head at her, I watched her as she picked up a paper from the ground. Looking over her shoulder, my eyes widen when I saw it is one of my music sheets. I made a quick movement to grab the sheet, but Erica quickly stepped away from me.

"No, don't read that. Its nothing important," I pleaded at Erica.

She ignored me, placing a hand on my chest to stop me. I sighed, watching her glance at the notes and lyrics.

"Nothing important? This is really good Percy. I didn't know you write music," she told me.

I quickly grabbed the paper from her hands, shuffling on my feet a bit.

"Yeah it's something that I really don't tell many people."

"It's Don't You Worry Child, right? By Swedish House Mafia?"

"Yeah, I just made a few changes to it. Nothing impressive," I told her, clearing my throat.

"Play it then," she told.

"Um, what?" I asked in surprise.

"Play it then if it's nothing impressive," she told me crossing her arms across her chest with a smug smile.

"I don't know," I told her, pulling down on my beanie, feeling self conscious all over again.

"Is the big, bad, Percy Jackson afraid to play a little tune to little old me? What happened to the star lacrosse player? Captain of the swim team," she playfully taunted at me standing close to me.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised by this new confidence from her. I admit it, I kinda liked it. I straighten up, giving her a smirk.

"Fine. But don't sue me when your ears start to bleed from my horrible singing," I told her, sitting at the edge of my bed and dragging my keyboard and my laptop with me.

I quickly set up my laptop and my keyboard. Erica sat next to me, feeling proud of convincing me to play music. I cracked my fingers, clearing my throat. I turned my head, looking into Erica's eyes.

"Fair warning rebel, some people can't handle this. Too much talent for them to listen," I joked with her.

She rolled her eyes at me, pushing her shoulder with mine.

"I think I can handle this. Now play, Bruce Lee."

Chuckling a bit I pushed play on my laptop. Background music started to play. I took in a deep breath, my fingers hovering over the keyboards. I looked back at Erica, letting the beat and music do all the work for me. Soon, my fingers started to push and glide through the keys.

_**There was a time**_

_**I used to look into my father's eyes.**_

My voice came out soft and clear, causing Erica to look at me in shock. I gave her a soft smile.

_**In a happy home**_

_**I was a king, I had a golden throne.**_

_**Those days are gone,**_

_**Now the memory's on the wall.**_

_**I hear the songs**_

_**From the places where I was born.**_

My mind went back to the memory of Camp Half-Blood back then. Everything has changed. I poured my entire soul and emotion into this song now.

_**Upon a hill across a blue lake,**_

_**That's where I had my first heartbreak.**_

_**I still remember how it all changed.**_

My voice started to get louder, confident, and getting more into the song. My fingers glided across the keys like an expert, feeling like its part of the instrument.

_**My father said,**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**_

_**See heaven's got a plan for you.**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**_

_**See heaven's got a plan for you.**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**_

_**Yeah!**_

My voice then went to a softer tone, my eyes glancing back at Erica. A smile spreads across my lips as she gave me an impress and awe look, that beautiful smile never leaving her face.

_**There was a time**_

_**I met a girl of a different kind.**_

_**We ruled the world,**_

_**I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.**_

_**We were so young,**_

_**I think of her now and then.**_

_**I still hear the songs**_

_**Reminding me of a friend.**_

Eyebrows furrow in concentration, I think back about Annabeth. I thought it was me and her against the world, literally. I thought nothing could stop us. But I guess they were right, all heroes never get a happy ending. But a certain honey-brown eye girl seems to be proving me wrong as she laid her head on my shoulder, listening to me sing.

_**Upon a hill across a blue lake,**_

_**That's where I had my first heartbreak.**_

_**I still remember how it all changed.**_

_**My father said,**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**_

_**See heaven's got a plan for you.**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Oh, oh, oh!**_

_**Oh, oh, oh!**_

_**See heaven's got a plan for you**_

_**See heaven's got a plan for you**_

_**See heaven's got a plan for you**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**_

_**See heaven's got a plan for you.**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

_**Yeah!**_

I breathed out the last word, hitting the last note of the song. If felt good to go back to singing music. I haven't sing in front of anybody since my mom died. I didn't even tell Annabeth or my other closest friends back in Camp Half-Blood that I sing. Erica is the only person I have ever sing too. I shut down my laptop and turned off my keyboard. I just sat there relaxed, with Erica head still on my shoulder.

"So, how was it? Was it America Got Talent worthy or garbage worthy?" I asked her playfully but also seriously.

"Definitely America Gots Talent worthy," she told me honestly, raising her head off my shoulder. "You have a gift, Percy. Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

A ghost smile appeared on my face, my fingers slightly pushing down on the turned off keys in the keyboard.

"My mom," I said quietly, remembering the memories I have with her, never forgetting them. "I remember every time in New York, when she wasn't working her butt off to get us money, she will always rent a cabin for us on the weekend at Montauk beach. She will always bring her guitar with her. She loved music. It's just something that clicked with her. Hard to explain. Her love for music was handed down to me as she played songs at the campfire. We will eat blue candy together, never talking about how bad I was doing at school, how I may be expelled again, her trouble with money, and all the other bad things. It was just me and her. I loved it."

Erica once again placed her head on my shoulder, listening to me talk about my mom. I grabbed one of her hands, much to her surprise, and started to gently play with her fingers to keep me busy. I continued.

"Every time we go to Montauk beach, it's like the beach made her look even younger. Her eyes will get brighter, reflecting from the sea. Her stress wrinkles would just vanish. She would have this happy glow surrounding her. I always loved the ocean. No matter what. I just feel connected to it like how my mom is to music. That why I love to swim so much because it feels like I am actually being me for once. Going under water it's the only time I can be myself and relax."

"You really loved your mom," Erica stated at me, glancing down at her hand which I was still playing with.

That ghost smile widen a bit.

"I will always will. She made sure I'd be the best that I can be. She sacrificed so much for me, that I wish that I had one minute with her right now, to tell her how much I love her and thank her," I sighed sadly.

Erica didn't say sorry for my loss, which I am grateful for. I am tired of people giving me sympathy because my mother died and that I had to know at a young age what happen to her. She didn't have to say anything, her by my side is all that she had to do. Which is weird because I haven't felt like this with anybody. Not even Annabeth, Rachael, or Calypso. And it scares me really.

"I wish I could've met her. She sounds like a great person," Erica smiled up at me.

"She would've liked you. Actually loved you," I told her, continuing to play with her fingers.

"How so?" She hummed, relaxing under my touch.

"Because you make sure I actually work in school and Gods knows that isn't easy."

She laughed.

"Why do you keep saying Gods, as in more than one?"

I tensed up from her question can't believing I kept letting that slip every time.

"Um, it's just a habit really. I hear it all the time from my relatives from my dad side, so it kinda stuck to me," I stretched out the truth.

I felt her nod her head on my shoulder, accepting my answer.

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?" I said in a hard tone that it surprised Erica.

"Were you two close?" She asked me carefully.

I just sighed angrily of just thinking about him, finally letting go of her hand. I laid back in my bed and placed my hands over my face.

"I take that as a no," Erica muttered, glancing back at me.

I glared holes at the ceiling, remembering back to the day when he called me a mistake. I clenched my jaw in anger as I could feel my rage start to burn through my blood. I clenched my fists and place them underneath me, feeling my fire powers start to act. Right when I knew for sure my eyes were about to burst into flames, I felt the bed sink even more next to me. My rage just vanished like that, when I felt Erica's hair tickle my neck and her scent calming my nerves. It scares me how much this girl can calm me down drastically.

"Be careful there. We don't want the roof to collapse on us," she told me gently, like she was hoping to not make me anymore angrier.

She succeeded.

A small smile rose on my lips as we just stare at the ceiling.

"My dad, he works for the Navy. I barely saw him in my entire childhood. I've probably only seen him about like six times in my entire life. Maybe even less than that. He was just never there and it just made me mad how he just left my mom to struggle to raise me. Trust me, I wasn't an easy kid to raise."

"I believe that," Erica told me, shoving her shoulder against mine to show she was joking around.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a sarcastic laugh.

"When my mom died, my stepdad had to take care of me. I didn't like him and he didn't like me. We just downright hated each other. When I was eleven, my dad decided to finally show up in my life and he send me to this camp where his family goes to all the time. Even then, he wasn't there. I practically raised myself, with the camp counselor being like a guardian to me."

I stopped for a second, my brain replaying my memories over and over again.

"Then, a couple months from now, shit practically went down and hit the fan. My girlfriend cheated on me. I found out my dad has another son, a half-brother, and he took care of him. My friends ignore me for my half-brother and just, left me in the shadows. I didn't care."

"You didn't?" She questioned me.

"I was way too angry with them to care. I've gotten use to it though," I shrugged my shoulders. "My dad and I soon then got in a huge argument, I yelled at him, he yelled back at me. He even told me I was a mistake and that it was my fault that my mom is dead."

Erica quickly plopped on her elbows, her hair whipped back as she faced me. There was a hint of anger in her eyes.

"He didn't?" She gasped in anger.

I nodded my head causing her to get even more mad.

"What a dick!" She exclaimed angrily, shooting up on her feet.

I sat back up and watched Erica with raised eyebrows, pace back and forth, cursing under her breath. Her face was flushed with anger and her heart beat is racing in rage.

"How could he say that to you?! That asshole!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Erica," I said gently, hoping to get her attention.

She ignored me.

"You are definitely not a mistake, Percy Jackson! How dare he blame your mom death on you?! You already blame yourself because if it, I know you Percy! And it's not your fault and I will keep telling you that until it is forever branded in your brain! He has no right!"

"Erica," I tried again.

Nothing.

"That son of a bitch! That motherfucker! Ugh! I'm sorry Percy but if I ever see him I am going to punch him in the face!"

I couldn't help but let the loud chuckle escape my mouth. Just picturing Erica punching a Greek God nonetheless, is just too amusing. Erica stopped her pacing and faced her anger towards me.

"Why are you laughing?! I am serious! If I ever see him, I am going to break his nose!" She huffed angrily.

I stood up in my feet and grabbed her hands, hoping to calm her down. I smiled down at her as she looked up at me.

"I believe you. I will probably help you rearrange his face," I told her.

She sighed, tightening her hands around mine.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, it makes me so mad how all these bad things happen to you Percy. You're a good guy and you don't deserve all of that stuff."

"Now you know how I feel," I muttered to her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. I leaned my forehead against hers, feeling her relax under my touch. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"To be honest, I'm glad my dad said all those things to me. If he hadn't, then I would have never came to Beacon Hills in the first place."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. I just stare at her face and I have this very strong urge to kiss her. I slowly raised my hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. My thumb slowly run across her smooth skin on her cheek, seeing her get goosebumps. I saw her lean forward and my mind going into jumble, I did too. I could feel my heart beating fast through my chest as our nose brushed against each other. Right when I flutter my eyes closed, I froze and snapped my eyes open when a high pitch alarm rang through the house. I wince in pain from the high volume, taking a step back. Erica jumped back in surprise, her face bright red. The smell of something burning reached my nose.

"The food!" I said out loud in horror.

Erica eyes widen in shock. We both quickly ran out of my room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. I coughed as the smoke enter my lungs, waving the smoke away from me as it water my eyes. The kitchen was covered in a thin layer of black smoke, the fire alarm blaring loudly. I quickly ran to the stove, coughing a lot as Erica wave with a dish towel at the fire alarm. I quickly open the stove, not thinking twice, and grabbing the burning food with my hands. My hands frantically place the burning hot pan in the sink, turning on the the flick of my wrist, I controlled the water to take out the fire, making sure that Erica didn't see what I just did. After a couple of minutes of opening windows and doors, the smoke was finally gone and the alarm stopped. Erica and I both glanced at our burnt, lunch. It was nothing but a chunk of black chard now. The pan is ruin. Aunt Melissa is going to kill me.

Grabbing my beanie, running a hand through my hair. All of a sudden, Erica then started to laugh. A smile formed on my lips and soon we were both laughing. Still laughing, I tossed our burnt lunch in the trash.

"Luckily for me, I came up with a Plan B if something like this happen," I smiled at Erica, putting on my beanie again.

"If it's anything but burnt food or anything catching on fire, I'm in."

**3rd POV  
**  
Parking the car, Percy turned off the car. It was close to 3:00 and Erica and Percy were starving. Especially Percy. His stomach won't stop growling until it has been satisfied with greasy food. Percy quickly got out of the car and ran to Erica' s passenger door. As Percy gave her his famous lopsided smile, he open the door for her. She smiled back at him as he closed the car door, leading her to the diner. She smiled even more when he open the door for her in the diner. The smell of food made Percy mouth water. He needs food. Now.

The diner is an old restaurant but it was doing good business. It has that 1950's style. With its black and white checkered tile floor, red leather stools, black and white pictures of people that lived in Beacon Hills, and even a jukebox, which has been broken for a very long time. Percy smiled when he heard the familiar chirpy voice from the owner of the diner.

"Oh, Percy dear," an old lady who is wearing a white apron that is a bit stained with food and a chef hat.

"Hello Mary," Percy greeted her as she walked up to him and wrapped her bony arms around him.

Mary is an old lady, with shoulder length white hair, and pale blue eyes. Her husband works at a hardware store and they have been together more than 50 years. Mary is not only the owner of this place but also the main chef here. Scott, Stiles, and Percy will always come here with their family when they were little kids. Stiles will favor the curly fries, Scott the burgers, and Percy will always order a blue milkshake. Mary has known Percy since he was a little kid. She's basically family. When she first saw him when he came back to Beacon Hills, she started to cry. She started to sob on how his mom will be so proud on how much he has grown and the man he is becoming. She fed him so much that day, Percy was this close to a food coma. Chuckling, Percy hugged Mary back. She released him and grabbed his face, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"It's good to see you dear," she said happily, her pale blue eyes brightening.

Percy felt Erica shift uncomfortable behind him and he wanted to kick himself for forgetting to introduce her to Mary.

"It's good to see you too Mary. Mary, I want to introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Erica Reyes," Percy told her, standing next to Erica. "Erica, this is Mary. She's the owner of this fine place and is practically family."

Erica took her hand out to shake Mary's hand but she had other ideas. Mary brought Erica into a hug, much to her surprise. Erica looked back at Percy and he just gave her a reassuring smile. Mary then let go, smiling widely at Erica who smiled back.

"Percy, you should've told me you were bringing your girlfriend to my diner. I would've cooked up something special for the two of you."

Percy felt heat rise up to his neck as Erica turned red.

"Oh, no, Mary, you have the wrong idea," Percy stuttered.

"Ma'am, uh, we are, uh just friends," Erica stumbled on her words.

"We are not together," they said at the same time.

They glanced at each other then glance back at Mary who was smiling at them in amusement. She had this look in her eyes that scared Percy a bit. She laughed.

"Sorry, I was just assuming. You two will make a lovely couple, by the way. This is the first time Perseus has brought a girl to my diner."

"Mary," Percy groaned out in embarrassment.

Mary laughed, hitting Percy bicep playfully as he saw Erica smile at the corner of his eye.

"Now, what are two teenagers doing here when they should be at school?" Mary asked him, crossing her arms across her chest playfully.

"Well, we thought we could taste the most amazing food from the most wonderful chef in Beacon Hills," Percy told her, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Flattering will get you no where Percy," she told him.

"Can't blame me for trying," Percy shrugged.

She laughed again.

"Teenagers these days. So, uncontrollable. Go take a seat while I whip out something for you two dears to eat. Nice too meet you, Erica," said Mary before walking to the kitchen.

Erica smiled at her in response.

"She's-".

"I know," Percy smiled at her. "Don't worry, Mary will never rat us out."

"Who said I was worry?" Erica smiled big at him.

Percy eyebrows rose up, a smirk on his lips. Staring at her for a couple seconds before he took his arm out for her. Still smiling, she grabbed Percy arm and he lead her to one of the open tables in the diner. There was only a few people here, the lunch rush dying away. A very old couple, older than Mary, smiled at them. They smiled back. Erica slid in her booth as Percy sat across from her.

"So, I'm guessing your a well known customer here, huh?" Erica asked Percy as she glanced down at the menu.

"Yeah. Scott, Stiles, and I will always come here since we were kids. It's our favorite place to eat. Kinda a tradition to come here all the time," he told her.

"Anything good to eat that you will suggest?"

He snorted.

"Anything that is on the menu. Mary is the best chef I have ever known. Her meals makes anyone wants to drool. Her blueberry pie though, you've gotta try. It is to die for."

"Thank you dear," Mary voice came out of nowhere, placing two blue milkshakes in front of them. "The usual."

Percy happily grabbed the milkshake and started to drink the sweet, heavenly drink, Erica copying his actions. Mary took out a pen and a small pad.

"What would you two darlings would like to eat?"

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with extra curly fries on the side and a blue coke."

"I'll just have the chicken tenders with regular fries and a diet coke," Erica told Mary as Percy grabbed their menus and handing them to Mary.

"Also, of course, two slices of blueberry pie," Percy added.

"Your food will be out in a few minutes."

Mary then left to make our meal.

"Blue coke?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders already drinking half of his milkshake.

"I told you, blue makes everything better, even food. That's a scientific fact."

Erica laughed, shaking her head at him.

"All day we've talked about me. So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about Erica Reyes life? Her background story. I want to know everything about you."

"There's nothing much, really."

"I don't believe that," he told her, plopping his elbows on the table and put his main focus on Erica. "Someone as, as amazing and extraordinary like you, can't be nothing."

"Well, that's not lot of people see me as."

"I am not most people. I am lucky, because they are missing out of meeting the most amazing person they will ever meet. It's their loss."

Erica ducked down her head, a few strands of her hair fanned her face. She tried to cover her blush but Percy still saw it. And he thought it was cute.

"I've gotta confess," Erica told him, twirling her straw in her milkshake. "You became my real, first best friend."

"Wait, you never had a friend? Ever?"

Percy mentally punched myself for blurting it out like that. _Way to go Perce_, he mentally scolded himself.

Erica chuckled bitterly.

"When you have epilepsy at a young age, kids tend to be scared of you because of random seizures that just happen out of nowhere. I never truly had a friend because they were either making fun of me or don't want to be friends with a sick girl."

"Then, I am honor Erica Reyes, to be your first best friend," he told her, giving her a soft smile.

She slowly looked up at him and he saw her eyes glisten with tears, but she hold it in. Smiling, she sniffled, stopping the tears.

"Well, what do you want to know about me?" She asked him.

"Everything," he told her. "Every happy memory that you have. Stories that made you cry. Memories that you cherish a lot, made you angry, sad, or happy."

"Why are you so interested about me?"

"Because it will be a crime not be. Your different from anybody that I met and it makes me curious why. Now, stop stalling."

She breathed out a laugh.

"Alright fine, fine."

She paused for a second, thinking back. After a couple of seconds, a ghost smile appear on her lips, similar to when Percy was talking about his mom.

"I remember, one day, I came home crying from school. It was the same day when I found the video of me having a seizure. The whole school was laughing at me. The teachers didn't do anything, turning a blind eye."

Percy clenched his fists as he listened to Erica talk in such a sad and dull tone. It made him mad on how people could treat her like this. It's just not fair.

"I didn't look anyone in the eye. I ate my lunch outside, away from everybody. I spent half of my classes crying my eyes out in the bathroom. I couldn't take it anymore when they started to tease me. It really hurt. It made me feel weak and I hate that. I hate feeling weak."

Percy reached across the table and grabbed one of her hand when she spoke angrily in the end. She responded by gripping his hand tightly, her thumb playing with his gold ring, not meeting him in the eyes.

"Hey," Percy told her softly.

She looked up.

"You're not weak. You're strong, beautiful, and brave. Nobody can change that from you. Don't listen to them because they don't know what they are talking about."

She shot him a watery smile.

"Thank you," she muttered, clearing her throat.

"Anyway, I couldn't handle anymore of the taunts so I called my mom to pick me up. I was a blubbering mess when she picked me. She didn't ask why I was crying, she just hugged me and comfort me. I appreciate it because I really didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know what happen next because I was sobbing but the next thing I knew, I was home and my dad was there. My dad is rarely home because he is so busy at work. He's an insurance investigator. He barely gets any break."

"When I saw him, I just ran up to him and started to cry on his shoulders. My parents walked me to our backyard. We just sat their outside, enjoying each other company. We didn't talk much. I didn't wanted to talk. I remember, I remember seeing the stars outside in the night. They were so beautiful as cliche as that sounds. I mean they were bright, glistening in the night sky next to the moon. It was perfect. As childish as it may sound, I wanted to be a star. They are so bright and people just look at them, admiring them, and saying how beautiful they are. I spend the entire day with my parents just watching the stars, and eating junk food. It was one of the most horrible but also wonderful day for me."

Without Erica realizing, Percy was looking at her like she was a star, that shines brightly in the night sky.

"Wow," Percy breathed out. "That was deep."

Erica didn't know why but she just bursted out in a fits of giggles. Only Percy will ruin the moment. Percy laughed along with her. Erica couldn't help but admire how the corner of his eyes will crinkle up, his entire face lighting up when he smile. His eyes will brighten up, that broken look that is always seem to be branded in his eyes, disappeared for just that moment. The look in his sea-green eyes, reminded Erica of a military Veteran that will always show up to school for Memorial Day. It's that look that tells you that they have seen and gone through serious hell and something inside them, just broke. That most terrifying thing is, that they know their worst nightmare will never go away, following them to their grave. Also, the way Percy eyes darts around everywhere, like he was searching any sign of danger. Anytime when Erica touch his shoulder or hand, his muscles will always be tense, like he was ready to spring into action if something pop out of nowhere.

"Hey, atleast I didn't blew up a school bus with a war canon," Erica teased him, taking a sip from her milkshake.

Percy hilarious face when he gaped at her caused Erica to giggle again.

"Hey, if it's anybody's fault, it should be the people that put the canon there, which by the way was loaded. Who does that when there are trouble kids taking a field trip?"

Percy defended himself causing Erica to laugh even more.

"What about the time when you took your entire class into an unexpected swim with the sharks?"

"The sharks were friendly and nobody got hurt. I don't know what they were freaking out about. I mean, they got an up close view of a shark, nobody gets the chance to that," Percy shrugged, slurping his milkshake.

"And that time where you blew up your school gym?"

"Yeah, I got nothing."

They both laugh. On cue, Mary came strolling down with their food on her arms.

"Double cheeseburger with extra curly fries on the side and a blue coke for the handsome young man," Mary slid Percy food in front of him.

Percy by now was drooling. The smell of his food was just begging to be consume by his appetite.

"Chicken tenders with regular fries and a diet coke for the beautiful young lady," Mary slid Erica's food in front of her.

Erica gotta admit, it looked and smelled real good.

"Your blueberry pie will be out in less than half an hour."

With that, Mary walked off not before sending Percy a knowing look, motioning her head towards Erica. Percy felt the familiar sensation of heat crawling up his neck. He was blushing. He rarely blushes for someone but Erica is always doing the impossible for him. He makes him forget that his cousin is werewolf. That Allison family is a hunter, who he sees like a sister. He also keeps forgetting that he is demigod, son of Poseidon, grandson of Apollo, champion of Hestia, and apprentice of Chaos. Erica makes him forget all of that, making him feel, normal. And that's foreign to demigods because normal is just isn't in their vocabulary.

The rest of the time in the diner, they spent it by eating their lunch and sharing embarrassing stories. Like when Percy was little, he was climbing a tree with Scott and Stiles when he got stuck by a branch, which caught his shirt, and he stayed like that until his mom showed up. Or the time when Erica had to wear this revolting dress for her mom friends wedding.

Erica quoted, "I look like a rainbow threw up on me with just a dash of glitter."

Both of them just enjoyed their time together, forgetting everything around them. Percy ignored Stiles calls and text, putting his phone on silent and giving Erica his undivided attention. Soon their pie came and Erica had to agree with Percy, Mary was an excellent cook as the pie melted deliciously in her mouth. Once they were both done eating, they were both full. They just sat there, enjoying their time together. When Percy glance at his phone, he was surprise to see that school was already over and that it was about 5:30. Talking to Erica, time just seem to fly right out of the window. They start to bicker on who was going to pay the check. Percy wanted to pay for it but Erica didn't want him to spend his money on her. After a 7 minute argument, Percy won.

"You are the most stubborn, hard headed person I have ever met, Perseus Jackson," Erica laugh as they both stood, once Percy paid their food with his credit card and leaving a $15.00 tip on the table.

Percy shot her a playful wink as he open the door for her, once they said their goodbyes to Mary.

"You know me so well," Percy told her, placing a hand over his heart.

Erica rolled her eyes, pushing his chest playfully. She made her way towards her car but soon stop when she notice that Percy stop.

"What?" She asked him.

"I want to show something," he said all of a sudden. "But I want walk there."

"Why?"

Percy walked up to her and grabbed her hand, making Erica hitch her breath quietly and for her heartbeat to race rapidly from his touch.

"Because it's close and I don't want to waste your gas. Besides, I really like spending time with you and if we walk there, it'll be longer than by car."

Erica smiled causing Percy to smile down at her.

"Alright fine but if I start to get tired, you're gonna have to give me a piggyback ride."

Percy chuckle.

"Deal."

Percy tug on her arm and soon they were walking hand to hand down the sidewalk. They continue on with their conversation. Now, they are arguing which is more better, pancakes or waffles. Percy, of course, choose waffles while Erica choose pancakes.

"Oh c'mon, waffles can sustain more of the syrup while the pancakes just waste it all on the plate."

"But, pancakes has more of that pancake fluff while a waffle is just basically squashed."

Percy gasped in mock horror.

"You did not just say that."

"What if I just did?" She stuck her tongue out of him.

"Take that back."

"Nope."

"Take it back, rebel," Percy smirked.

Erica smiled coyly at Percy.

"Not a chance, Bruce Lee."

"Oh, you're gonna get it."

"You gotta catch me first though," she smiled, snatching the beanie off from Percy's head, tugging it down on her head before sprinting down the sidewalk, laughing over her shoulder.

"Come back here, Rebel!" Percy laugh before sprinting behind her.

Of course, Percy was barely sprinting, it was more like a jog to him but Erica didn't realize it. She turn down a corner, looking over her shoulder. She slow down when she realized Percy wasn't behind her. Turning forward, she let a loud yelp when Percy freaking Jackson was standing right in front of her. Percy chuckled, grabbing her shoulder as she glared at him.

"You scared me, you idiot," Erica punched Percy in the chest causing him to chuckle even more.

"Sorry but you should've seen your face."

"How did you get in front of me, anyways?" Erica questioned him.

"Shortcut," Percy lied easily.

Truth is, Percy flame traveled in front of her when she wasn't looking.

"Cheater," she mumbled under her breath. "I'm keeping this beanie by the way."

With that, Erica jumped on top of Percy's back, catching him off guard. He chuckled as Erica wrapped her legs behind his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and propping her chin on his shoulder. Percy gripped her legs, walking towards their destination.

"Since you made me run, your gonna have to carry me to wherever we are going," Erica told him.

Percy shivered when he felt Erica's breath tickle his neck causing the tip of his ears to turn red. Erica noticed this but didn't say anything.

"What am I, a taxi?"

"Well-", Percy cut off Erica sentence before she could finish.

"Don't answer that."

Erica just gave out a laugh causing Percy to smile, continuing to carry her to their destination. In less than 15 minutes, Percy stopped in front of a sign. Erica landed back on her feet, glancing back at Percy then at the sign in front of them.

**BEACON HILLS CEMETERY  
**  
Percy began to have second thoughts about this. He never came here with anybody, not Scott or aunt Melissa. He always come here alone because he just want to be with his mom but something in him was telling him that it will be alright to bring Erica. Now he was doubting it.

Before Percy can open his mouth, making a sarcastic remark that he must've went the wrong way, Erica grabbed his hand. He glanced down at their hands as the familiar sensation of electric shock travel up to arm, all over his body making his heartbeat race. Erica gave him an encouraging smile. Percy responded by intertwining their fingers together, giving her hand a light squeeze. With Erica by his side, giving him encouragement, gave him the enough confidence to do this.

"C'mon. I want to introduce you to my mom."

With that, they walk slowly, side by side into the cemetery. The grass underneath their shoes was wet, the silence around them was comfortable but also in suspense. There were many headstones and graves here but Erica noted that Percy easily lead her to his mother grave, like it was a normal routine. It probably was. The smell of decaying flesh and death hit Percy in the nose but he has gotten use to it. The sun was setting down behind them in a set of trees, giving out a beautiful orange glow. The temperature was already dropping, their breaths visible in front of them.

Finally, they stopped in front of a headstone. It was of course, familiar to Percy. It was smaller than the rest but it was longer. It is a grey, rectangular grave stone. It has the engraving of angel wings on the sides. Also, cover by the mist, is tiny golden lyre on the top right corner, the symbol of Apollo with **SPQR** underneath it.

_In The Loving Memory of_

_Sally Jackson_

_Caring Mother to her only child_  
_Perseus Jackson_

_Great friend, selfless, protective, and strong_

_She will be forever love and miss by_  
_her love ones_

_1974-2005_

Percy took in a deep breath, feeling the familiar heaving feeling in his chest when he comes here. Sadness and yearning for his mom. He cleared his throat as Erica squeezed his hand, leaning into Percy arm.

"Um, hey mom," Percy said out loud. "I know it's been awhile since I came here. A lot has happen. Melissa is the greatest aunt ever. She's making sure that I am being raise and treated just like you wanted me to be. Scott is doing awesome. He made the lacrosse team, can you believe it. That asthmatic kid actually did it. Also, get this, he has a girlfriend. You were right, those puppy brown eyes are a chick magnet. Stiles however is not on the team but he's doing great. He still is the same old spazzing kid that likes to play detective and follow Lydia Martin around like a lost puppy with hearts floating around his head."

Percy laugh at the last part he said, Erica laughing quietly next to him, gripping his arm with her free hand. She place her head on his shoulder, making him relax.

"Stile dad is now the sheriff here so that means I can get an easy bail if I break the law. I'm kidding, I'm not gonna break the law, on purpose."

Erica rolled her eyes at him, the corners of her mouth twitching up a bit.

"I'm in school because I know you want me too and I will do it for you. Kinda sucks that I'm 17 in my sophomore year but I am going to work through it. I'm playing lacrosse. Not my kinda thing but it's fun and I'm good at it. I'm also the team captain of the swim team. I wish you were there to see it. It was great."

Erica looked up and she was surprise to hear Percy sniffle but he didn't shed a tear.

"I am actually doing good in school and I haven't blown it up yet, so that's a plus. I've made some friends, Allison Argent is one them. She's like a sister to me even though we know each other for a little time. We just have a lot of things in common that made us great friends. Lydia is, sort of my friend. I mean, we haven't hanged out much but she's pretty cool. Her boyfriend on the other hand, is a different story. We just don't see eye to eye in things."

For some reason, an ugly feeling burned Erica's heart when Percy mentioned Allison and Lydia. Jealousy? There's really no competition, she told herself. Allison and Lydia is pretty, Erica is not. Allison and Lydia are popular, she's not. Allison and Lydia have boyfriends, Erica is in the friend zone for the rest of her life. Allison and Lydia is basically the opposite of Erica and she's not surprise if Percy will forget about her once he gets a girlfriend that is worthy of him.

"Actually, in fact, I brought one of my friends here. She's amazing and I know you will love her. Her name is Erica Reyes and she's here with me right now."

Erica head snap back up to Percy, her eyes shining with tears. She quickly blink, pushing down her tears. She suppose to be strong for Percy. Their standing in his mother grave and she should not be the one crying. But what he said, is just so sweet to hear.

"I'm glad I have her with me. She's there for me. She's different from anybody I have ever met. She does the impossible, like make me do actual work during class."

"Or he would be drooling all over his papers by now," Erica piped in quietly, looking down at the grave. "Percy, is really a great friend. You should be proud of your son. He's the most selfless, strong, caring, nicest person I have ever met. I am glad he's by my side too."

Percy stared at her, with an unknowing emotion that Erica can't figure out. Percy, however, thought his heart was going to jump out of his heart from how fast it is racing, that it shouldn't be possible. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He felt the blush rising to his cheeks. His breathing almost stopped by just one glance at her. He felt his palms get all sweaty. His mind just going jumble. He felt like that awkward 14 year old kid of himself where he was oblivious to girls. He knew this feeling. He doesn't know if you should encourage it or be afraid of it.

"Told you she's amazing. I wish you were here so you can meet her. See me. I hope your proud of me because I'm trying to be the best for you. I know it's not enough but I'm gonna keep trying. I know you are in a better place now and I just want to tell you, I love you. I miss you mom."

Percy almost punched himself when he heard his voice crack a bit in the end. Erica crouched down, plucking some flowers that were growing on the ground. She gently place them next to the headstone.

"Thank you," Percy whispered in Erica ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

Erica just squeeze their intertwined hands together in response. They stood their in complete silence for a couple of minutes, paying their respects before they decided to finally leave once it got late, the moon shining bright above them. Percy wrapped his arm around Erica once he saw her start to shiver from the cold. He didn't bring a jacket because he doesn't get cold and Erica jacket wasn't working so well to provide her warmth so he used his body heat to help.

Erica melted into his side, like a puzzle piece. She was the right height that she can lay her head comfortably on Percy shoulder. Erica didn't question how Percy is not cold, snuggling deeper to his furnace body. She couldn't help but smell the sea from Percy, with a hint of sweets, probably from the pie. It was an odd combination but it was so addicting and good. Erica didn't want this night to end. She love the feeling of Percy arm around her shoulders. She could feel the well tone muscles on his arm and his chest every time they moved in sync. She had to admit, they were well define and hard. He clearly works out. She grabbed his hand, the arm that is draped across his shoulders, intertwining their fingers together. Yet, she almost sighed sadly because Percy probably is doing this in a friendly gesture. Erica wanted it to mean more. At first, she was nervous holding his hand but by now, she's gotten more comfortable with it. His hands were big but also warm and soft to her small hands. She glanced at their hands, a small smile on her lips. She lightly touched the golden ring in his finger. She wonder if this mean anything to him. It was a beautiful mens ring with a purple gem and she never sees him take it off. She also never sees him without that moon pendant or the cuff leather bracelet or his expensive touch screen watch. Maybe she will ask him about it, one day.

They exited out of the cemetery and walked down the sidewalk. Erica couldn't help but compare this moment to a romantic scene in a romance movie. That thought made her blush, hiding her face in Percy shirt so he wouldn't see. Percy quickly stopped them, standing under the light above them.

"Hey, I'm sorry if this was weird, awkward, or-", Erica quickly stopped Percy before he could finish.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said softly, placing her hands on his chest. "It wasn't weird or awkward. I think that was the most sweetest thing I have ever seen. I'm glad you took me with you to meet your mom. I mean it."

Percy knew she was telling the truth. His lopsided smile grew on his face as he looked down at her. His smile was so contagious that Erica smiled back at him. Erica couldn't help but notice how the silver streak in his hair seemed to shine brighter and his sea-green eyes seem to be more memorizing than usual. God, this boy is going to be the death of her. She didn't realize how close she got to him until she can see the small freckles on the bridge of his nose hiding in his tan skin or the small scars on his cheeks, chin, nose, and eyebrows.

Percy glanced down at the girl that is making his mind go crazy. He just can't seem to stop looking into her honey brown eyes. They were just so, beautiful. He chuckled quietly under his breath that Erica could feel his chest rumble underneath her hands as he glanced at her head. She was still wearing his beanie. He raised his hands and carefully tug his beanie down in her head so it cover more of her ears.

"You know, I am starting to get a little annoyed that you are looking better in my stuff than me. First my hoodie and now my beanie," he joked lightly.

Erica just giggled. Percy loves making her laugh. Percy hands moved away from her beanie down to her cheeks, cupping them slightly. Both their hearts were racing. Percy gaze into her eyes, looking for any signs that should make him stop from what he was about to do. He didn't find any. Now, both of them weren't nervous or awkward. They know for sure that this is what they want to do. Percy leaned his face towards Erica, who wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her hands in his ruffled hair, fisting it in her hands. She tugged his head slightly towards her face more, her hormones going crazy. Their face were so close that their nose were brushing, their breaths were fanning their face, and Percy could see the goosebumps on Erica's neck. She closed her eyes and Percy moved his lips towards hers.

Right before their lips could barely touch, Erica's phone started to ring a jingle, her phone flashing. Erica face twisted into an embarrassed grimace, sighing in anger. Percy hold in the sigh of disappointment as Erica mumbled a sorry, stepping away from Percy. She cursed to the person that is calling her in her head as she fished out her phone, angrily answering it. Percy rubbed the back of his neck, watching Erica facial expression. He watched her face went from an angry expression into an expression that Percy know so well. Its that look when you know your in trouble and you just got caught by an adult. Erica quickly grabbed his hand, running down the sidewalk to her car as she start to apologize to the person on the other end. Percy didn't want to listen to her conversation as that will be an invasion of her privacy.

Soon, she ended her call, stuffing her phone in her back pocket.

"Wait, wait, what's going on? What happen?" Percy questioned her as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"That was my dad," she said breathless."He's mad. Skipped school. Parent-teacher conference tonight. Suppose to be there."

Erica said all of this between gasps. It took Percy a second to piece them together until he finally realized what she is saying. His eyes widen and he picked up his pace. Now, Percy was pulling Erica's arm, their hair flying back as they sprinted towards the car, in slight panic.

They made it there in less than five minutes, Percy quickly unlocking the car and sliding in. He turned on the ignition and hit the gas pedal. Erica was out of breath in the car, panicking a bit in the car. Percy didn't even looked winded out but he did look like he was about to throw up. Percy quickly glance at Erica, seeing her hysteric state. He reach over and grabbed her hand in his. Soon she calmed down, gripping tightly to his hand. They both knew, that no matter how much trouble they are in, they will be there for each other. Percy got to the school so fast, he was surprise he wasn't caught by a police. The tires squeaked into a halt as Percy place the car in park. They both stayed in the car, not wanting to get out. Parent-teacher conference was over as they saw everybody getting out of the school building.

"We are so screwed," Erica breathed out, staring wide eyes once she saw her parents.

"Majorly screwed," Percy agreed as he caught the sight of his enrage aunt.

They glance at each other.

"Will you stay by my side?" Erica muttered, scared.

She almost kicked herself for sounding so dependent but she will faced this so much better if Percy was by her side. Preferably holding her hand.

"Always," he said it without a second thought.

They gave each other one last smile before they slowly exit the car. They were back to each other sides like magnets. Erica quickly grabbed his hand. Percy gripped hers in response. Right on cue, Allison's car parked right next to Erica's car. Scott and Allison both got out and stood next Percy and Erica. Percy and Scott glanced a teacher other.

"We are so dead," they both said at the same time.

The four teens glanced up as they saw Allison, and Erica parents plus Scott's mom walk angrily towards them. Erica grip tighten on Percy hand.

"Where exactly have you two been?" Melissa asked furious to Percy and Scott.

"Young lady, you are so grounded. What on earth were you thinking?" Erica's father seethed while Mrs. Reyes tried to calm him down.

"I am very disappointed in you, Allison," Chris scolded at Allison.

"Mom, no where. Don't-", Scotts mom cut him off.

"Nowhere, like not in school!" She exclaimed.

"Kind of," Scott sighed.

"Why were you not in school? This is so unlike you, Erica. I told you it was a mistake to let her hang out with this, this delinquent!" Erica's father exclaimed.

Both Scott and Melissa glared at him as Percy looked down at his shoes. Erica, however was seething in rage.

"Dad!" She snapped at him.

" , please don't punish your daughter. This was all my idea. If you want to blame somebody, you should blame me," Percy quickly stepped up as Erica gawked at him in astonishment.

"Oh, I am."

"Percy, what are-", Percy stopped Erica.

"Erica, please don't cover for me. It was my idea. You shouldn't get punished for my reckless actions and decisions."

"Yeah but I agree to go along with your reckless actions and decisions. If you want to blame somebody then you will have to blame me too. I took part of it too."

" , this was all my idea. You see- today was my birthday-," Allison father stopped her.

"Allison. In the car."

"You too Erica. We are leaving," said as he yanked Erica away from Percy.

This caused Erica to let go of Percy hand as she was pulled towards his dad's side. All of a sudden, there was a high pitch scream in the air. Percy quickly stiffened as he took out his pen. All of them looked around as people started to run towards their cars, more shouting and screaming were heard. Percy and Scott looked at each other and they had a silent conversation. Scott quickly left to check it out while Percy stayed here. Melissa was about to walk towards Scott to get him back but Percy grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Aunt Melissa, got to your car," Percy told her urgently.

Before she could open her mouth Percy beat her to it as the screams increased.

"Please! You'll be safer there. Scott and I will be there soon. Just get to your car quickly. Go!"

Percy give her a slight push and soon, Melissa reluctantly jogged to her car. Percy watched as Erica was pulled by her parents towards their car, so they too will be out of harm. Erica shot Percy a worried look. He just gave her a reassuring smile. Allison followed Scott who was using his senses to found out what is causing the distraught in the school parking lot. Chris walked calmly to his car, much to Percy nerves, as Victoria followed Allison. Percy walked towards the main source where the distraught was coming from. People were shoving each other. Running, stepping, and pushing each other. Cars were gone, almost hitting people. It was complete chaos. Percy gripped tightly to Riptide as he made his way forward. Percy ears perked up when he heard low, rumbled growls. Sounding close to a werewolf. His tattoo start to tingle as his eyes start to burn, feeling them almost burst into flames. There were even more screams of terror.

Allison stepped a couple backwards as something blurred across in front of her. Without her realizing it, she stepped right in front of a speeding car that was about to hit her. Before Percy had the chance to sprint towards her, Scott beat him too it as he grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, pushing her away from getting hit by a car. Victoria quickly went to her daughter side as Scott was making sure she was okay by looking for any wounds.

Whatever this thing was, it was fast Percy noticed. If it's a monster or the alpha, he knows he would have to be the one to lead them away from people. Even if this costs him his identity. Its a sacrifice he will just have to make. Percy grew even more annoyed and agitated as people shoved him backwards.

Erica sneakily walked away from her parents, looking for Percy. She has to make sure he was alright and not doing any stupid that will get him hurt. People were shoving her backwards that she fell once to the ground. Ignoring the scrapes on her knees, she continue her search on Percy, growing even more worry as people panicked even more.

Percy was glad for his height as he could see over people's head to get a view. He would catch a black blur of whatever this things was but it kept hiding behind cars and it was too fast to properly see what it was. Also, people were getting in his way. Percy head snapped to his side as he saw Stiles dad shove people away, shouting at them to move so he can do his job as Sheriff. Percy eyes widen when he saw Stiles dad ran behind a car that was about to leave. Faster than a any mortal can comprehend, Percy sprinted towards the Sheriff and tackled him to the ground as the car drives off without a second thought that they almost hit a person.

"Thanks," Mr. Stilinski grunted in gratitude.

"No problem," Percy mumbled as he helped him up back on his feet.

"Percy!" Percy heard a familiar female voice shout his name.

Dread settled in his stomach and true panic rose up to his throat. Adrenaline kicked in as fear settled of Erica getting hurt.

"Erica!" Percy shouted back as he jumped on top of a car, ignoring Mr. Stilinski shouts for him to get down.

"Percy?!"

Percy quickly flipped on top of another car, following towards the direction he heard Erica voice was coming from. He jumped from car to car. He finally spotted her standing in the middle of the street. She was standing there as she watched with wide eyes at something in front of her. He looked at what she was looking at and he swear, he thought somebody punched all the air out of him. Something was sprinting towards Erica and it wasn't slowing down. Erica wasn't making a move to run, seeming she is in a state of complete fear.

Time just seemed to slow down to Percy. He couldn't hear the sound of screaming terror or anything around him. The only thing he seems to hear was the sound of his own breathing and the sound of his heart beating through his ears. He felt like Kronos was putting a time spell on him all over again as he jumped back to the ground and sprinted towards Erica. He sprinted so hard and fast, that he forgot to breathe as he pushed his legs forward, pumping his arms by his side.

"Erica!" Percy shouted but to her, his voice seemed to be underwater.

Her hair whipped to the side as she saw Percy running straight towards her. Before her mind can register what is happening, Percy body crashed into hers. Percy quickly wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her feet slightly off the ground, and turned her around so his back is facing the creature, not her. He used his body as a shield, gripping tightly to Erica. She was shivering in both the cold and fear as she shut her eyes tight, burying her face deep to Percy chest, fisting his shirt tightly in her hands. Her arms were tucked in and Percy was basically shielding her entire body with his also shut his eyes, only wanting for Erica to be safe and not get hurt. He doesn't care about him. Erica could feel Percy body tense as he waited for the pain he is going to get.

Soon, there was a loud growl behind Percy causing Erica to start sobbing. It was followed by the sound of cloth being ripped, a loud gunshot, and Percy hissing in pain.

Percy gritted his teeth as pain flared up on his back, his hold on Erica tightening who sobbed in Percy chest more in fear. Percy stumbled forward but he quickly steady himself. He has had worse. Everything soon went quiet. Both Erica and Percy opened their eyes and looked at each other. Percy wiped away Erica's tears but they just keep on coming. He offered her a smile but he pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. Erica wrapped her arms around him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Percy hissed slightly as a stinging sensation flared on his back. Erica quickly let go of him, looking down in horror as she saw the tips of her fingers stained in blood. Percy blood.

"Oh my god! You're hurt!" Erica exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Percy mumbled.

"No your not! We need to take you to a hospital!" She exclaimed to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to support him if he collapsed.

They both turned around and was shocked to see Chris Argent pointing a gun, down at the dead creature that clawed Percy back. Sheriff Stilinski was holding his gun but Argent already beat him too it. Everybody started to surround the creature that was terrorizing the school parking lot. They all stared at the dead mountain lion. Percy glanced up and caught Scott's eyes as Chris stared at Scott. His head snapped to the side as he saw Erica's parents ran up to Erica, giving her a group hug. Erica's father noticed the dead mountain lion, Erica's tears, and Percy wound. He connected them all together. He shot Percy an apologetic look and gave him a curt nod. Percy copied his action.

Percy tried to ignore the warm trickle of blood on his back but Erica and Scott didn't tried to avoid the fact he was hurt. Scott, who smelled the blood, strides towards Percy and quickly grabbed him when he tried to walk. The result was that Percy tried to walk towards Melissa but he got a bit woozy.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Percy mumbled.

"Perce, your bleeding," Scott stared at him wide eyes.

Everybody now looked at Percy, much to his discomfort. Erica once again was by his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Melissa quickly walked up to Percy and made him sit down on top of a random car. Scott quickly ripped Percy shirt, staring wide eyed at the claw mark that went from his shoulder to his hipbone. Dark red blood dripped down his back. Melissa quickly went to work, her nurse instincts kicking in. She grabbed Percy ruined sweatshirt and apply pressure to Percy's back. Percy stiffen, gritting his teeth but he was dealing it well, this was nothing. Erica gripped his hand, not sure for Percy or for her comfort.

"Scott, I'm gonna need you to call 911 and tell them that there was an animal attack. Tell them Melissa McCall is here," Melissa order Scott.

Scott quickly fished out his phone and started to call the ambulance.

"Ugh, I really don't want to go to the hospital. Its so, depressing there," Percy complained.

"Sweetie, your blood is already soaking through your shirt and this could get real infected real bad from this cold temperature. You're already losing a lot of blood. You need to see a doctor."

Percy groaned, his head hung low. He heard as shouted at everybody to back away from him, to give him some room. People muttered to themselves, their phones already in their hands. Percy hated this. Just give him some water and he'll be fine but he couldn't say that to them. He looked up slightly as Erica gripped his hand.

"Don't," Percy told her softly.

"What?" She said.

"Don't blame yourself or thank me."

"But you got hurt for me. You're bleeding because of me. If I haven't just froze, then I'll probably moved out of the way and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You couldn't done anything. That mountain lion was way too fast for you to move and if you have ran for it, you would've gotten hurt."

"Better me than you," she muttered under her breath but Percy still heard her

"No. I rather get hurt than you, Erica. If you would've gotten hurt, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Erica just gaped at him, speechless. The way he said it, he was dead serious. It made Erica take in a shaky breath as his eyes bore dead straight into hers. Before a word could escape her mouth, the ambulance came. Melissa quickly fussed over Percy as he argued about laying down on the gurney. Finally, he sighed in defeat and listened to his aunt. Erica watched in anxiety as Percy was hauled up in the ambulance, the paramedics asking him and Melissa questions as she joined him, with Scott already in his mom car to follow them. Another ambulance took as he sprained his wrist when Percy tackled him away from the hurtling car. Percy shot Erica his famous lopsided smile that made her stomach erupt in butterflies. As Percy was taken away to the hospital, Erica couldn't help but notice something. When she accidentally hit him with her car a couple of days ago, he was hurt. True, she didn't see any bleeding but Percy should have at least a bruise on his body. Percy didn't even have any sign that he got hit by a car. Something wasn't adding up.

**Hey you guys, please comment and follow this don't have too but I'll appreciate it. THX.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Heart Monitor

**Percy POV**

There's different reasons why I hate hospitals. I actually have a whole list of why I despise them. First, they are depressing. Second it smells like medication and sanitizer here. Third, someone always dies here. And they have horrible food here. Hospitals are suppose to make you feel safe and comfortable. They simply don't.

"Can I go home now?" I whined at my aunt as we waited for the doctor in the hospital room.

We were here after couple days from the mountain lion attack. When they took me to the hospital that day, they had to put stitches on my back. Now, I am finally got my stitches out. Questions rose from the doctors from how fast my wound heal but they decided to ignore it, they've seen far more weird things here in Beacon Hills. I could tell Melissa was getting annoyed from my complaints as we waited for the doctor to give me the OK signal so I can go while Melissa stayed here for her night shift. But I am tired and I just want to go home. ADHD kids and a small hospital room are never a good combination.

"Percy," she warned me with narrowed eyes.

I gulped. A furious aunt Melissa is even worse than facing a werewolf on a full moon.

"Sorry," I mumbled, slumping back on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

The clock ticked by, echoing in the room that it was making me go crazy. Finally, the door opened. I sat straight up, thanking my lucky stars as I saw the doctor scrubs. I shot up on my feet, clasping my hands together.

"Can I leave now? I've got swim practice early in the morning," I asked the doctor impatiently.

Aunt Melissa slapped my arm.

"Percy," she scolded at me.

"Oh, right. May I please go?" I corrected myself.

Aunt Melissa sighed, shaking her head at me. The doctor just chuckled at us.

"Yes, Percy, you may go home. I am going to prescribe you some medication if you start to feel some pain. However, I want to advise you to ease up on the sports. Other than that, you are good to go."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air before kissing Melissa cheek goodbye. "See you in the morning, Tia!"

I shook the doctor's hand and I left the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the hallway before I stopped in my tracks as my ears caught something.

"_Melissa, are you sure you want to prescribe these to the pharmacy? Perseus hasn't taken these medication in a while now, maybe he has progress over his condition."_

_"Thank you for your concern Doctor Morgan but I am dead serious about this. Couple nights ago, he had, one of his episodes. I think they are getting worse."_

My back slumped against the wall as I know what aunt Melissa was talking about. My nightmare. The one where I woked up the entire neighborhood by my bloody screaming. I heard the doctor sigh before I heard him write something on a piece of paper.

_"Here's a number of someone that could help if you believe he isn't progressing through his condition and that his medication isn't helping him."_

_"You want me to take him to, a psychiatrist?!" I heard Melissa whispered to him in disbelief._

_"This could be his only help if this is getting out of hand. Please excuse me, I have another patient to talk with."_

_"Thank you Doctor Morgan."_

Next thing I heard was the door opening and two set of footsteps walking the opposite direction of one another, going to do their job. I let their words sink in into me. Melissa thinks I'm crazy now. Just freakin great. I'm probably am but nobody will be able to fix that. I can't simply talk to somebody about how I fell in hell, literally, Tartarus. Fought not just one war but two. I lost everything because of my stupid half-brother. Oh and this place is crawling with werewolves and hunters. Yeah, I need to be locked up in the crazy house.

I clenched my fist, walking with anger this time out of the hospital. I tried to call Scott to hurry up but it went straight to voicemail. Breathing out, causing my breath to show in the cold air, I waited for Scott to show up outside of the hospital. Half an hour later, I started to consider of flame traveling or even better, take out my motorcycle and get out of here, before somebody finally showed up in front of me. I quickly slid in, slamming the door shut before sending Scott my glare. He responded by giving me an apologetic look.

"I swear on my board Scott, if you went to go see Allison, even though you two are grounded and not suppose to see each other, having sex while I waited outside for almost an hour, I am going to choke you," I threaten him lowly.

"Well, we didn't do it. There was just a lot of kissing and making out, with just less clothes."

I slammed my forehead against the dashboard in front of me.

"Did you get the groceries though?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I gotta tell you something real quick?" I told him, my face all serious.

His face dropped a little in curiosity.

"What?" He asked.

I responded by punching him in the arm. He winced and placed a hand over his arm. This time, he shot me a glare while I gave him a smirk.

"What the hell, Percy?! What did you do that for?!"

"For ignoring my calls while you were doing it with Allison. I really hope you guys are using protection because you know her dad know how to use a gun. Also a crossbow. Maybe even a knife," I mused, causing Scott to go pale and for his jaw to drop.

"Shut up," he hissed at me as I just shrugged innocently. "Derek broke my phone today, that's why I didn't receive your calls."

"Derek Hale broke your phone? Why? What did he wanted?"

As Scott drove us back home, he started to explain to me what happened and let me tell you, this was seriously important. Derek apparently ambushed Scott, started to chase him in the parking lot while he was getting the food. He thought it was the alpha but it was actually Derek. Scott turned on the entire car alarms in the parking lot but that didn't help much as his phone went off, Allison had called him. This led to Derek to throw his phone on the wall, telling Scott to get away from distractions or he would get killed. This include Allison.

Then he started to explain to me about how Kate was sneakily pushing Allison to know more about their family secret, hunters. When Scott was leaving, he got ambushed once again. This time, it wasn't Derek. It was the alpha. He didn't do anything except draw this spiral symbol on the fogged window which was now wiped away. I just stared at Scott, slightly shock. He was clearly still spooked up about this as he gripped tightly to the steering wheel. He was all tense, that it kinda reminded me of someone. Me.

When we made it to the house, Scott was the first person out of the car. I barely managed to get out of the car after he locked the car, racing to the front door. As I was closing the door behind me, I watched in worry as Scott looked out the windows, locking them but I'm pretty sure an alpha will still manage to get in the house even when the windows are locked. Scott slightly pushed me out of the way, locking the front door behind me before running to the back of the house, probably going to lock the back door as well.

Sighing in concern, I slowly made my way up the stairs, Scott still putting the house on lockdown. Before I could even manage to step a foot in my room, someone grabbed me and tossed me to my Pac-Man arcade game. My gut hit the arcade game as I placed my hands on both side of the game, to absorb the impact. The hair on the back of my neck stood as I rolled away from my attacker to the floor. I heard Scott loud footsteps run up the stairs. I duck as the attacker swing at me. Like a football player, I tackled the person or thing to the ground floor. I easily wrestled him on the floor, on top of the attacker. Before I had the chance to punch the person in the face, the person grabbed my wooden hockey stick, that had just happened to be close to their reach. My attacker smacked my hockey stick across my face causing me to roll off of him.

I groaned as I felt the familiar taste of iron fill my mouth, a bruise I could feel already forming. I felt like my eyes rattled in my skull, my vision going blurry from the force of the hit. I had to admit, whoever this is, has one hard swing. I just blinked for one second and the next thing I knew, the person grabbed me by the throat, slamming me to my wall with my feet a foot in the air. I gasped and coughed as the fear of suffocation settled in the pit of my stomach. I had thought I've gotten over this fear but apparently I haven't as I could feel my face turn red for air and my muscles straining out painfully.

Before I could turn the attacker into ashes by bursting myself into flames, Scott finally showed up. He flicked on the lights, his eyes and mouth wide open in horror. My anger flared up as I gazed my attacker. It just happens to be the one and only, Derek fucking Hale. His eyes were blazing electric blue, baring his fangs at me. I had the very strong urge to show off my own eyes to see the shock in them but I pushed down my anger.

"Derek!? What the hell?! Let him go!" Scott shouted at him.

Derek just roared at him. I watched Scott as his heartbeat start to increase, in rage. My eyes widen as I saw his eyes flash before his entire face transformed. Scott growled at Derek before charging at him. Derek, who still had a hold of me, roundhouse Scott in the face who rolled on my bed and fell on the other side. Needing oxygen back in my lungs as my fear start to grow, I brought my knees up to my chest before using my entire strength to kick Derek off of me. Derek flew backwards, his back slamming on my bookshelf. Before gravity can push me down to my butt, I did a quick backflip in mid-air and landed back on my feet gracefully.

I leaned against the wall for support, holding my throat as I coughed. I wiped the blood that trickle the corner of my mouth, glaring heavily at Derek. Scott was back on his feet, by my side now as he was in deadly crouch, growling at Derek.

"And to think Derek, I thought we were friends," I rasped out to Derek. "You really need to stop attacking us dude, find a new hobby. I heard blogging is getting popular these days."

"What do you want?" Scott growled.

Derek stood back on his feet, his eyes and teeth back to normal with his usual scowl on his face.

"Him," Derek pointed at me.

"Him?"

"Me?"

Scott and I said at the same time.

"What do you want from me? Money? My skateboard? Advice to be more sociable?" I asked him as Scott straighten up, slowly transforming back to normal as he concentrated very hard to get his heartbeat back to a normal beat.

"Once you moved here, things started to stir up here in Beacon Hills. First, someone murders my sister. Second, animals start to act weird and the hunters came here. Scott getting bit. I found it very suspicious that once you got here, all of this started to happen," Derek accused me, his eyes narrowed at me.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what he was trying to say.

"Wait, wait, wait! You think, I'm the Alpha?" I exclaimed to him.

When he didn't answer, I knew I was right. I couldn't help but let the chuckle escape my lips, shaking my head.

"Oh wow, you've finally lost it."

"Percy is not the Alpha. He's not even a werewolf or I would've sense it by now," Scott argued at Derek.

"Well explain how he manage to get out of my grasp?"

"Maybe you're going a bit rusty," I suggested.

Derek glared even more at me.

"He can't be the Alpha. You said that the Alpha and I have a connection and I don't feel that with Percy. Besides, he got hurt by a mountain lion a couple of days and he didn't heal like us."

"Yeah," I said out loud, pointing angrily at Derek.

"That still doesn't make him a suspect," he growled.

"You know what-," before I could charge at him, Scott restrain me, giving me this look.

I huffed angrily, prying his hands off of me as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What else do you want?" Scott asked Derek, sounding scared and exhausted.

"What did he say to you?" Derek pointed at me, still believing I'm the Alpha.

"The Alpha, not Percy," Scott said exasperated. "Oh, nothing. We just talked about the weather and how we should have tea next time. No, he didn't talk!"

Derek just stared blankly at Scott.

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An expression? Maybe a sign of recognition," Derek eyes landed on me.

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Your unbelievable! I'm not the Alpha!"

"So you say."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, trying to get back to the topic.

Derek sighed angrily.

"Remember your other senses are heighten. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What feeling did you get from him or maybe he could tell us?"

"Serious?" I told him as Scott reeled back to his encounter with the Alpha.

"Anger," Scott nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"Focus on you?" Derek questioned him in interest.

"No, no not me," Scott shook his head. "It was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew this spiral."

"Wait, what?" Derek stopped him. "What did you just say."

By the way he reacted to this, it looked like he knew something that we don't.

"Uh, he drew this spiral on the window of my car, on the condensation you know."

Derek expression told us everything.

"You know what it means, don't you?" I questioned him.

His eyes narrowed at me, still believing that I'm the Alpha.

"No, it's nothing," he muttered, started to make his way out of my room.

"Wait, wait, wait a second," I stopped him by grabbing his arm causing him to glare at me but I didn't care.

He was hiding something from us.

"You can't do that! You can't ask me to trust you and keep things to yourself!" Scott exclaimed at Derek.

Derek ripped his arm away from my grasp roughly, rolling his eyes at us like we were annoying little kids that were getting on his nerves.

"Doesn't mean anything," he told us again, his hand grabbing the doorknob.

"You buried your sister under a spiral," I told him.

"What does it mean?" Scott finished for me.

He just stared at us and I thought he was actually going to tell us.

"You don't wanna know," he told him, his eyes looking at me for a couple of seconds before he left my room and the house.

We stood there for a couple of seconds, letting his words sink in. I wiped my mouth with my shirt, staining it with my mouth blood as Scott rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"As much as I want to figure out what sourwolf doesn't want us to know about the spiral, I'd say we call it a night," I told Scott, patting his shoulder.

He nodded his head sleepily, agreeing with me. He slowly left my room, muttering something under his breath.

"Stay away from Allison. Stay away from Allison."

I stared at his retreating form until he went to his room across from mine, shutting the door behind him. I shook my head. I quickly took off my clothes except my boxers before jumping into my bed. Once my head touched the pillow, I was snoring to sleep.

I stuffed my skateboard in my locker, digging through my backpack for some papers for my next class. I'm still amazed that I haven't blown up this school yet but you never know with my luck. I'll probably flood the gym or cause a small tornado in the library by accident. I was wearing my black converse, jeans, a black wife beater and a black jacket with my favorite shirt underneath. It was a faded dark blue shirt with a superman logo on the front. It hugged my body nicely and it super comfortable. When Stiles saw it, he huffed and scolded at me for not telling him I was wearing this shirt so he can wear his batman shirt. Then he scurried away when he saw Scott making his way towards us. I swear, those two fight like an old married couple and I have to suffer between them. Yay, please note my sarcasm.

Groaning frustrated at myself as I forgot to read the reading in Coach's class, my head snapped to the side when I heard Scott's voice, a pencil between my teeth.

"Stay away from Allison. Stay away from Allison," Scott repeated over and over again under his breath.

I quipped up my eyebrow as I watch him walk past me and towards a set of small stairs. Zipping up my backpack, I watched Scott quickly walk back down the stairs, still muttering to himself wide eyed. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Allison who hasn't noticed him. Scott walked past me again, still too worried to notice me. I slid my pencil behind my ear as I watch Scott stop in his tracks before going the opposite direction from Jackson.

"Stay away from Jackson. Stay away from Jackson," Scott muttered this time.

Still watching Scott, I shut my locker. Scott continue to mutter under his breath like a crazy person.

"Hey Scott!" I heard Lydia chirped a couple feet in front of Scott.

Scott turned his back to her, raising his arms up.

"Aw, c'mon!" Scott shouted causing people to stare at him.

Feeling sorry for Scott, I quickly walked up to Scott and clamped my hands on his shoulders. Scott jumped in shock but quickly relax once he saw who it was. Shooting him a tight smile, I lead Scott towards our class, patting his shoulders in comfort. Right when we made it to the front door of our class, Scott stopped. Wondering why he stop, my eyes stopped once I figured out why. I pushed Scott forward as both him and Stiles were having a stare down. With Scott giving him an apologetic look while Stiles scowled at him.

Scott stumble on his feet from my push but he got the message. He walked towards Stiles before plopping at the seat behind him. Stiles ignored him. Rolling my eyes in annoyance at this, I took a seat to the left of Stiles.

"Hello Percy," Stiles greeted me, ignoring the hurt look Scott gave him.

I just sighed, nodding my head at him.

It was weird. We are the three musketeers. We are not suppose to fight with each other. If we are ignoring each other, we are all falling apart. The three of us, we need each other. If one of us is gone, it's like losing a limb. We keep each other sane, especially during this time of crisis.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked the back of Stiles head.

Stiles ignored him causing Scott to sigh in defeat.

"Can you at least tell me if your dad is okay? I mean, it's just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? That big?"

"Percy, can you tell Scott that my dad has a sprain wrist when YOU saved him from a speeding car," Stiles turned his head at me, emphasizing.

"I'm not doing this. You guys just need to makeup. Don't put me into this because I'm out," I told them, raising my hands up before putting them down on my desk.

Stiles gaped at me like a fish before slumping angrily in his desk.

"You know I feel, really bad about it, right?"

Stiles still didn't say anything to him making Scott sigh again.

"Okay, what if I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and that I um, went to Derek for help."

That did it. Stiles blew angrily threw his nose, biting his lip as he grabbed his pencil by the eraser.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say you're an idiot for trusting him," said the pale, skinny, sarcastic friend of mine.

Scott eyes widen in hope when he heard Stiles voice.

"But I'm obviously not talking to you."

Scott deflated like a balloon. Stiles made a popping noise with his mouth as the bell rang, signaling for class to start. I shrugged helplessly at Scott who looked at me desperately. Knowing Stiles, and I do, he is going to crack soon. We just gotta wait. As Scott and I took out our work from our backpacks, I heard Stiles curse at himself. Next thing I knew, he turned around and looked at Scott and I.

"What did he say?" Stiles caved in.

Scott and I smiled big once Stiles came back to us. The three musketeers were back.

"He wants you to tap in your animal side and get angry? And he thinks you're the Alpha?" Stiles asked us as we left the classroom, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah," Scott and I told him at the same time.

"I mean, I can see why Derek thinks you're the Alpha. You managed to wrestle Derek to the ground, easily. Once you came, this happened. You're fit, like extremely. And-," I cut Stiles off.

"Dude, who side are you on?"

He gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Either way, you're not the Alpha though."

"Thank you."

"And, okay, correct me if I'm wrong but every time you do that, you try to kill someone. And that's someone is mainly us," Stiles told Scott, pointing at me than himself.

"I know. That's what he means that he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control," Scott told us determined.

"Well, how's he gonna teach you do that?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Well that's just fantastic," I said sarcastically as Stiles rolled his neck.

"Okay, when do you see him again?" Stiles asked him.

"He told me to not talk about it. To just act normal and get through the day."

"When?" Stiles stopped Scott.

"He's picking me at the animal clinic after work."

"After work? Okay, that gives me the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Scott asked him.

"To teach you myself," Stiles told him before walking towards the cafeteria.

Right when I was about to follow him, Scott stopped me by pulling my backpack.

"What?" I asked him.

"I need to ask you a favor," Scott told me, staring at me with pleading eyes with those puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes and groaned under my breath.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to stay with Allison and try to update stuff with me about her," he pleaded at me.

"I am not going to play Cupid and be your love messenger Scott," I scoffed.

"C'mon Perce please. I need to stay far away from her for her own safety."

"Why can't you get Stiles do it?" I whined.

"Cause you're closer to Allison than Stiles. Please Perce. I need someone to stay by her side and I can't think anyone better for the job than you."

"I'm pretty sure Allison can take care of herself. I mean, have you seen her loaded with bow and arrows. Should could survive in a zombie apocalypse."

"Percy!"

"Oh, alright, fine," I agreed.

Scott sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much. Also, try to keep her away from me. I owe you big time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I waved him off before walking inside the cafeteria.

Gripping tightly to the straps of my backpack, I walked tiredly to the lunch line. I bought myself two chili hotdogs, fries, baby carrots, and a bottle of water. Grabbing my tray, I made my way towards Allison who was sitting with Lydia before I stopped when I saw someone.

"Erica!" I shouted at her, waving my hand out for her to look.

But she was too deep into her book to notice me. Bringing my hand back down, I notice her ears were plugged in with headphones, blaring loudly. Feeling like I dork, I watched as she stood up, still reading the book before walking out of the cafeteria, not noticing me. I have been trying to talk with her ever since that mountain lion incident but somebody or someone will always get in my way. It was starting to get on my nerves. Some people were looking at me from my outburst, making feel like an even bigger dork. Shooting all of them a sarcastic look, I quickly pulled myself a chair next to Lydia.

"That was adorable," Lydia smirked at me with a preppy tone.

I just shot her a fake smile, taking a bite of my hot dog before I say something really stupid. Great way to start my lunch. Gulping down my food, I incline my head at Lydia towards Allison, who was reading a book.

"What's she reading?" I asked Lydia.

She sighed in boredom, stabbing her salad with a plastic fork.

"Some fairytale I think," she told me.

"It's not a fairytale," Allison told us. "Its a story about my family history."

I almost took a spit take from drinking my water. Oh Gods, Kate is really working on something here.

"Have you two ever heard, the Beast of Gévaudan?"

"The what of who?" Lydia and I asked at the same time.

We looked at each other, giving each other weird looks before turning our heads back to Allison at the same time. Hey, I may be a demigod and all that stuff but my myths and legends are a bit rusty. I'm still learning on this stuff.

"The Beast of Gévaudan," Allison told us like it was something everybody talks about through the day. "Listen. A quadruped wolf like monster, prowling the Auvergene in south Dordogne in areas of France during 1764 to 1767. La bête killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent out one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

Not gonna lie to you, this sounded very interesting. My entire life, I've been told that legends and myths are real. It amazes me how people don't notice this stuff is real, like Allison and Lydia. But something tells me she would find out.

"Boring," Lydia commented, pointed her fork at her.

I just rolled my eyes at Lydia, listening to Allison as she continued.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

I covered my snicker by changing it into a cough. Allison shot me a glare, reading my snicker wrong. It just amuses me really, on the names people will state about these kind of stuff. I've been called multiple times by people the devil child because I could do stuff that they couldn't explain. Lydia hummed.

"Still boring," she stated once again, taking a bite from her salad.

"Crypto zoologist believed that it may have been a subspecies of a hooded predator, possibly a mesonychid."

"Slipping into a coma bored," Lydia interjected, taking another bite from her food.

"While others believed that a powerful sorcerer who could shapeshift into a man eating monster," Allison said the last part in a dramatic whisper.

"Like Sirius Black just minus the man eating part," I piped up, taking a huge bite of my hotdog.

Chewing, I saw the blank looks on Allison face while Lydia rolled her eyes at me.

"Sirius Black? Animagus? Could change into a dog?" I hinted at Allison.

She just looked even more confused.

"He's talking about Harry Potter, Allison. You're lucky your looks hides that geek junk," Lydia said.

I fiddle with my ring in aggravation.

"Anyways, great story by the way. How does this relate to your family?" I asked Allison.

"This," she said. "It is believed that La Bête was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter, who claim his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent."

She said the last part with a proud look and tone.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf? So what?"

"Well, I wish I had less complicated ancestors, like Allison's. Di Immortales, my life would've been so much easier," I whispered the last part that they couldn't hear me say it.

"It's not just a big wolf," Allison told us, flipping through the pages. "Take a look of this picture. What does it look like to you two?"

Allison faced the old looking book towards us, resting her chin on top. The hotdog in my hand, lower itself to my tray as I stared at the picture. It was black and white. I could barely see the thing, looking like it was part of the fog as the pencil faded with the creature. It was hovering above dying and mauled people. I wouldn't have spotted the creature if it wasn't it's figure standing out and those eyes. They were blood red. Goosebumps rose on my skin. That creature, it resembled so much to the Alpha that it creeped me out a bit. Those blood red eyes seemed so realistic, that it actually felt like the Alpha was boring straight into my soul, being right there with us. Lydia reaction wasn't better than mine.

"Lydia? Percy?" Allison said out loud but it just went from one ear to the other.

I just kept staring at those blood red eyes, flash backing to the moment when the Alpha attacked in the movie rental store, killing somebody, and stared directly at me.

"You guys?" Allison said, this time louder.

Lydia and I finally looked away, composing ourselves.

"It's looks like a big, wolf," Lydia told Allison slowly with a smirk. "See you in history."

Shooting us a perfect smile, Lydia stood up and left us. Allison glanced at me, with raised eyebrows. I just shrugged my shoulders, taking a bite from my hotdog.

"Looks like a wolf to me," I told her, my mouth full with food.

She just sighed, going back to her book.

"How's your project going?" Allison asked me, trying to start a conversation.

"It's alright," I told her, on my second hotdog. "I mean, I already know a lot about my family history so it's gonna be easy."

_I'm just going to leave out the part where I kill monsters before they kill me and that I am a child of a God,_ I mentally told myself. And people wonder why I don't bring my family to Career Day or something.

"Like what?"

"Well, I already know that my mom is from a Roman family and my dad is Greek-," Allison cut me off.

"Wait, so that makes you part Roman and part Greek?" I nodded my head. "And here, I have ancestors from France."

I let out a chuckle.

"I know both side of the family well," I showed her the tattoos.

"So, you know both the Greek and Roman myths?" Allison asked me, taking a bite from her food.

"Yeah, myths," I said with a super fake smile.

"Well, I bet yours is better than my ancestors killing a wolf."

"Hey, you're lucky you got some family history. It's sad really, that some people don't even know or care about their ancestors. It doesn't matter to them if their ancestors like the things they do, if they looked alike back then, or the stuff they did. Now, they've forgotten the past and those memories that they can't tell them to their kids or somebody in the future."

"That was real deep, Perce," Allison told me.

"Hey, I can be deep. I have my moments, Katniss."

"Whatever, biceps," she smirked at me.

I just stuck my tongue at her.

"Go back to your 100 year old book."

Allison just laughed in response, glancing down at her book. Eating our lunch in a peaceful silence, it was sadly ruined by the werewolf Romeo.

"Scott?" Allison said out loud, glancing away from her book and collected her stuff.

"Scott, wait!"

I quickly shot up on my feet, hoisting my backpack as I purposely ran in front of Allison. She tried to walk around me but I continue to block her. She sent me this deadly glare that I gave her an apologetic smile, stepping out of her way. I quickly jogged behind Allison as she chased Scott, who seemed to be in a state of panic. The three of us all jogged down the hallways.

"Hey, Scott, wait-," Allison was cut off when Scott rushed towards the boys restroom, slamming the door in her face.

I cringed at this action, this isn't gonna be easy or go well. Allison sighed in disappointment, looking at the door like Scott would come out and kiss her. She turned towards me and I felt guilt burn my heart as she stared up at me with those big, doe like eyes, looking so innocent, waiting for my reply on Scott's weird behavior.

"When a guy gotta go, he gotta go," was my only respond.

Thankfully though, before Allison could start questioning me on what's going on, Stiles came out of nowhere, clamped onto my shoulders. I shrugged my shoulders at Allison as Stiles dragged me away.

"I owe you," I told Stiles.

"Good to know because I gonna need your assistance right now," he told me, with this wide smile that made me hesitate a bit.

"Like what?"

"Let's just say, Batman needs Superman for help to save mankind."

"Stiles, this is gotta be the most stupidest, reckless, and craziest idea you have created in mankind. And I should know because I am the king of creating horrible plans," I told him. "This should win the Oscars award for being a horrible idea."

"So, are you in?"

"Hell yeah," I told him, grabbing my skateboard out of my locker before walking down the hallway.

Okay, let me tell you what Stiles plan is. He wants me, Percy Jackson, to distract Coach Finnstock, crazy dude, away from his office while Stiles steals this heart monitor thing and his phone for Scott. We are practically going to get expel, just for Scott. I am practically keeping track on how many times Scott owe Stiles and I. Scott manage to drag us through his shit and being the great friends we are, we just gotta go through with it.

It was still lunch hour which was good for us. Stiles and I quickly crept towards Coach Finnstock office, which is in the boys locker room. Quietly tiptoeing inside the locker room, we silently walked towards Coach Finnstock office door. It was slightly open, leaving enough space to see inside. I quietly slap Stiles on the arm as he was practically breathing down my neck. Narrowing my eyes at him, I stealthily peeked my head inside and took a quick glance inside.

He was sitting in his desk, drinking coffee as he graded some papers. I quickly took my head out, leaning my back against the wall. Stiles looked at me.

"He's inside," I whispered quietly. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Stiles said excitedly, licking his lips and rubbing his hands. "We need to hang out more often. I miss this, the mischievous duo."

"Your telling me you miss getting in trouble, with our parents scolding us, adults yelling us, or the many times when we got arrested by the cops?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I was the only one."

"Are we having a moment here?" Stiles pointed at me and himself back and forth.

"I guess so, Batman," I smirked.

He smirked back.

"I've got your back, Superman," he pat my back.

"I'm going in," I told him, gripping tightly to my board.

Making a move to get up, Stiles quickly pulled me down.

"What?"

He responded by handing me my lacrosse helmet. I gave him a confused look.

"Just in case Coach wants to swing at you with a lacrosse stick or you manage to face plant on the ground."

"Thanks for the confidence," I told him dryly, sliding on the helmet.

He responded by shooting me two sarcastic thumbs up and a wide smile. Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight and walked inside the office. Leaving the door open, Coach looked at me with my lacrosse helmet on and my skateboard in my hand. Oh Gods, this was going to be fun. Coach Finnstock just looked at me like I was an alien, his mouth opening like a fish, and his phone between his shoulder and head.

"I've gotta to call you later," I heard him say through his phone.

Still not taking his eyes off of me, Coach Finnstock locked his phone, placing it one of the drawers in his desk.

"What in the universe are you doing here, Jackson?! And why are you wearing your lacrosse helmet?! Quite frankly, you standing here is scaring the crap out of me! This is more odd when I saw my 90 year old aunt in her birthday suit!" Coach Finnstock shouted at me.

I cringed at the mental picture he gave me but I gave him a smirk, annoying him even more.

"Now, you walk out of my office and we would never speak of this ever again. Or you would be doing suicide runs-," Coach Finnstock stopped.

I cut his sentence when I grabbed his mug of coffee and poured it all over his important papers. Then, I lifted the mug up above my head, shooting Coach a smirk before letting gravity do its work. The mug shattered into a million pieces. I swear, if there was a supernatural that could change into colors faster than you can blink, Coach Finnstock will be one of them. His face quickly change from red, to purple that I saw a vein appear on his forehead. It was like I was staring at a angry bull and I'm the main source.

Gulping, I scattered the papers around so they went flying, snatching Coach favorite object besides his whistle, his megahorn. I quickly turned on my heel, placing my board on the floor before hopping on top of it.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Ah, full names. That was music to my ears. Chuckling, I quickly grabbed my board as I stride up the stairs with Coach Finnstock behind my dust. Hopping back onto my board, I shot Stiles a wink as I passed by him in the hallway. I turned on the mega horn, lifting it up.

"Please make way!" I blared through to the swarm of students in the hallway.

"Excuse me!"

"Danger ahead!"

"C'mon Bobby! Lift those knees!"

"Delinquent on board!"

I was enjoying this way too much. People quickly slammed their back against the wall, creating an aisle for me to skate through. Taking a sharp turn at a corner, my eyes widen when I saw the cheerleader squad painting some sign on the floor. Before they could utter a squeal from their lips, I quickly bent my knees before springing them back, pushing myself off the ground, and onto the set of lockers. My skateboard smoothly rolled its wheels on the lockers above the cheerleaders, concentrating very hard to keep my balance. Pushing myself off the lockers, doing a 360 in the air, I landed steadily back on the ground on my board.

Pushing my board to go faster, I look over my shoulder. Coach Finnstock wasn't so lucky as I was. He stumbled on the cheerleaders posters, causing a stream of shouts from them. He managed to splatter maroon paint all over his hair and face. I chuckled under my breath but I was gonna regret this soon. Flying past by people who were recording the chase, I made my way outside, Coach Finnstock still running after me.

"Students! Please make way! All students, please make way!" I said through the megahorn.

Smirking as I saw the big stairs in front of me, I pumped my legs to go faster. Bending my knees, using a bit of my strength, I jumped down the 30 steps stairway. Feeling like time was slowing down, I was in the air for what felt like minutes but was actually seconds. The adrenaline pumping through my blood. I was holding my breath. Bending my knees again, I absorbed the land as I once again landed back on the ground. I released the breath I was holding.

"COME BACK HERE JACKSON!" Coach shouted at the top of his lungs, shaking his fists. "NOT YOU WHITTEMORE!"

"Can I take a raincheck?" I asked through the megahorn over my shoulder, riding smoothly on the concrete.

I laughed when I heard him shout out in complete rage and fury. I can picture him with steam coming out of his ears. Accelerating on my board, I quickly lost Coach Finnstock as he was blocked by a sea of other students who were watching us. The last thing I saw was him crashing into some poor guy, papers and books flying everywhere, before hitting the ground.

Doing this quick trick up the stairs while still riding my board, I swiftly rode my board through the the front entrance of the school.

"Ladies and gentlemen be careful as there is a loose Bobby!"

Everybody laughed as I made my way inside the cafeteria. I hopped on top of a table, making sure to not run over anybody's food. I shot Allison, who was in the cafeteria, a mock salute. I smirked as she shook her head at me, giggling behind her hand. Doing a front flip over a table, with my board still on my feet, people cheered when I landed stealthy back on wheels. Then all of a sudden, I saw someone that made that goofy smile appear on my lips. Zooming across the cafeteria, I quickly took off my lacrosse helmet, my hair covered a bit in sweat. Swooping my board in my hand, I bend down and gave a quick peck to the amazing honey brown eyed girl on the cheek. She jumped when she felt my lips on her skin, focused on her book and music until I came along. My lopsided appear on my mouth as I saw the blush creeping on her entire face.

"Finally got your attention, Rebel," I told her, out breath even though I wasn't tired.

I stared straight into her eyes. Green eyes boringly into her honey brown eyes, ignoring the whispers and chatter from people around us. They just seemed far away as my lips tingle when they touched her cheek. She was gaping up at me, speechless. I shot her a wink before sliding on my helmet back over my head.

"See you around."

I turned around and sprinted to the exit, hopping back on my board. Feeling even better than before, everything came tumbling down. Before I was about a foot away from the exit doors, Coach barged right through the doors. I quickly leaned back on my board, stopping it on the back of the wheels as it screeched loudly on the tile floor. Everybody quickly went quiet. I gulped as I stare at Coach Finnstock furious face. It was like I was staring down at a blood thirsty hellhound. He roughly snatched his mega horn back out of my hands, breathing heavily and nostrils flared. Hooking a finger on my lacrosse helmet, he yanked my face closer to his. I grimaced.

"You. Suicide runs. Forever. High School life," he seethed through breaths.

He lifted his megahorn over his mouth.

"MY OFFICE. NOW," he shouted in my face.

I cringed very painfully, my ears ringing painfully from the volume. I'm pretty sure he just busted my ear dreams. Without a second thought, he started to yank me angrily by the wire of my helmet out of the cafeteria. Twisting my head a bit, I smiled when I saw Erica looking at me. I quickly shot her a wave which she responded back quickly before I left the cafeteria. All I know, kissing her on the cheek, was totally worth the amounts of suicide runs I have to do.

"You, you my friend, are my idol," Stiles told me as Scott, Stiles, and I walk out in the lacrosse field. "I mean, you are a legend!"

I hiked my sports bag higher on my shoulder, holding a bag filled with lacrosse balls and two lacrosse sticks. Stiles materials needed for Scott's werewolf training.

"How are you not expelled?" Scott asked me.

"Coach wanted to kill me but he said he needed me on the team. He talked with the principal and he convinced him that my punishment will be suicide runs for my entire high school years. And that I have to do community work for him as well," I told them, devastated. "Eh, I've had worse."

"Dude, my mom is going to kill you," Scott reminded me.

"Yeah, please don't say that. Just thinking of your mom pissed at me already gives me the strongest urge curl into a ball, preferably in a ditch where no one can find me."

"Why did you even do that?" Scott asked me.

"Well, here's where you come in," I told him as I set the sports bag on the bleachers.

"Okay," Stiles breathed out, digging inside the sports bag and taking out a heart rate monitor. "Now, put this on."

Stiles handed this to Scott, who grabbed it with a confused look.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked us.

"Yeah," I told him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"We borrowed it," Stiles told him.

"Stole it," Scott corrected us. "That's why you made Coach chase you around school?"

"Stealing is when we permanently keeping it. We are simply using it for a while before returning it," I told him, Stiles nodded his head agreeing with me.

"Temporarily misappropriated," Stiles exasperated at Scott. "Coach use it to monitor with his phone when he jogs and you're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

"How do you know Coach where's that when he jogs?" I suddenly asked Stiles.

"I just know, Perce!" Stiles spazzing out.

"Isn't that Coaches phone?"

"That we stole," Stiles told Scott.

"Why?"

"Okay, you feel your heart rate start to rise, right? Once you shift?" I asked Scott.

Scott nodded his head.

"Alright, when your playing lacrosse, being with Allison, whenever your getting angry. Maybe to control is tied to controlling your rate," Stiles explained to him.

"If keeping your anger in check by keeping your heart at a average beat, maybe you can actually control the wolf side," I added on.

Scott's eyes widen a bit.

"Like the Incredible Hulk?" Scott smiled.

"Kinda like the Incredible Hulk, yeah," Stiles muttered.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk," Scott stated proudly.

"Yes Scott, your exactly like the green huge giant that wears purple pants," I rolled my eyes.

"Just put on the strap," Stiles snapped at Scott.

Scott then wrap the heart monitor around his torso as I grabbed the duct tape from the sports bag. I handed this to Stiles as Scott finished strapping the heart monitor on him. I began spilling the lacrosse balls on the field in a pile as Stiles began to tie duct tape around Scott's wrists behind his back.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period, you know," Scott told us over his shoulder.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to spend my entire high school life doing suicide runs," I shot him a sarcastic smile as I twirled my lacrosse stick in my hands.

Scott shot me a apologetic look as Stiles jog towards my side, his lacrosse stick in his hands.

"Okay, ready?" Stiles asked him.

"No," Scott quickly responded.

"That's the spirit," I winked at him, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Remember don't get angry," Stiles told Scott.

"Starting to think that this is really a bad idea," I heard Scott muttered under his breath as Stiles press the app on Coach phone.

"Do the honors. You first," I told Stiles.

"Why thank you," Stiles bowed at me before rolling a lacrosse ball that was in the ground in his lacrosse stick.

Stiles arched his arm back and launched the ball at Scott. It hit him square in the stomach. Scott grunted in pain, staggering back a bit and hunched over a bit before straightening back. My turn. I rolled the ball in my lacrosse stick, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Taking a couple steps forward, I hurled the ball at Scott, purposely aiming his leg. Scott face twisted, jumping up and down in pain, shaking his leg.

I looked over the phone and saw that his heart rate increased from 115 to 125 fast. Stiles laughed in giddy, almost reminding me of the Jokers laugh. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my lips as I hurled another lacrosse ball at Scott, hitting the other leg. Stiles fired another lacrosse, hitting Scott squared in the face. Stiles and I both laughed as we heard Scott groan in pain.

"Okay, that one kinda hurt," Scott strained out through the pain, trying to shake it off.

"Quiet," Stiles order Scott. "Remember your suppose to be thinking about your heart rate, alright. About staying calm."

"Don't get angry," I smiled as I tossed another lacrosse ball at Scott.

Scott closed his eyes, bouncing on his feet like that was going to help to ignore the pain.

"Stay calm, staying calm!" Scott grunted as we kept hitting him with lacrosse balls. "Staying totally calm. There's no ball flying towards my face-Argh!"

"Nice," I told Stiles as he hit Scott on the shoulder.

We continue to hurtle and launch lacrosse balls for a couple more minutes. Stiles was having more fun with this than I was. He was hitting Scott a lot more harder and aggressively than I was. He was hitting Scott in the face, neck, and stomach while I just hit him in the arms and legs. When I hit Scott right in his knee, Stiles launched a lacrosse ball directly at Scott's family jewels. I winced for him as Scott hunched over in agony, his breathing heavily.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott shouted out in pain.

"Hey, I think my aim is actually improving," Stiles smiled cheekily as he twirled his lacrosse stick.

I just laughed.

"I wonder why," Scott grunted out.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't get angry," Stiles told Scott as his heart rate went to 130 and increasing.

"Not getting angry," Scott mumbled.

We continue hurting Scott with lacrosse balls. After a couple more minutes of hurtling balls at Scott's face and chest, he started to breathe even more heavily.

"Stop, just wait-," but Stiles didn't let Scott finish his sentence as he hit Scott with another lacrosse ball.

Scott screamed out in pain and in anger. He fell to his knees and placed his face on his knees. Scott was grunting in pain, breathing heavily, and I didn't need the heart monitor to know that Scott's heart rate has increased. I could hear it all the way from here. I quickly grabbed Stiles arm before he could launch another lacrosse ball, pointing at Coach phone. It went from 150 to 160 fast.

"Scott?" Stiles asked him.

Scott responded by ripping the duct tape apart behind his hands. I quickly shoved my lacrosse stick at Stiles chest before sprinting towards Scott. If he was going to wolf out in the open, I had to stop him from hurting anyone. I squatted right in front of him as he digs his hands in the dirt.

"Hey, hey, listen to me Scott. Just listen to the sound of my voice. Don't get angry," I told him calmly.

"I'm trying," he grunted as he gripped the dead grass.

"Your doing great. Just listen to my heartbeat. Try to slow it down by taking deep and long breaths."

Scott slowly did what I told him to do and I sighed in relief when I listened to his heartbeat. It was slowing down. Stiles walked up to us, the phone beeping loudly but not as loud as before.

"Scott?" Stiles said again as Scott looked up at us. "You started to change."

"The anger," Scott said between breaths. "It was more than that. The anger I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger. Derek's right," Stiles said.

"I can't be around Allison," Scott panted with a pain look.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked him perplexed.

"No because she makes me weak."

"That's gotta be the most stupidest, ridiculous, absurd thing I have ever heard in my entire life Scott McCall. And I am the master of saying and hearing stupid and weird things," I ranted at Scott as we came back to the locker room. "You are not going to ruin things with you and Allison cause I'm already waiting for the title of being a godfather to your children."

"Hey, why can't I be Scott's child godfather?" Stiles whined at me

"Cause I'll make a cool godfather," I stated obviously. "Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure they won't have just one kid. Werewolf and all."

Stiles nodded at me.

"Guys!" Scott snapped at us, looking at us weirdly. "Now is not the time for thinking about being my children's godfathers!"

"Sorry," we both muttered at the same time.

"Alright, you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that," Stiles told Scott as he stored his lacrosse stick.

"It would be difficult but not impossible," I said as I slid off the sports bag from my shoulder to the floor.

"But is it a few days or forever?" Scott asked, having this wounded look like a kicked puppy.

"You know this whole women make you weak thing is a little Spartan warrior for me," Stiles exclaimed.

I nodded my head, entirely agreeing with Stiles.

"Maybe you don't have to stay away from Allison. I mean, how do we actually know she is making you weak and is actually doing the opposite of that," I argued.

"It's probably just the learning process," Stiles added on what I was saying.

Scott faced the lockers, banging it softly with his fist.

"I mean, you've seen Derek. I mean the guy is totally alone. What if I can never be around her again?" Scott asked defeated.

"Okay A, your nothing like Derek. I mean have you seen this dude social skills. Its no wonder he doesn't have anybody with him because maybe he prefers to be by himself. And B, we always find a way through this. We always have a plan."

"If your not dead, that could be a good thing though," Stiles said causing me to shoot him a glare.

He shrinks back.

"I'd rather be dead," we heard Scott mutter.

"Okay, you're not gonna end like Derek," Stiles sighed. "Alright, we'll figure it out, just like Perce said."

"Okay."

"C'mon, lets get out of here. I promised Allison to help her with her history thing," I told them.

"Something smell terrible in here anyways," Scott mumbled, slinging on his back.

"Really, in a boys locker room? That doesn't make sense at all," Stiles told us, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"No, it's like something is rotting or dying," Scott explained.

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose as we left the locker room.

Scott was right, something did smell like it was dying. Like a dead corpse decomposing. I caught a whiff of it when I left but it was pretty strong and fresh too. Whatever it was, it was either dead or almost dead.

I sighed tiredly as I slammed my back against the set of lockers, sliding to the ground next to Allison. She looked at me with raised eyebrow from my dramatic entrance. I just smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were expelled," Allison told me, going back to her book.

"Does no one here have any confidence for me? I feel very hurt. Wounded. Distraught," I placed my hand over my heart.

"So your telling me you weren't punished for that stunt you did?"

"Oh no, brutally punished, yeah, defiantly. Community service and suicide runs until my funeral," I smiled.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Allison questioned me.

"High School memories."

"And you're proud of that? On what you did?"

"Deeply."

"You're an idiot," Allison snorted.

"I prefer the term delinquent. I'm not an idiot, I'm just slow."

"I'm surprised you even came. I thought you would be making out with Erica Reyes with that peck on the cheek incident," Allison told me, a cheeky smirk rising on her lips.

I felt my face burn painfully as a blush crept from my face down to my neck.

"Hey, at least I didn't steal a condom from my aunt and getting caught with it," I shot back.

Allison looked at me wide eyes and mouth, gasping in shock. She hit my shoulder with her book.

"You swore we would never speak of that ever again," she laughed, finally stop hitting me.

"I didn't swore anything. Now stop hitting me. Dang, do you got a swing," I mutter under my breath, rubbing my shoulder.

She stuck her tongue at me. I reached into my backpack and took out a Greek book that I checked out from the library. I just looked at the title of the book and I already start to get a headache when the letters started to move and swim around by itself. Sighing in frustration, I reached back into my backpack and took out my glasses. Pushing the glasses up on the bridge of my nose, my Dyslexia finally stop attacking me. Opening the book, I look up and saw Allison staring at my glasses with a questionable look.

"What?" I said a bit offensive, shifting a bit.

"I didn't say anything."

"They're my reading glasses."

"They look good on you."

"Just read your book, Katniss."

Allison just laughed. Listening to _What've I Done by Linkin Park_, I started to refresh my memory of my Greek mythology even more. We just sat there, in an empty hallway, reading our books in complete comfortable silence. It was nice. Of course, it had to be ruined. My nose wrinkled when the smell of something dying hit my nose once again. Looking up, I bit back the groan that wanted to escape my mouth as Jackass Whittemore sat next to Allison. Allison and I looked at Jackson with questionable looks. Mine was more harsh than hers. Gods he reeks. Did he rolled over roadkill before coming to school?

"What are you reading?" Jackson asked Allison pointedly as I turned off my music.

"Oh hey, just stuff for a history project," Allison told him, playing with her new necklace that Kate gave her.

Jackson hummed. The once comfortable silence was now replaced by an awkward tension in the air. It made me want to slam a locker door over my neck. Allison looked at me, giving this look that says _Why is he sitting with us?_

"Why are you sitting next to us?" Allison elbowed me in the ribs. "Did you had a free period or something?"

"Nah, I just don't like sitting through chem," Jackson looked down at Allison.

"Understandable," Allison said.

We sat there for a couple more seconds. Me, having ADHD, I couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry, do you want something?" I asked rudely.

Jackson, for a couple seconds, stared at Allison a bit creepily.

"Actually, um, yeah. I wanted to talk," I scoffed from this. "I realized I have been a jerk to you, Percy, and especially to, Scott. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

I didn't believe a word that Jackson said. I know guys like Jackson. They will manipulate you mentally and emotionally to get what they want. Allison had this look on her face, just like mine, that she wasn't totally convinced.

"I'm serious," Jackson added.

"Yeah, okay," Allison told him. "I believe you're being serious but I'm not so sure you're being so sincere."

Allison said the words that was on my mind. Except a whole lot nicer and no swear words. Jackson sighed.

"Do you know what it is like to be the best player on the team? Hmm? To be the star?"

His words echo in my ears as I gazed at a spot in front of me. My memories started to reel back to the past. Back in Camp Half-Blood, where everybody looked up to me as their leader. Okay back then, I didn't wanted to be a leader because of the pressure. But I do miss my friends that I thought they had my back.

"To have every single person at the game chanting your name?"

The Second Titan War and the Giant War. Where people actually believed in me. When I was their hero after sacrificing so much for them. When I was important and wasn't treated like a freak. Where I actually belong and called a family.

"And then some kid, some kid just comes along and everybody just starts looking at him instead of you," Jackson stated rapidly and angrily.

I clenched my teeth when I thought about Austin Reed. He ruined everything for me. He destroyed my life. He destroyed my family. He ripped everything that I care about and stole right out of my hands. He's the reason why I have been branded as an outcast and a traitor by my old family. He's the reason why I lost my first love. He's the reason why I was disowned by my father. He's the reason why the Gods doesn't see me as their hero and savior, now I'm there enemy. Austin Reed took my life away from me. Just thinking of what that worthless half-brother of mine did to me, makes me want to burst into flames or destroy something.

"Do you know what that feels like?"

"Yeah, I do," I shake slightly in anger, my voice tight and strain from my anger.

They both looked at me, not expecting me to answer. I didn't look at them, too busy trying to calm down my anger.

"I don't," Allison mumbled.

"Well, it feels like something, that something has been stolen for you. And then you start to feel like you would do anything, anything in the world to get it back."

"Anything to get back to how things use to be. The one that you deserve to have instead of being ripped away from you. Something that you work so hard to earn," I said.

As much as it physically pains me, I see where Jackson was getting at. I understand what he was feeling. Jackson gave me look that didn't want me to punch his face. Allison looked at me in wonder.

"Haven't you ever learn that there is no _'I'_ in '_TEAM'_?" Allison smiled kindly, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah but there is a _'ME'_," Jackson said dead serious.

Allison and I sat there uncomfortable. All understanding with Jackson just decreased by a half. Maybe even more.

"Ha, that was a joke," Jackson lied, trying to smile and laugh it off to look more believable.

Allison gave out a fake laugh while I just sat there, looking at Jackson with narrowed eyes. Jackson laughed along with Allison, who was still giving out an uncomfortable laugh. Jackson rubbed the back of his neck.

"You must really, really hate me," Jackson laughed.

"Well," I drawled out before Allison elbowed me in the ribs.

"Not at all," Allison gave him a kind, dimpled smile.

I wasn't liking this at all. Jackson and Allison. It didn't settle with me right.

"You sure? Because, I'm not a bad guy," Jackson told Allison.

"No, you're just a complete asshole and jackass," I muttered under my breath.

"I mean yeah, I make stupid mistakes a lot but I'm not bad. I really like you," I full on glare by now at Jackson. "And Scott. I really, really like you both and I wish that you guys like me."

I feel totally ignored and left out here. What about Stiles? Lydia? Me? Allison just nodded her head awkwardly.

"I want to get to know you guys better," he leaned closer to Allison, making her uncomfortable. "So, what are you reading?"

Lucky for Allison, the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my things and stood up. I helped Allison with her things and back into her feet. Jackson stood up as well. I quickly stood in front of Allison protectively as she hugged her stuff closer to her chest as I glared at Jackson.

"Sorry, we've got class to get too," with that I dragged Allison away from creepy Jackson.

"What was that all about?" Allison asked me, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't believe a word that he said, about trying to make amends and everything. He's up to something and he was creeping me out. I mean, that dude was gettin all close to you," I told Allison.

"Well, dad," she emphasized on dad. "Maybe he's trying to be a better person. I mean, people can change."

"I still don't believe him. He's up to something and I don't like it," I told her seriously.

"Let's go, sit, sit, sit," Coach Finnstock told everybody in the classroom as the bell rang. "We have a lot to cover today, lets go."

Out of all of my classes, this is the main one that I was dreading of coming to. I was now hating the fact the they do a system where they change classes, halfway through the first semester. With the incident with the skateboard and the mega horn with Coach, I had a feeling Coach Finnstock was going to put me on the spot in front of the whole class. Walking with Allison in Economics, I ran a hand through my hair. Allison quickly followed right behind Scott, going to her usual spot behind Scott.

"Hey, Percy, Stiles, sit behind me!" Scott whispered at us.

Remembering that Scott was trying to avoid Allison, Stiles and I quickly scrambled towards the seat behind Scott. I had one leg over chair while Stiles had one of his legs next to mine, leaning on me to keep balance. We stopped, smiling awkwardly as Allison stood next to her desk, claiming it. She shot us a sickly sweet smile, with a slight narrow eyes.

"Oh, hey, is this your seat?" I casually asked her as Stiles and I stood on one leg.

"Yeah," she told us.

"Yeah," Stiles and I repeated in sync, jumping a bit and getting our legs off of the desk.

Allison gave us a friendly smile, sliding in her seat. Stiles and I just stepped back a bit.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Stiles questioned me.

"Their my reading glasses," I told him.

"But your vision is perfect. 2o/20. I've read it from your records," Stiles told me.

"W-You read my records?" I asked him perplexed.

"Not important. Why are you wearing glasses?"

"I'm Superman, remember. Kent Clark," I gave him a cheeky smile.

I took my seat, which was always next or in front of Erica. Shooting Erica a smile, which she responded back with one, I sat in front of her. I twisted in my seat so that I can face her.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"Hey," she breathed out, that smile still on her face. "Do you enjoy getting in trouble?"

"Eh, sometimes," I shrugged my shoulders.

Erica just laughed at me.

"You-Your crazy."

"Everybody is crazy, Rebel," I told her. "I'm just a bit more crazier than average."

We just stared at each other before I cleared my throat.

"I was actually wondering, if you weren't busy tonight that you would like to-," before I had enough ounce of courage to ask Erica out on a date, Coach Finnstock slammed a stack of books on his desks.

"Let's settle down. Eyes forward," Coach Finnstock order the entire class with his usual loud voice.

I sighed angrily, closing my eyes briefly before opening them again. Shooting Erica a awkward smile, I slowly forced myself to face the front, placing my face in my hands. Gods, that was embarrassing. I just made myself look like a dork. What is happening to me?

"Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading," on cue, people raised their hands, minus a few people including me.

I sinked in my chair, wanting to bang my head on the desk repeatedly until I get a concussion. I totally forgot about the night's reading. I was too busy at the hospital last night getting my stitches out and getting manhandled by a sour wolf who crazily believes that I'm the alpha.

"Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh... McCall."

"What?" Scott's head snapped up, his expression oddly reminding me of a scared puppy that has been caught peeing on the carpet.

"The reading," Coach Finnstock repeated, leaning in front of his desk.

"Last nights reading?"

I ran and pull my hair stressfully. C'mon Scott.

"How about, uh, the reading of The Gettysburg Address?"

A few people laughed.

"What?" Scott asked in confusion.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'Sarcasm,' McCall?"

"Very," Scott looked over his shoulder at Stiles and I.

Stiles just leaned back, shooting Scott a wide spread smile. I just send Scott a two-finger salute before pushing my glasses up on the bridge of my nose.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Finnstock asked Scott.

"Um... I think I forgot," Scott stuttered out.

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like your averaging a 'D' in this class," cue laughter. "C'mon buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D'."

Cue, more tugging on my hair when my ears perked up as I heard the sound of the heart monitor and Scott's heart start to pick up. Oh Gods.

"How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?" Coach Finnstock tried.

Scott shook his head. Stiles looked at me in slight alarmed as he holds Coach phone with the heart monitor app.

"No? How about the, uh, the night before that?" Coach tried again.

Scott didn't say anything, just glanced at his desk. He was getting angry.

"How about you summarize, anything you've ever read, in your entire life?" Coach mocked him.

I rubbed my face, in complete stress as I watch Coach humiliate Scott in front of the entire class. And Scott wasn't reacting to this very well.

"I, uh...," Scott said.

"No?" Coach Finnstock cut him off. "A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No?"

Stiles rubbed his buzz cut hair while I fiddle with my ring, shifting in my seat. We were both nervously glancing at Scott.

"How about the adults-only warning from your favorite website you visit every night?"

I am really, really, really hoping that Coach Finnstock would just stop, to just shut up right now before Scott claw his throat out. His heart was beating fast, practically almost inhuman.

"Anything?"

Scott just sat there in silence, struggling to stay calm.

"Thank you, McCall, thank you," Coach Finnstock told him, walking to his desk calmly before he pounds his fists on top of it. "Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have of your generation! You just blew it for everybody!"

Just when Scott's heart rate hit a 160, it started to slow down. I straighten up when I heard his heartbeat slowing down, back to normal. Stiles and I shared confused looks, looking back at Scott. A smirk rose on my lips as I saw Allison and Scott holding hands. Their fingers were intertwine and all that romantic gushy stuff. Allison calmed him down. Allison is Scott's anchor. Despite everything going good and Scott's anger going away, Coach Finnstock wasn't done.

"Next practice, you can start with suicide runs with your buddy Jackson here!" Coach Finnstock point his hand at me.

I fiddle with my ring even more as Coach stalk towards me, stopping in front of me. I cast my eyes on my desk.

"Following the footsteps of Jackson here, McCall? Tattoos? Getting held back a grade? Disrupting and vandalizing on school property?"

I clenched my fists as Coach continues. I respect Coach, I do but sometimes he can be a real ass.

"You may have a great life now, with being captain of the swim team, in the lacrosse team, average grades, and no worries," each word he spoke was pissing me off. "But I've known guys like you, who will be serving me a double cheeseburger or be washing my car in the future."

I looked around as people started to laugh. My eyes caught Stiles, Allison, and Scott's worried looks. Mainly Scott. I'd bet he could hear my heart racing in anger all the way home. I also felt Erica's gaze behind my head.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't look at them. Look at me," Coach snapped his fingers at my face. "What happened to your tough act when you poured coffee all over my papers and made me chase you around the school? Not so tough and bad anymore, now how?"

I started to bounce my leg up and down when people started to laugh even more. My fists started to shake and I quickly hid them when I saw a bit a steam start to come out of my hands. Coach was getting me angry.

"Tell me Jackson, what's your plans after high school?" Coach slammed his palms on my desk, making everybody to jump in their seat and go quiet.

I didn't flinch though. I just stared at him, biting my tongue so hard that I started taste blood, in order to keep my big mouth shut.

"Uh, any colleges you have in mind? Not one? No?" Coach continue to taunt me.

I just stayed quiet as the entire room got quiet. My breathing started to pick and I could feel my heart hammering furiously on my ribs.

"Well, what about a career? A doctor? No? Firefighter? An artist? Nothing?" Coach Finnstock shouted in my face.

"Thank you Jackson, for throwing your life in the trash cause you won't grow up!" Coach yelled in my face.

_Grow up? Grow up!_ I seethed mentally.

"Thank you for disappointing this generation! Thank you for disappointing me! Disappointing yourself! And disappointing your own parents, for they have to suffer with a trouble kid who won't grow up!"

Every bone, every muscle in my body just froze and stiffen. I clenched my teeth so hard, I was afraid that I was going to crack them but right now, I was too mad to care. My body started to shake in complete and utter rage. I stopped breathing. My face turned red as I glared venomously at Coach. My knuckles popped, turning a deadly white.

"Coach," I heard Stiles breathed out, almost surprised.

But Stiles voice seemed to be so far away. I could hear my heart beating through my ears like drums. Fast and loud beating drums. I quickly shot up to my feet, my fists curl on my sides. I saw Erica cautiously reach her hand for mine but she was hesitant as I loom and glare down at Coach Finnstock. Coach Finnstock looked at me in shock, taking a couple of steps back. Everybody was quiet and staring at me. My muscle straining out, I quickly grabbed my backpack and marched out of the room.

"Percy," I heard Erica's distant voice behind me but I had to leave, before I destroy something.

I sprinted down the hallway, looking down at the ground with clench jaw as my eyes burst into flaming, blue orbs. Concentrating on trying to get my powers in control, I didn't notice Erica running behind me. I just ran.

Once I jumped in, I felt that all of my problems were washing away. Once the water touched my skin, I felt like I was being cleanse off of every negative things in my life. The only place I know for sure that I can go to when I'm in a bad mood, is the main reason why I stripped out of all my clothes except for my boxers and head dive perfectly in the school swimming pool. Everybody was still in class, so I had the pool all to myself.

My eyes finally went back to normal and I started to calm down. I stayed underwater for a couple of seconds, staring in front of me at the empty pool. The pool was so clear and blue, it looked pretty to me. Everything seem to just stop as I was underwater. The light streamed in the pool, creating a stream of light to angle in a way. I breathed in, closing my eyes briefly.

Breathing out, creating bubbles to form in front of me, I opened my eyes back again. I looked up, raising my arms straight up and pushed myself to the surface. Whipping my wet hair to the side, water droplets on my face. I started to swim forward, needing to release some steam. My muscles worked their jobs, practically gliding through the water. When I reached to about the middle of the pool, I took in a deep breath on instinct and submerge back underwater. All noise seemed to be block, everything looking clear as I went underwater.

Kicking my legs, I pushed myself to the very bottom of the floor of the pool. I just sat there at the bottom of the pool, my legs criss-cross as I just looked around. Opening my mouth, I started to breathe normally underwater. I love being in water. It calms me. It brings me to peace. It was addicting, that I can't get enough of being in water. Its just the feeling of being in the water. Here, everything was peaceful. Time here just seems to slow down or just stop completely. In here, I'm in my own world instead back in the real world. Back in the real world, everything seems to be moving too fast. Moving too quickly. Moving too painfully. With a lot of pain and hurt following with it. Down here, it's just me, no problems.

I don't know how long I was underwater. It could've been minutes or seconds but it felt like hours to me. All I know, is that when I glanced back up, I saw watery figure standing near the pool. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I pushed myself off the bottom of the pool and swam to the top. When my head came out of the water, I faked gasping for air, pushing my hair that stuck to my forehead. Turning my head at the person, I wasn't the least surprised on who it was. Sighing, I swam smoothly to the edge of the pool where Erica was standing at.

"I was looking for you," she told me, her voice echoing in the empty swimming pool.

"How did you find me?" I questioned her, supporting myself on the edge.

"I told myself, if I were Percy Jackson, where would I be? I quickly ruled out the library. I thought about the cafeteria until it hit me. And here you are," she told me, raising her arms up before bringing them back to her side.

I just looked at her, with raised eyebrows. After a moment of silence, I pushed myself out of the pool, standing in front of her. I heard her gulp slightly as she took a look at me before casting her eyes into mine. I pushed my soaked hair back as she quickly handed me a towel which she had in her arms.

"Did you seriously went swimming in your boxers?"

"Well, it was either swimming in my clothes, just my boxers, or go skinny dipping," I told her, drying my hair with the towel.

Erica's face went slightly red.

"Oh-um, good choice then," she stuttered out, crossing her arms across her chest.

I just nodded my head, wrapping the towel around my waist. I walked towards the bleachers and took a seat. Erica slowly sat next to me. We once again just sat there in silence. We didn't say a word.

"Coach is an ass," Erica finally said, breaking the silence that was around us.

It might've not been the right thing to do at this moment but I couldn't help to let out the chuckle under my breath. Erica laughed with me. Tilting my head to look at Erica, all of my stress, anger, and problems seemed to just vanish as I stare at her. Noticing how the corner of her eyes crinkle up. When she laughs, she tries to keep the volume down cause she thinks her laugh is unattractive but I love making her laugh, just to hear it.

"How do you that?" I asked her, when we stop laughing.

"Do what?" She asked me curiously, playing with her hair.

A habit of hers that I notice.

"Be utterly and completely amazing," I breathed out.

"I'm no-not amazing. I'm just me," she told me humbly.

"Being you, is amazing enough to me."

We just stared at each other, her eyes wide open and innocent as she looked at me. She bit her lip before breaking our gaze, looking down at her lap.

"You shouldn't listen to what Coach said to you. Your not a disappointment."

"Maybe I shouldn't but it's the truth," I told her.

She opened her mouth but I stopped her.

"He's right Erica. I-I don't know what I'm gonna do in the future. I don't know what college I want to go to or if I want to go to college. I don't know what I want to be or what I wanna do. I-I," I stopped, clenching my teeth and staring in front of me.

I stiffen but quickly relaxed when I felt Erica's hand intertwine with mine.

"It's okay to not know yet. It's also okay to be scared about the future," Erica told me in a soft voice. "We still got 2 years left to think about this kind of stuff. We are still teenagers."

"Sometimes, I keep forgetting how young I'm actually am. I feel older and worn out everyday," I confessed. "2 years can fly by fast, you know."

"Then, we just gotta slow it back down then," she smiled at me. "You know, it's okay to be scared about somethings. You can cry, scream, shout all you want. It's just a part of who you are."

"I've stopped crying when my mom die," I told her. "Thats been almost 10 or 12 years. Haven't cried since then."

"You don't always have to be tough."

"Yeah, I know but I can't afford to be scared. Not anymore, for people around me. If I'm not strong for other people, who else will be?"

"Themselves. Sometimes, people have to be strong for theirselves."

I squeezed our connected hands, letting her words sink in. We were back in silence.

"You should probably go change, the bell is about to ring," Erica told me quietly.

"Yeah," I said back quietly but I didn't make a move to get up, just continue to look at her.

We just stayed there before Erica jumped on her feet, her hand leaving mine. I sighed under my breath before getting up, standing in front of her.

"Go change. I have to go home and study," she told me, a smile on her face.

"Ok, ok," I told her, raising my hands up.

She laughed at my antics before wrapping her arms around me. I responded by hugging her back tightly before reluctantly letting go.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," I told her as I scooped up my clothes from the ground. "Bye Rebel."

"Bye Bruce Lee," she smiled at me.

She did something that made my face go red. She kissed my cheek quickly before quickly walking towards the doors. My hand quickly went to my cheek, feeling the electric touch of when her lips touched my cheek. They were soft, leaving a tingly feeling on the spot. A goofy smile spread on my cheeks, heading to the locker room. Erica Reyes was amazing, alright.

After changing back to my original clothes, minus the glasses, I walked back to the hallway. Just in time, the bell went off. Walking towards Scott and Stiles as I spotted them, I listened in what they were saying.

"-At least not like how you were trying to kill me or Percy," I heard Stiles voice ahead of me. "She brings you back is what I'm saying."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her...," Scott started before Stiles stopped him.

"No, that's not the same," Stiles quickly told him. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?"

There was a pause of silence and I didn't have to look at Scott to know he has this smirk and daze look on his face.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles stated more than ask.

"Yeah. Sorry," Scott apologized but he didn't sound sorry.

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control," Stiles explained.

I flashed back to when I was talking to Chaos about losing control over my powers.

_"What I find sickly ironic, is that both you and McCall seem to be having the same struggle," Chaos mused, picking up a broken shield. "Both of you are afraid of this new great power that you both hold inside of you. It's like giving a child a brand new toy, afraid of breaking it. The child is afraid of breaking their new shiny toy that they rarely play with it, forgetting all about it. A sad waste really. What I am trying to say, it is normal to be cautious of this power. But don't be afraid of it. Embrace it and reach you're true potential. Perseus, the power that you hold inside of you, is going to save and protect people around you, because that is who you are."_

_Chaos grabbed both of my shoulder, making me look in his eyes._

_"But what if I do the opposite of that? What happens if my powers is going to be the downfall of everything because I can't control it?"_

_"Then do the exact same thing that McCall and the rest of the werewolves do. Find an anchor."_

_"An anchor? You want me to find a huge metal thing that they use for boats?" I asked him, puzzled._

_Chaos chuckled at me, making me even more confused._

_"No. An anchor is something or someone that helps you keep in control and maintain as yourself. It could be an emotion, a memory, or even somebody that holds very dear to you", Chaos explained to me._

"Allison is your anchor," I spoke up behind Scott and Stiles when I caught up to them.

They both jumped in surprise when they heard my voice. Stiles flail his arms, that he almost hit me in the face if I hadn't moved my head back.

"I'm fine," I quickly told them, when I saw the looks on their face. "Its Allison. She helps you keep control. She makes you stay human and not slash our throats."

"You mean because I love her," Scott said without thinking.

Stiles and I stopped, staring at Scott who eyes were wide open and jaw going slacking, not actually believing he just said that. I just stared at him with raised eyebrows before clapping his shoulder.

"Exactly," I chuckled.

"Did I just say that?" Scott looked at Stiles and I.

"Yes, you just said that," Stiles stated at him.

"I love her," Scott breathed out, a smile creeping on his lips.

"That's great, now moving on-," Scott cut Stiles off.

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her," Scott admitted, a puppy, goofy, love smile plastered on his face.

"Becoming a godfather is still in action," I playfully said.

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please?" Stiles told Scott, trying to get back to the main topic. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry," Scott shakes his head. "So what do I do?"

"You've got a plan, Stilinski?" I asked him.

Stiles just sighs.

"I don't know. Yet," he rubbed his face, looking around and moving, like a plan would just got him out of nowhere.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott groaned.

"Oh, he defiantly is. He has the look and that gleam in his eyes that signals trouble. I like it," I smirked.

"Yeah," Stiles told us.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, defiantly. Come on."

Stiles grabbed our shoulder and started to push Scott and I.

"Dude, your a freaking rock," Stiles told me out of nowhere.

"What?" Scott and I asked him confused.

"Your shoulders. They are freaking muscular. Scott, touch his shoulder."

"Don't touch my shoulder," I told Scott.

"I'm not touching his shoulder," Scott agreed.

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just saying. Since Scott has Allison, we should be together, so we won't be left out," Stiles told me innocently.

"Dude, what?!"

"I was thinking of our ship names could be Stercy. Or, oh, Piles! I love Piles!" Stiles rambled.

Scott and I looked at each other before looking back at Stiles weirdly.

"What? It was just a suggestion! Don't deny it that we would make a cute couple," Stiles told me, pointing a finger at my face.

"You two would be cute together," Scott agreed, playfully.

I looked at the three of them, like they were crazy. I shook my head.

"Unbelievable. I should've stayed underwater," I muttered under my breath.

Stiles took us out outside at the side of the school, where there was a small parking lot.

"What are we doing?" Scott asked Stiles as we walked up to a black truck, that had headlights on top of it.

"You'll see. Hold on," Stiles hushed him.

I saw a group of seniors, I think, huddle up close to the truck with their backs facing us. I looked back and forth and the guys and the truck, and it slowly clicked in my head what Stiles was planning.

"Oh," was I could say.

Stiles nodded at me, telling me I was right in my assumption while Stiles looked confused.

"Okay, stand right there. Do you have your keys?"

Scott responded by taking out the keys to his house.

"Perfect," Stiles smiled, hearing the sound of the keys jingling. "Hold 'em up like so."

Stiles grabbed Scott's hand and positioned him that Scott was holding up one single key up in the air, slapping his hand.

"Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison," Stiles started.

"Just try to find her voice like you did at the game," I finished.

"Got it?" Stiles and I asked Scott at the same time.

Scott nodded his head, looking lost.

"Okay. Just... keep holding it right there," Stiles told Scott.

Giving a look, Stiles and I casually walk towards the truck. Stiles quickly took out his keys as I make sure the guys weren't looking at what we were about to do. Giving Stiles a nod, Stiles raked a key over the guys truck. The sound of metal scraping against metal made me cringe, watching as Stiles made a slight curved line all the way down from the truck. Stiles and I quickly walked away from the truck, staying a good distance away from it. Stiles elbowed me.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude!" I shouted, sounding shock.

"What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles yelled, pointing at the truck and looking at Scott.

Stiles and I face was filled with fake shock and innocence. The guys turned around, just like Stiles planned. Scott look like he finally understood what was happening and he was speechless.

"What the hell?!" One of the seniors shouted in rage, marching towards Scott.

Scott quickly stuffed his key that he was holding up in the air, back into his pocket. Scott frantically shook his head, denying it. Before Scott had the chance to defend himself by speaking up, the owner of the truck punched Scott square in the face so hard, I thought the dude popped Scott's crooked jaw back straight. Stiles and I winced, hearing the punch all the way here.

_"Di Immortales_," I cursed, bringing my knuckle over my mouth, grimacing.

"Ow! My God! Wow!" Stiles winced as the owner of the truck friends started to beat up Scott.

I took a step forward but Stiles pushed me back by the shoulder.

"No, he's gotta do this. He needs to teach himself how to control the anger," Stiles told me.

"Brutal," I muttered under my breath.

We watched as Scott tried to tackle the owner of the truck by wrapping his arms around his waist, but the owner of the truck knee Scott in the face. Scott flew back, going face first to the ground. I caught a bit of blood running down his nose before he was dragged back by the guys. We watched as they kicked and punched the living daylights out of Scott. I nervously glanced over Stiles shoulders, looking at the phone that was signaling Scott's heart rate. It was going from a 100 to a 110 faster than I can blink.

"Stay calm," Stiles muttered under his breath.

"C'mon Scott," I whispered, bouncing on my feet.

They punched, kick, push Scott while he was on the ground. Scott was in a fetal position, covering his head with his hands and taking all the hits.

"Holy," I breathed out, placing my hands on my head and pulling on it.

"Oh, that's not okay," Stiles groaned.

Scott didn't made a move to fight back. His heart rate is going from 120 to 129.

"Come on, buddy," Stiles said anxiously.

They continue to beat the crap out of Scott, still punching and kicking him. They were certainly not going easy on him. They were pissed off. Glancing back at the phone, my eyes widen when I saw it beep to 156. And still rising. Rubbing my hands stressfully, it stopped at 167 before it started to decrease. The fast beeping noise started to slow down. Stiles and I glance down and saw that the Scott's heart rate now is 103. He did it!

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered quietly, doing a little dance.

I would've join him but Scott was still getting beat up. I took off my backpack and shoved it to Stiles chest. I also shrug off my jacket, showing off my superman shirt. I could faintly hear the superman theme song playing at the back of my head. I shot Stiles a smirk before sprinting towards Scott's help.

I squared my shoulder before shouldering the owner of the truck to the ground. That got their attention. Now, I'm their new target. Guy one swing his fist at my face but I already moved to the side before he could even blink. They looked at me in shock. Then guy one try to swing at me again but I just duck out of the way. He swing again. This time, I caught his wrist, twisting it back before pushing his chest with a lot of force. He landed to the ground with a thud.

I quickly punched guy two in the jaw, doing a spinning kick to guy three in the face before they could recover from their shock. I punched guy four in the gut, causing him to hunch over. I punched him in the face before I flipped him over my shoulder to the ground. Turning around, I twisted my body, launching myself in the air before doing a butterfly kick, kicking the owner of the truck in the chest when he got back on his feet. Guy two got back up but I quickly squat down, spinning my leg out, and hooking it behind his legs. Straightening back up, guy two fell to the ground.

Forgetting that I should never leave my back turn, guy three punched in the ribs but it didn't affect me that much, quickly recovering. A gave him a sharp right hook to guy three cheek. He fell to the ground. Guy four try to punch me in the face when I wasn't looking but I caught his arm. He tried to wrench it back but I had a tight hold on his arm. The owner of the truck and guy one true to attack me at the same time by punching me at the same time, but I blocked all of their punches. Knocking them to the ground with my fist, I turned back around to the guy four, punching him under his chin. His head reeled back, falling backwards.

Turning around, ready to keep going, I finally notice that I knock all of their asses to the ground. Smirking a bit as I caught Stiles and Scott's shock look, I looked at my knuckles. They were already bruising and slightly bloody but nothing that I can handle. Walking towards Scott, I offered him my hand. He grabbed it and I hauled him back to his feet.

"Uh, thanks," Scott breathed out.

"Don't mention it," I told him. "You got a little blood there."

I pointed at his nose. He quickly wiped it with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Scott asked me over the guys groaning in pain on the ground.

"New York, baby. City boy had to learn how to kick and punch here and there in order to survive on the streets. You don't know how to fight back, you get mugged or killed," I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing.

"Hey, what is going on here!" We heard the devil himself shout at the three of us.

Scott, Stiles, and I groan as dragged us away as the guys that were on the ground all scrambled up on their feet and ran away.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" snapped at us.

"Friendship bonding," I said sarcastically, shooting him a cheeky smile.

Mr. Harris just narrowed his eyes at me, shoving me forward as he lead the three of us back to the building.

Deep in my gut, I wasn't the least surprise that I would end up in after school detention. Sitting in the middle of Scott and Stiles, I stared boredly at the clock that was taunting us. I then moved my eyes, glaring at greasy hair. Freakin dick. Shifting the ice that was put in a ziplock bag on my knuckles, I saw Scott toss a bloody tissue that he was using to clean up his bloody nose in front of him.

"Excuse me sir?" Scott spoke up to . "Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, we're supposed to be at work."

"And we really don't wanna get fired," I added.

He just look at us before going back to his papers. I groaned, taking off the ice of my knuckles.

"You two knew I would heal," Scott stated at Stiles and I.

I just nodded.

"Yep," Stiles agreed, playing with his pencil and not looking up.

"So you did that to help me learn."

I nodded again.

"Yep," Stiles said again.

"But partially to punish me," he added, referring to Stiles dad getting hurt and getting myself in trouble with Coach.

"Yeah," Stiles and I said in sync.

"Well, that one's obvious," Stiles muttered, still not looking at Scott.

"Dudes," Scott sighed. "You two are my best friends, and I can't have you two being angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you," I sighed.

"Not anymore," Stiles told Scott. "Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do."

"That night, when you got bit, I could've easily been bitten too," I told Scott.

"Cause you got lucky and fought back," Scott grumbled.

"No, because it wasn't meant to be. It chose you. The alpha, it could've easily snatch up some complete stranger in the street but yet, it bit you," I told him, fiddling with my ring. "Maybe because it was meant to be. Maybe because you are the only one in this entire town that know how to bear this much power. You were meant to have this because you know how to use it for good."

"So that means you don't have a choice anymore," Stiles said to Scott. "It means you have to do something."

"I know," Scott responded back softly. "And I will."

The three of us smiled at each other, going back to good terms.

"All right, the three of you, out of here," spoke up.

He didn't need to tell me twice, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Three of us ran out of the room.

I quickly popped my board in my hands as Scott quickly drop his bike to side. The both of us ran inside the vet, going to the back.

"Sorry we're la-,"

"What are you doing?!" Scot shouted next to me.

This was really a sight to see. was tied up to a rolling chair with bandages as Derek lifted Deaton up in the air, yelling at him. Deaton cheek was split open and he was hurt.

"Scott, Percy, get out of here!" Deaton shouted over his shoulder.

I quickly ran over as Derek set Deaton back down, not before knocking Deaton out by punching him in the face. I shoved Derek to the brick wall, glaring at him angrily which he glared back by flashing his electric eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott shouted, standing protectively in front of Deaton.

"Are you crazy?!" I hissed at Derek.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't!" Derek yelled at us.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Scott shouted back at him. "What are you talking about?!"

"You can't just go knocking people out, especially our boss!" I told Derek.

"You want to know what the spiral means? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge! It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"Are you serious?!" I asked, furious.

"You think he's the Alpha?!"

"We're about find out."

Derek was about to hurt Deaton again but this time with his claws. I would've tackled him to the ground but I didn't need to. Before Derek had the chance to claw Deaton, Scott caught Derek's wrist, stopping him. Looking up in shock, I saw Scott's face totally transformed. Amber-yellow eyes, sideburns, canines, and claws came out. Scott growled at Derek in anger before throwing Derek's arm away from Deaton. I smirked when Derek took a couple steps back, staring at Scott in complete shock. Scott glanced down at his claws, a look of concentration on his face. His once fast beating heart started to slow down, the wolf features fading away from Scott. He shift back to human.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry," Scott glared at Derek.

I quickly bent down and ripped the bandages on Deaton's hands behind his back. Derek stepped away from us a bit as I handed Scott a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. Scott was cleaning the blood from Deaton face as I watch Derek pace in front of us before stopping, marching towards us.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked his with his usual scowl.

"Just give us an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot," Scott muttered to Derek.

Scott tossed the bloody cotton ball in the trash can as Derek left the building. Just as Scott was placing a bandage on Deaton's face, I took out my phone.

"I'm calling Stiles."

The baby blue Jeep parked in front of the school late at night, where nobody is here. This is what happens when you get suck into the supernatural and mythology world, more school time, specifically in the night. Gods, this reminds me of a scene in a horror movie. Jumping out of the car, I flipped on my hood as we walked to the trunk.

"This is a terrible idea," Stiles sighed, his breath appearing in front of his face cause of the very cold temperature.

"All of our ideas are terrible ideas," I reminded him.

He gave me a fake smile which I return for him.

"Yeah, I know," Scott rubbed his hands.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked us.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it goes away," Stiles said.

"I second that," I breathed out, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

Stiles had a smug look as he pointed at me, his point proven that this idea is horrible.

"Just make sure we can get inside," Scott said anxiously.

As Stiles took out a pair of bolt cutters from his trunk, Derek's Camaro came here just in time.

"He's here," I stated out loud, sighing heavily.

We walked up the sleek black car as Derek got out of his car.

"Where's our boss?" Scott questioned him.

"He's in the back."

Bending down to see, I groaned when I saw Deaton tied up in duct tape in the back seat. He even went as far as to duct tape his mouth. The only thing left was a sack covering his face and stealing his wallet and we are in our way to jail.

"Oh, he looks comfortable," Stiles stated sarcastically.

"Five stars hotel worthy. Let me guess, instead of a mint on the pillow, it's a knuckle sandwich instead," I told Derek with the same ounce of sarcasm as Stiles.

Scott patted Stiles and I shoulders, and the three of us headed to the school building.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked the three of us.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha," Scott explain as we stop. "I'm gonna see if you're right."

"Fine but he stays here," Derek pointed at me.

"Me?" I asked him in shock.

"Why do you want Percy?" Stiles asked him.

"I still think he is the Alpha and I wanna keep a close eye on him. It's either him or your boss," Derek said. "He stay here or I'm leaving. Taking your boss with me."

"No way. What makes you-," I cut Scott off.

"It's fine. You guys should go. We are already wasting time," I told them.

They both open their mouths to argue but I wasn't having it.

"Go!" I urged them. "I'll be fine."

Giving them a look, the both sigh and reluctantly walk to the building. Walking towards Derek, I heard the distinct sound of chains being cut and dropping to the ground. They got in the school. I sat on the hood of Derek's car which he glared at me. I just shot him a cheeky smile. His eyes flashed and he roughly grabbed my arm, yanking me off of the car. I responded by grabbing his jacket with one hand and reeling back a fist with the other.

"Don't test me," I growled under my breath.

A growl rumbled out of his mouth, his eyes going back to normal. After a couple of seconds, he grabbed both of my wrist and whipped out duct tape from his jacket. I was going to yank my hands away but Derek brought out his claws, digging it in my skin. He didn't draw blood though.

"Oh, kitty brought out the claws," I taunted him as I let him duct tape my wrists together in front of me.

I really don't want to start something here. He responded by his scowl and glare, tightening the tape around my wrists that I was for sure I lost the circulation on them. After a couple more wraps, he stopped. Sighing as the tip of my fingers started to tingle, I leaned on Stiles Jeep.

"Why did you come back? To Beacon Hills," I asked him after I couldn't handle more of the silence.

"It doesn't concern you," he snapped.

"Yeah, it kinda does when my friends and I are risking our life right now," I told him. "Look, in order for us to work together, we need to gain each other's trust."

After a moment of silence, I thought he wasn't going to talk anymore.

"My sister," he forced out.

"Laura, right?"

"I heard she was coming back when I was, somewhere else. She called me to tell me she was going back," he looked down. "I never heard of her since then."

"I'm sorry," I told him sincerely, looking at a different side of Derek.

No wonder he's mad and alone all the time. He has no one close to him. His entire family is dead and the only living relative he has is his uncle who is half burnt and in a coma. He's just broken. Like me.

"Well, once I get the Alpha in my hands, I'll make him apologize for murdering my sister before ripping his throat out."

"With your teeth," I huffed, hearing his threat before. "Still not the Alpha, for the hundredth time."

"We'll see," was his only response.

Back to square one. We stood there in silence until I caught the sound of the intercom turning on. Hearing somebody clearing their throat from the end, they let out this screeching noise. I quickly winced in pain, covering one ear with my shoulder and the other with my tied up hands. It ringed through my ears excruciating painfully, not gonna be surprise if my ears are bleeding by this point. It sounded like a cat being strangled to its death bed while also being drowned.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek closed his eyes.

Once the shrilling howl stops, I sighed in relief, straighten back up.

"C'mon Scott," I said under my breath.

After a couple minutes later, the intercom came back on. Preparing for another painful shrill, I was instead met with a deep, loud, and animalistic howl that sound like a monster. It was so loud, the cars shook a bit from the volume. Impress didn't come close on what I was feeling.

"Idiot," Derek hissed when Scott stopped his werewolf howl.

"Aw c'mon," I grumbled. "That deserves a solid 10."

Derek just shook his head angrily. He started to look around, looking surprised himself from the howl.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Derek yelled at Scott and Stiles when they came back. "What the hell was that?!"

"Dude, that was awesome!" I raised my tied up hands at Scott for a high five.

They both look at my tied hands with questioning looks and I incline my head at Derek. Understanding flooded through their face. Scott high fives me.

"What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?!"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott said, looking proud of himself.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was, awesome," Stiles said the last word in a singing tone.

"Shut up," Derek told Stiles.

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked Derek.

"What?" Derek and I both said, whipping back to the Camaro.

The door was wide open. And Deaton wasn't in the car.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"I didn't do anything," Derek defended himself.

"I was here the whole time, he didn't do anything," surprising myself when I defended Derek.

"Alright, did you have other powers that stop times or take away memories from people?" Stiles asked Derek, placing his hands on his hips.

"Do you hear that?" I asked when my ears perked up on the sound of something growling.

Next thing I knew, Derek who was beside me, was up in the air, dark red blood spluttering out of his mouth like a waterfall. My eyes widen in horror as I stared into those blood red eyes. It was the Alpha. It dig it's claws deep into Derek's back, reason why Derek looks like he was in the exorcism.

"Derek!" I shouted, ready to run to him but Scott and Stiles grabbed my shoulders and drag me away.

Still staring at Derek, I ran with Scott and Stiles towards the doors. The last thing I saw of Derek was him being tossed to a wall, falling to the ground, and his eyes wide open. He practically looked dead. He might as well be. The three of us open the doors and hailed ourselves in, slamming our back to the doors. The only thing I could hear was our heavy breathing, our heartbeat, as the Alpha was at the other side of these doors. Guess Derek now knows I'm not the Alpha now. The three of us all stared at each other and one things crossed over our face.

_We're dead._

_**Well, I have finally updated after almost two months. Sorry for the long wait. Apparently my mom thinks that writing fanfiction is a waste of my time. Honestly, I don't care. I'm gonna do what I love and that is writing stories. I was planning on updating this on my birthday, June 8, but it took me longer than I was planning. Anyway, please tell me what you guys think. Review, favorite, or follow. Peace out.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Night School

**Percy POV**

I question myself every day, why does this sort of thing always happen to me? Is it because I don't floss every single day? Or because I cheated on a question for a test? Why was burden with this curse that attracts danger everywhere I go?

_Breathe in, breathe out_, I told myself mentally in my head. _C'mon Percy, you can handle this. You've faced Gods for Christ sakes! _But this still scares me because the life of my best friends are on the line.

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott shouted at Stiles and I as we held the doors like our life depended on it, which it sort of did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I told Scott sarcastically. "I left my set of keys to the school at home!"

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles snapped at Scott.

"Grab something?!"

"Does it look like I have something with me?" I shot Scott a look.

"What?"

"Anything!"

"Oh, let me just place a baby elephant here," I snapped.

Okay, I know I really wasn't helping but I was freaking out a bit. My two best friends are in danger. These two guys that I've practically know since we were in diapers. One was human with sarcasm that is so heavy, it fights gravity. And the other is a newly bitten werewolf who still doesn't know about control and is in love with a hunter. Of course, we have an alpha who's only purpose is to kill. I haven't faced those kind of werewolves but I'm about to right now.

Stiles was ready to say something sarcastic before something must have clicked in his head. I watched him scramble up, peering through the small window on the door. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I looked at where Stiles was looking at. The bolt cutters. They were just laying there, a couple feet away from us. Scott saw the looks on Stiles and I faces.

"No," Scott quickly protested.

"Yes," Stiles and I told him firmly.

Stiles shoved the flashlight towards me but I shoved it back in his hands. I gave him a serious look as he looked at me in frustration.

"I'll do it," I told him. "I'm faster."

I didn't give them the chance to argue you with me as I already slipped through the doors. Quietly shutting the doors behind me, my eyes quickly scanned around the area. My sea-green eyes quickly stopped at the motionless body of Derek Hale. I gulped as his wide-dead eyes stared at nothing. I could smell his blood all the way here. Derek Hale was a douche but it's because he never had an easy life. He didn't deserve this.

Giving out a shaky breath, I quickly and quietly walked towards the bolt cutters. Everything may seem fine right now but the alpha was still out there. Crouching down, my fingers quickly curled around the now cold tool. Before I could have the chance to bolt right back inside the school building, my entire body froze when I heard a deep, low growl.

Releasing a breath, showing in front of me cause of the cold, I slowly lifted my head up. I felt my muscles stiffen as I bore my eyes into a pair of demonic red eyes. It was uglier from the last time I saw it and its smell hasn't improved. I could see its grossed out muscles bulging out through thick black fur and skin. I looked at its claws and I could feel my heart hammering through my ribs in anger when I saw it stained with blood. Derek's blood. I glared at it even more, when I saw it giving me an amused grin. It was enjoying this. We just stayed there, having a very intense stare down.

Of course, I was snapped out of it when Stiles and Scott banged their hands on the door.

"Percy!" They shouted through the door.

"Get out of there!"

"Come back, come back!"

I saw the muscles on the alpha legs flexing, giving me a growl. I gripped tightly to the bolt cutters, pivoting on the balls of my feet. I heard its growls and its paws or feet pounding on the cement ground. Striding up the steps, I yanked the door open before closing it behind me. Stiles snatched the bolt cutters out of my hands and slid them through the doors. The three of us slammed our backs against the doors, sighing in relief. I didn't realize I was holding my breath the entire time until my lungs were burning, begging for oxygen. Slowly, we looked through the wired window.

"Where is it?" Scott breathed out. "Where it go?"

"I don't know, Disney world," I slapped Stiles as he flashed the stupid flashlight through the small window. "Turn that off! It's only going to attract attention."

"Well, Perce, this thing has super hearing, smell, and sight. I think the flashlight is the least of our problems."

I rolled my eyes at him. Looking around a bit, we slowly started to back away, looking at the double doors.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott looked at us.

I didn't answer him.

"Probably not," Stiles whispered.

Turning our backs to the door, we glanced down at the dark hallways of the empty school building. Realization hit me when I finally accepted that we were on our own. Nobody would be able to hear us. We glanced at each other when we heard a loud howl. We broke out into a sprint, running inside the nearest classroom.

"The desk," Stiles quickly told Scott and I.

We didn't say a word as Scott and I easily lifted the desk up in the air, carrying it towards the door. Before we could even move it a foot away, Stiles slammed his palms on the desk, stopping us.

"Shh, stop, stop," he told us quickly. "The door's not gonna keep it out."

"He's right," I said. "We need a better plan."

"I know," Scott panted.

"I hate your boss," Stiles told us out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss," Stiles ranted.

"No," Scott defended him.

"Yes! Murdering psycho werewolf!"

"Deaton can't be the alpha," I sided with Scott. "He can't be."

"Oh, come on," Stiles looked at us in disbelief. "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"A very, horrible coincidence," I told him. "Deaton is not the alpha."

"It's not him."

"He killed Derek," Stiles tried to reason with us.

"Derek is not dead," I stated firmly.

I'm getting kinda tired of Stiles thinking so negative over this situation.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead," Scott looked distraught.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay?!" Stiles slammed his hand down. "That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and we're next!"

"Derek Hale has freaking supernatural healing! He's probably gonna make one of those dramatic entrance, eyes flashing and sideburns out when we are in danger," I rambled. "And we are not going to die. We are going to live."

"Okay, just... What do we do?" Scott asked Stiles and I.

I ran a hand through my hair as Stiles started to breathe a bit heavily.

"We get to Stiles Jeeps," I started.

"We get out of here and you guys seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles finished.

When we all agree on this 10-second plan that we just mad up, we left the desk and walked towards the windows. Scott and I were about to open them but Stiles stopped us.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it," Scott told us.

"And creating a lot of noise for the alpha to hear us? I don't think so," I shook my head.

"Then," Scott sighed. "The we run really fast."

We looked at where Stiles Jeep was at. Let's just say, today is not our day.

"Really fast."

I started to twist my ring on my hand, reassuring myself that I have a weapon in case things go south. Which knowing with our luck, it probably will. I stopped what I was doing, squinting my eyes through the windows towards Stiles Jeep.

"Stiles, what happened to your car?" I asked him slowly.

"What?" Stiles squished his face to the window to get a better look at his precious car.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asked when he also saw Stiles car.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"You need glasses," I told him as I walked away from them a bit and started to look around for any sign of the alpha.

"It's bent," I heard Scott tell Stiles.

"Like, dented?"

"No, I mean bent."

"What the hell?"

Right when I heard Stiles utter those words, I felt the hair on my neck stand up. Next thing I knew, something crashed through the glass windows, glass going everywhere. Some of the shards pricked my skin. I tried to raise my arms up to protect my face but something hit me straight in the chest. The force literally knocked the wind out of me as I was pushed backward. My legs hit a desk and I rolled backward, knocking down a couple of desks with me.

I groaned out in pain as the side of my head slammed on the tile floor. Blinking my eyes a bit as everything started to spin, I slowly pushed myself on my elbows. I wheezed out a cough, trying to get air back in my lungs. Dusting the shards of glass off of my jacket, I looked down at the thing that knocked me down on the ground. I was kinda expecting a demonic werewolf baby or something even scarier. It was even worse. It was a car battery.

"_Di Immortales_," I groaned under my breath as I picked up the battery in my hands. "I can't catch a break."

I turned the car battery in my hands, noticing the wire sticking out of it. My fingers traced the jagged claw marks that were left on the car battery. I placed a hand over my eyes as Stiles flashed his light towards me.

"I think I've found the problem to your Jeep, Stiles," I whispered towards them.

Stiles held a shocked look on his face.

"That's my battery," Stiles stammered in rage.

Stiles scrambled up onto his feet but Scott pulled him down.

"Don't."

"We have to move," Stiles told him.

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside," I told Scott. "He knows where we are. We have to go."

Scott looked back at the battery in my hands, breathing heavily.

"Just let me take a look," Scott told us.

Scott slowly raised himself up, glancing right and left.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Move now?" Stiles asked once again.

"Move now," Scott agreed.

The three of us slowly got back on our feet, our shoes crunching on the broken glass on the floor as we left the classroom.

"This way," Scott told us but Stiles and I stopped him.

"Wait," I grabbed Scott's shoulder.

"No, no, no, no."

"What?"

"We need a plan," I told him. "We can't just pick any room in this building."

"Somewhere without windows," Stiles suggested.

I nodded along with Stiles.

"Every single room in this building has windows," Scott argued with us.

"Or somewhere with less windows," Stiles told Scott.

Scott looked very stressed out in this situation until his eyes widen.

"The locker room!"

"Yeah, that could work," I told them as I grabbed them by their shoulders and started to push them towards the locker room.

"I swear to the Gods Stiles, if you don't turn that damn light off, I'm going to shove that thing up your ass," I seethed at him as I was blinded once again by that stupid flashlight.

"Gods?" He shot me a weird look.

I ignored it and pushed the door open to the locker room. When we all got inside, I locked the door behind us.

"Call your dad," Scott told Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked as he finally turned off the flashlight.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever," Scott raised his voice.

"Yeah, just don't tell him about the part of a deranged alpha werewolf trapped us inside school at night and wants to kill all of us," I said without thinking as I looked around for any sign of danger.

I shot them a sheepish grin when I saw the glares they gave me.

"If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off," Scott try to persuade Stiles.

Stiles, however, wasn't having it.

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles hissed. "What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"I'm not too keen of risking other people lives," I spoke up, fiddling with my ring.

"They have guns," Scott stated the obvious

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?!"

"I don't know about you guys but I frankly don't recall Beacon's County Police Station to be equipped with silver bullets or some holy water to take down the supernatural."

"Then we... We have to...We have to find a way out and just run for it," Scott sighed.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile," Stiles told him.

"What about the school buses? We could just steal one and I could probably hot-wire it, boom, we are outta of here," I said, slamming my hands together for effect.

"No, it's too slow and draw way too much attention," Stiles placed his hands on his hips, looking at the ground, thinking.

"What about Derek's car?"

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, ugh, and then we take his car," Stiles planned it out.

"And him," Scott and I said at the same time.

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm not going to touch his dead body. I don't need that memory planted in my brain for the rest of my life."

I rolled my eyes as we slowly walked towards the locked door. Just as Stiles hand was about to reach the door handle, my ears perked up when I heard something. Scott grabbed Stiles wrist while I grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" Stiles asked us in confusion.

"Shh," I hushed him, straining my ears out.

"I think I heard something," Scott whispered to us.

"Like what?" Stiles panicked.

"Shh, quiet," Scott hissed at him.

Our feet shuffled backward as we placed a distance between the door and us. Stiles, doing the one thing I asked him not to do, turned that damn flashlight back on and faced it towards the door. Shooting him a heated glare, I snatched the flashlight out of his hands and turned it off, shoving it back to him.

"Hide," Scott said in a very quiet voice.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Stiles glance at the lockers. Next thing I knew, Stiles quickly unlocked a locker and stuffed himself in it.

"No, no, Stiles," Scott groaned.

Stiles just shut the locker and stayed quiet. I looked at Scott with raised eyebrows. He to, dashed towards a locker and stuffed himself inside one.

"Dudes!" I hissed angrily. "So not cool!"

I quickly ran towards a random locker and tried to open it. Of course, with my luck, the damn locker was locked.

"Seriously!"

Cursing under my breath in Latin and Greek, I quickly looked around for a place to hide. Panicking, I looked up and noticed a cement beam above me. Not wanting to waste any more time, I quickly pushed myself up towards the cement beam. My fingers dug themselves around the edge. Using my upper body strength, I easily lifted myself on top of the cement beam and laid my back flat against the cement beam.

I quickly covered my mouth with one of my hands, the other gripping tightly to Riptide. I don't care if I have to reveal myself to everybody. If I have to, I will for the lives of my friends. I closed my eyes briefly when I heard the door creak open and closing. When I heard screaming, I rolled off of the cement beam and gently back on my feet, the hood of my jacket hitting me in the face. I raised my fist up in the air, ready to lit them on fire but I stopped myself on time.

"Ah!"

"Shh!"

"Janitor?"

I looked at Scott in confusion as Stiles quickly scrambled out of the locker.

"Son of a bitch!" The janitor cursed as he tried to calm down.

"Quiet!" Stiles pleaded him.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? The three of you get out," he grabbed Scott and I by our jackets.

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles pleaded at him.

"Not okay," he started to drag Scott and I towards the door, with Stiles following right behind us.

"No, please listen. You don't understand," I tried to explain but he didn't give me the chance.

"Get the hell out of here right now!"

"God, just one second to explain," Stiles tried yet the janitor wasn't having it.

I couldn't blame him. He sees three teenage boys sneaking in at night in school. Anyone would assume we were up to no good and not running for our lives.

"Just shut up and go!" He shouted at us.

That was the very last time we would ever get to see him as something clawed him by the ankles and causing him to go face first to the ground. I felt like Kronos came back and placed his magic, time-freeze spell on me. I just stood there, with an open mouth as the alpha dragged the innocent janitor back in the locker room. Everything just happened so fast.

The spell quickly vanished away as I was snapped out of it when the door slammed shut loudly. The janitor screams of pain rattled me to my bones as he was slammed against the door. Blood was smeared on the glass window. I quickly launched my body against the door, my hands quickly fumbling for the door handle.

He was begging for us to help him and I was trying. I needed to help him. I couldn't let this innocent man's life go away cause he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was ready to break down the door but I felt two pairs of hands on my arms, pulling me away.

"No!"

"It's too late!"

I am ashamed to admit that I let Scott and Stiles drag me away. They were right. It was too late. What kind of hero am I, if I can't save a simple man's life? I have the power to stop all of this, yet I am doing nothing to prevent it! The man, the poor man was just doing his job by cleaning the school. He didn't deserve this. None of us do. All his life, he has probably been tormented by snobbish teens in this school building and now he is dead because I couldn't save him.

A shiver ran down my spine as the door was knocked down to the ground, the body of the janitor laying on top of it. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't look away as the lifeless eyes of the janitor stared right into mines. There was no life. No heartbeat. His face and entire body are scarred with claw marks, seeping dark blood. In a blink of an eye, the alpha grabbed the janitor by his ankles and dragged him back to the locker room. We didn't even know his name and now he couldn't go back to his family. His family would never know the truth of his real death.

I quickly ripped Stiles and Scott's arms off of me, taking in a shaky breath. I felt my hands start to shake so I quickly clenched them. Breathing deeply through my nose, I pushed away all my nerves down and started to clear my head. The important thing right now is protecting my friends and make sure the alpha is put to a stop.

Hardening my face, I pushed my best friends in front of me and we started to run for our lives. Every time Stiles slowed down even a little bit, I was always there to push himself faster. We turn and twisted many hallways until we finally spotted an exit. Pushing ourselves, the three of us slammed our shoulders against the double doors.

Of course, we wasted all of our lucky stars tonight. We couldn't open the door. Something heavy was blocking it. We continued to slam our shoulders on the door.

"What the hell?" Stiles muttered under his breath.

Scott pushed his head through the small crack, looking what was in the way.

"It's a dumpster," Scott informed us, taking his head out.

Grunting in frustration, I used my super strength and started to push. Someone really must've took all of our lucky stars cause the other end of the dumpster hit the wall on the other side. The dumpster was squeezed in tight between two walls. We were too big to squeeze through the small crack. We were trapped.

"He pushed it in front of the door," Stiles said in disbelief.

"To block us in."

"He's trapping us inside," I growled under my breath.

Stiles finally lost it as he aggressively started to slam his shoulder against the door, getting frustrated by the second.

"Come on, help me," Stiles grunted at Scott and I.

"We've gotta move. The dumpster is sealed tight between two walls. We've gotta find another way," I told him as Scott and I started to drag him away from the exit.

"Agh, stop!"

We ignored Stiles protest and pushed him forward. We quickly started to run around the hallways again.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school," Stiles whined as we ran up on a set of stairs.

"Nobody is dying," I hissed at him.

"We're not going to die," Scott stated.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles exclaimed, freaking out.

"He's toying with us! He's playing a game of cat and mouse. But he's this dinosaur while were are just these adorable, fluffy, defenseless bunnies!" I ran a hand through my hair.

"He wants me!" Scott shouted. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's... That's beautiful."

Scott suddenly stopped Stiles and I throwing an arm out towards us. He staring at something. I was really praying it was some Hershey bar in a vending machine because all that running made me really hungry. But no, it had to be that stupid alpha, watching us like he was some sorta Edward Cullen wannabe. Just uglier, hairier, demonic, and psychotic. It stood there for a couple of seconds before it sprinted into action.

"Go, go, go," I quickly told them as I pushed them in front of me.

Shoes squeaking against the tile floor, the alpha smashed right through the big windows. The ground shook as it chased behind us. I grabbed Stiles and Scott by the shoulders. I was ready to kill Stiles as he blinded me for the billionth time with his stupid flashlight. Blindly, I shoved Scott and Stiles door the doors of the stairs.

I made sure to place myself last as our feet pounded down the stairs. Stiles was just human, he didn't have the ability to heal fast like Scott and I do. And Scott, the alpha wants him. I'm their only protection right now and I don't care if things get ugly in the end. I will save my friends.

Much to my dismay, I have probably seen more of this school than I would like to see. We have run through every inch in this school building. Every corner we go to, the alpha always seems to know where we are at. Once we think we finally lost, it appears a second later and we are running for our lives again.

We managed to run all the way down to the boiler room, the alpha trailing right behind us. Ignoring the stench of rusted metal and dust, the three of us quickly hid behind a set of lockers that were down her. I leaned my head back, feeling sweat rolling down my neck and my forehead from the heat. Steadying my breathing, I glanced to my left.

Scott had this scared look on his face, that I have been seeing a lot throughout this night. My heart pulled for him. He didn't deserve this. He didn't ask to be a werewolf. He was sucked into the supernatural world which he has no idea about it. I just stare at him and just see the kid that I use to play when I was little. The asthmatic kid that always wanted to help everybody.

I rolled my head to the right and saw that Stiles was acting even worse. His face looked calm and collective but I know him well enough. I know he is freaking out in the inside. His heartbeat was rising incredibly fast, that I was scared that he may have some sort of heart attack. I could see the panic look in his eyes and he was just a centimeter away from going into a full blast panic attack. Gods, why are the fates so cruel? They didn't deserve this.

Facing forward, I saw Scott look over the side of the locker. I shut my eyes as I felt him slam back, hearing the distinct sound of the alphas growls.

_"What?"_ Stiles mouthed at Scott, demanding an answer.

_"Go,"_ Scott mouthed one word to us.

Groaning under my breath, I got up but not before lifting up Scott and Stiles, pushing them in front of me. We quickly left our hiding spot and walked down a dark hallway. Growls echos around the boiler room.

"I can't," I told them, stopping. "I'm tired of running from this thing."

"All right, we have to do something," Stiles stated.

"Like what?" Scott asked us.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it...Something," Stiles listed.

"We can't just keep running around this school forever."

The three of us jumped when we heard the sound of glass shattering near us. Stiles latched onto my arm and quickly hid behind me, like I was some sort of human shield. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm skin and bones while you are practically muscle," Stiles sassed at me.

I took a step back a bit and something hit my back. Turning my neck, I saw it was a door. Moving my eyes to an open room to the side, I couldn't help but glance inside. It was nothing special. The walls were made out of cement and there were pipes, probably to the school restrooms. It was bare and looked sturdy for a tornado. Maybe even sturdy enough to contain and alpha. An idea quickly flashed through my brain.

"I got an idea," I muttered to Scott and Stiles.

"Oh, no," Stiles muttered to me. "I hate your ideas."

"Stiles, your sarcasm isn't really necessary at the moment," I told him.

He opened his mouth wide at me, looking hurt.

"Excuse me but I never said anything about your sarcasm."

"Because I am the king of sarcasm in horrible situations."

"Hold up-," I cut him off.

"Run when I scream."

"Whoa, wait a minute-," I stopped Scott before he could talk me out of the plan.

"YO FLEABAG!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Dude," Stiles and Scott hissed angrily at me.

I ignored them and gave them a push away from me.

"Go," I growled before stepping in front of the door.

"YOU WANT US?! C'MON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

I ignored Scott and Stiles protests to run with them.

"C'MON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! SHOW ME THAT ALPHA!"

My throat was dry and I could feel the veins on my neck straining out from how loud I was screaming. My breaths came out in pants, glaring around for any sign of the alpha.

Speaking of the devil, he came out bolting straight towards me. Everything started to slow down. Scott and Stiles shouts towards me were muffled away, like someone placed cotton balls in my ears. I started to hear my own heartbeat beating through my ears, feeling my blood rushing through my body as the adrenaline kicked in. Even my own breathing started to slow down that I was afraid that I wasn't even breathing.

I kept my eyes trained on the alpha, bending my knees slightly as I wait for the perfect time to take action on my plan. I was already regretting my idiotic plan as the alpha painfully slowly got closer and closer. My brain reeled back to when I faced the Minotaur and I almost gave out a chuckle.

When it was just in arms reach, I quickly pushed my legs up, my arms stretched out above me. My fingers curled around a rusted pipe. Not even thinking beforehand if the pipe could bear my weight, I lifted myself up. I felt a gush of wind rush underneath me as the alpha tried to skid to a stop but he was too fast to stop. Swinging myself forward, I launched my entire body towards a file cabinet as the alpha tripped inside the empty room. I landed on top of the filing cabinet in a Spider-Man position, my hood flipped up.

Quickly jumping down, I slammed the door shut with my shoulder, putting all my weight on it. I gave out a huge sigh in relief, throwing my head back. This time, I didn't hold back the chuckle that threaten to escape my mouth. I glanced at my two best friends and saw them holding onto each other, gaping right at me.

"I love you," I heard stiles say to me. "Can I kiss you?"

I just chuckle even more. The door on my back gave out a rough shake as the alpha tried to escape. I quickly placed my palms against the door, putting all my strength in it as the alpha continues to fight to get out.

"The desk!" I quickly told Scott and Stiles. "Hurry! Move the desk!"

Scott and Stiles quickly snapped out of it and pushed the desk towards the door. Metal scraping on cement floor screeched in my ears as we slammed the desk against the door. We all jumped back as the alpha tried again to bust down the door but the desk was in the way. Every time the alpha tried to push the door back, the desk would slam to the file cabinet on the other side. Just like what it did to us with the dumpster. We trapped the alpha. Oh, the irony.

The three of us looked at each other, not believing it.

"He can't...," Scott didn't need to finish his sentence.

Stiles grabbed my head and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. The three of us smiled goofily at each other.

"All right!" Smiled Stiles.

"Still hate my ideas?" I asked them.

"Yes," Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

"Oh!" Stiles jumped as I duck down my head, missing his flailing arms when the alpha banged against the door.

"Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles urgently told Scott, who was across from us.

Scott shot us a frightened look like we told him to go see an old lady naked.

"What?"

"Parkour that shit so we can get our asses out of this hellhole!" I hissed at him.

Looking fearful at the desk. Scott quickly jumped over the desk and quickly glued himself towards us. Scott and I were ready to leave when we notice Stiles staring at the door.

"What are you doing?" Scott screeched at Stiles, slapping his arm.

"I just wanna get a look at it," Stiles told us.

I have him an outraged look that I was pretty sure one of my eye twitched in frustration.

"And I wanna meet Jennifer Anniston but we can't have everything in life," I retorted at him. "Let's. Go."

"Look, it's trapped okay? It's not gonna get out," Stiles try to reason with us.

"Have you completely lost your damn mind?!" I snapped. "This thing was chasing us, ready to rip us into pieces and your first reaction, when we finally have the chance to escape, is to look at it?!"

We all looked at the door as the alpha growled. Stiles looked at us before he climbed on top of the desk. He peered through the small window on the door, flashing that stupid flashlight as he poked out his tongue.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you...," Stiles taunted it.

I looked around astonished, tugging on my hair as if that would give me the sensible reason why Stiles was doing this.

"Will you shut up!" Scott told him.

"I'm not scared of this thing," Stiles said very confidently, looking away from the wired window to look at us.

That was his mistake as the alpha rattled the door, causing Stiles to jump back violently. He would've fallen to the ground head first if Scott and I haven't caught him, bringing him back to his feet.

"Yeah, cause that wasn't fear," I drawled at him.

"I'm not scared of you!" Stiles shouted to the door as the alpha raked his claws on the wired window. "Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any-," Stiles was cut off by the alpha.

The alpha crashed into something as I saw debris falling from the ceiling. The three of us slowly moved our eyes up at the ceiling as we heard the vents creaked painfully. I was seriously about to break that flashlight with my bare hands as Stiles lifted the light up on the ceiling. The tiles on the ceiling bulged out painfully. It was obvious what was inside the air vents.

"Stiles, if the alpha doesn't kill us, I am going to murder you," I seethed at him as ceiling tiles started to fall.

I quickly grabbed Scott and Stiles shoulders and pushed them in front of me. We were back to square one. We ran.

We just barely left the boiling room and running up a set of stairs when my ears perked up as I heard a distant ringtone somewhere in the school. Which means someone was inside the building. Scott, also hearing the ringtone, stopped Stiles and I. A panicked look stretched across his face.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott panted.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring," realization was written all over Scott's face. "That's Allison's phone."

I felt the color drain out of my face as more of my friends lives are being risked.

"Allison? What is she doing here?" I asked Scott, cause they are dating, sort of.

Their relationship is complicated and this is coming from me.

"Like if I had a clue," Scott freaked out. "She's going to figure out everything."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles tried to calm down Stiles. "We don't even know that's even Allison. A lot of people have the same ringtone."

"Maybe the alpha is trying to trick us and setting up a trap for you," I told him.

"What if it isn't?! What if she's in trouble?!" Scott went to a full blown panic attack.

"Look," I told Scott, taking out my phone. "I'll call her."

Scott seemed to calm down a bit from my idea, quickly nodding his head causing his floppy hair to move up and down. I'm surprised I haven't cracked my phone from all this shit that has been happening! Right as I was about to dial Allison's number, a named popped on my phone and the Harry Potter theme song started to play.

"Erica," A horrible feeling settle in my git.

I glanced at Scott and Stiles before quickly answering.

"Erica? Are you okay?" I quickly asked her as I saw Stiles call Allison at the corner of my eye.

_"Yeah, I'm fine,"_ I heard Erica's voice say through my phone, calming me down a bit. _"Though, I was gonna ask you the same thing."_

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't be okay?" The worries quickly came back.

_"You sent me a text message to meet you at school. Like, right now,"_ she said, hearing a car engine on the other side.

I felt like someone punched me in the gut. Allison ringtone. The alpha. Erica calling me. I pieced everything together.

"Erica, I never sent you a text message," I slowly told her.

_"Well, then who did?"_ She asked me playfully but I could still hear the worries in her tone.

I didn't answer her cause I didn't know. I had my phone with me the entire time.

_"Percy, what is going on? Who sent me that message? Please tell me this isn't some kind of sick joke you are pulling on me,"_ she freaked out.

"Erica, you've gotta listen to me very carefully," I rushed as the three of us started to walk. "I never send you a message. I don't know who did. Promise me that you won't come here to the school. It's not safe."

_"Not safe?"_ She squeaked. _"Percy, what is going on? You are scaring me."_

I swallowed the lump on my throat as my mouth suddenly went dry. I wanted to scream.

"It's a very long story. You just gotta trust me. Don't go to school. You're safer home," I begged her.

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm fine."

_"That didn't answer my question. Are you at school? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"_ She panicked.

I closed my eyes, gripping tightly to my phone.

_"Erica, I'm fine,"_ I reassured her. _"For now."_

I wanted to slap myself for saying the last part.

_"For now?!"_ She screeched. _"I'm calling the police station."_

"No, no, no, no," I quickly told her. "Don't do that. Please, Erica."

I could just imagine her honey-brown eyes clouded with concern.

_"If your in danger, I need to call someone,"_ she told me.

"I'm fine. Promise me that you are not coming to the school or call someone. Erica, promise me."

I grew worry when she got quiet.

_"I promise,"_ she finally said in a quiet voice. _"But you gotta promise me that you will be fine and okay. You gotta call me real soon so I know you are alive."_

Gods, this girl.

"I promise," I promised her.

_"Percy?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Don't do anything stupid."_

Despite everything, she had this power over me that makes me smile in horrible situations.

"You know me. I'm the King of stupid."

I heard her give out a combination of a sniffle and a laugh. Why does this feel like I'm saying goodbye to her?

_"Be safe."_

I got sad when she ended the call but I quickly shook that away. She's fine and she is safe.

"That was Erica. She just told me she got a message from me to come to school right now," I explained to Scott and Stiles.

"Let me guess, you never sent her that message," Stiles said.

I grimly shook my head, telling Stiles that he was right. The three of us quickly sprinted towards Allison. Apparently, she was also here. While I was talking to Erica, Stiles called Allison and she confirmed it that she was inside the school building. Rushing towards the lobby, I quickly sighed in relief when I saw Allison perfectly fine and healthy.

"Thank the Gods," I muttered under my breath.

"Why did you come? what are you doing here?" Scott ran to Allison.

"Because you asked me to," she told him in confusion.

Stiles and I looked at each other in confusion. Derek broke Scott's phone. Scott couldn't have told Allison.

"I asked you to?" Scott repeated in confusion like the rest of us.

"Did you get a message to come here?" I asked her, walking towards her.

She nodded her head, taking out her phone and showing it to us. Scott, Stiles, and I looked at each other.

"Erica received the same message," I said.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked Scott.

"Because I didn't," Scott told her.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles quickly asked her, trying to form a plan to escape.

"Jackson did," Allison told us.

I widen my eyes.

"Jackson's here, too?" Scott and I exclaimed together.

"And Lydia. What's going on?! Who sent this text?!"

On cue, Allison's phone started to ring.

"Where are you?" She answered her phone.

My head snapped to the side when I heard doors opening. I rubbed my face stressful as Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin walked towards us. Great, more lives are in danger.

"Finally," Lydia sighed. "Can we go now?"

We all stop when we heard loud noise coming from the ceiling. We all glanced at each other fearfully as the noise continues. I saw Allison grasping Scott's hand in fear as Stiles inched closer towards me. I stiffen when I felt a petite hand slipping through my hand, the other gripping on my jacket. I looked down and saw it was Lydia Martin and her Queen Bee look was gone. Scott, Stiles, and I looked at each other. It was the alpha.

"Run!" Scott and I shouted at everybody.

Pushing Stiles ahead of us, I gripped my hand tighter around Lydia's as I dragged her up the stairs. I didn't dare to look back as I heard something come crashing down from the ceiling. We sprinted down the hallway as the alpha started to chase behind us.

Jackass left his girlfriend behind and I was not about to leave Lydia behind. She may be a bitch but she was tolerable. I quickly pulled Lydia to my pace but with her high heels, she was slowing both of us down. I swear, once we survive this, I am taking her to the mall and buying her a pair of sneakers. To prove my point, Lydia tripped on her high heels. Luckily I still had her hand in mine.

Catching the blood red eyes of the alpha, I lifted Lydia up easily in my arms and quickly gave her to Jackson, who finally did something good as a boyfriend by coming back for Lydia. Lydia clutched onto Jackson as I pushed them in front of me. Just I was close to making it to the door, a sharp pain hit me right in the ankles. All of a sudden, I was in the air before I face planted on the tile floor. My vision went black for a second until I started to blink my eyes rapidly.

Finally being able to see, I looked up to see everybody looking at me in horror. That was the last thing I saw of them before I was roughly tugged away from my friends. I dug my fingers on the floor, most likely scraping a layer or two of skin. I heard my friends shouting my name over the sound of the alpha's growls.

Giving out a frustrated scream, I kicked it right on its snotty snout. Huge mistake. I only angered it even more. Giving me a deadly glare, he tightened his grip on my ankle before he launched my entire body to the trophy case. I quickly covered my head with my arms as my body made an impact on the glass, shattering it into millions of shards from the force. My ribs hit the shelves as metal trophies banged all over my body. Gravity pushed my right down to the pool of broken glass, some of it embedded on the palm of my hands, forearm, and my back.

I coughed as I wheezed air back to my lungs. Scrambling on my movements, I pushed myself on my palms, ignoring the blood. I was about to raise my head up when I stopped myself. I gritted my teeth as I could sense the alpha standing right in front of me. It's foul stench sucker punched me in the nose, holding back a gag. I suppressed a shiver as the alpha placed its ugly snout in my hair, taking in a huge whiff.

He continued to sniff me, pissing me off to the point where steam was coming off of my body. I curled my fist and faster than a heartbeat, I plunged a shard of glass deep in the alpha's neck. It gave out a painful yelp, quickly backing away from. It tried to slash me with its claws but I slid right between its legs before it could even touch me. Quickly doing a front roll, I jumped back on my feet and sprinted down a hallway. Leading the alpha away from my friends.

My converse pounded against the floor, pumping my arms by my side as I could hear the alpha chasing behind me. I could sense it jumping against lockers to catch up to me, growling in rage. Taking a sharp turn, I quickly slapped my leather cuff. Something metal spiraled until it stabilized into a full-blown shield on my arm. Slipping it out of my arm, I gave out a scream as I reeled my arm back, throwing my shield towards a water fountain using all my strength.

My shield cut the metal of the fountain like it was warm butter. I could already feel my energy increasing just seeing the water. My shield clattered to the ground as water sprouted out like Niagara Falls, flooding the floors. I slid baseball-style, slipping my shield back on my arm. The water soaked my clothes but I could already feel myself drying. I could feel the water crawling on my body, healing the cuts from my the glass. Changing my shield back into a bracelet, I looked up from my crouching position, shooting the alpha smirk who was just looking at me with recognization.

"Missed me?" I mocked. "You're in my territory now, bitch."

Before the alpha could attack me, I thrust my hands up, the pulling feeling in my gut appearing. The water rushed forwards under my command, hitting the alpha square in the chest. I sprang on my feet, sprinting towards the alpha. I kept on launching gallons of water towards the alpha, pushing him back. Hitting water in its eyes, I run up the wall beside me and pushed myself off of it, towards the alpha. I slapped my bracelet and smacked the alpha in the face with my shield. Landing back on my feet, I smacked my shield on its leg, hearing a satisfied _Crack_.

It crumbled to the ground, giving out a painful howl. I quickly raised my palm and willed the water to surround the alpha. Furrowing my eyebrows in concentration, I clenched my fist and the water instantly turned into a solid. The alpha struggled under the ice I just made, covering his entire body except its ugly, furry head.

"Stay, boy," I taunted him, turning my shield back to normal.

He growled at me, baring his teeth at me. Making sure he was trapped, I turned my back to him and started t find my friends. Barely walking a yard away from the alpha, I heard a loud _crash_ behind me. I sighed in frustration at myself for underestimated its strength. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the alpha gone, crumbles of ice everywhere.

Cursing myself, I sprinted down the hallway to find my friends.

I would say that finding everybody was difficult but I would be lying. I could hear their footsteps a floor above me. And if I could hear them, so can the alpha. Bursting into flames, I appeared on the floor where everybody is at.

Placing my back flat against the wall and making sure to be hiding in the shadows, I watched as my friends race inside a classroom, locking it. Clenching my jaw, I saw the alpha slowly stalk towards the classroom that they were hiding in. Stuffing my hand in my pocket, I quickly whipped out Riptide.

Clicking on the pen, the three-foot long celestial bronze sword sprang into my hands, glowing faintly in the dark. I saw the alpha snap its head towards my hiding spot. Gripping tightly to my sword, I raised my arm ready like I was throwing a spear. Faster than the speed of light, I launched Riptide towards the alpha. I watched as Riptide soared through the air before stabbing it right on the shoulder. It stumbled back, shooting me a nasty growl. I just glared back it.

It was smart enough to not attack me and run away. But I know it wasn't done with us yet. Feeling a bit unprotected without the feeling of Riptide in my pocket, I quickly sprinted towards the classroom door. Turning the knob, I found it locked. I quickly knocked on the door, jiggling the door knob.

"Scott! Stiles! It's me, Percy!" I quickly said through the door. "Guys! Please open the door!"

I heard arguing and protests from the other side, probably from Jackson. The door swung open and some grabbed me by my jacket, pulling me inside the classroom. Someone wrapped their arms around my torso, their curly, long, brown hair hitting my face. Allison.

"Thank God you are okay," Allison whispered against my chest.

"Have faith in me, Katniss," I told her playfully as I looked around the classroom.

It was a Chemistry classroom, the smell of chemicals burning my nostrils. I looked everyone's faces. Lydia. Jackson. Stiles. Allison. Scott. They were all scared out of their minds.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys ugly faces," I said to Scott and Stiles, releasing the hug from Allison to give them a bro hug.

"How did you escape from Derek?" Jackson narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I said in confusion, looking at Scott and Stiles.

They held a heavy look on their faces.

"The psycho that is behind all of the murders," Jackson said through clenched teeth.

Scott and Stiles pleaded at me to go along with it through their eyes. I felt like I just swallowed a huge pill.

"I am more than pretty looks," I told them. "Landed a few punches, ran when I had the chance, and saw you guys running in here."

We all looked worn out. We need to find a way to get out of here and fast.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked him.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap," Jackson told us.

Allison gave him a look.

"Five?" She snapped at him. "I barely fit in the back"

"I'll ride on the roof of the car if that's what it takes," I leaned on a table.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention," Stiles intervened.

"What about this?" Scott suggested, leading Stiles and I to the emergency fire exit to the roof. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a good idea," I started.

"But it's a deadbolt," Stiles told Scott.

Scott gave us a defeated puppy-dog look before he brightened up with an idea.

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean the very dead janitor?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"The keys would be on his body," Stiles told him, not liking where this conversation is heading.

"I can get it," Scott sounded so convinced.

"Scott," I tried to talk him out of it.

It was a suicidal plan. The alpha wants him and now he wants to get out there with alpha lurking around.

"I can find him by scent, by blood," Scott stopped me.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredible terrible idea," Stiles told Scott. "What else you got?"

"Scott, there's gotta be another way," I said to him.

I would break down the door or do something but that means exposing myself. I didn't care if Scott and Stiles found out but that also means Allison, Lydia, and Jackson would know about me too. And they are just mortals. The number one rule in the supernatural world is to never expose the supernatural to humans.

"I'm getting the key," Scott stated confidently, making up his mind.

I ran a hand through my hair as Scott walked past us. Luckily, Allison stopped Scott before he could reach the door. If anyone could change his mind, it's Allison Argent.

"Are you serious?" Allison whispered to him.

"Well, it's the best plan," Scott tried to sound convincing.

"No, it isn't," I said.

Scott shot me an annoyed look.

"It's the only plan we have," Scott argued. "Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed," Allison was on the verge of tears. "Percy was lucky to even survive."

It was weird looking at Allison like this. She is always so calm, so confident with everything. Right now, she looked like she was about to lose herself. I rolled my eyes when Scott grabbed a teacher's pointer.

"What are you doing to do with that? Poke the al-Derek to death?" I cursed at myself for almost slipping up.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Scott defended himself from our looks that we gave him.

"There's gotta a be something else," Stiles said.

"There is," piped out a quiet, bell-like voice.

We all turned our heads to look at Lydia, who was staring at us wide eyes. She motioned her head towards the locked cabinet filled with chemicals.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles questioned her.

Lydia shot Stiles her '_Bitch Face'_.

"No," she told Stiles like he was stupid. "Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting...," Stiles said very slowly.

"Molotov cocktail," she repeated herself.

I blinked my eyes at her.

"How do you know this?" I asked her astonished.

"I'm not just a pretty face," she use my words against me.

Everybody stared at her.

"What?" she snapped at us. "I read it somewhere."

"Where? WikiHow?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at me.

"We don't have a key for that either," Stiles sighed, pointing at the locked cabinet with the chemicals in it.

Rolling my neck, I quickly reeled my arm back and smashed my fist right through the glass of the cabinet. Everybody around me jumped from the volume of glass breaking, looking at me with wide eyes. I ignored the blood coating on my knuckles.

"Found it," I shrugged my shoulder like it was nothing.

I sat there, watching Lydia worked on making the fire bomb as Allison wrapped my knuckle with the first-aid kit that was in the Chemistry room. I didn't flinch when Allison spilled a lot of cleaning alcohol on my knuckle, fumbling with the bandage. Glancing down at her, I stared at her hands that were shaking.

"You okay?" I asked her softly.

She quickly glanced up at me before working back on my hand. "You just punched straight through a glass cabinet, almost got killed by a murderer and you are asking me if I am okay?"

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

She gave out a shaky breath.

"Honestly, I am far from being okay," she stared into my eyes. "What are you guys not telling us?"

I sighed heavily. Of course, Allison would figure out something.

"Trust me, it is better if you don't know," I told Allison, placing my bandaged hand on my chest before walking towards Lydia.

It was amazing how Lydia was mixing up all these chemicals like she was doing this since she was a baby. She's like a child of Athena. Jackson, however, looked completely lost at everything. He looked at each bottle and it's like they were alien to him. Once she was done mixing it all up, she placed a cork on top of the fire bomb.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this," Allison cried out. "You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles to have to check his messages," Scott told her.

"You could die. Don't you get that?" I lowered my head down. "He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

Scott walked towards the door but Allison stopped him. Allison glanced at all of us before her eyes settled on me.

"Percy," she pleaded at me. "Convince him. Convince him not to go. He'll listen to you."

I moved my jaw, looking at Scott and Allison.

"Scott has to go," I finally say. "But he's not going alone. I'm going with you."

"No."

"Yes," I walked up to Scott. "I am not letting you do this by yourself."

"You're going to get yourself killed," Scott whispered at me in anger.

"I don't care," I told him truthfully. "I am not about to just wait here and let one of my best friends risk their lives with a murder out there."

Scott grabbed my arm but I pushed it away. I stared into his eyes, not backing down. Scott shook his head.

"Fine," he spat out, giving in. "But you stay near me. When I tell you to run, you run."

He whispered the last part to me. I bristled when he order me around. I'm really not good at following other people's orders. I just nodded my head, already knowing I am not going to follow that order. Allison looked like she was fighting back a sob. She pulled Scott away and I backed off to give them some privacy.

I needed to do something real quick before I left with Scott. I quickly grabbed Lydia by her arm and dragged her a bit away from everybody else. She looked up at me with wide, scared olive-green eyes.

"Listen really close Lydia," I quickly told her. "I need you to do something for me in case things go really bad."

"What are you talking about?" She whispered at me.

I ignored her and handed her my phone. She looked even more confused as she turned my phone around in her hands.

"Why are you giving me your phone?"

"Listen, if Scott and I don't come back, I want you to call this number and explain everything to them."

"Why? Are they the police or something?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Kinda. Sort of," I shook my head. "Just call this number if things go to the worst."

"I-I," she stammered.

"Lydia," I told her firmly. "Trust me and please do this for me."

She looked at my face before pursing her lips, nodding her head. I sighed in relief and gave her a quick hug, a spur in the moment. Lydia hid my phone as we walked back to the group. I ignored the glare from Jackson as he wrapped an arm around Lydia and Stiles questioning gaze. I didn't ask Stiles or Scott to do this because they would get suspicious of me. Jackson, well I hate him and he hates me. And Allison, well, she's not stable enough. Lydia was my best option.

"Just... Just, please... Please don't go," Allison was crying by this point and it was painful to watch.

She was like a sister to me.

"Please don't leave us. Please." Allison begged him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Scott looked like he didn't wanted to go. He wanted to stay with Allison. He wanted to be with her. But he knows he has to go.

"Lock the door behind us," Scott told them as I waited for him at the door.

Allison did the last thing to convince him by pulling Scott into a passionate kiss. I looked to the ground as I felt a painful nostalgia. Annabeth I were just like that. She hated it when I always placed myself in front of others because that was my fatal flaw. During the Titan War at New York, she was furious when she realized I risked my life when I bathed in the River Styx. It still hurts to even think about her. She was my first love.

Scott forced himself to pull away from Allison before walking out of the classroom. I looked at all of them one last time before shutting the door behind me.

Scott and I have been walking down hallways for a couple of minutes. It was seriously creepy walking down the hallways, especially with super hearing cause you hear everything. I was carrying the fire bomb while Scott sniffed out the body of the janitor.

"What did you come with me?" Scott asked me, breaking the silence.

"Never leave a musketeer behind," I muttered to him, looking around for any sign of the alpha.

"As touching as that is, there more to that. You're risking your life, Percy. You're just human. You can't like I do," Scott lectured me.

I really wanted to laugh at the irony. I am far from being human.

"Yes there is," Scott pushed me on. "Unless you are committing suicide, why did you wanted to come along with me so badly?"

"Scott, just let it go," I urged Scott.

"No, tell me why," he demanded me.

"Scott."

"No, you said it yourself. I have to do something because I have the power to stop it. Not you."

"Scott," I tried to tell him to stop.

"Why are you risking your life?"

"You don't get it!" I finally exploded. "You won't understand."

I felt like I was back in Economics. I could my anger rising. But it wasn't just anger. It was the stress of everything. The weight of everything was hitting me.

Understand what?" Scott asked me cautiously.

I looked around angrily, hating for having to deal with this. I came here, hoping to get a chance of normal life but I can never get that. It's not fair.

"It's who I am," I whispered to him, looking him in the eyes. "I can't help it if I put others before myself. I can't help it if I am too loyal. I can't help it if I don't care about myself. I can't help it that I would risk my life in a heartbeat, not even thinking twice, for the people I love or even to a complete stranger. It's in my nature."

"Scott, you have a future. I don't."

"Is this about what coach said to you in class today?" Scott asked me.

That seemed like it was a long time ago.

"No but he is right," I told him truthfully. "I don't have a future. I don't know what I am going to do. I am 17 years old and I am stuck in sophomore year. My mother is dead and it's all my fault. My father hates my guts. He practically disowned me. I lost my entire friends. They fucking back-stabbed me in the back after everything we went through. Hell, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my own half-brother. I am in love with this girl which I am now realizing but I can't tell her that because I don't want her to get stuck in all of this. There is no hope for my future Scott. There's nothing there for me."

"But, you, you Scott, you have a future after high school. You are in the lacrosse team. You have a family. You still have your mom who is amazing. You are a good kid. You see the good in everything. You have an amazing girlfriend. You guys are in love. I don't have anything! I'll be damned to let you lose everything."

My chest was rising up and down from my speech. I let everything out. I thought I would feel better but it made everything worse. I feel even more empty as I realized I lost everything. I don't have anything anymore. Scott just stared at me, speechless.

"You don't have to say anything back. I don't want to hear your sympathy," I told him. "Let's just get the keys and get everyone out of here."

Scott slowly nodded his head and took the lead. we managed to made it all the way down back to the locker room. My face harden when we stopped in front of the fallen door, the window smeared with janitor's blood. Scott lifted his nose up in the air before turning it to the side. I quietly followed him to the school's gym.

Scott continued to sniff around the gym until he stopped under the bleachers. We looked skeptical under the bleachers. Scott looked at me and I gave him a nod. Taking in a deep breath, the two of us moved quietly under the bleachers.

As I ducked underneath a metal rod, I was praying right now for Stiles skinny body as I squished my way through. I could feel my breathing picking up from being in such tight space. I even started to sweat. Scott glanced at me with raised eyebrows, noticing my fidgeting movements.

"Claustrophobic," I quickly answered him as I pushed myself forward.

Scott nodded his head. We very slowly walked deeper through the bleachers.

"Scott, not questioning that beautiful nose of yours but are you sure the body is under here?" I strained out as I got my arm stuck.

"Positive," he sounded very sure of himself.

Sighing under my breath, we continued to search for the body. Suddenly, Scott stopped. Making my way to his side, I watched as Scott lifted his nose, sniffing. That's when I smelled it. The smell of fresh blood. Something wet hit me right in the cheek, causing me to jump from the cold touch. I looked at Scott and he stared at me in horror. Bringing my fingers to my cheek, I touched the wet substance. Glancing down, my eyes widen when I saw my fingers covered in blood. Scott and I slowly lifted our head up and stared at the lifeless eyes of the dead janitor.

"Found him," I breathed out as I roughly wiped the blood off of my face.

Scott slapped me on the shoulder, pointing towards the janitor's hips.

"Look, there's the key," he whispered to me.

Nodding my head, I handed the cocktail towards Scott.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked me.

"Getting the keys," I told him like it was obvious.

"But I'm the werewolf here."

"I'm taller," I smirked.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I grabbed a metal pole in front of me and started to climb my way up easily up towards the body. Sliding my hands towards the janitor, I let go of one hand and started to lean towards the set of keys. Just when my fingers brushed against the keys, I stopped when I heard the bleachers creaking. My eyes widen when I noticed the bleachers getting closer.

I quickly snatched the keys when I dropped to the ground, handing them to Scott as I grabbed the cocktail.

"C'mon!" I shouted at him as I pushed him forward.

I started to struggle as the space started to decrease by the second. The bleachers were closing in on us. We were sprinting as we got closer to getting out from under the bleachers. Scott managed to jump out, rolling on his feet. I was about to do the same thing when all of a sudden, I couldn't move my right leg. Glancing down, I saw that my shoe lace got tangled up on the metal thing of the bleachers.

"Percy!" Scott shouted at me in panic.

Screaming out in frustration, I quickly took off my converse and leaped forward. I managed not to be crushed to death but I couldn't say that I jumped out unharmed. Not preparing for the pain on my right leg, I gave a loud scream as I heard bone crunching. I dropped to the ground, my right leg getting crushed from the force of the bleachers closing. Through gritted teeth, I screamed even more as I could feel the bones on my shin shatter and move.

Scott quickly rushed towards me and he placed his hands between the gap that the bleachers trapped my leg. Squeezing my eyes tight, I felt Scott start to push the bleachers, trying to at least slip my leg out. Scott gave out a scream in frustration, using his werewolf strength. I watched as Scott eyes changed colors as his entire body started to shake. Slowly but surely, Scott managed to push enough space to let me slip my leg out.

I quickly scooted backward, muffling a scream as my official broken leg hit the ground with a _Thud. _Cradling the cocktail to my chest. I just laid there as I stared up at the ceiling. I didn't want to see how bad my leg was at right now.

"Oh my God," I heard Scott breathe out as he knelt next to me.

"I'm okay," I manage to say through the pain, sweat covering my body.

"Percy, you're leg," he gasped.

"We gotta move," I grunted as I pushed myself up on my elbows.

I gulped as I took sight of my leg. I didn't think it would be this bad. Just looking at it cause another flash of pain to hit my body. There was a bone sticking out from my shin. My bone is sticking out in the open air, crimson red blood pooling around us.

"Oh," I managed to say. "We can't slap a band-aid on that."

I started to get light headed as I started to lose blood. Scott placed his arms under my armpits, lifting me back up. I gave out a small cry of pain as I placed my weight on my broken leg. I was basically leaning on Scott as I had an arm over his shoulders. My head rolled to the side as the room started to spin.

"You're gonna be okay," Scott grunted as he carried my weight.

Of course, nothing was ever easy for us as we heard growling in front of us. There was the alpha, stalking towards us.

"Give me the cocktail," Scott whispered to me.

Seeing as I was in bad condition, I quickly handed the cocktail towards Scott, who was glaring heavily at the alpha.

"Come on," Scott taunted it. "Come get me."

The alpha gave out a loud growl before charging straight at us. I felt Scott tense before throwing the cocktail towards the alpha. We watched as the glass bottle breaks once it impacted on the alpha. Holding my breath, I waited for the alpha to burst into flames. Catch on fire. Possibly even a firework show. Nothing. The alpha just shook it off.

"Damn it," Scott and I said at the same time.

Scott turned us around to run away but the alpha grabbed us and threw us at the middle of the gym. I clutch my injured leg, feeling the bone twist and move through my muscles, breaking more of my skin. Turning to the side, I watched in horror as the alpha pinned Scott to the ground, placing an ugly claw on Scott's face. Scott started to breathe heavily, panicking. His eyes started to glow.

The alpha opened his mouth and gave out this big roar, that it shook the entire gym. Heck, the entire building was shaking from the volume. I slapped my hands over my ears, pretty sure that my ears were bleeding. When it finally stopped, it ran off, leaving Scott and I by ourselves.

We stared at each other in confusion. _Why would the alpha just leave? _I thought to myself. I quickly received my answer when Scott arched his back in pain.

"Scott! Scott!" I shouted at him.

He didn't hear me as he continued to wither in pain. I started to crawl towards him, ignoring the hot flash of pain on my leg. I pushed myself with my elbows, dragging myself towards him. Groaning in strain, Scott flipped on his stomach, clutching to his head. His screaming didn't stopped. I have to help him.

Suddenly, Scott stopped moving. He just went still.

"Scott?" I croaked out, my voice echoing across the gym.

I was waiting for that puppy-brown eyes, not the harsh amber-yellow eyes from Scott. I started to scoot backward when I realized Scott shifted into a werewolf. And he had this blood-lust gleam in his eyes. It was like when he was going through his first full moon.

"Scott, c'mon dude, it's me, Percy," I tried to bring him back as I crawled backward away from Scott.

He just snarled at me, flashing his sharp teeth at me. I quickly rolled away as Scott tried to slash me with his claws. I stared at the claw-mark on the gym floor that was meant for me. Scott has lost control.

"Scott, I'm not going to fight you," I told him.

He just growled at me. I rolled away again as he tried to slash me.

"Scott, you've gotta fight this," I tried. "Don't let the alpha turn you into the monster you fear."

Scott continued to ignore me as he continued to land a blow on me. I just keep rolling away from them.

"Scott!" I shouted at him. "I am not going to fight my brother!"

I saw no recognization in Scott eyes. I couldn't find a trace of Scott in them. He was thirsty for blood and I am just right in front of him. My back quickly hit the wall and I saw Scott raised his claws again. Raising an arm in front of me, I hissed when I felt his sharp claws slice across the skin of my forearm. I looked down at it in disbelief.

I gave out a choking sound as Scott wrapped a hand around my throat. I wheezed for air as Scott stopped my airway. Coughing and wheezing, Scott slowly lifted me up against the wall until my feet was dangling in the air.

My face started to turn red as I could feel veins popping out from my neck and face. I was afraid that Scott was going to snap my neck by how tightly he was gripping it. He bright his face closer to me, baring his teeth. I gasped for air as my eyes start to water from the lack of oxygen but my lungs wasn't receiving any of it.

"Scott," I wheezed out. "Don't. Let. It. Control. You."

When I was on the verge of passing out, the alpha itself appeared out of nowhere. It growled at Scott and he immediately let go of me. I fell face first to the ground, coughing violently as I badly breathed in fresh air. I looked up and saw Scott walking away, his shoulders hunched over and labor breathing.

"Scott!" I rasped out.

My voice was rough from the grip Scott had on my throat. I watched in defeat as Scott just left me alone with the alpha. I tried to get up but I quickly crumbled to the ground as my broken leg didn't allowed me to.

Not giving up, I started to crawl away from the alpha. But today is just not my day. It grabbed me by my jacket and tossed me like a rag doll towards a brick wall. The force of my body hitting the wall created cracks to form. I dropped to ground, my entire body aching.

The blood loss started to effect me as the corner of my vision started to go dark and blurry. Wheezing out a cough, dark red liquid splattered on the floor in front me. My chest hurts. It feels like I just swallowed a bottle of fire and it was spreading everywhere, hitting dead on my heart. I think I broke a couple of ribs.

The pain on my right leg slowed down into a numbing feeling. I don't know if that was a good or a bad sign. I glared up as the alpha walked towards me, spitting a mouthful of blood at it. He just growled in response, leveling his eyes towards mine.

"I swear to the Gods, you are going down," I rasped out. "I don't care what it takes but you won't hurt my friends anymore."

It gave out this weird sound, like it was laughing at me. That pissed me off.

"I am going to end you," I growled you. "You think you are powerful? I'm going to show you true power!"

I felt my eyes burst into blue fire orbs before I made my entire body burst into flames. I closed my eyes as I screamed out, pushing the fire out and stretching it towards the alpha. I didn't care if I burn down this gym. This alpha was going to pay for everything. I continue to scream as I let out all my power. The fire spread and it manage to touch the alpha.

The alpha quickly jumped away from it, looking at the fire and myself fearfully. I was like my own personal sun. I could feel the power seeping out of me. It felt amazing but it was quickly draining me. The alpha growled at me before it bolted away from me.

Snapping my eyes back open, I calmed down the flames. My eyes went back to normal as I sat in a black, soot crater. I felt like my bones were lead. My head feels like it was about to explode. I try to move but it was like my nerves stopped listening to my brain. I screamed at myself in the inside as my body dropped to the ground in exhaustion. My entire body started to shake as I started to crawl towards Scott. My breathing started to slow down as blood spurted out of my mouth.

"Scott," I coughed up more blood.

I fought. I tried. But I soon lost the battle. Before everything went dark, a lost thought rang in my head. _I'm sorry Erica._

_**YES! I finally updated! It's been so long and I'm really sorry you guys. I previously had this ready to publish about a month ago when my little brother managed to get his hands on this chapter. When I came back, he deleted everything. I cried and I lost interest in this for a while. But one of my friends (you know who you are) kept begging me to update and here it is! My goal right now is to try and update at least once a week or maybe two. Depends how busy I'm going to be from school.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I JUST WANNA SAY, TE AMMO U GUYS!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Part One of Lunatic

**Percy POV**

"C'mon," I groaned to myself as I tried to push myself up on a set of stairs. "You literally went through hell and back. You kill monsters for a living. You fought Gods and Immortals. You went through two wars. I am not about to die tonight."

I have managed to black out a couple times and I was about to pass out again cause I couldn't keep my eyes open. I've dragged my body out of the gym, trailing blood behind me. My leg hasn't stopped bleeding. I think it's getting worse. It was bent in a weird angle and the shin bone ripped through my pants, skin and muscle. Let's not forget the wound Scott slashed at me with his own claws. I'm cradling it on my chest, hoping it could stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it.

My ribs were on fire, not literally, but they could have been from the amount of pain I am receiving. I'm certain I broke a couple of ribs because when I lifted my shirt up, there was a very ugly bruise about the size of a laptop. It quickly changed from an ugly green to an angry purple color bruise. I didn't think it was even possible for a bruise to change color that fast. It was getting difficult to breeze and I have been coughing up blood for a while. It felt like an elephant is sitting on my chest, squashing the oxygen right out from my lungs.

I groaned out in mixture of frustration and pain as I barely pulled myself up to the first step. It was difficult to get a firm grip around the metal rail with my hands. I don't know if it's because everything is blurry or the fact that my hands are covered with my own blood.

My fingers slipping for the billionth time on the metal rail, I placed my sweaty forehead on the cold steps. It felt really nice. I just really wanted to close my eyes and just rest. But I couldn't stop because Scott is out there, losing control of himself. I need to find him before he could hurt anyone.

"Wow, that doesn't look like nectar or ambrosia could heal that," laughed a very familiar voice.

I wanted to pass out again. I know that voice. And I know that person since we were 12.

"Annabeth?" I quickly blinked my eyes like that would solve my blurry vision.

"Ouch," I heard her voice again. "Since when have you stopped calling me Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain?"

Like she just pulled off her invisible hat, there she was, sitting a couple of steps in front me. She looked beautiful as always. Her stormy-grey eyes shined brightly, holding wisdom in them that only a child of Athena would have. Her tan skin glowed in the dark. Her blonde hair was let down, always reminding me of a princess because of her curls. She wore her usual jean shorts and orange Camp Half-Blood shirt which she would always look good. Before, every time of just seeing Annabeth Chase, my heart would beat a thousand miles per minute and she would always take my breath away. But that was in the past. Now, just seeing her made me see red.

"When you cheated on me with my own half-brother," I spat out weakly, barely keeping my eyes open.

"What a shame. You guys made a really good couple," said another familiar voice.

I turned my head and I wanted to cry. There, sitting on the lap of Charles Beckendorf is Silena Beauregard. She was gorgeous, like all children of Aphrodite. She looked fine, healthy, and alive. There was no trace of her dying from the drakon poison. Not even a scar. Charles Beckendorf held lovingly to Silena in his arms like he was the luckiest man on earth. He's suppose to be dead from the explosion at the ship. He wasn't suppose to be here. Neither of them.

"Y-You're dead," I stammered. "Y-You're suppose to be dead. I saw you guys die."

"You think after our death and seeing him after so long, he would be happy to see us," Beckendorf chuckled in amusement.

"It's most likely his male brain," snorted a voice. "It takes a while for everything to click in. Just give him a minute."

My eyes watered as I stared at the person who was at the other side of the rail. It was Nico di Angelo sister, Bianca di Angelo. She looked so young. So alive. She wasn't wearing the usual hunting outfit that the Huntress of Artemis would wear. She was wearing the same clothes when I first met her at Westover Hall. She still had that green, floppy green cap that always seems to cover her face. She reminded me so much of the son of Hades. Same olive pale skin. Same dark brown eyes. Same dark hair. I would rather break my other leg than to endure the emotional pain I am facing right now just seeing her.

"Bianca?" I whispered, afraid that if I said it any louder she would disappear. "I'm so sorry."

"Ugh, you and your apologies, Percy Jackson," said a male voice. "Just let it go. I guess people don't change."

If the blood loss wasn't going to make me faint, then the sight of seeing the person next to Bianca will. I could never forget his short-cropped sandy hair and baby blue eyes that use to be pure gold. Or his mischievous smile that always made me want to keep my wallet close to me. Or that thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw.

"Luke?" I murmured in disbelief. "You're not suppose to be here. Any of you. You are all dead. I-I saw you guys all die."

"I'm not dead, Fish Breath," Annabeth piped up.

"Yeah," I narrowed my eyes at her. "Well, you're dead to me."

Luke gave out a booming laugh, clutching his side.

"Man, I guess I am wrong. You certainly have changed, Jackson," Luke wiped a fake tear. "I like it. I like this new attitude. Reminds me of Ares."

"I'm nothing like that meat-head," I growled.

"Hey, I am best friends with a child of Ares," Silena pouted at me.

"You were," I emphasized were. "You're dead."

I started to sweat even more as I could feel myself burning up. Which is kinda ironic because I have the power to control fire and the heat never bothered me. I started to feel very light-headed that I was afraid my head was about to fly away.

"This isn't real," I muttered again as I painfully pulled myself to the second step.

I bit my lip to hold back the painful cry as I could feel my bone scrape against the floor. It made me shiver just hearing the noise it made. My nostrils flared when Luke jumped over the rail, squatting in front of me.

"Maybe you're right," he mused. "This could be all in your head. You're guilty conscience surfacing when you are about to die from blood loss. Who would ever thought the great Percy Jackson would die from the hands of a Lycan."

"I'm not going to die," I defended in a feeble tone. "You aren't here. You aren't real."

Luke leaned close to me, placing his lips close to my ear.

"I told you, Percy. I warned you. The Gods are a disease. They never cared about us. They only care about themselves," he whispered.

Screaming out in frustration, I pushed past him. I heard him chuckle behind me as I grasped tightly to the metal rail. He looked so real. I could feel his body when I pushed past him. I'm losing my mind. I gave out a wail as I hauled my body, my muscles shaking as I placed all my weight on my left leg.

"Kronos would have wiped the entire human existence if he ruled," I told him shakily. "He's even worse than the Gods."

"Even after they betrayed you. After they abandon their own hero, you still defend them," Luke chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"Shut up," I growled lowly as I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Look around you Jackson," Luke jumped in front of me. "Why keep fighting? Just give up already!"

"Shut up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I started to breathe even more heavily. I was struggling to breathe. I felt like I was an asthmatic kid. It was like trying to breathe in through a very thin straw into my lungs. Coughing violently, I watched with half of my eye open as blood splatter on the steps. My face twitched in agony as I pushed myself to the third step.

"This is all you fault, you know?" Luke kept taunting me. "You could have used your powers against the alpha. You could have ended it all. You could have stopped Scott from turning into a werewolf. But no, you were too selfish to reveal your true self to your new group of friends. Once they find out the truth, they are going to betray you like everyone else did."

"I couldn't interfere Scott's fate. It was forbidden," I breathed. "They would have been in more danger. I can't put them in more danger if I told them the truth."

"That's bullshit. Here's my theory on why you don't want to tell them. You want to forget everything, don't ya? Running away from your past? Oh, it doesn't work like that Jackson. The past will always come back to haunt you. It would forever be there until you take your final breath."

"Th-That's not true," I stammered as I blinked heavily.

"Wanna forget about the death of Silena?" Luke pointed behind me.

I twisted my neck and gave out a gasp. Silena once smooth skin was all raw now. Her face was all blistered and pink. Half of her hair was gone, revealing her scarred scalp. Her lips were burned off, showing creepily to her pearly white teeth. Her entire face looked melted and undefined. She was wearing the same armor when she died faced the drakon on her own. Her body was steaming, like she just bathed in drakon poison. You couldn't even recognize her anymore. Her eyes were glossy.

"Beckendorf?"

I shook my head rapidly as I took another step, trying to get away from them. Beckendorf also changed. His entire body was burnt and crisped. His skin was all shriveled up. His ears were burned away. His fingers were barely attached to his hands. He looked he would crumble away into ashes if you so much as sneezed.

"Bianca? She was so young. She didn't deserve to die," Luke snarled in my face.

I didn't dare look at Bianca. It was too much. The guilt. The pain. It was all too much. I felt like there was a balloon inside my chest, expanding and widening, pushing my heart and other organs, ready to just burst. I flinched when Luke grabbed my face tightly, forcing me to look into him. I winced when I stared into molten gold eyes. The eyes of Kronos.

"What about the death Luke Castellan? You could never forget about him grandson," his voice were like a thousand knives were raking across a chalkboard. "You can't forget about all their deaths cause it's all your fault!"

I weakly shoved Luke away from me and hastily crawled up the stairs, my entire body shaking in fatigue.

"They aren't real, they aren't real," I chanted to myself.

"You killed us! You're a murder Percy Jackson!" Luke shouted in my ear, making me jump and pick up my speed.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real," I told myself angrily as my eyes burned with tears but not one fell.

"This is all your fault! All your fault!"

I screamed out in agony, both emotionally and physically, as I pushed myself up the stairs. I was close to the top. Glancing up in pure misery, I caught the eyes of a smiling Annabeth. She looked like an angel as she offered me her hand.

"Give me your hand Seaweed Brain," she giggled brightly, ignoring Luke screaming in my ear. "What would you do without me?"

Looking at her in anguish, I shakily reached my hands towards hers. I gritted my teeth as my fingertips barely brushed towards her fingers. Straining out my arm, I tried to lean further, totally forgetting about keeping my grip on the rail. My hand slipped and the next thing I knew, I was rolling down the stairs. Each step banged against my body. The back of my head slammed brutally against the floor as I just laid there. I wanted to get up. I wanted to move. But it was like my body was shutting down on me.

I just blinked my heavy eyelids, staring up at the ceiling. Annabeth quickly covered my vision, her hair draping down that it tickled my nose. I breathed in the faint smell of lemon shampoo. Annabeth glanced down at me lovingly, her eyes shining. She leaned down and brushed her pink lips on my own which were coated in blood.

"I was your first love Percy Jackson," she whispered in my lips. "You can never forget about your first love."

"But I could always find love again," I croaked out in torment. "I accepted the fact that we weren't meant to be. I. Moved. On."

Annabeth moved her lips towards my cheek, planting a soft cheek. She lingered there for a while.

"But I haven't."

I blinked my eyes and she was gone. My body started to arch violently as I started to cough up even more blood. Soon, I started to gurgle as too much blood started to fill my mouth. I could feel it go back to my throat but more just came gushing out. Choking, I tried my damn hardest to keep my eyes open. I quickly found myself in complete darkness.

**3rd POV**

Beacons Hills High school were surrounded by police cars and ambulances. Their sirens and lights surrounded the people around them. It was complete chaos. Deputies were racing up and down the stairs, looking for Derek Hale. Paramedics were checking Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Scott, and Stiles for any injuries that they may have. Erica Reyes was there, clutching tightly to her phone as she looked wildly for the boy she is crazy in love. She kept asking anyone around her if they knew where Percy was but the jus ignored her, make her get even angrier.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled Scott and Stiles away from everybody else. rubbed his face stressfuly, wrinkles appearing on his forehead as he crossed his arm across his chest while looking at the boys.

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" He questioned them.

"Yes," Scott quickly answered him.

"I saw him too," Stiles piped up, lying easily.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked Mr. Stilinski.

"We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?" Scott pestered him.

"Yeah, Scott, we looked," the weight of everything was taking an effect on the Sheriff. "We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up," Scott said in annoyance.

"I know, I believe you, I do," Sheriff Stilinski tried to calm down Scott.

"No you don't," Scott exclaimed, slapping his arms on his sides. "You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me but I know you don't."

There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other.

"Listen," Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."

The three of them glanced up as someone shouted for Sheriff Stilinski.

"Stay. Both of you," Sheriff Stilinski pointed at Scott and Stiles before walking off.

Stiles looked his dad with an open mouth before closing it, tugging his jacket closer to him.

""Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" Stiles tried to bring the bright side in the situation but it wasn't working for Scott.

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked him.

"Well, then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked in confusion, not understanding where Scott was going with this.

"It wants me in its pack," Scott sighed. "But I think, first... I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles crossed his arms across his chest.

"Allison. Jackson. Lydia. You," Scott told him sadly.

Stiles turned his eyes away from Scott, putting the pieces together.

"That alpha doesn't wanna kill us," Stiles figured it out.

"He wants me to do it," Scott muttered under his breath. "And that's not even the worst part."

"How in the holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?!" Stiles shouted at him, raising his arms up in exaggeration.

"Because when he made me shift... I wanted to do it," Scott admitted fearfully. "I wanted to kill you! All of you! I-I almost killed..."

Scott widen his eyes in complete horror, just remembering something. He looked at Stiles, his face all broken, looking like he was on the verge of breaking into a panic attack.

"Whoa, whoa, Scott," Stiles tried to calm down Scott but he pushed Stiles away, gripping his hair tightly in his hands.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Scott freaked out. "Percy! I almost killed Percy! And I just left him to the alpha!"

Stiles heart dropped to the floor as he looked at Scott, not knowing what to say. Scott burst into a sprint, trying to go back inside the school building. Stiles quickly followed him. Before they could even have the chance to even run up the stairs, they were quickly pushed back by the deputies. Paramedics were quickly working as they carried someone in a gurney.

"He lost too much blood," one paramedic said.

"His blood pressure is dropping."

"Broken ribs."

"He has an open fracture on his right leg."

"His pulse is going weak!"

Lydia Martin gave out a shrilled wailed as everybody watched in horror as they carried Percy Jackson into an ambulance. Scott and Stiles tried to race towards their best friend but Sheriff Stilinski was with them in a flash, grabbing them tightly so they wouldn't run off. But the two teenagers didn't quit as they try to wrestle out of the Sheriff's grasp. Scott, having werewolf strength, managed to free himself, determine to see Percy. But he was quickly hold back by more deputies as they restrained him from the paramedics.

"No, no, no," Erica quickly muttered under her breath, running straight towards Percy.

She doesn't know how she manage to duck around the deputies but she doesn't care. Erica quickly stopped towards Percy side and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips, covering her mouth her hands. His once tan skin was pale as white bed sheets. His eyes were unfocused and looked dull as he stared up into the stars. Crimson blood covered his mouth and stained his entire throat. He was sweating despite being exposed to the cold air of Beacon Hills.

Erica glanced down and she wished she hadn't. She didn't know if she was going to faint, throw up, or even both as she stared at the bone sticking out of his leg, opening up so everyone could see. She could see the bone marrow one Percy's bone. She could see the skin that broke through from the bone, stretching every time his leg move. She could see the muscle inside of his leg as blood spilled out. A paramedic was sitting on top of Percy and started to perform CPR on him. She just stood there and stared with wide eyes as Percy body lurched forward with each force performed on him. With one final push from the paramedic, Percy rolled his head to the side and started to throw up the blood that was clogged up in his throat.

The paramedic quickly lifted Percy head gently, helping him to free his airway. Then another paramedic placed a neck brace on his neck, much to Percy dismay. Their eyes connected and before she knew it, her legs were moving closer to Percy. She was quickly blocked by a deputy who kept pushing her back. Erica went crazy as she tried to fight her way through Percy but Erica had no muscle strength. She screamed, kicked, her hair flying everywhere as she stared down angrily at the deputy.

"Ma'am, ma'am, you can't go through," the deputy raised his arms like he was a basketball player.

"No, no you don't understand. I-I have to see him," Erica quickly stuttered, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to push the deputies arms away from her. "I have to see him!"

"Only family members are allowed to ride with the patient," the deputy told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her away from Percy. "Trust me, even if you are allowed to go, you don't want to see this."

Erica didn't care. She called the police station because she had a feeling in her gut telling her that Percy wasn't safe. And she was right as she stared at him, practically on the verge of death. Erica pushed the deputy on the chest, kicking and screaming for him to let her go. Not even caring of the consequences, she whirled around and punched the deputy right on the nose.

There were a loud _Crack_ and a surprised yelp in pain. The deputy immediately lets go of her as he placed both of his hands on his now dislocated nose. Trickle of blood started to come out of his nose as he groaned at the pain. Once she was finally free, she took her chance and sprinted towards Percy.

She slid into a stop on the cement ground as she gripped tightly to the gurney Percy was laying in. His eyes were closed, his face twisted in pain. When he heard something by his side, he cracked an eye open. Despite his entire body screaming at him in angony, Percy couldn't help but crack a smile at the person next to him. He could recognize those honey-brown eyes a thousand miles away.

"Y-You broke the promise," Percy croaked out in a hoarse voice.

Erica bottom lip started to tremble as she tried so hard not to cry at the boy in front of her. He's been strong for her multiple times. Now it's her turn to be strong for him.

"So did you," she forced out a watery smile as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Percy tried to swallow down any saliva in his mouth because his throat was dry. He only manages to swallow even more blood.

"Call it even?" He manages to say through violent coughs.

Erica bit her lip as Percy started to dry heave, his face turning red from the move. She moved her hand from his cheek into his hair. She felt someone try to pull away but she kept a firm grip on the gurney.

"Ma'am," the paramedic that was on top of Percy gently told her. "You have to let go of him. If you want us to save him, I'm gonna need you to step back."

That was the one thing she didn't want to do. Percy promised her that he would be fine but now he is currently laying on a gurney, ready to be taken to the hospital where they may have to do surgery on him. She's afraid that if she let go, if she even look at the other side for just a millisecond, that he wouldn't be there anymore. She didn't wanna risk losing him. She needed him.

"No," Percy coughed. "Sh-she co-comes wit-th me."

Percy with a shaky hand covered in his blood grasped firmly to Erica's hand that was gripping on the gurney. Erica quickly tightens her hand on his, ignoring the sight of blood on him as she intertwined their fingers together.

"Or you could leave me here to die?" Percy threatens the paramedics.

Erica swallowed as if that would push down the fear, a shiver running down her spine at just the idea of Percy dying. The paramedics glanced at each other, already wasting time.

"Fine," the paramedic sighed. "But we have to hurry."

Nodding quickly, the paramedics and Erica lifted Percy inside the back of the ambulance. The shut the doors, tires squealing as the ambulance raced out of the school's parking lot towards Beacon Hills Hospital.

Stiles manage to escape his dad's hold when he wasn't looking and ran towards Scott. Scott was still fighting the deputies as he watched in sorrow as the ambulance drove off. Stiles grabbed Scott by his jacket and pulled him away from the deputies. The deputies let Scott go once the ambulance was gone. Scott, still in despair, pushed back Stiles but Stiles grabbed Scott again.

"This is all my fault!" Scott shouted at Stiles angrily. "I did this! I shouldn't have let him come with me!"

Stiles grabbed Scott by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey, right now is not a good time to play the blame game," Stiles tried to calm down Scott even though Stiles wanted nothing more to go after Percy. "We gotta go. We gotta go."

Stiles quickly dragged Scott towards his Jeep, ignoring Sheriff Stilinski shouts for them to stop. They both jumped in, turned on the engine and sped towards the ambulance. Scott was gripping tightly to his hair.

"Goddammit!" Scott shouted in frustration, slamming a fist towards Stiles car door.

"Whoa, what did my Jeep ever did to you?!" Stiles wailed as he gripped tightly to the steering wheel, running a hand stressful on his buzz cut hair. "Percy is going to make it. He is going to make it and he is going to be fine. We are going to see him on the hospital bed, eating Jello until his is finally fat and won't look so damn good looking. Then he is going to say the same thing as I am about to tell you, that this isn't your fault. He is going to make it. He is going to make it."

Stiles repeated the last sentence to himself like he was reassuring himself that Percy was going to live.

"My mom is working tonight," Scott placed his face in his hands. "She's going to see him like this."

Stiles glanced at Scott, licking his lips as he blinked back his tears. Taking in a deep breath, Stiles slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they lurched forward. They could see the lights of the ambulance in front of them.

Erica never lets go of Percy hand in her own. She watched with watery eyes as they ripped Percy shirt open with a pair of scissors. If they were in different situation, she would have gawked at Percy muscular body and abs. Sure she have seen them before on accident but never this close. But when she sees the enormous bruise on his side, that is swelling and looks painful, she just gripped their hands tighter.

She tried to ignore the paramedics as they place these pads on Percy chest, taking his heartbeat, and checking his blood pressure again. They placed needles and tubes on him. She couldn't bare to watch them so she just stared into Percy eyes.

"Man, I liked that shirt," Percy groaned out in a hoarse tone.

"I'll buy you a new one," Erica forced out a quiet chuckle, trying to smile.

Percy face scrunched up in pain when they moved his broken leg. They were cutting off his pant leg and cleaning the wound.

"Son of a bitch," Percy coughed as they place this tube on his nose.

"What happened?" Erica desperately needed to know.

"Leg, got caught under the bleachers while they were closing," Percy licked his lips. "Blacked out a couple of times. Try to climb up on a set of stairs. Fell down and hit my head."

"You are crazy Bruce Lee," Erica told him a bit angrily.

Percy chuckled, wincing when another wave of pain hit him.

"Says the Rebel that broke a cops nose," Percy smiled up at Erica, lips painted with blood. "Nice job by the way."

"I learned from the best," she closed her eyes and placed her forehead on his sweaty one.

"Your dad is going to murder me if he heard what you just said about the cop," Percy told her softly.

"You are not going to die," Erica squeezed her face, holding back the sobs that she wanted to release.

"Who said I was going to die?" Percy whispered to her. "You are not going to get rid of me that easily."

Percy slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles, making Erica want to cry even more.

"Erica, E-rica, I-I-," Percy struggled to say something to her as the light above him started to get brighter. "I-I."

Percy eyes rolled all the way to the back of his head as his vision tumbled into a black abyss. Erica panicked as his hand went slack in her hands. She watched with opened mouth, cheeks stained with tears as they were a lot of beeping, the paramedics rushing through the medicine.

"No!" Erica seethed through gritted teeth and tears. "You promised you are going to be okay!"

Paramedics were rushing towards Percy. One placed a mask over his mouth and nose while another took out a small flashlight, flashing the light over Percy eyes.

"What's happening to him?" Erica cried at the paramedics.

"He's going into shock," a paramedic told her as Percy heart rate started to slow down until it went flat. "He lost way too much blood. He also has internal bleeding and a concussion from his fall."

Erica couldn't hold back the sobs anymore, her body shaking as gripped their hands tighter. She was praying that he would squeeze her hand back but he just laid there, his breathing slowing down.

"You can't die on me," Erica whispered to him like if he could hear. "You can't die on me before I could even have the chance to tell you how I feel."

A paramedic grabbed the AED, Automated External Defibrillator. The paramedic took off the other pads on Percy chest and placed new ones on his left, upper chest and another on his right side.

"Ma'am, you have to let go of his hand," a paramedic told her urgently.

Erica looked at him with tearful eyes, shaking her head. She didn't want to let go of his hand. She doesn't want to lose him.

"Ma'am, I know this is scary but we can't save him if you don't let go of his hand right now," the paramedic told her softly but with urgency in his tone.

Everybody was looking sadly at Erica who was gripping Percy's hand like her life depended on it. Looking at all the faces, Erica nodded her head slowly, taking in a shaky breath. She slowly placed Percy hand by his side, letting it go. The paramedic quickly went back to work. Erica wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the paramedic pushed a button on the AED.

Erica gave out a small cry as Percy body jumped from the shock he received. His body twitched from the electricity traveling through his body, hitting him in the heart. She gripped her hair as Percy heart rate came back but slowly. Erica wiped her eyes but no matter what she tried, the tears would not stop leaking out of her eyes.

Before her mind could register what was happening, she found herself jumping out of the ambulance once they made it to the hospital. Erica quickly latched her hand onto Percy's as his eyes were shut closed, his breathing shallow. A paramedic was squeezing the bag that was connected to Percy face, helping him breathe. Shouting and orders were thrown everywhere but to Erica, it felt like someone clogged cotton balls in her ears. They raced inside the hospital and towards the surgery room.

The baby blue Jeep screeched into a halt. Once Stiles turned off the ignition, Scott was already at the door of the hospital entrance. Blinking the tears back, Stiles quickly slammed the car door behind him and ran inside.

Ms. McCall was just ready to go home after a long day at work when her eyes widen when saw the paramedics racing down the hall. Melissa dropped everything to the ground as she caught a glimpsed of the boy on the gurney. The boy, that she practically watched grow up when he was just a baby. The same boy who was family to her. The same boy that was raised by an amazing mother, her deceased best friend. She covered her mouth with her hands when she saw Erica sobbing next to him, holding his hand.

"Oh my God," Melissa panicked. "Percy. Percy. Percy!"

She wanted to race towards him but Scott grabbed his mom behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Melissa turned around, grabbing Scott by his face with her hands.

"What happened?!" Melissa cried out. "Why?!"

Scott just shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked down at his mom. Melissa broke down into her son's arms, her cries echoing in the hallways. Stiles walked up to Scott, placing a hand on his shoulder. Scott looked at his best friend, crying, noticing his eyes were watering.

Erica knew she had to leave Percy to the doctors, she just didn't expect it this soon. When they reached the double doors where only doctors and staff can pass through, her heart grew heavy. She screamed when one of the nurses tried to pull Erica away from Percy.

"Ma'am, you can't go through there," the nurse told her.

Erica was getting pretty tired of people telling her what and what not to do. Everybody stopped since Erica was holding Percy hands. She was gasping for air. She couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. A tiny smile rose on her lips when Percy's hand gave her a very weak squeeze. If she didn't see the lopsided smile on his blood coated lips, she wouldn't have felt it. Despite her heart screaming at her to not let go, she watched as she slowly pulled her hand away. Their fingers slipped until the cold air touched their hands.

Once Erica lets go, they pushed the gurney down the double doors. Erica shrugged off the nurse touch, hugging herself as she stared at the double doors. Her body trembled as she gasped, cries escaping her lips. Now, they just had to wait.

Percy was lying on a surgery table, a tube forcing down his throat, as his arms were stabbed with needles, blood bags next to him. He was connected to a heart monitor which was beeping loudly. His heart beat was slowing down. Surgeons surrounded him, covered in masks, gloves, and scrubs. They were circling around him in a hurry. A couple of doctors and nurses were cleaning his broken leg, so there wouldn't be any infection. Others were giving him anesthesia.

Right when they were about to place the bone back in place and cut up his chest to remove the blood in his lungs, they all looked away when they were blinded by bright flashes. Everybody looked in astonishment when they saw Chaos, Hestia, and Pontus standing there before them.

"Hey, you can't be-," Chaos snapped his fingers and all the mortals dropped to the ground, falling asleep.

"We must hurry. We don't have much time," Chaos told Hestia and Pontus.

They nodded their heads. Hestia quickly took off the needles and tubes off of Percy while Chaos hovered his hands above Percy broken leg. Closing his eyes, dark mist came out of his hands and pushed the bone back in place with a sickening _Crunch. _Percy screamed bloody murder, arching his back as he gripped the metal table underneath him. It quickly started to bend under his strength.

Hestia tried to calm down Percy, running a hand through his hair. Percy face scrunched up in misery, his breathing coming out in pants. He looked around him with squinted eyes, confused.

"What are you-," Hestia cut him off by shoving a square ambrosia in his mouth.

Percy happily started to chew, practically sighing when he felt the Godly food heal his body. The taste of homemade cookies melted in his mouth. Hestia lifted his head up as he placed a bottle of nectar on his lips. Percy happily drank it until Hestia pulled it away. He breathed in a shaky breath when he could feel the blood stop coming out. He could feel the gap between his broken bone start to mend some of it back together. His lungs didn't feel like they were on fire. Some of the pain started to slowly drain away as his breathing went back to normal.

"Now, Pontus," Chaos demanded at the Primordial Sea God.

Giving a sharp nod, Pontus raised his hands up in the air, closing his eyes. Next thing Percy knew, seawater slammed into his entire body. Percy shoot straight up in a sitting position as new found energy washed all over him. He could feel the water sink into his skin, searching for any wounds on his body. Pushing his wet hair back, he looked down at his bare chest. The bruise on his side was slowly going away. He stared as his muscle repaired themselves on the gaping hole in his shin. The skin, stretching over the hole. He felt a whole lot better.

"That should be enough. Thank you, my friend," Chaos told Pontus.

Pontus once again nodded his head at him before disappearing in a mist, leaving the smell of an ocean breeze.

"What on Olympus were you thinking?" Hestia seethed at him, the fire in her eyes blazing angrily.

"I-I," Percy stuttered with wide eyes.

He wasn't prepared to encounter a pissed off Hestia.

"Exactly," Hestia snapped. "You weren't thinking at all!"

"Sorry?" Percy squeaked out, looking at Hestia with wide eyes that resembled a baby seal.

Hestia sighed in frustration before hugging Percy tightly. Percy let out a small groan. He was still healing and his body was sore. The pounding headache slowly eased into a dull ache.

"Don't scare me like that," Hestia whispered, pulling out of the hug but kept her hands on his shoulder.

"Lucky we came here quickly. We stopped the bleeding and healed your lung. Your leg, however, we couldn't heal it all the way. Too many people saw the damage and questions would be raised when it is magically healed," Chaos walked up to Percy, his hands behind his back.

"Great," Percy muttered. "Captain of the swim team and I won't even be swimming since I'm going to be in crunches."

Percy suddenly realized something.

"How did you guys know?" Percy looked at them.

Chaos and Hestia looked at each other, that it made Percy anxious.

"It's all over the news," Chaos broke the silence.

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

Chaos waved his hand in front of them and an image shimmered, like an Iris message. Percy mouth fell open when he saw that it was an image of the school. Windows were broken as police cars and ambulances surrounded the building. He could a news reporter talking but Percy just ignored him. He couldn't see his friends but he did see himself lying down on a gurney, heading towards the ambulance. Percy closed his eyes when he heard his name being mentioned.

"This is not my day," Percy slicked his hair back again as Chaos snapped his fingers, the image vanishing away.

"Zeus has seen the news," Hestia brought the bad news. "He has ordered every God and Goddesses to hunt you down and to be brought into Olympus. They know where you are."

"I'm not running," Percy told them firmly when he saw the look Hestia was giving him. "My friends need me here. Things are getting out of hand and they need me. I was running when I was a little kid. I'm done running."

Hestia pursed her lips, afraid to hear this.

"Then you must spread them around. Loose them in another country. But remember, I won't be of any help Perseus. It is beyond my power," Chaos told him.

Percy nodded his head.

"I'll pull them away from Beacon Hills. I'll spread them around the globe if I have too," Percy said in determination.

Percy blinked his eyes, feeling the tiredness hitting him.

"You should rest," Hestia gently pushed Percy down on the metal table. "You maybe part God but you are still human. Sleep."

Percy tried to protest but before he knew it, he was embracing a dreamless sleep.

**Percy POV**

I want to say when I finally woke up that I woke up pain-free and jumped out of bed, dancing with energy. That I woke up like some sort of superhero. But I would be lying. Once I finally managed to pry my eyes open, I quickly closed them again when I was blinded by some sort of light. I groaned under my breath as I squinted my eyes. Blinking multiple times, I quickly adjusted my eyes to the light.

I swallowed with a dry throat as I squirmed underneath a very uncomfortable bed. There were many things that I noticed. First, I noticed that I was in a hospital room, wearing those itchy hospital gowns. Second, I noticed that I was practically connected with a bunch of needles and tubes. My broken leg was raised up by some sort of sling, a white cast covering my entire foot and shin. Bolts and some other metal stuff that I can't think with a foggy brain are stabbed through my leg, keeping the bone in place. Every time I wiggle my toes, I could feel the screws in my shin bones adjust to their new environment.

Third, I noticed that my room was filled with balloons, flowers, and some other sorts of gifts that you would receive in a hospital. I couldn't help but snort when I saw this one teddy bear, dressed up as Superman. I quickly knew that it was Stiles doing. But the most important thing that I notice was Erica Reyes sleeping in a chair next to me, her hand grabbing mine while she was sleeping.

I couldn't help smile tiredly at her. Gods, this girl. I was about to tell her how I feel cause I thought it was the right moment and also I just finally realized my feelings for her. I was so close to telling her but I passed out right in front of her. _Real smooth, Percy. Real smooth,_ I told myself mentally. Giving out a grunt, I slowly pushed myself up in a comfortable sitting position. Ignoring the bandage wrapped around tightly on my forearm, I ripped off the nose tube. Finding a cup of water next to me, I quickly grabbed it and drank the entire cup in one gulp.

I sighed in relief when it relieved my dry throat. My head snapped up when I heard the door opening and in came an unfamiliar nurse. She was caring a clipboard which she almost dropped when she saw me awake. I didn't know what to do so I gave her a small wave. She quickly turned around and walked out of the room. Well then.

Soon, the room was quickly filled with doctors and police officers. I quickly recognized Sheriff Stilinski as the doctors started to check my charts and vital organs.

"Hey," I hissed at everybody in the room.

I caught their attention.

"Shut up before you wake her up," I motioned my head towards Erica who was still fast asleep.

They all looked at each other, not expecting that from me. The doctors started to ask me questions about my health and how I was feeling. I answered them all, asking one of the nurses kindly to hand me a blanket. Once the doctors and nurses made sure I was comfortable and feeling alright, they left me with the police officers.

"Listen, Percy, I know you want nothing more to rest right now but can you answer some of my questions from last night's encounter?" Sheriff Stilinski took out a small notepad and a pen.

"Sure thing Sheriff," I told him as I leaned over the bed, draping the blanket over Erica to keep her warm.

I looked at Mr. Stilinski and saw him looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked him.

He just shook his head.

"Did you see Derek Hale during the attack?" He finally asked me.

"I-I don't remember," I easily lied, squinting my eyes as I pretend to struggle to remember.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I remember crawling. I couldn't move my leg. Something was wrong with it. I was struggling to climb up on a set of stairs. I had this feeling like I had to keep moving. I remember reaching the final step when I slipped and slammed my head on the floor. Then everything going black."

"Doctors said you are suffering through a severe concussion. I wouldn't even be surprised if you forgotten your own name," Sheriff Stilinski sighed, putting away his notepad and his pen.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't much of help," I apologized, feeling guilty for lying to him but it was for the best.

"It's alright kiddo," he squeezed my shoulder. "Not your fault. I'll leave you to rest. I'm having some of my guys by the doors 24/7 so don't you worry."

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski."

"Bye Percy."

"Bye."

The Sheriff closed the door behind him. I sighed in boredom as I just sat there in the hospital bed, doing nothing. Ugh, this is killing me with my ADHD. I grabbed the remote control to the TV and started to flip through the channels. But since I've never had time to watch TV, I was very behind with every show I stumbled up. Repeatedly pushing the button, I stopped when I saw Erica start to stir at the corner of my eye.

I smirked when I saw her blink rapidly, looking around the room in confusion. Her hand was still intertwined with mine, making this warm feeling hit my chest and spread around my torso.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," I said out loud, my eyes still glue to the TV screen.

"Percy?" Erica sat up straighter.

I muted the TV screen, stopping the on The Big Bang Theory.

"Hey Erica," I gave her a warm smile, squeezing her hand.

Something must've register in her head.

"Oh my God, Percy!"

My face was quickly covered in frizzy- blonde hair as she wrapped her arms tightly across my torso. I squinted my eyes in pain but I didn't want to pull away. I responded by hugging her just as tightly, burying my face in her shoulder, closing my eyes. I felt her sit down next to me, hugging me tighter than a Boa Constructor, but I wasn't complaining. My breath hitched when I felt her nose brush my neck. We didn't need to say anything. This hug was speaking everything for us.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Erica slowly pulled away. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked exhausted. I slowly cupped her cheeks with my hands, ignoring the tubes connecting on my arms. She closed her eyes as tears slipped down her rosy cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," I quietly told her. "Everything is okay."

"No, it's not," Erica muttered. "You almost died tonight Percy. I was right there by your side, watching you almost slip away. Your blood were in my hands. Do you know how scared I was for you?"

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at her face, her eyes still closed.

"You've been keeping stuff from me. From everybody. You, Scott, and Stiles," she continued. "I don't care or want to know what it is. Jus-Just promise you will stop what it is. Promise me that I won't have to be in the same situation here again."

She opened her eyes and I got lost into them. She stared into my eyes, waiting for my response. I couldn't promise a thing like that. I'm a demigod. We were destined to fight and to get hurt in this world. More than half of my kind barely finish their teenage years. But I can't lose her. I just can't. I need her. So I lied.

"I promise," I whispered to her. "I promise."

She smiled at me, making me feel even worse for lying to her. She grabbed my hands on her cheeks, intertwining them and settling them on our lap.

"Thank you," she played with our fingers. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," I quickly responded.

"Do you always think about food?" Erica teased at me, smiling up at me and the corner of her eyes crinkling, something I like about.

"Yes," I smiled cheekily at her as I grabbed the tray of food that was placed next to me.

Opening up the tray, I saw that inside was a turkey sandwich that was cut in half, baby carrots, a roll of bread, a fruit cup, and my favorite, chocolate pudding. Using my free hand, I grabbed a turkey sandwich. Right when I was about to take a bite, I looked back at Erica. She was staring at my food a bit hungrily.

"Want some?" I offered my food to her.

Erica quickly declined my offer.

"You're the patient. This food is for you."

I looked at her and I saw something that I should've picked up sooner. She looked thinner. Skinnier. She was looking at my food in hunger but I saw a hint of disgust in her eyes.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked her, putting my food down.

She looked surprised from my question and almost a bit scared. This raised my suspicions.

"I thought you were hungry," Erica tried to smile it off. "C'mon eat."

"Alright," I told her, looking at her. "But only if you eat with me."

"I'm not hungry Percy," she told me.

"That's fine," I shrugged my shoulders, pushing the food away from me. "I'll just wait until you'll eat with me. Even if my stomach starts to eat itself, I'll wait."

I looked at her and she looked at me. Finally, she gave out a sigh and brought the tray closer to us. She grabbed one-half of the sandwich, handing the other half to me. I smiled smugly at her, waiting for her to take the first bite. She narrowed her eyes at me but the small smile on her lips betrayed her. She took a small bite, making me smile even wider.

"You drool in your sleep," she muttered at me.

I laughed, taking a huge bite from my sandwich.

_**Okay, okay here's the game plan. You guys would not believe how much stuff I have to do at school. I got PSAT's to study, debate team, art contests, contests for medical math, HOSA (health occupations students of america) and this dual credit exam cause I am going to take college classes in my junior year in high school. I am so stress out right now that I am taking medicine for my migraines. But I am not going forget about this story. I am going to try my hardest to update here and there when I have the time.**_

_**Also, I want to give out a shout-out to a very awesome person, **__**Solid-wisp **__**for creating an amazing book cover for this book. You are completely awesome and I am sorry you guys for leaving you in such a cliff-hanger**_**.**


End file.
